El amor nunca muere
by Amy Grandchester
Summary: Que pasaría si las cosas dieran un giro inesperado y Susana no sufriera ningún accidente, y Terry si!
1. INTRODUCCION UN GIRO INESPERADO

Que pasaría si las cosas dieran un giro inesperado y Susana no sufriera ningún accidente, y Terry si!

**Introducción**

**1**

**Un giro inesperado.**

* * *

Días antes de su reencuentro Terry se encontraba ensayando ya era tarde y mientras el declamaba, unos ojos azules lo espiaban y no era la primera vez que sucedía, mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

_- Si este es el este… Julieta es el sol… _No… no tiene fuerza nunca llegara a la ultima fila… quiero sorprender a Candy debo ensayar el doble… no… tres veces mas que los otros… - tomando una postura – _SI este es el este_… - con un tono mas fuerte , se escucharon unos aplausos que lo sacaron de concentración a nuestro protagonista – que quieres?

- Tu voz iba muy bien… Terry – Susana Marlow

- Por favor no me molestes, cuando estoy ensayando – Terry

- Es… que quizás tal vez no debería decirlo… pero no estas actuando para el publico – Susana reclamándole

- ¿Que? – Terry sorprendido

- Actúas solamente para esa chica de Chicago – Susana dándole la espalda a Terry y agarrando el telón

- Que es lo quieres decir con eso – Terry empezando a molestarse

- Se que le reservaste el mejor asiento, para el estreno – Susana en un tono de rabia e impotencia

- Eh! – Terry sorprendiéndose

- Si… para Candy – Susana apretando sus manos en la tela

- Fuera de aquí!, vete – Terry molesto – no tienes ningún derecho

- Terry… no la llames, no la hagas venir a Broadway – Susana volteándose para verlo

- Que tonterías dices – Terry molesto y Susana con lagrimas en los ojos

- Por favor no la hagas venir – acercándose a Terry suplicándole – Porque te interesa tanto que venga

- Pero dime que derecho tienes tú para hablarme de esa manera – Terry reclamándole – dime una cosa porque insiste tanto con Candy

- Terry… me gustas, Terry te amo… - Susana con las manos juntas y lagrimas en los ojos hizo Terry se asombro al escuchar esa declaración de amor – Desde que te vi por primera vez… yo…

_Flash Back_

_- Esta es la compañía dramática Stranford – Terry_

_- Si – Susana_

_- Quiero rendir examen – Terry – para ingresar_

_- Rogaba, que tuvieras éxito, cuando te dieron el papel de rey William, me alegre tanto, íbamos a trabajar juntos, me sentia feliz, no me importaba los ensayos nocturnos, porque estaba contigo, todo el tiempo, era feliz hasta que conocí a esa chica de Chicago_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Conociste a Candy… ¿Cuándo? – Terry tirando en ese momento el libreto que tenia en las manos

- Fue al hotel a verte…, pero conseguí que se fuera – Susana

- ¿Que? – Terry sorprendido y a la ves molesto por la intromisión de Susana

- Que expresión, porque te enojas – Susana con lagrimas en los ojos y tapándose con sus manos los ojos para que no le salieran mas lagrimas – al principio me sentí culpable… pero no quería que nadie te alejara de mi, quiero saber que sientes – en ese momento lo volvió a ver por primera vez a los ojos a una mirada asombrada que no concebía lo que escuchaba

- Susana… desde hace mucho tiempo… - Terry se empezaba a sentir confundido, en su mente trataba de buscar las palabras exactas para no lastimar a Susana, dándole la espalda – lo que siento…

- No lo digas por favor… Te amo y nunca renunciare a ti – volteándose al mismo tiempo y con un nudo en la garganta – Ni por Candy… ni por nadie… por nadie – saliendo en ese mismo momento llorando

- Susana… me gustas, pero dentro de mi, desde la primera vez que la vi en el barco…, si desde que esa vez supe que la amaba y pase lo que pase mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran – Terry recordando, a su Tarzán pecosa

* * *

Solo faltaban diez días para el estreno de la obra, sus vidas continuaron, Candy tuvo que ir a Florida y es ahí donde conoció a Karen Claise, su padre sabia que estaba deprimida y que necesitaba a Candy para que hablara ya que pensaba que ella se iba a suicidar, ella era de carácter rudo, las dos se conocieron y ella se le confeso su rencor hacia Susana Marlow, y al mismo tiempo Karen se dio cuenta que entre los dos había una relación, y el amor que se sentía ella, al principio quiso desalentarla al decirle que el dicho entre los actores Stranford que hacen Romeo y Julieta terminaban casándose.

- Candy se molesto demasiado por las insinuaciones que hacia Karen, pero no quería dudar.

* * *

Mientras en Broadway en el ensayo de la escena del baile

- ¡_Oh! Princesa… tanta belleza_ – Terry quitándose el antifaz viendo a Susana bailar el vals sus miradas se cruzaron – _He estado enamorado antes, no…_ - mientras que Susana veía como se rompía la soga que sostenía las lámparas, corrió para empujar a Terry que en ese momento estaba concentrado con sus diálogos… pero Terry subió su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido que empezó a forcejear con Susana en segundos logro empujarla y sobre de él cayeron las lámparas, todos conmocionados por los sucesos vieron como Terry estaba tirado y sobre su cintura estaba el tubo que sostenía las lámparas.

- ¡Susana! – gritaron unos actores pero estaba inconsciente - ¡Terry!

Mientras en el hospital todos estaban reunidos, Robert Hathaway estaba consternado por lo sucedido que no hacia otra cosa que pensar, lo que había pasado, su esposa

- Ella quiso protegerlo, como un ser tan pequeño tenia pensado poder empujar a un joven tan vigoroso… - Robert

- Cálmate – Linda Hathaway – lo importante es que los dos salgan bien de esto

- El medico después de analizar a Susana salio a informarles

- Susana va ha estar bien, solamente perdió el conocimiento por el golpe, y se luxo el brazo derecho – Doctor

- Gracias a Dios – Robert

- Como esta Terius? – Linda

- Por el momento lo están interviniendo – Doctor - su pronostico es malo

* * *

Mientras en California solamente se escucho un grito desesperado

- Terry! – Candy sobresaltada

- Candy que te pasa – Karen entrando inmediatamente

- Nada… simplemente tuve una pesadilla – Candy – pero no es nada – tratando de disimular – necesito a salir a caminar

- Pero es muy temprano – Karen

- No importa – Candy salio a caminar y sentia una ansiedad que no podía comprender, el sol empezó a salir y se encontró con Guillermo (él chico que conoció en su viaje rumbo a California) le ayudo a repartir los periódicos

* * *

Mientras en el Hospital de San Joseph, el medico salio avisar a los presentes del estado de Terius

- Porque no me dejaste proteger – Susana se repetía una y otra vez

- No era tu destino – Linda

- ¿Como esta? Doctor como esta Terius – Robert

- Terius… no morirá – Doctor… los presentes sintieron alivio

- Que felicidad – Robert

- Pero… tiene una lesión vertebral y es posible que pueda quedar parapléjico – Doctor

- Parapléjico? – Robert - ¿Qué quiere decir?

- No podrá caminar – Doctor

- O no… - Todos los presentes

- Terry… debiste dejarme… yo debí quedarme así – Susana dejándose caer de rodillas, Linda solamente la abrazo

* * *

Mientras en California

- Vas a regresar hoy – Guillermo

- Bueno eso pensaba, pero… - Candy con desilusión

- No puedes irte – Guillermo

- Claro que puedo, me iré de aquí, diré toda la verdad y me iré – Candy

Al llegar a la casa de los Claise, el Doctor le regreso los papeles y le dijo que se iba a Chicago en primavera, esto dejo asombrado a Candy y un respiro porque podría regresar para irse al estreno de la obra y le explico que Karen regreso a Broadway. Candy sin pensarlo tomo el tren y regreso inmediatamente para poder prepararse para regresar y ver a Terry

Cuando llego a Chicago dejo los papeles en el hospital y se fue al departamento en el que vivía con Albert y el le dijo que había una carta, que hizo que tirara las naranjas que ella llevaba, se fue a su cuarto a leerla

- Terry me envío la invitación – Candy rompió el sobre y empezó a leerla

* * *

_Querida Candy_

_…No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte, mis pensamientos siempre están junto a ti, no quiero presionarte ni mucho menos obligarte a venir… pero si no es mucho pedir y Albert esta mucho mejor, quisiera que vengas a verme, para poder abrazarte y estar junto a la graciosa Julieta del Colegio San Pablo._

_De tu amado Terius Grandchester_

_PD: No tardes mucho... ya deseo verte_Terry… mi invitación y pasaje de ida… Albert, Terry me invita al estreno de la obra de Teatro de Romeo y Julieta - Candy emocionada

* * *

- Eso es fantástico y ya lo sabes… no quiero que te preocupes por mi, vete tranquila – Albert

* * *

Mientras en el Hospital de San Joseph

- Cuanto tiempo lleva a dormido – una enfermera

- Tres días – Susana

- Debe usted descansar, usted perdió el conocimiento en el accidente – Enfermera

- No… es necesario… mi deber era protegerlo y no pude hacerlo – Susana con lagrimas en los ojos

- Susana! – Sra. Marlow – Vamonos en este instante, tienes que ir a los ensayos o quieres perder tu papel estelar

- Madre déjeme, por mi el esta tirado en esta cama – Susana

- Eso no es cierto, tú no puedes sentirte responsable por algo que no tenia que sucederte a ti, que no entiendes que solamente fue un accidente, y además porque querías salvarlo… no te entiendo Susana… deberías alegrarte

- Como puedes decir eso – Susana

- Susana reacciona… no seas chiquilla, lo mas importante es que tu estas bien y no postrada en una cama, además debes cumplir con tu sueño… ser la mejor actriz… y no quiero seguir discutiendo, vamos ya – Sra. Marlow, sacándola a la fuerza

- Suélteme madre, yo lo amo – Susana – y me siento con la obligación de cuidarlo, pude ser yo

- Estas loca… y vamonos – Sra. Marlow ya molesta

* * *

Mientras en Chicago, Candy hablaba con Albert de cómo conoció a Terry y de todas las cosas que hicieron juntos hasta que en su mente los recuerdos aparecían uno a uno, cuando se conocieron, cuando estuvieron en el festival de mayo, en escocia, y luego cuando se separaron…

- Después se fueron al teatro, la Sra. Marlow logro que Susana se presentara al estreno de la obra, en la primera función y después lo haría Karen Claise

- No puedo creer que todos estén como si nada – Susana – que frialdad

- Susana, por tus condiciones Karen Claise te reemplazara mientras te reincorporas – Robert Hathaway – y Harry Grand es la persona elegida para hacer el papel de Romeo, deben de ensayar mucho

- Pero… yo no me siento cómoda con esta situación – Susana

- Hola Susana – Karen con una sonrisa pero por dentro pensaba (Este papel lo voy hacer mejor que tu, que cuando llegue mi turno se darán cuenta que eres un fraude)

- Esta bien – Susana mientras los 3 se alejaban y pensaba – (Hasta Robert solo piensa en el estreno, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Terry)

* * *

Mientras en Chicago, Candy fue hacer unas compras, se encontró con los Annie, Archie, Stear y Patty, la acompañaron para hacer sus compras y cuando ella estaba eligiendo que regalos le iba a dar a Terry, se encontraron con Elisa que le empezó a presumir de que ella iba al estreno de Romeo y Julieta mientras que ella se iba a quedar a vendar a sus pacientes, Patty le pregunto que porque no le dijo que ella también iria, Candy le contesto que no era necesario de privarla de su felicidad

- Unas horas más tardes, Susana logro separarse de su mamá y fue a ver a Terry en el hospital

- Como sigue? – Susana

- Sigue inconsciente – una enfermera

- Cuando entro estaba tendido en la cama

- Mi amor es demasiado grande que no me importa que estés en esta situación, va hacer difícil, pero me siento culpable por no haberte salvado y estoy decidida a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti – Susana le hablaba a Terry pero un sonido familiar hizo que ella dejara de hablar

- Mmm… Candy… Can-dy… - Terry entre sueños hablaba

- Candy… que no hay nadie mas en tu corazón, que solamente, ella… como quisiera desaparecer – Susana con lagrimas en los ojos y fue cuando Terry empezó abrir los ojos – Doctor… doctor ha reaccionado

- Salio corriendo de la habitación en busca del medico

- Donde me encuentro… que me paso – Terry se sentia confundido

- Pero poco a poco fue tomando conciencia y recordó

_Flash Back_

_- ¡Oh! Princesa… tanta belleza – Terry quitándose el antifaz viendo a Susana bailar el vals sus miradas se cruzaron – He estado enamorado antes, no…_

_Mientras que Susana veía como se rompía la soga que sostenía las lámparas, corrió para empujar a Terry que en ese momento estaba concentrado con sus diálogos… pero, su mirada se dio cuenta de lo sucedido que empezó_

_- Quítate – Terry_

_- No yo te amo, debo de protegerte – Susana_

_- Suéltame niña estupida – Terry empujando a Susana hasta el otro extremo de escenario_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Ya recuerdo, debo levantarme – Terry en ese momento quiso levantarse pero al ver que las piernas no le respondían - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me responden? ¿será? No… no – haciendo un movimiento brusco hizo que se cayera de la cama – no puedo moverme estoy paralítico… no… la vida no puede ser tan injusta conmigo…

- Logrando sentarse todo lo que logro alcanzar empezó aventar, la silla que estaba cerca, había una cómoda y los cajones fueron a estrellarse contra la pared.

- Candy… ella no debe verme así… he fracaso… soy un fracaso…. Un fracaso – Terry desesperado, lleno de rabia

En ese momento llego Susana y el medico…

- Largo de aquí… quiero estar solo, déjenme – Terry

- Terry tranquilízate – Susana tratando de acercarse a él

- Vete… no quiero verte – Terry al empujarla logro darle una bofetada

- Terry! Porque me tratas así, yo te amo – Susana

- Tranquilícese Sr. Grandchester – Doctor

- Déjenme en paz, suéltenme, largo – Terry molesto forcejeaba, logro noquear a una de las enfermeras tuvieron que llegar dos camilleros logrando inmovilizarlo para poderle poner un tranquilizante.

Cuando se quedo dormido

- Srita. Marlow esto me tiene angustiado, el comportamiento del Sr. Grandchester es agresivo, incluso para usted representa un peligro – Doctor

- Pero que podemos hacer – Susana

- Por el momento tenerlo sedado – Doctor

* * *

Mientras en Chicago, en el departamento de Candy y Albert estaban hablando del viaje de Candy y ella no se imaginaba de todo lo que sufría Terry y cuando empezaron a bailar, Candy sintió una opresión en corazón que hizo que se tambaleara

- Candy estas bien – Annie angustiada

- Si… solamente fue un pequeño mareo – Candy

- Siente pequeña – Albert agarrándola

- Toma agua – Patty

- Ya me siento bien… solamente ha de haber sido la emoción de que mañana voy a Broadway y veré a Terry – Candy tratando de tranquilizar a todos pero ella presentía que algo no estaba bien (Terry mi amor)

Albert se dio cuenta de su preocupación

- Vamos a seguir… ya me siento bien – Candy

Cuando todos se fueron, Albert empezó hablar con Candy del viaje y de Terry

- Candy se que no debería entrometerme, pero cuando estabas bailando me di cuenta que te angustiaste

- Albert… tu siempre has estado conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles y se que a ti no puedo engañarte – Candy bajando la mirada

- Que pasa – Albert

- Es que… no me hagas caso, el debe estar bien y mañana lo veré – Candy

- Candy sea lo que sea… siempre contaras conmigo – Albert abrazándola y ella empezó a sentir una paz interior

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los Andley, Stear estaba construyendo algo y Archie le preocupaba algo

- Todavía estas levantado – Archie

- Necesito terminar este trabajo – Stear

- No se que diablos estés haciendo, pero deberías ya estar en cama – Archie

- Si… en un momento – Stear

- Stear… dime una cosa tu crees que ella regrese – Archie

- Claro que Si… ella va a estar aquí siempre – Stear

- Crees que terry la dejara – Archie

- No olvides que ella esta cuidando a Albert, ella tiene un gran sentido de responsabilidad regresara para cuidar a Albert – Stear

- Tienes razón hasta mañana – Archie dejando a Stear solo

- Hasta mañana – Stear contestando se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la ventana – Mañana nuestras vidas va a dar un gran cambio… solo espero que ella me perdone

* * *

Al día siguiente en la estación

- Es tan temprano que casi no hay gente – Candy

- Candy… Candy – Stear gritándole

- Stear – Candy contenta de verlo

- Pensé que no te vería – Stear

- Stear viniste a despedirme, te dije que no hacia falta tan temprano – Candy

- Si, pero no soportaba la idea que te encontraras tan sola – Otear

- Pero pronto volveré Stear – Candy

Mientras iban caminando un silencio entre los dos apareció era como si las palabras no fueran necesarias. Y en sus pensamientos al cruzarse las miradas

- Alguna vez soñé que tu y yo podríamos ser algo mas, pero el destino no lo quiso. Te admiro pequeña pecosa y agradezco el haberte conocido- Stear en sus pensamientos

- Que te pasa estas tan distinto – Candy

- No nada Candy. Dale mis saludos a Terry – Stear

- Muchas gracias te traeré un regalo por venirme a despedirme – Candy

- Que bien – Stear

- Tienes frío será mejor que subas ya – Stear

- Mmm – candy moviendo la cabeza – estoy bien ya es casi la hora de la partida – nuevamente un silencio se escucho

- Quisiera poder abrazarte y estrecharte – Stear en sus pensamientos

- Stear, mi caballero andante, desde que te conocí has estado junto a mi, eres un gran amigo y hermano – Candy

- Candy – Stear

- Stear – Candy al mismo tiempo

- Que pasa Candy – Stear

- Nada es la primera vez que podemos hablar a solas – Candy

- Tienes razón – Stear

- Stear yo… - Candy pero se escucho en ese momento la campana que los interrumpió

- Partimos – Candy viéndolo a los ojos – Bueno me voy - subiéndose al tren

- Candy, esto es un regalo, un invento muy especial – Stear abriendo su mano y mostrándole una pequeña caja musical – Adentro tiene algo especial

- Ahhhhhhhhh que es – candy

- Es la caja de la felicidad – Stear

- La caja de la felicidad – Candy escuchando una pequeña música – Es una caja de música que belleza, gracias – Candy

- Cada vez que abras la caja y oigas la música te sentirás más feliz – Stear

- Gracias Stear – Candy

- Tienes que sentirte feliz Candy – Stear – y ser feliz por mi

- Pero hablas como si no nos volviéramos a ver – Candy, en ese momento empezó avanzar el tren– Adiós Stear

- Candy – Stear caminando junto a ella

- Que pasa Stear – Candy

- Candy, Candy… - Stear empezando a correr tras el tren

- Hasta pronto Stear… - Candy

- Stear – Candy llamándolo al mismo tiempo y viendo como se iba alejando de él

- Adiós Candy, Adiós Candy Adiós - Stear - TIENES QUE SER MUY FELIZ CANDY

* * *

El tren se alejo y ella estaba ya en su lugar escuchando la caja de música de Stear y pensando en Terry y de cómo seria su reencuentro, que al llegar la estación ella lo vería por la ventana y saldría corriendo gritando su nombre

_Entre sueños_

_- Candy – Terry gritaba desesperado por verla llegar _

_- Terry – Candy grito cuando escucho su voz y lo vio tras la ventana, que no pudo mas que salir corriendo del tren gritando - __Terry _

_- Candy – Terry Bienvenida Candy – y él la abrazaría girando en sus brazos_

_Fin del sueño_

- Que bonito sueño… Terry espérame – Candy ilusionada


	2. Capitulo I: El reencuentro con Terry

**Introducción**

**Como tomara las cosas Candy al enterarse de que Terry había quedado parapléjico.**

**Capitulo 1**

**El reencuentro con Terry**

* * *

Tras un viaje largo y siendo el día más importante ya que iba a volver a ver a Terry, él la había invitado para ver su actuación en la obra de Romeo y Julieta la obra favorita de Terry, ilusionada ya que pronto lo vería sin más contratiempos se imaginaba que si él le pidiera casarse con ella aceptaría encantada era lo que más deseaba el estar con él. Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba porque Stear se había ido despedir de ella como si fuera la última vez que se verían era algo extraño y junto a ella llevaba la caja de música que le regalo y que se imaginaba que le había costado mucho trabajo inventar.

Al llegar a la estación del tren Candy no sólo se bajo con muchas ilusiones sino que emocionada y nerviosa, paseándose de un lado a otro, y pensando de cómo lo iba a saludar y cuando iba por uno de los pasillos, vio a un hombre recargado en un pilar con una capa azul como la que traía siempre, su pelo, su espalda y se veía humo de cigarrillo, era idéntico a Terry, tenia que ser él, no podía confundirse, se acerco temerosa pensando que le iba a decir, como lo iba a saludar su corazón latía a mil por hora, al llegar junto de esa persona le hablo y el señor se voltea al verlo grita asustada, porque no era Terry, sumado a eso era realmente feo, el señor se molesto y toda apenada se disculpa y sale corriendo del lugar. Pasan las horas y Terry no llega. Desilusionada Candy se dirige al teatro solo pensando que Terry no fue por ella ya que tenía que ensayar en la Obra para el otro día que era el estreno**, **al llegar a la entrada del teatro, se percata que en los cartelones no se encuentra el nombre de Terry en los estelares de la Obra sólo el de Susan Marlow, y en ese momento se empieza a preocupar, al llegar a la puerta donde los actores entran le pregunta al vigilante, al principio no le quería decir pero en ese momento Susana estaba llegando al Teatro.

- ¿Quién eres? Pregunta Susana

- Me llamo Candiace White

- Escuche que busca a Terry – Susana

- Si… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?- Candy

- Si, se fue a Londres con su padre, ya que no le gusta interpretar Obras tan cursis.- se voltea Susan y se mete dejando con la palabra en la boca a Candy.

A Candy se le hizo extraño lo que contesto, ya que ella sabia que era mentira porque a Terry era lo que más le ilusionaba, cuando Candy ya se iba un hombre alto delgado, con cabellos rubios, ojos azules y con un porte de un gran caballero, le dijo que no le podía decir nada y que se disculpaba en nombre de la Señorita Marlow, y le entrego un papel donde ella podía encontrar a Terry sólo tenia que decirle algún cochero que la llevara a la dirección que le escribió. Candy inmediatamente paro un carruaje y le dio el papel al cochero indicándole que la llevar pronto. En el transcurso del camino Candy se preguntaba él porque Susana no le quiso decir del paradero de Terry en su mirada solo existía la envidia, la impotencia y ella no entendía; y porque el vigilante le dio el papel muy misteriosamente. Pero en todo esto había gato encerrado pero no se preocuparía ahorita solo tenia que ver a Terry para que se aclararan todas sus dudas eso era lo importante.

- Al llegar no sólo se sorprendió sino se asusto al darse cuenta que la dirección que le dio el vigilante era la de un Hospital.

- Señorita se encuentra en este Hospital Terius Grandchester – Candy

- Si… - enfermera

- Porque esta aquí, - Candy en forma temblorosa

- Esa información es confidencial, solamente a un familiar se lo podemos decir – Enfermera

- Es… es que yo soy una amiga y vengo desde Chicago para verlo – Candy sonrojándose

- Que bueno que viene, el sufrió un accidente en el teatro y le cayeron encima unas luces – enfermera

- No… Dios mío – Candy tapándose la boca su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente – Quien es su medico de cabecera, necesito hablar con él

- Pase por aquí – enfermera

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Dr. Darwin

- Señorita pase usted – Dr. Darwin – me comentan que usted es amiga del paciente de la cama 112

- Si… mi nombre es Candiace White, me podría decir que es lo que tiene – Candy

- El paciente tiene una lesión torácica y esta afectando a la medula espinal, sede de los centros nerviosos que produjo una parálisis de los movimientos de los miembros inferiores como el abdomen simultanea y perdida de la sensibilidad, con carácter casi siempre simétrico, por ejemplo no siente las piernas y no consigue moverlas – Dr. Darwin

- Puede someterse a una operación – Candy

- Señorita, no creo que pueda ser ya operable, porque hasta el momento nadie se ha atrevido a tocar esos nervios espinales, si alguien hace un procedimiento mal podemos dejar cuadripléjico y…dejarlo en un estado vegetativo, por lo que no sabemos hasta donde pueda ser su recuperación, puede ser que él nunca vuelva a caminar…

Mientras el medico le explica lo que tenia, solo en el pensamiento de Candy había una pregunta ¿Cómo lo ha tomado Terry?. Y fue que en ese momento escucho lo que quería saber

- El paciente ya se le informo su estado, pero no quiere entender lo que se le dice, se altera demasiado, todo lo que encuentra a su alrededor es el arma adecuada para agredirnos, hace poco… de tantos movimientos bruscos casi se cae por la ventana, en la depresión que se encuentra hace mas difícil saber el estado de su gravedad, no nos esta facilitando el trabajo – Dr. Darwin

- Doctor cree prudente que el pueda viajar, yo vivo en Chicago y me encantaría poder llevarlo allá – Candy – le suplico me de usted su autorización para poder encargarme de él…

- Es muy arriesgado su petición, y le puedo decir que puede ser fatal y peligroso, el Sr. Grandchester es de armas tomar y no creo que le guste que usted tome decisiones por él – Dr. Darwin

- No se preocupe, lo conozco demasiado bien y créame estoy perfectamente capacitada para enfrentarlo, ¿Por qué cree que soy su amiga?

- Déjeme felicitarla… es usted muy valiente, ya me incapacito a 3 enfermeras por tratar de cuidarlo… por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, pero si necesita algo solo avíseme – Dr. Darwin

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras antes de llegar a la habitación de Terry, Candy tenía miedo entrar ya que no sabia como iba a reaccionar Terry, pero sintió frió y pensó que en el hospital no podía hacer frió y además se percato que provenía de la azotea. Y decidió investigar, al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras su corazón se empezó agitar cada vez más. Al llegar a la azotea vio que caía una fuerte nevada y mucho viento helado entonces entre los copos de nieve vio la figura de un hombre de espaldas, con muletas dispuesto a tirarse...

- Ayúdenme, necesito ayuda - Candy grito pidiendo ayuda y corrió para impedir la tontería que quería cometer ese hombre, olvidándose totalmente de Terry. – ¡No, esa espalda… ese cabello! – quedando paralizada por segundos hasta que sus propios instintos hicieron que se pudiera mover - Terry ¡no! - y lo que más le aterro fue que no reacciono a su grito y tenía una mirada totalmente perdida dispuesto a todo. – Por el amor de Dios… Terry soy yo, tu tarzan pecosa… debemos hablar de esto, lo que estas haciendo no esta bien… los dos vamos a encontrar la solución, TE AMO Y SIN TI MI VIDA NO VA A VALER NADA, reacciona por favor – Candy se desesperaba porque por mas que le hablara él no reaccionaba y al momento en que Terry trata de impulsarse Candy lo abraza por la cintura, dando un giro de 180° tirándolo al suelo pero al mismo tiempo Candy resbala y de lo único que logra es agarrarse de la orilla - Terry, Terry ayúdame por favor… - Candy gritaba desesperadamente

Terry reacciona al escuchar el grito desesperado de Candy. Con la mayor dificultad logra arrastrarse para agarrar la mano de Candy.

- ¡Candy que haces aquí! – Terry le grita a Candy angustiado

- Terry no me sueltes ayúdame – Candy grito desesperada y en su mente le agradece a Dios él que Terry haya reaccionado.

- No te preocupes no te soltare pase lo que pase – Terry asustado y en su mente – como es que paso esto

- Que diablos haces aquí – Terry reclamándole

- Se supone que vine a verte para el estreno de tu obra – Candy – acaso ya lo olvidaste – en ese momento Terry empieza a recordar el accidente casi la suelta

- ¡Terry! – Candy grita de modo de que reacciona

- Como te enteraste que estaba aquí – Terry

- Eso es lo menos importante… ya estoy aquí – Candy

- Quiero que te regreses a Chicago – Terry

- No lo voy hacer – Candy molestándose haciendo un movimiento brusco,

- Eres una entrometida – Terry molesto que casi la vuelve a soltar – No te muevas

- No lo estoy haciendo, eres tu - Candy reclamándole

- Ayúdenme, por favor ayuda – porque se empezaba a resbalar la mano de Candy y cuando sintió que cada vez se le dificultaba agarrar a Candy y ya no podía sostenerla, llegó el personal del hospital y fue como ayudaron a Candy a subir a la azotea.

Ya en la habitación de Terry, él estaba recostado y Candy le da a tomar algo caliente para que él no se resfriara, lo arropa, le dan un sedante para que duerma bien

- Candy… yo… - Terry somnoliento

- Descansa amor mío, duerme después habrá oportunidad de hablar – Candy – no me pienso ir, Te amo – en ese momento llega Susana y entra desesperada y le dice a Terry.

- Nunca debí haberte dejado... Terry contéstame… perdóname no debí de ir al ensayo...- Susana desesperada empieza a llorar

Candy se da cuenta de que Susana ama incondicionalmente a Terry. Y le dice Señorita Marlow

- Terry no la puede escuchar ya que esta profundamente dormido...- Candy

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? –Susana molesta – me comentaron que había una chica con él pero no me imagine que fueras tú.

- Si soy yo y me he dado cuenta que tiene cierto interés sentimental en Terry – Cuando Candy lo menciona, Susana empieza a ponerse nerviosa y no le contesta – Siento que no soy de tu agrado, pero dime como paso el accidente

Susana hace una pausa larga, se sienta junto a la cabecera de la cama de Terry y se pone muy triste y empieza a derramar lágrimas amargas... y entonces las dos sienten que el tiempo se detiene y empieza el relato de cómo paso el accidente...

- Ese día estaba muy contento ensayaba su papel como nadie podía hacerlo de repente se caí las luces yo me percate quise empujarlo pero Terry no me dejo, solo me empujo y le cayeron encima, perdimos el conocimiento lo trajimos al hospital luego, luego lo examinaron, nos informaron de que estaba muy grave que no se sabía exactamente hasta que grado era el accidente. Estuvo inconsciente por tres días, yo me quede a cuidarlo pero Terry despertó y salí corriendo a llamarle al doctor pero cuando llegamos Terry estaba como loco estaba gritando, él porque no sentía las piernas y no le respondían, tirado en el suelo, los camilleros y las enfermeras no podían calmarlo y controlarlo, tuvieron que inyectarle algo para que se durmiera. Desde ese día Terry no es el mismo. Y entre sueños Terry menciona tú nombre…, si me duele reconocerlo pero Terry solo te llama a ti. Sé que eres alguien especial en la vida de Terry, y reconozco que desde que llego de Londres era la persona más solitario del mundo, cuando no estábamos ensayando sólo tocaba esta armónica (y se la entrego a Candy en sus manos) me costo saber y adivinar quien eras tú en realidad ya que desde que te encontró, tenia sentido su vida, era alegre, ya no tenia esa mirada de tristeza y añoranza, cuando paso el accidente, entre delirios te mencionaba fue así como conocí tu nombre. Y Cuando llegaste al Teatro fue como te conocí en persona discúlpame por el mal rato que te hice pasar.

Candy se pone nerviosa, y se sonroja.

- Señorita Marlow lo que pasa es que yo lo conocí en el momento de su vida un poco complicado. – Candy

- Lo sé, además sé que te aprecia demasiado.- Susana pero es interrumpida por que Terry se despierta, Susana se levanta, Terry la ve y le dice

- Susana que haces aquí vete, no tienes que estar aquí, déjame por favor, (Terry veía borroso el rostro de Susana, pero como le hablaba en un tono como de odio, rencor)

- Espera Terry yo solo vine a verte no me corras por favor tranquilízate… - Susana acercándose a él

- Sabes tuve un sueño raro, soñé que estaba a punto de arrojarme al vació cuando de pronto todo cambio y vi que C... estaba a punto de caerse y me sentí impotente por no poder ayudarla estaba en peligro si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría nunca (empezó a cerrar su ojos) y sólo escucho... – Terry

- Calla Terry tienes que descansar no te fatigues (era la voz de Candy). Susana al ver que Terry no solo se tranquiliza con las palabras de Candy, se duerme y ella sale de la habitación sin despedirse de Candy.

Al salir se recarga en la puerta de la habitación de Terry y siente que todos sus sentimientos se encuentran unos con otros y empieza a recordar que cuando él tenia sus crisis nerviosas siempre la corría de la habitación rompía todo y el personal del hospital tenia que intervenir ayudarla y en sus ojos reflejaba dureza, odio y se sentía humillada. Pero al ver la reacción de Terry al ver a Candy todo era diferente salio del Hospital decepcionada de todo.

- Cuando llega a su casa su madre le empieza a recriminarle él por que había ido a visitar a ese hombre tan orgulloso, altanero y soberbio que era Terry.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tienes prohibido ir a ver a ese hombre, primero es tu carrera y no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida con él – Sra. Marlow en ese momento Susana se enoja

- Por lo que mas quieras cállate, ese accidente pudo pasarme a mi, y en estos momentos podría estar muerta o invalida como Terry – Susana llorando

- Señorita no me contestes así, y si esa es la diferencia que ¡no te paso a ti!, ya que si eso te hubiera pasado él tenia la obligación estar contigo ya que te debería su vida, no lo crees Susana – Sra. Marlow

- Madre no la entiendo, entiéndame usted yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y no puedo creer que usted se exprese así de un hombre que es maravilloso... – Susana

- Ponte a pensar Susana, estas dispuesta a vivir con un hombre invalidó que no tiene futuro, que tendrás que dejar tu carrera por sacrificarte por él, a vivir privaciones, que no tendría los lujos que tienes, y tendrás que trabajar por sacarlo adelante. Hija reacciona yo te quiero verte feliz, y con ese hombre no lo serás ya que si te casas con él vivirás una vida de frustración y llegara el momento que lo odies más que el amor que le profesas. Además piensa mañana en el debut de la Obra por favor tienes que ser la mejor – Sra. Marlow pero Susana se retiro a sus habitaciones sin decirle más a su madre y pensó

- Tal ves tenga razón mi madre y puede ser cierto el futuro que me describe mi madre. Tengo que pensar muy bien, no es lo que esperaba – Susana empezando a desesperarse – Ese accidente tenia que ayudarme a representar el mejor papel de mi vida, no comprendo porque me rechaza, si soy mas bella que ella, él tiene que deberme la vida… tiene que ser mío.

Candy se quedo a cuidar por entero a Terry, no durmió en toda la noche, ya en la madrugada Candy se quedo dormida por el cansancio del viaje y la agitación del día ¡la vencieron! recostándose en la orilla de la cama, Terry despertó viendo al techo pensaba

- Que pesadilla, que día será hoy?, desde que estoy postrado en esta cama me he olvidado de ella, no le he hablado para decirle que no venga… y como le voy hacer, como le voy a decir que no venga – Terry pensaba en todo lo que había soñado – si lo que soñé llega a cumplirse… nunca me perdonaría si ella se muriera por causa mia… - Un silencio se hizo llegar y cuando movió la mano y sintió la cabeza de Candy, bajo la mirada se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí y comprendió que lo que pensaba que era un sueño solo era la dura realidad. Se quedo viendo fijamente a Candy con una ternura que nadie podría imaginarse, en ese momento la enfermera entro y Terry le hizo la seña que no hiciera ruido ya que Candy estaba profundamente dormida.

- Necesito que tome sus medicamentos – enfermera en voz baja

- Esta bien… pero no haga ruido por favor – Terry

La enfermera salió asombrada por el cambio del paciente y le comento al Doctor,

- Doctor Darwin no me lo va a creer pero el paciente de la cama 112 acepto tomarse sus medicamentos y esta muy tranquilo – enfermera

- Esta segura – Dr. Darwin

- Esa chica… parece ser el secreto, el solo la estaba mirando con un amor y una ternura inimaginable, es otro… completamente es otro, ella estaba dormida en la orilla de la cama y me pidió que no hiciera ruido – enfermera

- Eso es bueno – Dr. Darwin

El doctor se tranquilizo que por ahora podían descansar de ese terrible paciente.

Terry pensaba en Candy de cómo la conoció, todo lo que pasaron en el colegio San Pablo en Londres, de las vacaciones en Escocia y de ese beso, tan lleno de emociones y también le llego a la mente el momento en el que puso en peligro la vida de Candy y en ese momento se le olvida que Candy esta ahí, y aventó la jarra de agua. Candy da un grito al mismo tiempo salta del susto.

- ¿Terry estas bien necesitas algo? - Candy.

- No Candy sólo quería tomar agua pero soy un inútil, que no puede valerse por si sólo.- Terry tratando de mentir

- No digas eso Terry, sé que algún día vas a volver a caminar, no te sientas así. – Candy

- Tú no entiendes Candy que no te das cuenta que ahora voy a estar esclavizado en una silla de ruedas ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por que tú? ¿Por qué no dejaste que me muriera? – Terry con una desesperación empezó a gritarle con una melancolía y odio en sus palabras

- ¡Terry Grandchester eres un cobarde! – Candy

- No soy ningún cobarde. – Terry enfurecido le grita

- Si lo eres… eres un cobarde – Candy

- No lo soy – Terry gritando

- Mira Terry el hecho que no te respondan las piernas no es para que remitas contra todos porque los demás no tiene la culpa de tu accidente entiéndelo, además yo salve al hombre que nunca se ha dejado vencer por nadie, que nadie puede herirlo y veo que me equivoque, solamente los cobarde son los que se quitan la vida. – Candy

- Candy vete no te quiero ver… eres igual que los demás no entiendes nada y estas aquí por que me tienes lastima – Terry

- Estas equivocado Terry yo no estoy aquí por lastima estoy aquí, porque te voy a cuidar pase lo que pase, y no es sólo mi deber, sino que tú no entenderías el significado de lo que hay aquí (al mismo tiempo que Candy señalaba en corazón), solamente lo entendería el hombre que eras antes y no me voy a irme sin ti… - Candy

- Vete, vete, salte de aquí, lárgate… - Terry gritando desesperado y empezó aventar todo lo que podía las enfermeras quisieron intervenir

- Sálganse por favor, déjenos solos – Candy sacándolas y cerrando la puerta y así lo hicieron - Terry rompe todo lo que quieras, pero yo no me voy a salir, ni me voy a ir,

- No soy una cobarde... - Lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos, Terry dejo de hacerlo y empezó a llorar como un niño que necesita el consuelo de su madre, con la impotencia de no poder hacer algo más. Candy se acerco y lo abrazo –

- Cálmate yo estoy aquí, y te vas a recuperar yo te ayudare, no todo está perdido... - Candy

- Ayúdame, Candy, ayúdame mi amor – Terry abrazándola

El doctor entra en ese momento y se dio cuenta que los dos no solo eran amigos sino que se amaban uno al otro pero guardo la discreción...

- Señorita White necesito hablar con usted... - Dijo el doctor...

- Sí doctor – Candy salieron de la habitación de Terry y en la oficina del Doctor

- Usted no es solo amiga de este paciente, además usted parece tener mucho conocimiento de cómo tratar a un enfermo, quiero que me de una explicación – Dr. Darwin

- Doctor… soy enfermera profesional, y soy la novia de Terius Grandchester – Candy sonrojada

- Ahora comprendo, porque me decía usted que estaba capacitada para enfrentarlo – Dr. Darwin, Candy hace una mueca y sonríe - Sabe necesita ir a descansar váyase, nosotros nos haremos cargo de su paciente y voy a estar más tranquilo ya que sé quien puede calmar a este león enfurecido - Candy se ríe

- Déjeme pensarlo, este día va hacer muy difícil para él – Candy

Cuando subió Candy a ver a Terry, antes de entrar escucho que él no estaba sólo que estaba con alguien, y sin querer se escucho toda la conversación entre Susana y Terry

- Terry, si me lo pides dejo mi carrera, mi familia por seguirte, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida - Susana

- No quiero hablar de eso, no necesito que te sacrifiques por mi, ni necesito que tú me cuides – Terry enojado

- ¡Oh si! Se me olvidaba que la única que puede cuidarte es esa chica llamada Candy ¿verdad? ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? ¿en qué he fallado?, ¿qué te he hecho para que me odies? -Susana le dice en manera de reproche y él le contesto de manera irónica como siempre

- Si, ella sólo puede cuidarme ya comprobé que ella no me ve como todos los ustedes ¡con lastima!, por favor vete no quiero verte. – Terry agarrando nuevamente la jarra de agua

- Terry! - Candy entro y lo sorprendió con la intención de romper otra jarra de agua y intervine en la discusión – Por favor Terry debes demostrar tus modales, como es que sabias que tengo sed

- Candy! – Terry dándole la jarra y lo dejo sin palabras

- Srita. Marlow puede usted acompañarme un momento – Candy haciéndole la seña que tenían que salir del cuarto, Al salir ella le comenta – No presiones a Terry ahora, hazme un favor ve al teatro y actúa en la obra como si Terry estuviera en el publico da lo mejor de ti y será como si le rindieras un homenaje, veras que cuando regreses podrás hablar con Terry más calmado y contarle todo lo que paso en la obra…

Entonces Candy le hizo comprender a Susan que Terry lo único que necesita es encontrar un motivo para vivir y que debe tener paz, tranquilidad, sentirse sobre todo amado que era lo más importante. Y salió del Hospital convencida de que era lo mejor por ahora.

- Candy siento mucho lo que acabas de hacer – Terry

- No seas injusto con ella, no se lo merece, se que desde que estas hospitalizado ha estado aquí – Candy

- Esta bien, prometo no hacer mas este tipo de escenas – Terry

- Terry… - Candy

- Que pasa? – Terry

- Terry no quiero que te preocupes, yo sé que esto es una situación difícil para ti… pero quiero ayudarte, por eso quiero proponerte que te vayas conmigo a Chicago, junto con Albert vamos a encontrar la mejor situación y puedes encontrar un nuevo sentido a tu vida – Candy

- No creo que esa sea la solución – Terry

- Terry, solo piénsalo… por favor – Candy

- Déjame pensarlo… te ves fatal – Terry – ahora si tienes cara de mona recién levantada

- Eres un engreído – Candy dándole un manotazo en el pecho

- Ya en serio Candy, debes descansar – Terry

- No te preocupes por mí – Candy

- Candy ve a mi departamento descansa y refréscate te prometo que no haré ningún daño – Terry, Candy lo acepto y se fue al apartamento de Terry. Y antes de salir de la habitación puso en sus manos la armónica que le entrego Susana

Terry empezó a pensar en Candy

- Me hubiera gustado que mi reencuentro con ella, hubiera sido de otra manera… Tal vez de una forma romántica, llevarla a conocer la ciudad… pero no puedo… - sintiendo una frustración tenia el impulso de romper todo, pero recordó que se iba a portar bien – Se lo prometí, cuando estoy cerca de ella… el verla, es tan hermosa es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… sigue siendo la misma pero… pero si me voy a Chicago con ella… no quiero ser una carga para ella aun cuando Albert le ayudara… no me siento con la fortaleza de seguir adelante, mi corazón cuando esta cerca de ella me hace sentirlo capaz de todo, pero… pero si no es así – Terry dudaba una y otra vez – Pero la amo mas que mi vida…

Cuando Candy llega al departamento de Terry.

- Buenos días… necesita algo – Sr. Thompson

- Si… buenos días, mi nombre es Candiace White – Candy

- Srita. White, en que puedo ayudarle – Sr. Thompson

- Soy… la novia de Terius Grandchester – Candy dejando asombrado al Sr. Thompson

- Srita. me temo que le tengo malas noticias – Sr. Thompson

- Sr. Thompson ya estoy enterada… simplemente vengo darme un baño – Candy

- Como esta el Sr. Grandchester – Sr. Thompson

- Esta bien… y si me disculpa – Candy preocupada porque tenia que empezar a planear que iba a pasar si Terry no aceptaba irse a Chicago – Me voy a quedar aquí – de inmediato empezó a escribir cartas una para Albert diciéndole que se fuera con ella a Nueva York para ayudarle con Terry, al Dr. Lenar y la Srita Mary Jane, pidiéndoles ayuda para poder contactar al mejor medico para poder ayudar a Terry, también escribió una carta de renuncia al director del Hospital de Chicago y solicitándole una carta de recomendación para poder subsistir de ahora en adelante. Bajo a ver al Sr. Thompson

- Me buscaba – Sr. Thompson

- Si… renta este departamento – Candy señalando una puerta

- Si… quiere verlo – Sr. Thompson

- Que posibilidades hay que me pueda rentar este departamento – Candy

- Pero es mas grande que el que tiene actualmente, podría saber cuantas personas van a vivir aquí? – Sr. Thompson

- Terry, yo y… y mi hermano – Candy

- Pero usted no esta casada con él… - Sr. Thompson

- Antes de que piense mal… - Candy interrumpiéndolo – Soy enfermera profesional, y en este momento él me necesita, y es mi deber de ayudarlo… por favor no se oponga, además no vamos a vivir solos, mi hermano se va a venir a vivir con nosotros

- Esta bien – Sr. Thompson

Al momento en que Terry decide dormir en ese momento llega Elisa con ramos de flores y Terry se queda callado.

- Esta habitación es realmente una pocilga, voy hablar inmediatamente con el director del hospital para que te manden a un lugar… más cómodo – Elisa

- No es necesaria tanta molestia tuya – Terry

- Terry… querido tu posición aristócrata… no – Elisa

- Elisa antes que continúes quiero suplicarte que salgas en este instante – terry tratando de controlarse

- Terry por favor, comprende – Elisa

- Elisa no te perdono lo que me hiciste en Londres – Terry – y que por tu culpa nos hayan corrido tanto a mi como a Candy

- Pero es que debes comprender… mis planes eran que la corrieran a ella, no a ti – Elisa

- Pues te fallaron, querida! Tus planes… no quiero verte aquí, no te quiero cerca de ella – Terry

- No puedes pedirme eso – Elisa tratándose de acercar

- Elisa sabes porque estoy aquí – Terry

- No… solamente se que estas aquí por un accidente, pero… no creo que sea de gravedad – Elisa

- ¿Te casarías con alguien que este invalido? – Terry molesto… a ella le extraño la pregunta

- No… no estoy loca para esclavizarme a alguien que ni siquiera me va a servir como hombre – Elisa contesto sin pensar – además son personas que no deben existir, es mejor que se mueran

- Enfermera – terry empezó a gritar – Enfermera

- Que te pasa – Elisa extrañada

- Sr. Grandchester que pasa – enfermera

- Sáquela… no quiero ver a esta mujer en mi cuarto – Terry

- Pero porque, tu no puedes correrme – Elisa – que es lo que pasa

- Lo que pasa es que estoy invalido y como bien lo dijiste no puedes atarte a alguien como yo… por lo que te sugiero es que pienses que estoy muerto – Terry molesto

- Suélteme – Elisa molesta de que la enfermera la agarrara

- Salte de aquí o voy a olvidar que eres una mujer – Terry escupiéndole a la cara

Elisa molesta salio del cuarto y pidió ver al Director

- Necesito hablar con el director de este hospital – Elisa

En ese momento es llevada con el Director

El señor Grandchester presenta una lesión a nivel cervical que no puede ser operable, por tal motivo el esta paralítico – Director

- Entonces es algo incurable – Elisa se puso a pensar – (Esto era la mejor venganza… después de tantos desplantes se quedara invalido por siempre), se salio sin dar las gracias pero en ese momento choca con Candy y se pone furiosa

- Que haces aquí… como te enteraste – Elisa

Candy no le contesto y se paso de largo dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Furiosa regresa con el director

- Me puede usted decir como es posible que deje entrar a cualquier tipo de personas – Elisa molesta

- Señorita no la entiendo – Director – podría usted ser mas especifica

- Se supone que este hospital es de categoría, como es posible que le permita la entrada a gente huérfana, gente si alcurnia y pobre – Elisa

- Señorita no entiendo lo que me dice, puede usted ser mas especifica, alguien le falto el respeto dígame? – Director

- Exijo que no entre Candy White a este hospital, quien además es… - Elisa

- Señorita, es lamentable que usted teniendo un nombre tan distinguido se exprese así de las personas humildes – Director interrumpiendo a Elisa – Además yo provengo de ese tipo de clase social, este trabajo lo conseguí por mis propios meritos y le recuerdo algo este es un hospital y no es un hotel de lujo para que usted me diga a quien le permito la entrada o no, en segundo lugar usted no es nadie aquí en mi hospital para faltarle el respeto a la Señorita White que se ve que tiene mejor educación y clase que usted – Al oír eso Elisa sale del edificio muy molesta sin impórtale nada

Terry ve a Candy muy seria

- Te pasa algo? O te hicieron algo? – Terry

- No… nada, simplemente vengo pensando – Candy acercándose a él

- Te encontraste con Elisa verdad? – Terry abrazándola

- Si… - Candy con cierta tristeza se sintio protegida

- Te hizo alguna majadería – Terry le levanto son su mano la cara de Candy

- Terry no te preocupes por algo que no tiene importancia, además ya conoces perfectamente a Elisa, nunca pierde la oportunidad de molestarme – Candy sonriendo

- Por eso me gustas – Terry en ese momento la beso tiernamente en la frente

Mientras ellos se sentían felices Elisa hablaba con su madre por la grosería que le había hecho el médico y su madre indignada fue en busca de George que había ido a cerrar unos negocios familiares

- George tenemos que hablar – Sra. Leegan

- ¿Que pasa? Sarah – George

- ¿Que pasa? Un medicucho, trato mal a Elisa, le falto al respeto – Sra. Leegan

- Sarah… para que pase eso tu hija debió de haber hecho algo – George

- George no te permito que dudes de mi hija… te pido que me ayudes a ponerlo en su lugar por el amor que algún día me profesaste – Sra. Leegan

- Esta bien Sarah, pero de una vez te digo si tu hija hizo indebido tu hija tendrá que ir a disculparse – George

- Pero tu no puedes forzarla – Sra. Leegan

- Sarah, entonces le informare a Patrick y sabes que él para ese tipo de cuestiones es muy delicado – George

George antes de ir a reclamarle al médico averiguo toda la situación.

- Dr. Peart vengo a disculparme por la actitud de la Srita. Leegan – George

- Usted comprenderá que no puedo permitir ese tipo de discriminación en este hospital – Dr. Peart

- Lo sé y por eso reciba mis disculpas, el problema no es ese, lo que pasa es que tiene cierta rivalidad con la Srita. White Andley – George

- La Srita. White es una Andley – Dr. Peart

- Si… es la hija adoptiva del Sr. William Andley… ella no le comento nada? – George

- No solamente dijo que era la novia del Sr. Grandchester – Dr. Peart

- Me tiene desconcertado, no se los motivos por el cual ella no quiso revelar su verdadero nombre – George

- De todos modos dígale al Sr. Andley que su hija adoptiva es un ser magnifico porque a pesar de recibir tan grande oportunidad, ella sigue conservando su humildad… que en cambio su sobrina no lo tiene

- Un favor mas… le pido – George

- Si dígame – Dr. Peart

- Cualquier cosa que necesite la Srita. Andrew o cualquier gasto me lo puede usted informar – George dándole una tarjeta

- Claro que si – Dr. Peart

- Gracias – George estrechándole la mano y salió de la oficina.

Mientras en ese momento Terry empieza a sentirse triste y casi no escuchaba lo que decía Candy, le estaba contando se oye un silencio en la habitación

- ¿Estas así por la Obra de Teatro? Verdad – Candy

- Si… era mi primer protagónico – Terry a

- Cierra los ojos – Candy

- Para que? – Terry

- Hazlo… confía en mi? – Candy y él lo hace, en ese momento empieza a escuchar

_En la hermosa Verona, donde colocamos nuestra escena, dos familias de igual nobleza, arrastradas por antiguos odios, se entregan a nuevas turbulencias, en que la sangre patricia mancha las patricias manos. De la raza fatal de estos dos enemigos vino al mundo, con hado funesto, una pareja amante, cuya infeliz, lastimosa ruina llevara también a la tumba las disensiones de sus parientes. El terrible episodio de su fatídico amor, la persistencia del encono de sus allegados al que sólo es capaz de poner término la extinción de su descendencia, va a ser durante las siguientes dos horas el asunto de nuestra representación. Si nos prestáis atento oído, lo que falte aquí tratará de suplirlo nuestro esfuerzo._

Era la obra de Romeo y Julieta, que escuchaba de labios de Candy, se empezó a imaginar que estaba en el escenario, actuando, era como si una atmósfera mágica los trasportara ella tan hermosa Julieta y el tan gallardo Romeo, y interpretando a todos los personajes masculinos como ella los femeninos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y el humor de Terry había cambiado estaba feliz y empezó a reír algo que ya no había hecho desde que tuvo el accidente

- "Gracias, por hacer que yo actuará en la Obra más importante de mi vida, Fue como si yo estuviera ahí lo sentí" – Terry emocionado

- Y yo me sentí Julieta – Candy

- Sí pero una Julieta pecosa - Terry, riéndose

- Ya vas a empezar a criticar mis pecas con gesto enojado – Candy dándole un golpe en el pecho

- Es que nunca me había imaginado a una Julieta pecosa – Terry riéndose la jalo y la besó por un momento los dos quedaron abrazados era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Y en ese momento entro una Señora muy elegante, de un vestido largo de terciopelo verde lo cual hacia resaltar todavía mas su belleza, era nada mas ni nada menos que la madre de Terry.

- Candy se percato de la presencia y decidió salir y dejarlos solos.

- Terry, me a cabo de enterar de tu accidente – Eleanor

- Lo se también Candy se entero a penas ayer – Terry

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Eleanor

- Sólo abrázame, por favor – Terry

- Y cuando Eleanor lo hizo, Terry empezó a llorar y a decirle

- Madre mi carrera esta acabada, no sé que hacer, Candy me dijo que me fuera con ella a Chicago para poder encontrar algún sentido a mi vida pero no sé que hacer, no quiero ser una carga en su vida y a demás Susana quiere sacrificar su vida por mi y estar a mi lado hasta el fin de mis días, Se que me ama pero eso significaría que ella sacrificara lo mas importante en su vida que es su carrera, tu sabes como yo todo lo que ha sufrido Candy y que yo siento algo muy especial por ella, pero a entrado a mi vida Susana y me siento confundido no se que hacer, aconséjame – Terry

Eleanor lo escuchó sin decir nada, cuando termino de lamentarse Terry, ella le dice

- Terry… hijo mio… hace unos años cometí el error de dejarte desamparado pero ahora no, ella no tiene por que cargar contigo como tú dices, para mi seria un gran honor tenerte en mi casa y los dos buscaremos a los mejores médicos, para que te ayuden, mira la ciencia avanza cada día más y lograremos que camines y esto se transformara algún día una terrible pesadilla del cual vas a despertar - Hizo una pausa - Terry presiento que estas en una encrucijada con lo que respecta en tus sentimientos tienes miedo de herir alguna de estas dos chicas que te han demostrado que te aman, cada quien a su manera, pero debes definirte por que sino lo haces una de ellas realmente va a salir lastimada… no dudes escucha a tu corazón.

Terry sintió el apoyo de su madre y seguridad entonces le dijo

- No quiero hacerle daño a Candy – Terry - Madre no quiero estar lejos de ella… es lo que siente mi corazón

- Terius… piénsalo muy bien, mañana vengo temprano pero sólo te puedo decir que lo que decidas dependerá de ti y yo te apoyaré. Estaré contigo ya sea aquí en Nueva York o en Chicago – Eleanor

Cuando salió la actriz Eleanor, hablo con Candy

- Gracias por lo que has hecho con mi hijo, ya me comento el Doctor que tu le haz hecho bastante bien a Terry, y has logrado que no se deprima mas – Eleanor abrazando a Candy

- No debe agradecerme nada… yo quiero ayudar a Terry – Candy

- Si… y sé que no es sólo Cariño de Amistad lo que sientes por mi hijo, pero sabes que si tendría que escoger entre muchas jóvenes como la esposa de mi hijo te escogería a ti – Eleanor

Candy se sonrojo

- No te apenes es sólo un comentario, que quiero que lo tengas muy presente, tienes mi aprobación, y sobre todo la decisión de mi hijo. Gracias de nuevo – Eleanor

Se despidió de Eleanor y Candy quedo confundida

- Que habrá querido decir? – Candy entro al cuarto

- Te pasa algo?, te dijo algo mi madre – Terry

- No… nada – Candy y en ese momento alguien entre abrió la puerta

- Terry? – Susana

- Susana, que haces aquí – Terry

- Solo vengo a platicarte lo que pasó en el Teatro – Susana

- Claro… entra, mientras yo voy a comer algo – Candy salio

- Candy… yo – Terry

Pero Candy salió mientras que Terry y Susana platicaron por mucho tiempo, Susana le platico a detalle todo lo que pasó en el teatro y al final Susana se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba con un semblante diferente, como si estuviera ordenando ya su vida, y fue cuando le pregunto

- Terry, haz pensado en lo que te propuse – Susana

- Si, lo he pensado – Terry

- Y cual es tu respuesta – Susana

Pues mira lo único que te puedo decir es que no quiero que arruines tu carrera por mi, ni tampoco quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones nunca te he dicho, ni te he hablado de amor… pero ella es muy importante… - Terry (interrumpe Susana)

- Si lo se, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo te amo y que no me importaría sacrificar mi vida por ti – Susana

Susana, también Candy esta dispuesta, ella no me lo ha dicho pero mi corazón no me engaña, déjame terminar de hablar y no me interrumpas por favor… Como hombre no estoy dispuesto ni que tu, ni que Candy se sacrifiquen por mi, pero tampoco voy a darte esperanzas, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una amistad, Candy es la única persona que amo y he deseado estar con ella desde que deje el colegio San Pablo, solo te pido que me dejes rehacer mi vida ya sea con ella o con otra persona, y lo único que puedes hacer por mi es seguir en el teatro y escribirme como buena amiga todo y cada una de las obras que interpretes, puedes hacer eso por mi.

- Terry, si lo haré pero... no quiero estar separada de ti, no acepto ser solo tu amiga, pero… - Terry

- Susana (interrumpiéndola) por favor no quiero dejar de ser un caballero, quiero ser honesto no sólo contigo, sino consigo mismo, dame tiempo por favor – Terry

- Eso quiere decir que no sabes si quieres realmente a Candy ¿verdad?, (en ese momento Terry la iba a interrumpir pero Susana le puso los dedos de su mano en su boca y termino de decir ) Yo sólo te voy a esperar, cuando me necesites ya sabes donde buscarme – Susana

Y antes de que Terry, pudiera decirle algo más a Susana ella sale corriendo. Se queda unos momentos a solas cuando Candy entra

- Terry, ¿te pasa algo? – Candy

- Siéntate por favor Candy no se como pagarte lo que hiciste el día de ayer al haberme salvado la vida, no sé lo que esperas de mi, tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, no comprendo por que lo hiciste… o tal vez si, no entiendo porque el destino nos pone esta dura prueba, no quiero que lo que siento por ti se convierta en compasión… - (Candy iba a interrumpir) - no me interrumpas por favor, lo que tengo que decirte me cuesta mucho trabajo, quiero saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes por mi, por favor.

Candy sorprendida por todo lo que le dijo Terry, pero sentía una angustia y miedo, tristeza, sentía que era como si Terry otra vez se estuviera alejando de ella, empezó a buscar en su mente las palabras apropiadas para decirle que no se alejara de ella.

- Terry, no necesitas pagarme nada, ni sentirte atado a mi, lo que paso ayer fue algo como dices tú el destino esta jugando otra vez con nosotros, primero era por humanidad porque ayer no sabia que eras tu quien te quería cometer semejante tontería, yo sólo al principio pensé que era otro hombre y lo único que hice fue correr ayudar a esa persona, pero cuando te vi, todo cambio ahora no solo era por humanidad si no por amor (en ese momento se sonrojo, hizo una pausa y Terry cambio su expresión de curioso a sorprendido) si, Terry por amor, tu crees saber mas que yo de la vida y tomaste la decisión de dejarme en el colegio yo me sentí muy mal quise alcanzarte aunque sea para despedirme y no lo logre, por eso regrese a América, cuando llegue al hogar de Pony y me dijeron que estuviste ahí me di cuenta que querías que yo siguiera con mi vida, pero que estábamos juntos y que podríamos algún día estar juntos otra vez, te digo esto no por que quiero que pienses que me debes la vida, tu ya me dijiste que camino debo seguir teniendo la esperanza que algún día nos reencontremos, ahora lo único que espero de ti es que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser el mas grande actor. Yo quisiera que fueras a Chicago para que te cuide pero si no lo aceptas de esa manera tome la decisión de quedarme ya escribí Cartas a Anne, Paty, Archie, incluso a Albert y al Director del hospital donde trabajo, para que sepan que me voy a quedar aquí contigo o donde tu desees que estemos, también hable con el Sr. Thompson para pedirle que nos rente el departamento de abajo para que nos cambiemos ahí es mas grande, y podremos vivir ahí juntos.

- Candy, ya lo pensaste bien tu familia se va a oponer – Terry

- No Terry, porque yo ya renuncie a ser una Andley, desde el momento que deje el Colegio, ahora soy White – Candy

- No puedo aceptar que te sacrifiques por mi, ni que me mantengas – Terry

- Terry, no lo tomes así… además no te has puesto a pensar que puedes dar clases de actuación, o dar clases de música, o escribir tu mismo una obra de teatro – Candy

- No lo había pensado de esa manera, realmente crees que puedo salir adelante verdad – Terry

- Si… vamos a salir juntos… porque no estás solo yo estoy contigo – Candy

- Mi madre quiere que me vaya con ella para que busquemos otras opiniones médicas – Terry

- Entonces nos quedamos aquí – Candy

- No tampoco quiero estar aquí – Terry

- Terry donde tu digas para mí está bien – Candy

- Candy – Terry

- Si… - Candy

- Alguna vez pensaste porque no te mande el pase de regreso a Chicago? – Terry

- No… con la emoción de venirte a ver… no lo pensé – Candy

- Antes de que pasara esto, le mande una carta a tu tutor, no solo pidiendo autorizacion para que vinieras a aqui, le explique que mi intención era que te quedaras conmigo y te casaras conmigo – Terry

- Terry! – Candy

- Pero ahora… – Terry

- A que le tienes miedo – Candy

- A no volver a caminar… estoy aterrado, no quiero vivir de esa forma – Terry

- Terry no debes darte por vencido, y aun cuando eso pasara tenemos una vida juntos, sabes… yo también desde el fondo de mi corazón esperaba estar junto a ti… hacer una vida, despertarnos, desayunar, despedirte cuando fueras a los ensayos… pero también para mí fue muy impresionarte darme cuenta de lo que había pasado – Candy

- Me voy a ir contigo a Chicago – Terry

- De veras… me haces muy feliz tu decisión… vas a ver que no te vas arrepentir – Candy emocionada

- Si… mi querida pecas, mi tarzan pecas… vamos a empezar a vivir juntos, te amo mas que mi propia vida y sin ti mi vida no valdría nada – Terry pensaba mientras Candy estaba ilusionada por el viaje

- Terry… pero que le vas a decir a tu madre – Candy

- No te angusties ella va a comprender – Terry – Candy ven acércate – ella lo hizo

- No quiero separarme nunca de ti – Candy estaba feliz al estar en los brazos de él

- Yo tampoco – Terry sintiendo ambos que sus corazones se aceleraban como si fuera uno, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras un gran impulso hizo que se detuviera el tiempo y sus labios se unieron deteniendo en ese momento el tiempo

Candy, no puso resistencia, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, y fue cuando escucho a Terry decir, TE AMO.


	3. Capitulo II: Una Nueva Vida

**Introducción**

Descubrimientos y decisiones importantes pueden hacer el cambio de una nueva vida a nuestros protagonistas….

**Capitulo ****3**

**Una nueva vida.**

* * *

En la mañana muy temprano, Eleanor fue al hospital para saber la decisión de Terry, cuando llego a verlo lo vio durmiendo tan tranquilamente que cuando se acerco no resistió y lo beso en la frente.

- Perdón por despertarte – Eleanor

- Madre, gracias por venir – Terry

- Como estas? – Eleanor

- Bien, muy bien a su lado me siento invencible – Terry

- Quiere decir que te vas – Eleanor

- Si… me voy con ella… espero no te molestes – Terry

- No hijo… se que haz tomado una buena decisión, pero… pero me hubiera gustado que te quedaras conmigo – Eleanor

- Madre – Terry

- No te angusties, donde van a vivir – Eleanor

- Yo creo que vamos a vivir en el departamento de Candy – Terry

- Cuando tengas la dirección escríbeme y pueda irte a visitar – Eleanor

- Si… madre – Terry

Mientras en la entrada del hospital Candy estaba distraida

- Srita. Candy – George

- George, que haces aquí – Candy

- Srita. Candy me encuentro aquí para asegurarme que esta usted bien – George

- Pasa algo, como supo que estaba aquí – Candy

- Es una larga historia, vengo a verla para ver si necesita algo, antes que regrese urgentemente a Chicago – George

- Pero yo renuncie a ser una Andley, se lo explique en una carta al bisabuelo William – Candy

- Lo sé señorita… pero mientras el señor William no disponga de otra cosa, usted sigue siendo su hija – George

- George… el siempre ha sabido de todo lo que hago – Candy

- Si… nunca la ha dejado desprotegida – George

- Gracias George, pero por el momento no necesito nada – Candy

- Cuando esta de vuelta – George

- Hoy mismo regreso – Candy – George

- Señorita Candy el está orgulloso de usted – George – no lo olvide nunca

- Gracias George – Candy

Después de esa plática con George subió a ver a Terry pero se encontró a Eleanor

- Candy ya está arreglado todo, pueden irse cuando quieran – Eleanor

- Gracias por dar su aprobación – Candy

- Hija lo que necesites, cualquier cosa que sea no dudes en llamarme – Eleanor – sé que mi hijo va a estar muy bien contigo

- Gracias por confiar en mí – Candy

- En cuanto localice al mejor especialista me pondré en contacto contigo – Eleanor

- Yo también haré lo mismo, no descansare hasta encontrarlo – Candy

- Lo sé – Eleanor abraza a Candy – cuídense mucho

- Entro al cuarto de Terry

- Qué bueno que llegaras – Terry le extendió los brazos

- Te extrañe mucho – Candy dejándose abrazar – Te quiero preguntar algo

- Dime… pecosa de mi alma – Terry

- Estas seguro de la decisión que acabas de tomar – Candy, dudaba

- Todavía lo dudas?, Candy que es lo que pasa – Terry

- Terry te conozco demasiado bien y siento que hay en tu corazón dudas, dime que es lo que realmente que sientes por Susana, no lo pienses solo contéstame por favor – Candy separándose de el

- Candy… porque piensas tonterías – Terry nervioso

- Si no me puedes contestar, dime que es lo que sientes por mi – Candy

- Por ti siento amor… un amor que es lo más grande que te puedas imaginar, yo no tengo dudas de tu amor, además no quiero estar un minuto más separado de ti, quiero una vida contigo, disfrutarla… mi amor no lo dudes vamos a empezar esta vida juntos – Terry ya no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Candy le puso sus dedos en su boca

- Te amo, de eso estoy segura – Candy, dejándose nuevamente abrazar

- Te parece que hagamos un pacto de amor – Terry

- Si – Candy

- Pásame esas tijeras – Terry

- Que vas hacer – Candy

- Espera – Terry, cuando las tuvo en sus manos, agarro la mano de Candy y le hizo una cortada y el se hizo una, junto ambas – Te prometo que pase lo que pase… siempre te amare, aun cuando la distancia nos separe, y el destino nos quiera separar o mi orgullo tonto nos quiera separar, recuerda que en el fondo de mi corazón te amo y siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo – Candy se sentía satisfecha y en ese momento sintió que Terry la jalo para darle un beso, sellando esa promesa, pasaron los minutos – Amor espero que estés listo para lo siguiente

- Para que – Terry confundido

- Para utilizar la silla de ruedas – Candy

- No quiero… no estoy seguro – Terry

- Mi amor… sé qué prefieres las muletas, pero la silla de ruedas nos ayudara como apoyo en los casos que tú te canses de las muletas – Candy

- Pero… - Terry

- Terius Grandchester confía en mi… por favor – Candy

- Esta bien… Te amo – Terry

Cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, se encontraron con Eleanor

- Madre que haces aquí – Terry

- Los esperaba, logre reservar un privado para que estén lo más cómodo posible – Eleanor

- Gracias – Terry y Candy

- Hijo voy a extrañarte mucho, en cuanto sea posible iré a visitarte – Eleanor

- Yo también – Terry abrazándola

* * *

Durante el viaje los dos estaban abrazados, Candy se quedo dormida en sus brazos y cuando ella se dio la vuelta se empezó a escuchar un sonido musical que hizo que se despertara Candy

- Que es? – Terry

- Es la caja de la felicidad – Candy

- La caja de la felicidad? – Terry

- Me la dio Stear – Candy – me dijo que cada vez que la escuchara me haría feliz

- Es muy bonita – Terry saco su armónica y copio la melodía

- Se oye hermosa escucharla en la armónica – Candy – es una melodía triste

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Chicago, los dos se fueron directamente al departamento de Candy subió para tocarle a Albert

- Albert – Candy – Que bueno que hayas regresado

- Ven necesito que me ayudes – Candy

- Que pasa Candy – Albert

- Terry viene conmigo – Candy

- Que es lo que paso, porque está aquí – Albert

- Luego te explico – Candy

Albert bajo y se sorprendió verlo en una silla de ruedas

- Que es lo que te paso – Albert

- Es una larga historia – Terry

- Pues subamos ya que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos – Albert

Cuando subieron al departamento le contaron todo lo sucedido a Albert

- Vamos a salir adelante juntos – Albert – Candy… siéntate por favor

- Que pasa? – Candy

- Candy hay algo que necesitas saber – Albert

- Que pasa?... me estas asustando – Candy

- Candy… Stear se fue como soldado voluntario a Francia – Albert en ese momento, Candy se sentó

- No puede ser… como voluntario – Candy recordaba cuando Stear fue a despedirla al tren

_Flash Back_

_Es la caja de la felicidad – Stear_

_Candy, esto es un regalo, un invento muy especial – Stear abriendo su mano y mostrándole una pequeña caja musical – Adentro tiene algo especial_

_Ahhhhhhhhh que es – candy_

_Es la caja de la felicidad – Stear_

_La caja de la felicidad – Candy escuchando una pequeña música – Es una caja de música que belleza, gracias – Candy_

_Cada vez que abras la caja y oigas la música te sentirás más feliz – Stear_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Así que fue una despedida… como no me di cuenta no era el de siempre – Candy – cuando sucedió

- Se fue al día siguiente de tu partida – Albert

- Como estará Paty y Archie – Candy

- Están destrozados – Albert

- Como te enteraste – Candy desesperada

- Vino a verme Archie buscando a Stear – Albert – y fuimos a casa de Paty y ahí nos enteramos que se había ido a Francia

- Tengo que ir a verlos – Candy

- Si… estoy de acuerdo – Terry – en estos momentos ellos te necesitan

- Ve… yo me quedo con Terry – Albert

* * *

Candy con la confianza que le inspiraban fue inmediatamente a la mansión de los Andley

- Candy que bueno que llegaras – Annie

- Chicos que fue lo que paso – Candy

- Stear se fue a Francia como soldado voluntario y lo peor de todo es que yo sospechaba lo que iba hacer y no hice nada para impedirlo – Archie

- Archie – Candy lo abrazo

- Candy – Paty al verla la abrazo

- No es justo… no me pude despedir de él – Paty

- Paty debes tener calma – Candy tratando de consolarla

- Fue muy cruel… solamente dejo esta carta – Paty llorando – pidiéndome que me comprenda y no lo puedo hacer

* * *

_Mi querida Patricia:_

_Con todo mi amor escribo estas líneas, espero no te enojes conmigo o creas que soy un egoísta y cruel, pero no puedo hacerlo frente a ti porque perdería el valor de hacerlo, pero en estos momentos veo tu hermosa sonrisa cuando te escribo, quisiera encontrar las palabras exactas para poder decirte mis motivos del porque lo hago, no quiero que creas que solamente me ofrecí como voluntario por esos aviones, tu mas que nadie que la simbiosis tarde o temprano puede afectarnos y no deseo ver a mis seres queridos sufrir, además esto es una prueba de que nuestro amor es más fuerte que nada, apóyame es mejor luchar para que esto no nos llegue alcanzar._

_Bueno mi querida Patricia hasta que volvamos a vernos quiero decirte que te quiero mucho._

_Stear_

* * *

Y si no volvemos a vernos – Patricia – que no se da cuenta que puede morir

- No pienses en eso – Candy – Paty cálmate él quería que comprendieras porque lo hizo

En ese momento entro la Tía Elroy

- Que hace esta chica aquí – Tía Elroy

- Tía, vino de visita – Archie

- No quiero verla, desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas ha habido muchas desgracias, primero la muerte de Anthony, la desaparición del abuelo William y eso no es todo ahora Stear – Tía Elroy

- La muerte de Anthony, Stear que se fue los dos muchachos que tanto amo – Candy desconcertada

- Fue un grave error de William que te adoptara… yo… yo no lo soporto mas – Tía Elroy

- Que quiere decir que con la desaparición del abuelo William – Candy

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, simplemente no quiero verte nunca mas aquí – Tía Elroy

- Tía no tiene porque tratarla así – Archie – ella sigue siendo una Andley

- Archie tranquilo… es mejor que me vaya – Candy

- Gracias por evitarme la molestia de sacarte de esta casa – Elroy saliendo de la habitación – Archie no se te olvide que hoy llegan los Leegan para tratar el asunto de Stear

- Pero tía – Archie trataba de disculpar a la Tía abuela pero ya se había salido del cuarto – Perdona a la tía pero es que ella esta muy nerviosa después de la partida de Stear, pero ella no tiene ningún derecho de tratarte así tu eres una Andley

- Lo se… pero no quiero contradecirla, el Tío abuelo no me lo perdonaría – Candy

- Candy siempre piensas en los demás – Archie – Te llevo a tu casa

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí con ella – Candy

- Yo no voy a permitir que la tía te quite el apellido – Archie

- Archie no te preocupes, en Nueva York me encontré a George y me dijo que mientras el abuelo no me repudie sigo siendo parte de la familia – Candy

- Y porque no se lo dijiste a la tía – Archie

- Simplemente quise ser prudente – Candy

- Candy eres admirable – Archie

- Archie… tu sabes algo del Tío abuelo – Candy

- No… ahora que lo comentas no se nada de él – Archie

- Pues la tía dijo que esta desaparecido – Candy

- Eso si es grave… porque si en la empresa se sabe de la desaparición puede causar un desequilibrio en el gran emporio de los Andley – Archie

- Candy, los Leegan no van a descansar hasta quitarte el apellido – Annie

- Y la tía los va apoyar – Candy

- Pero tenemos que buscar la forma de evitarlo – Archie

- Pero Archie… yo – Candy

- Por favor no renuncies al apellido hasta que hables directamente con él – Archie

- No estoy segura – Candy

- Candy tú crees que él sepa que enfermera – Archie preocupado por las palabras de Candy – eso es lo que te angustia

- George me dijo que siempre estaba al tanto de mi, y que estaba muy orgulloso de que fuera su hija – Candy

- Lo ves, tu misma me estas dando la razón… no renuncies por favor, piénsalo por favor – Archie

- Esta bien lo voy a pensar – Candy indecisa - bueno me voy y por favor cuida mucha a la tía

- Esta bien… no te angusties yo la cuido – Archie

- Nosotras nos vamos contigo – Annie

- Si… - Candy

* * *

Mientras en el departamento, Terry le platico a Albert como se conocieron y lo puso al corriente de todo lo que le había pasado.

- Terry voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas para hacerles de comer un rico estofado – Albert – que se van a chupar los dedos

- Tu te encargas de las labores de la casa? – Terry

- No la juzgues mal, lo que pasa es que entre el hospital y los estudios casi no le dan tiempo – Albert – se dedica mucho a sus pacientes

- Vamos… quisiera tomar un poco de aire – Terry

- Si… vamos – Albert

Mientras tanto las tres chicas iban caminando y se sentia un ambiente de tensión

- Paty ya te sientes mejor – Annie

- Por el momento me siento tranquila – Paty las dos se percataron que Candy no solo estaba callada sino un poco distraída

- Candy estas muy callada – Annie preocupada

- Es que me preocupa lo que me dijo Archie – Candy angustiada

- Si es por lo del Tío abuelo, debes estar tranquila vas a ver que muy pronto él va aparecer – Annie abrazándola

- Annie… él es una persona ya mayor y puede enfermarse o morir en un instante – Candy angustiándose

- Tu misma me dijiste que no pensáramos en cosas mala – Paty

- Si… lo sé discúlpame – Candy abrazándola y Annie también se unió

- Candy como te fue con Terry – Annie

- No creo que sea prudente hablar de eso – Candy

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Paty

- Chicas… - Candy se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas los ojos

- Candy… que pasa tu nunca lloras – Annie abrazándola

- Chicas lo único que les tengo que decir es que tengo que ser fuerte – Candy – nos vemos ya me tengo que ir – alejándose de ellas sin dejar que le comentaran algo mas

- Candy esta rara – Paty

- Habrá pasado algo malo entre ellos – Annie

- Esperemos que no… - Paty

- Si… sería un golpe devastador para ella – Annie preocupada

* * *

Candy llego al departamento y no encontró a Terry ni a Albert, sólo estaban las muletas, y se puso nerviosa, mientras de regreso del mercado los dos iban platicando y sin darse cuenta al cruzar la calle un automóvil a alta velocidad se iba a impactar contra ellos

- La cena que vamos hacer va sorprenderla – Terry emocionado

- Jamás me imagine que tu también cocinaras – Albert

- Un hombre solo apren… - Terry solo sintió como lo empujo Albert

- Cuidado Terius – Albert gritando y empujando a Terry recibiendo el impacto del auto… casi inconsciente en el suelo empezó a recordar cuando tuvo accidente donde perdió la memoria hasta que perdió el conocimiento Terry se acerco a él y después se dejo caer cerca del cuerpo de Albert inerte

- Albert… contesta… ayúdenos por favor… - Terry desesperado

Una vecina fue corriendo al departamento de Candy para avisarle, subió las escaleras y ella salió abrirle desesperada

- ¿Qué pasa…? Helen ¿Qué pasa? – Candy

- Tu hermano… tu hermano – Helen

- Albert que le pasa a Albert – Candy angustiándose

- Tuvo un accidente… lo atropello un auto – Helen

- Donde esta… a donde lo llevaron… Helen dime tengo que ir a verlo – Candy desesperada

- Esta en el consultorio del Dr. Martí – Helen

- Voy a verlo… Helen iba alguien con él – Candy – no le paso nada a él

- Si… el chico que estaba en una silla de ruedas está bien también lo llevaron allá – Helen le dijo exactamente donde estaba el consultorio

- Gracias – Candy salió corriendo

Cuando llego al consultorio se asombró porque era una casa humilde y más por lo que decía el letrero Clínica Feliz, bienvenidos humanos, perros, gatos, etc., sin tocar entro y vio a Dr. Martí revisando a Terry

- Terry estas bien – Candy asustada y busco con la mirada a Albert – como esta Albert

- Yo estoy bien – Terry

- Usted es de la familia – Dr. Martí

- Si… - Candy confundida

- Él estarán bien, no sea tan ruda – Dr. Martí – Quiere café

- No gracias – Candy desconcertada

- Además no parece tener nada serio – Dr. Martí con gran seguridad

- Como que no parece, es usted medico si o no – Candy molesta

- Necesito tiempo – Dr. Martí seguía revisando a Terry – A un no es tiempo para diagnosticar

- Matasano – Candy grito con gran furia

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Terry grito porque en el momento que grito Candy, el Dr. Martí lo tiro de la silla ya que se espanto cuando Candy se lo empujo

- Es usted medico y no sabe como esta su paciente, dígame – Candy

- Qué carácter – Dr. Martí ayudando a Terry a subirse nuevamente a la silla

- Candy tranquilízate – Terry

- No quiero tranquilizarme… - Candy

- Entonces se van a ver mas las pecas de tu cara si sigues frunciendo la nariz así… - Dr. Martí y Terry se ataco de la risa

- Son un par de bobos – Candy enojada – unas pecas no son nada comparado con la situación de Albert, que es el que me preocupa….

- Señorita pecas no te enojes, va a estar muy bien – Terry

- Lo que dices él es muy cierto, su hermano simplemente recibió un golpe en la cabeza, con algo duro – Dr. Martí

- Pero tiene amnesia – Candy confundida – ahora que va a pasar

- Eso puede ser bueno – Dr. Martí

- Porque dice eso – Candy

- Porque tal vez pueda recordar su pasado –Dr. Martí

- Entonces se curara – Candy

- Y a su novio lo único que necesita es que haga unos ejercicios – Dr. Martí

- Solamente eso – Candy

En Nueva York dijeron que nunca volvería a caminar – Terry asombrado

- Hijo… lo que tienes es una lesión lumbar y se da uno cuenta que es una semi-paralisis – Dr. Martí

- Que es lo que quieres decir – Terry

- Que tu parálisis no es completa – Candy

- Y eso es un punto más a tu favor – Dr. Martí

- Entonces usted cree que pueda yo caminar – Terry

- Si… pero si necesito que venga a verme todas las tardes – Dr. Martí

- Mmmmm – Albert murmuraba

- Albert despierta… estamos aquí contigo – Candy

- Mmmm – Albert quejándose, en su mente recordaba el estallido de su accidente que solamente grito – Puppé

- Tranquilo, debe usted descansar por un momento – Dr. Martí – recuéstese

- Donde estoy – Albert confundido

- Acaba de sufrir un accidente – Dr. Martí

- Albert te sientes bien – Candy se acercándose angustiada

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Albert al verla dudo haciendo que Candy se llenaran sus ojos de lagrimas

- Albert soy yo… Candy – En ese momento Albert se reflejo en sus ojos de ella y algunos recuerdos empezaron a llegarle, desde el momento que la vio cuando recién perdió la memora, y de todo lo que habían vivido a partir de ese momento, después una imagen borrosa de ella cuando esta desmayada en sus brazos, no recordaba de que era pero eso hizo que él dudara si la conoció antes de que ella fuera enfermera. También recordó cuando la vio en el lago del hospital se sentía confundido.

- Candy…ahhgg! Mi cabeza – Albert agarrándose la cabeza desesperadamente

- Tranquilo muchacho, todos sus recuerdos llegaran poco a poco – Dr. Martí

- El va a estar bien – Terry acercándose por primera vez

- Si, no se preocupen es normal que él se sienta perdido, el cerebro es la parte del cuerpo humano que es misteriosa, pero se han visto casos que un golpe pueda hacer que recupere la memoria, con este suceso y donde recibió el golpe pueda que acelere este proceso – Dr. Martí bebiendo de su botella de licor

- Candy te pasa algo – Terry abrazándola

- Es que a pesar de su estado se ve que es un medico eminente – Candy confundida por la situación

- Él me inspira confianza – Terry dándole un beso en la frente

- A mi también – Candy

* * *

Ya ha pasado un mes, Candy cumplía con todas sus obligaciones en el hospital, mientras que Albert y Terry pasaban todas las tardes con el Dr. Martí, mientras en la casa de los Andley

- Archie, ya tienen noticias de Stear – Paty

- Todavía no, la tía abuela está muy angustiada a cada momento – Archie

- Y han sabido algo del abuelo William – Annie

- No ella no quiere decirnos nada, solamente se encierra con George y no nos quiere decir nada – Archie – Annie porque me haces esa pregunta

- Es que la ultima vez que vimos a Candy ella estaba muy preocupada por la situación del tío abuelo – Annie

- Annie… lo se te aseguro que no descansare hasta que resuelva este acertijo – Archie

- Señorito Cornwall acaba de llegar esto – El mayordomo le entregaba un sobre

- Es una carta de Stear – Archie alegrándose

- Gracias Dios mío… él esta bien – Paty persignándose

- Paty… Candy te dijo que no pensaras en cosas malas – Annie

- Annie cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a Candy – Archie

- Porque me lo preguntas – Annie

- Es que cuando vino a vernos estaba muy rara – Archie en un tono preocupado – como que algo cambio en ella, ese viaje de Nueva York no me gusta

Un silencio inundo la habitación

- Annie que pasa –Archie

- Deberías decirle lo que pasa – Paty

- Annie – Archie empezando a inquietarse

- No lo sé… exactamente – Annie

- Paty – Archie

- Es que la vimos angustiada, con muchas ganas de llorar – Paty

- Pero es que ella casi nunca llora – Archie

- Por eso estoy preocupada – Annie

- Vamos a verla – Archie

- Archie conoces demasiado bien a Candy y sabes que ella no te lo dirá abiertamente lo que pasa – Annie – ella es muy discreta en eso

- Entonces como le vamos hacer – Archie

- Tal vez podamos usar como pretexto la carta de Stear y así saber como esta y que es lo que esta pasando – Patty

- Parece buena idea, vamos – Archie

Sin esperar un minuto más salieron rumbo al hospital, ella al ver a Annie no pudo más y lo abrazo

- Qué bueno que estén aquí – Candy

- A nosotros también nos hacía falta verte – Paty

- Han tenido noticias de Stear – Candy

- Acabamos de recibir carta de Stear… y pensamos que era buena idea que la leyéramos juntos – Archie

- Gracias por tomarme en cuenta – Candy

- Candy tu eres parte de esta familia y te queremos mucho – Archie

- Te lo agradezco, pero creo que eres el único en pensarlo – Candy con tristeza

- Candy – Archie la abrazo

Al abrir el sobre se encontraron con una carta y un sobre más que decía el nombre de Candy, se les hizo demasiado extraño, pero se la entregaron y comenzaron a leer la primera carta.

* * *

_Querido hermano:_

_Espero que este todo bien por allá, se que estas molesto conmigo porque no te hice participe de esta travesura como lo llamara la tía abuela, pero tú sabes que no es así. Muchas veces lo hablamos cuando éramos niños y sabes que Anthony estaría de acuerdo conmigo._

_Cuida mucho a mi querida Patricia, ella es mi más grande amor, se que ha de estar muy triste y angustiada por mi seguridad, dile que a cada paso que doy y en cada momento la recuerdo y veo su sonrisa y se que sus oraciones están conmigo y me están cuidando en cada momento de peligro. Dile que la amo y que regresare con bien para estar a su lado_

_Un favor le puedes entregar el sobre a Candy, espero que ya haya regresado a Chicago, pero si no lo hizo, hazme favor de hacérsela llegar por favor es muy importante._

_También te pido que veles por los intereses de ella y no permitas que nuestros primos adorados, le hagan daño hay que apoyarla, ya que en estos momentos son los mas difíciles para ella, si no te ha contado nada, ten paciencia sabes que ella no le es tan fácil decir las cosas, pero hazla sentir segura y que cuenta con el apoyo de sus caballeros._

_Bueno no quisiera despedirme pero estar en el ejercito es muy rígido y tengo que dormirme o pagare las consecuencias de un desacato._

_Con todo mi aprecio_

_Stear_

* * *

Candy estaba con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de Stear, Archie se dio cuenta y solamente la abrazo.

- Candy no tienes que leer la carta enfrente de nosotros – Archie

- Se los agradezco – Candy

- Candy que es lo que te pasa, desde que llegaste estas algo distraída – Annie

- No es eso, pero es que no puedo decirles nada – Candy angustiada

- Porque quieres quedarte callada, cuando sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, te conozco demasiado bien y se que tu no lloras por nada – Annie

- Chicos…. Yo…. – Candy tartamudeaba

- Candy esto tiene que ver con Terry – Paty

- Noooo, porque creen eso – Candy angustiada

- Por tu tono de voz y nerviosismo… que te hizo ese aristócrata engreído, que soy capaz de ma… - Archie molesto

- Archie basta de tus celos – Candy tratando de calmar la situación – el no me hizo nada, simplemente él sufrió un accidente

- Dios mío – Paty grito angustiada

- El esta vivo verdad? – Annie asustada

- Si… pero… - Candy

- Pero que… - Archie desesperado

- Quedo invalido… no puede caminar – Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

- Candy – Annie la abrazo, Paty se le cayo la carta de Stear y Archie se quedo atónito – y como esta él… se quedo en Nueva York

- Tu como te sientes – Archie preocupado

- Me siento impotente – Candy en un tono desesperado – Porque tengo que infundirle la confianza necesaria para poder salir adelante, hay días que él solamente se cierra en su mundo y no me deja entrar, no habla, no quiere comer y eso hace que me sienta frustrada, otras veces se para de muy mal humor y rompe cuanto hay en su cuarto, o se queda con la mirada fija en la ventana y solamente toca la armónica que le regale y es cuando siento que las fuerzas se me van… porque no se que hacer

- Es una carga demasiado pesada para ti – Archie

- Hay que buscarle al mejor especialista – Annie tratando de consolarla – Yo te voy ayudar

- Conoces a la madre de Terry – Paty curiosa

- Si… la co-noz-co – Candy se sintió incomoda porque nadie sabia del secreto de Terry – pero no me pregunten mas porque no puedo decirle quien es

- No te preocupes y no te angusties si no nos puedes decir quien es – Annie dándose cuenta que se sentía incomoda con la respuesta – Candy te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta

- Si… - Candy

- Todos los días lo vas a visitar a casa de su madre aquí en Chicago… verdad? – Annie preocupada

- No… esta viviendo con nosotros – Candy

- Candy eso no esta bien, si la Tía abuela se entera de que estas viviendo con dos hombres te va a desacreditar con el Tío abuelo - Archie

- Sin contar los comentarios de mal gusto de los hermanos Leegan – Annie

- Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada malo – Candy enojándose

- Candy debes ser consiente, la Tía abuela esta molesta contigo además de que te escapaste del colegio sin su autorización, Elisa se han encargado de decirle que andas en malos pasos – Archie

- Que cosa – Candy muy enojada

- No te enojes, la Tía está enfocada más en la desaparición del Tío abuelo, que no le ha hecho caso a Elisa… ni a sus comentarios – Archie tratando de tranquilizar a Candy

- Y no saben nada de él todavía – Candy angustiándose

- No… nada lo último que supieron de él fue que estuvo viviendo en Inglaterra – Archie

- Chicos ya no me puedo quedar mas tiempo con ustedes, ya tengo que regresar a trabajar – Candy

- Candy te parece que vayamos a verte hoy en la noche – Annie

- No… por favor, hoy no es muy buen día para Terry – Candy angustiada

- No queremos ser inoportunos pero esta conversación debemos terminarla – Archie tratando de mediar las cosas

- Lo sé pero no es el momento – Candy – denme tiempo por favor

Candy se alejo sin darles mayor oportunidad nuevamente

- Realmente ella esta sufriendo – Paty preocupada

- Si… tiene muchas cargas y va a llegar el momento en que no pueda más – Annie angustiada

- Hay que ayudarla – Archie

- Pero son muchas cosas que tiene pendientes – Paty

- Tienes razón, creo que hay que eliminarle las cargas una por una – Annie – Así podemos ayudarla

- Me parece bien… pero por donde empezamos – Archie

- Creo que… lo más prudente y que él único con poder de ayudarla y protegerla de los hermanos Leegan y de los arrebatos de su tía… sería su padre adoptivo – Paty

- Paty eres un genio – Annie

- Si… yo voy a ir a ver a George para que me diga todo lo que se sabe – Archie

- A lo mejor mi padre sabe algo – Annie

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los Leegan

- Fui a la casa de los Licoln y dice Marian que la tienes muy olvidada – Elisa hablando con mucha intriga

- No me molestes con eso – Neil enfadado

- Neil que te pasa, desde hace tiempo te veo raro, me puedes decir que te pasa – Elisa

- No me pasa nada… simplemente ya no me gusta estar con Marion - Neil

- Pero hermanito ella es hija única y va a heredar una cuantiosa fortuna –Elisa

- El dinero no es todo hermanita – Neil saliéndose de la habitación

- Y ahora a este que le pico – Elisa asombrada por la respuesta

- Hija que le pasa a tu hermano – Sra. Leegan preocupada – salió molesto

- Desde hace tiempo esta muy raro – Elisa

- Ahorita porque se fue enojado – Sra. Leegan

- Porque le reclame que no haya ido a ver a Marion Lincoln y le quise hacer ver que ella va a heredar una gran fortuna y me contesto que el dinero no lo es todo – Elisa consternada

- De seguro tu padre tiene algo que ver con esto – Sra. Leegan

- Usted cree madre- Elisa - no será que estará enamorada de alguna gata

- Sólo espero que tu hermano nunca se le ocurra manchar nuestro nombre – Sra. Leegan

- El problema madre es que mi padre lo puede apoyar – Elisa

- En eso tienes razón, necesitamos la ayuda de la Tía Elroy, ella es la única que podrá persuadir a tu padre para que no comenta ninguna estupidez – Sra. Leegan

- Yo voy hacer todo lo posible para averiguar que es lo que le pasa a mi hermano – Elisa

* * *

Archie esa misma tarde fue a buscar a George al bando y lo encontró

- Joven Archie que lo trae por aquí – George sorprendido

- George necesito hablar con usted, en días pasados la Tía abuela nos comunico que el bisabuelo esta desaparecido y Candy esta muy angustiada – Archie

- Se supone que es un secreto, como es posible que ella halla revelado tal situación – George

- George tu bien sabes que la Tía no quiere a Candy y lo de Stear la tiene afectada que descargo su furia en contra de ella – Archie

- Ya comprendo – George

- Entonces que noticias tienes – Archie

- Esta información es confidencial y no puedo decirte mucho, que te parece si voy a ver a Candy y hablo con ella directamente y le aclaro sus dudas – George

- Pero porque me puedes decirme – Archie

- Archie necesito que comprendas que no puedo revelar cosas tan fácilmente – George

- George necesito saber, Elisa esta haciendo todo lo posible por quedar bien con la Tía abuela y cada vez que puede desprestigia a Candy ante los ojos de ella, lo que no queremos es que ella quede desheredada solo por el capricho de Elisa – Archie transmitiendo su preocupación

- Cálmate Archie, eso no lo pueden hacerlo – George tratando de calmarlo

- George por favor… puedes confiar en mi, necesitamos protegerla – Archie

- Esta bien, voy a ir personalmente hablar con ella y de ser necesario tomare cartas sobre el asunto – George y se dio cuenta que eso no satisfacía la preocupación – Archie para tu mayor tranquilidad te voy a decir algo que nadie… absolutamente nadie puede saber

- Te prometo que no le digo a nadie – Archie

- Si algo le pasara al Sr. William, la señorita Candy no quedaría desprotegida porque toda la fortuna Andley pasaría a su poder – George

- Sería la cabeza de la familia – Archie asombrado

- Si… me temo que si y nadie lo puede cambiar – George

- Eso lo sabe la Tía abuela – Archie

- No… solamente tu y yo lo sabemos, por eso te pido discreción – George

- Si… muchas gracias – Archie

* * *

Mientras en el departamento de Candy

- Terius… Terius – Albert muy insistente

- Si… - Terry despistado

- Que es lo que te pasa – Albert le estaba ayudando hacer unos ejercicios que el Dr. Martí le dijo que hiciera

- Es que yo no noto ninguna mejoría y me desespera no poder caminar – Terry desesperado

- Cálmate, sabes que este tipo de recuperación es tardada no te desesperes – Albert tratando de calmar

- Pero es que casi no puedo hacer nada Terry

- Pues vamos a enfocarnos en lo que realmente puedes hacer – Albert tratando de darle ánimos

- Como que – Terry gritando

- Como escribir – Albert dejando sin palabras a Terry

Mientras a fuera del departamento, George se encuentra con Candy

- Srita. Candy – George

- George que haces aquí – Candy asustada – algo malo le ha pasado al Tío abuelo William

- Tranquila, cree que podamos hablar – George

- Si… pasa – Candy lo llevo al departamento

Los dos subieron al departamento

- Pasa… Albert, Terry ya llegue – Candy, en ese momento al entrar George se asombro al ver a Albert – George pasa, Chicos les presento a George el braso derecho del Tío abuelo William, mi protector…

- Ahhggg! – Albert le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza al ver a George, que Terry logro agarrarlo

- Albert que te pasa – Candy corrió desesperada a su lado

- Señor le pasa algo – George

- Albert contéstame – Candy

- Señorita Candy hay que llevarlo a una cama – George

- Si… tienes razón, Terry puedes ayudarlo, voy a traer al Dr. Martí – Candy angustiada

- Si no te angusties – Terry tratando de calmarla

Candy se salió rápidamente, en ese momento los recuerdos de Albert empezaron a llegar como si fuera una bomba en su cerebro que hizo que le doliera fuertemente la cabeza, mientras que Terry estaba preparando un té George se quedo a solas con Albert

- Qué bueno que le encontré joven William – George, le hablaba pero Albert no reaccionaba, escucho que Terry iba a entrar

- Todavía no reacciona – Terry

- No… Sr. Grandchester como se ha sentido – George

- Muy bien desde que estoy aquí con ella – Terry

- Sr. Grandchester puedo comprender porque esta usted aquí… pero necesito saber desde cuando esta este joven viviendo con ustedes – George con gran curiosidad

- No pienses mal de ella, Albert esta bajo la protección de Candy desde que perdió la memoria – Terry tratando de recordar la fecha exacta

- Entonces el no recuerda absolutamente nada – George asombrado por la respuesta

- No, el Dr. Martí comenta que puede ser que pronto recupere la memoria – Terry

- Ya llegamos – Candy entrando abruptamente

- Donde está el paciente – Dr. Martí

- Por aquí… - George indicándole donde se encontraba el paciente, los dejo solos y salió hablar con Candy

- Srita. Candy desde cuando está este joven con usted – George con gran curiosidad

- George, que estas insinuando – Candy indignada

- No piense mal señorita… pero no dudo de usted, es simple curiosidad – George tratando de disculparse

- Discúlpame… es que pensé que me estabas juzgando, pero el esta conmigo poco antes de graduarme de enfermera, le diagnosticaron amnesia y no recuerda nada de su pasado – Candy tratando de justificarse

- Ya veo, pero lo ha visto algún especialista – George preocupado

- Si… los mejores del hospital donde estoy trabajando – Candy – además del Dr. Martí que a pesar de lo que aparenta se ve que es una persona muy competente y Albert le tiene mucha confianza

- Albert esta bien, al parecer entro en shock, eso quiere decir que esta empezando a recordar cosas – Dr. Martí

- Pero ya recupero la razón o todavía sigue inconsciente – Candy

- Ya esta consiente – Dr. Martí tratando de calmar a Candy

- Podemos verlo – Candy angustiada

- Si… Terry pasemos a un cuarto para aprovechar para revisarte y ver en que hemos avanzado – Dr. Martí

- Si… - Terry

- Candy antes que entres… no quiero que agobies a Albert, con muchas preguntas – Dr. Martí

- Esta bien – Candy

Mientras en el cuarto de Albert

- Que bueno que estas bien… que solo fue un susto – Candy

- Si… - Albert nervioso – Candy me puedes traer un vaso de agua

- Si… George cuida que no se levante – Candy, se salió inmediatamente

- George, no podemos hablar en este momento – Albert hablaba en voz baja

- Lo comprendo pero necesito ponerlo al corriente de todos los sucesos – George sintiendo alivio porque Albert lo recordaba – Sr. William ya logro recuperar totalmente la memoria?

- Por el momento, ya recuerdo muchas cosas – Albert tranquilo – mañana nos vamos en el café que está aquí a dos cuadras

- Si señor – George

- Albert, aquí esta lo que me pediste – Candy todavía preocupada

- Ya no te angusties, me siento bien – Albert tomándole la mano en el momento que le daba el vaso – Candy porque no hablas con este caballero que vino a verte

- Perdón George… ya se me estaba olvidando – Candy apenada

- No se preocupe señorita, simplemente vine para decirle que no se angustie más, el Señor William está en perfectas condiciones, que le agradece su preocupación y le mando decir que mil disculpas por no estar en este momento presente y quería saber si usted tiene un mensaje para él – George

- De veras, no me estas mintiendo George, el esta bien… ya lo sabe la tía abuela – Candy toda acelerada – también esta enterado de la situación de Stear

- Señorita Candy, el Sr. William esta enterado que usted estaba muy preocupada por su paradero y sus instrucciones fueron precisas por ser su hija usted debería ser la primera en estar al tanto y después la Sra. Elroy – George muy ceremonioso

- Muchas gracias, George, pero si me gustaría que la Tía abuela fuera avisada inmediatamente – Candy

- Esta bien señorita, cumpliré sus ordenes… - George no pudo continuar porque lo interrumpió Candy

- George no me trates así, me siento muy incomoda con la situación, soy simplemente Candy

- Lo sé señorita, pero recuerde que mientras el Sr. William no indique otra cosa usted sigue siendo su hija – George

- Esta bien, pero tengo una duda – Candy

- Que es? – George

- El Tío abuelo ya leyó la carta que le di… en la que le digo que ya no quiero ser su hija – Candy hizo dudar a George

- No… no lo sé señorita, creo que usted debería preguntarle cuando lo vea – George nervioso

- Esta bien – Candy

- Bueno señorita, me retiro – George

- Esta bien, déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta – Candy, en ese momento también salida de la habitación de Candy el Dr. Martí y Terry

- Ya se retira doctor – George

- Si, con su permiso – Dr. Martí

- Déjeme que lo lleve hasta su consultorio – George

- Gracias – Dr. Martí, ambos salieron y Candy y Terry se quedaron solos por un momento

- Que te dijo el médico – Candy

- Que voy bien… pero – Terry algo desconcertado

- Que es lo que pasa – Candy angustiada

- Que me desespera que sea un proceso lento – Terry poniéndose un poco a la defensiva

- Pero los dos lo vamos a superar ya veras – Candy tratando de mediar las cosas

- Lo que nunca debes es perder la esperanza – Albert

- Albert no debiste pararte – Candy alarmada

- Me siento bien – Albert

- Pero debes ser más cuidadoso no quiero que tengas una recaída – Terry preocupado

- Terry tiene razón – Candy

- Si… porque sino quien nos va a cocinar – Terry en forma de sarcasmo

- Terry – Candy enojada mientras que Albet y Terry se reían

- Candy, tranquila no quiero que te vuelvas angustiar por mi culpa – Albert abrazándola – eres muy importante en mi vida

- Albert tu también lo eres – Candy

- Amigo, juntos vamos hacer que superes esto – Albert

- Gracias `por todo su apoyo – Terry – pero ese dolor de cabeza te convirtió en un saco de cursilerías

- Jajajajaja – todos se rieron

* * *

Al día siguiente en la cafetería, Albert le explico a George toda su travesía desde que decidió regresar a América y de cómo perdió la memoria

- Sr. William, estábamos muy preocupados por usted, la Sra. Elroy no ha dejado de estar angustiada, es más su salud se ha deteriorado – George – y fue un golpe mas duro desde que él joven Stear se enlisto

- Me imagino, ella ha sido la madre de mis sobrinos, pero lo que me tiene intrigado es porque fuiste a buscar a Candy – Albert

- Lo que pasa es que Archie estaba muy angustiado por la situación, la Señorita Elisa ya le comento a la Sra. Elroy que Candy esta cometiendo muchas inmoralidades, ya que esta viviendo con un vagabundo y como se imaginara la Sra. Elroy no quiere saber nada de Candy, es más ella tiene prohibida la entrada a la mansión – George

- Que? – Albert molesto – La tía no puede hacer eso, no puede negarle la entrada a Candy a la casa

- Cálmese, tiene que manejar esta situación con más delicadeza – George

- Pero es que no puedo permitir esa injusticia y menos que la tía siga despreciando a Candy y culpándola por todo lo que le pasa a esta familia – Albert muy enojado

- Lo sé pero debe estar usted consiente que entre mas imponga a Candy menos la va aceptar – George tratando de calmar las cosas – Usted como yo sabemos que ella es muy testaruda

- Tienes razón – Albert quedo pensativo por un instante – George, dices que mi tía esta angustiada porque no me encuentras verdad?

- Si… - George

- Ya lo tengo – Albert

- Que esta pensando – George

- Mañana lleva a la Tía al hospital donde trabaja Candy y yo me encargo del resto – Albert

- Esta bien, pero todavía no lo entiendo – George intrigado – y con que pretexto la llevo

- Ya te la ingeniaras – Albert levantándose y saliendo del café

* * *

Mientras en el departamento, alguien llamo a la puerta y Terry abrió

- Que haces aquí – Neil entro con un ramo de rosas

- Lo mismo digo yo – Terry – que pretendes hacerle daño

- Es algo que tu no comprenderías – Neil – dime donde esta

- Ella no esta aquí y no te voy a permitir que la lastimes – Terry

- Como lo vas a impedir si estas postrado en una silla de ruedas – Neil en tono burlón – ya no eres nadie

- Maldito estúpido – Terry se levanto de la silla para tratar de sacar por la fuerza a Neil, pero al querer escapar Terry logro dar unos pasos que hizo que cayera encima de Neil y lo empezó a golpear con tanta fuerza que hizo que el portero subiera a separarlos

- Desgraciado… esto me lo vas a pagar – Neil muy molesto

- Joven… váyase ya… - el portero – no haga que llame a la policía

- Te estaré esperando – Terry en tono burlón – americanito arrogante

- No parare hasta que Candy sea mi esposa – Neil

- No lo voy a permitir, antes tendrás que matarme – Terry tratándose de parar nuevamente

Mientras en la esquina del departamento

- Neil… por Dios que golpeado esta – Candy se quedo pensando un momento, al verlo salir del departamento – será?... Terry

- Que pasa Candy – Albert tratando de calmar a Candy

- Acabo de ver salir a Neil de la casa pero iba muy golpeado – Candy asustada

- Tranquila vamos – Albert ambos subieron las escaleras apresurados y al llegar al departamento vieron que muchas de las cosas estaban rotas y Terry estaba sentado en el suelo

- Que es lo que paso?, estas bien Terry – Candy corrió a su lado

- Ja Ja Ja, estoy bien tarzan pecosa – Terry

- Pero no me has contestado – Candy angustiada

- Lo que pasa es que lo logre – Terry feliz

- Qué cosa? – Candy

- Darle una paliza a ese americano engreído – Terry

- Por Dios tu le pagaste a Neil de esa forma – Candy

- Y de que forma – El portero riéndose – me costo trabajo separarlos rodaron por todos lados de la casa, pero ese chico se llevo la peor parte

- Eso quiere decir – Albert

- Eso quiere decir, que puede mover mis piernas, por un momento – Terry feliz

- Felicidades mi amor… por lo menos puedes decir que sacamos algo bueno de Neil - Candy

- Si… estoy tan contento – Terry

* * *

Mientras ellos festejaban, en la casa de los Andley, George pidió hablar con la señora Elroy, los dos entraron a la oficina y no se percataron que Archie estaba en la biblioteca privada que estaba ubicada en un segundo piso de la oficina

- George, se puede saber porque tanta apuración para esta conversación – Sra. Elroy

- Es sobre la señorita Candy – George

- Que es lo que pasa con esa chiquilla rebelde – Sra. Elroy

- Tengo entendido que ha llegado a usted información de ella que no es digna del apellido – George

- Si… estas en lo cierto, en cuanto localicemos a William podré decirle nuevamente que no estoy de acuerdo con su adopción, esa chiquilla no ha hecho otra cosa que arruinar la reputación de los Andley, primero escapándose de un prestigiado colegio, teniendo una reputación por los suelos y no conforme con eso, se puso a estudiar para poder trabajar como si realmente lo necesitara y ahora me comentan que está viviendo con un vagabundo, realmente eso me tiene al borde de…

- Lo comprendo Sra. Elroy… pero con todo el respeto que usted me merece, usted es responsable de ella… - George

- Lo sé, es una tarea me la dejo desde el primer día que la adopto y que siento que cometió un gravísimo error – Sra. Elroy

- Pero usted no puede darse por vencida… usted siempre ha logrado que esta familia este unida, es una mujer que puede darle el ejemplo que necesita, hay que arreglar esta situación antes que alguien más se dé cuenta de esa situación, además el Sr. William se lo va agradecer – George

- Que es lo que pretende – Sra. Elroy molesta – que quieres que haga

- Hablar con ella, mañana mismo y si es necesario traerla a vivir aquí – George

- Eso no… ella no puede entrar en esta casa – Sra. Elroy

- Sra. Elroy, si el Sr. William se entera que usted no hizo lo imposible por cuidar a su hija… que cree que piense – George

- Mmmmm… está bien, pero no quiero que venga a esta casa a vivir, te encargaras de llevarla a Lakewood – Sra. Elroy

Cuando la Sra. Elroy salió de la habitación, unos pasos apresurados bajaron y con toda furia, Archie quiso darle un golpe a George que el fácilmente esquivo

- Como te atreviste a delatar a Candy con la tía abuela – Archie enojado

- Joven Archie quiero que usted se tranquilice – George tratando de calmarlo

- No puedo creerlo, ella confiaba en ti, cómo pudiste traicionarle – Archie molesto tratando de darle un golpe a George que volvió a esquivar

- Fueron ordenes del Sr. William – George

- El Tío abuelo está enterado de la situación… entonces la va a desheredar - Archie angustiado

- No... tranquilo, no es así, simplemente es un plan para que se acaben las calumnias de los hermanos Leegan... confíe por favor – George

- No entiendo… me tienes confundido, cuando regreso el Tío abuelo – Archie

- No se puso en contacto conmigo y le explique toda la situación que la señorita Candy está pasando y está muy molesto por la actitud que la Sra. Elroy y de las mentiras de los hermanos Leegan – George

- Entonces es para ayudar a Candy, lo que van hacer mañana – Archie

- Si… lo único que le pido es que haga hasta lo imposible para que los hermanos Leegan no nos sigan porque eso podría arruinar todo el plan – George

- Está bien… yo me encargo de que no vayan – Archie preocupado – solo espero que funcione y la reputación de Candy esté limpia ante los ojos de la Tía abuela

- Te lo aseguro… que eso pasara – George

* * *

Al día siguiente, Candy estaba asombrada porque Albert la había ido a recoger al Hospital

- Albert que haces aquí, algo le paso a Terry – Candy angustiándose

- Tranquila pequeña, el está bien, simplemente vine porque quiero platicar un momento a solas contigo – Albert

Mientras ellos dos platicaban al otro lado de la calle llegaba la limosina de los Andley y al bajar el vidrio de la ventana, la Sra. Elroy se quedo muda al ver al joven con quien hablaba con Candy

- George estás viendo lo que yo – Sra. Elroy… - es William… William esta hablando con Candy… que es lo que esta pasando… como es esto posible

- Tranquilícese… no se lo que este pasando pero… - George – que desea hacer vamos hablar con ellos

- George ese que se acerca es… - Sra. Elroy mas desconcertada

- Candy, mira quien viene – Albert ya se había percatado de la limosina de los Andley

- Que haces con este vagabundo – Neil molesto

- Que quieres – Candy

- Necesitamos hablar – Neil

- Pero yo no quiero – Candy molestándose

- Pues lo tendrás que hacerlo – Neil tratando de forzar a Candy

- Neil, no te permito que trates así a Candy – Albert

- Tu no eres nadie para evitar que le hable así – Neil enojado – simplemente eres un vagabundo

- Neil no te permito que lo trates así – Candy

En ese momento, la Sra. Elroy estaba intrigada por lo que estaba pasando, así que le dijo a George

- Vámonos de aquí – Sra. Elroy

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo III: Una verdad no aceptable

**Introducción**

Los cambios pueden abrir heridas que se creían que estaban ya curadas…

**Capitulo ****3**

**Una verdad no aceptable**

* * *

Al día siguiente era un día muy tranquilo para todos, antes de que Candy saliera rumbo a su trabajo, George llego inesperadamente para hablar con ella

- George! Que haces aquí - Candy preocupada

- Mil disculpas señorita, pero la Sra. Elroy quiere hablar con usted – George

- La Tía abuela… está bien pero dile que en cuanto salga del trabajo voy a buscarla – Candy

- No creo que eso no va hacer posible – Sra. Elroy apareciéndose en la entrada

- !Tía abuela! – Candy asombrada

- Pase usted señora – Albert

- Tía no era necesario que viniera hasta aquí, yo hubiera ido a verla – Candy un poco nerviosa

- Esto no puede esperar – Sra. Elroy con la seriedad que la caracterizaba – Venimos por ti para llevarte a la mansión, de ahora en adelante vivirás en la casa de los Andley

- Pero tía yo no puedo hacerlo – Candy desconcertada por la situación – yo ya tengo una vida, una vida que usted ni nadie puede intervenir

- Tal vez, pero no olvides que sigues siendo una Andley y por tal motivo tienes que comportarte como tal – Sra. Elroy – dime que es lo que te impide irte

- Tía usted está mal interpretando la situación y eso no se me hace justo – Candy nerviosa

- Candy no es correcto que una Andley viva sola con dos caballeros – Sra. Elroy empezando a enojarse – eso es inmoral

- Tía yo no le he faltado a nadie y no he hecho nada que me tenga que avergonzar – Candy molesta

- Entonces demuéstralo y vente a vivir a la mansión – Sra. Elroy

- Pero es que no tengo que demostrar nada, yo no he hecho nada malo – Candy

- Pues si te pones en ese plan… solo te doy dos opciones – Sra. Elroy

- Usted no es nadie, porque siempre quiere gobernar sobre la vida de los demás – Candy muy molesta

- Candy tranquila, déjala hablar – Albert tranquilizándola

- Te vas ahora mismo con nosotros y asumes tu papel como hija del Sr. Andley, teniendo todos sus privilegios o te llevo por la fuerza y mañana mismo ingresas al convento – Sra. Elroy

- Tía no puede forzarme hacer cosas que no deseo – Candy indignada

- Y yo no lo voy a permitir – Terry salió gritándole a la Sra. Elroy

- Tranquilo, no te alteres – Albert tratando de tranquilizar a Terry

- Pues no tienen otro remedio, ya que ante los ojos de la sociedad, tienes tu reputación por los suelos y solo por el hecho que has estado viviendo no solo con un hombre, que la mayor parte cree que es tu hermano, sino que ahora estás viviendo con el que dice que es tu novio y con el cual tuviste un desliz y por eso te expulsaron del Colegio – Sra. Elroy

- Tía eso no es cierto – Candy

- Sra. eso fue una calumnia de Elisa, yo no tuve nada que ver en la forma tan indecorosa que lo dice, además yo amo demasiado a Candy como para que la deshonrarla – Terry molesto – Pero si ustedes no nos creen yo estoy dispuesto a reparar la honra de ella, pero como es posible que crea en las mentiras de ella, se supone que debería primero averiguar antes de sentenciarnos

- Yo no vine a que me juzgaran, ni tampoco a juzgar a nadie, la orden es precisa, el abuelo William quiere que te mudes hoy mismo a la mansión y con estos dos caballeros como tus invitados – Sra. Elroy dejando asombrada a Candy y a Terry

- Tía eso es verdad – Candy desconcertada

- Pero hay una condición – Sra. Elroy – para que ellos dos se vayan a vivir a la mansión, tendrás que dejar de trabajar

- Tía… - Candy quiso interrumpir

- Srita. Candy el Sr. William quiere que se dedique tiempo completo a la recuperación de su novio – George

- ¿Qué? – Candy asombrada

- Lo que escuchaste, el tío abuelo quiere que ayudes a este caballero a recuperarse y estando 8 horas en el hospital no es tiempo suficiente para que él se recupere, además la próxima semana viene a verlo el Dr. Donnely para ver si es candidato para una operación y necesitara una enfermera de planta – Sra. Elroy

- Tía le agradezco mucho lo que quiere hacer… pero no se si deba aceptar – Candy confundida

- Srita. acepte lo que la Sra. Elroy le está ofreciendo, el Sr. William sabia que usted no iba querer irse sin este joven (señalando a Albert), ni menos dejar a su novio solo en este lugar – George

- Pero aun cuando nos fuéramos a vivir con ustedes, que papel jugaría – Terry intrigado

- Como prometido de la hija del Sr. William Andley – Sra. Elroy dejando nuevamente asombrada a Candy – Claro está!

- Y esto que están proponiendo es de apariencia? – Terry

- Sr. Grandchester, le recuerdo que usted solicito la mano de la Srita. Candy a través de una carta de su puño y letra, y el Sr. William acepto ese noviazgo, con lo de su accidente vamos aprovechar y decir que usted vino a Chicago a recuperarse y a poner fecha para la boda - George

- Está bien Tía acepto, pero no quiero tener ningún trato con los Leegan – Candy

- Está bien, pero quiero que te comportes como tal, una Andley en todos los sentidos – Sra. Elroy

* * *

Mientras en la Mansión de los Leegan

- Madre tenemos que hablar – Elisa

- Que pasa – Sra. Leegan

- Neil se esta comportando de manera muy extraña – Elisa

- Porque lo dices - Sra. Leegan

- Melisa me acaba de llamar y me dijo que ayer vio a Neil con un gran ramo de rosas, que cuando le pregunto para quien era, el contesto que para su futura esposa, por lo que lo siguió y resulta que se fue al Hospital a la huérfana – Elisa molesta

- Que huérfana… Elisa habla ya! – Sra. Leegan

- Si… a Candy… Neil está encaprichado con Candy – Elisa

- Eso no lo voy a permitir – Sra. Leegan

- Y no le pienso pedir permiso – Neil entrando abruptamente

- Neil… que es lo que pretendes con ella – Sra. Leegan enojada

- Me quiero casar con ella y aunque ustedes se opongan voy hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerlo – Neil con gran seguridad

- Que acaso me quieres matar de un disgusto, Neil no lo voy a permitir – Sara. Leegan mientras que Elisa se quedo pensativa

- Pues si no me apoya me voy a enlistar para la guerra – Neil saliendo de la habitación y la Sra. Leegan de dejo caer en la silla, poniéndose a llorar

- Madre, no se angustie, hay que ver la manera de sacar lo bueno de este capricho de Neil – Elisa de manera fría

- Como pretendes que haga eso – Sra. Leegan

- Madre, ella sigue siendo la hija adoptiva del Tío abuelo, alguien que ya es mayor y puede morirse en cualquier momento, dejándola como única heredera, además usted sabe que vive con un vagabundo que puede embaucarla y despojarnos de lo que nos pertenece, si Neil se casa con ella cuando muera el Tío abuelo será el jefe de la familia y tendremos la fortuna de los Andley – Elisa

- Pero ella es una huérfana – Sra. Leegan

- Lo se pero véalo de la forma que le digo, usted quiere que ella tome las riendas de la familia y nos haga la vida de imposible, ella no nos va a perdonar todo lo que le hicimos cuando estuvo viviendo en nuestra casa, y nos va a cobrar cada una de las humillaciones que le hicimos mientras que si casa con Neil, él no lo va a permitir, madre acepte lo que le digo – Elisa dejando sin palabras

Cuando llego a la casa de los Andley la Tía abuela mando a disponer 3 habitaciones una de ellas era contigua y después se retiro al despacho y se quedo pensando

- Ella me recuerda mucho a Pauna, tiene su mismo carácter – Sra. Elroy pensando – es como si fuera ayer… en este mismo lugar…

_[Flash Back]_

_Un día después del cumpleaños de Pauna y Sara Andley, la Sra. Elroy estaba muy molesta con Pauna que la mando a llamar_

_- Es la ultima vez que veo que te comportes de esa forma – Sra. Elroy molesta_

_- De que me habla Tía, yo no he hecho nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme – Pauna desconcertada_

_- Te parece poco, te pusiste a bailar con alguien que no es tu prometido – Sra. Elroy_

_- Tía yo todavía no he aceptado casarme – Pauna molesta – no estoy interesado en él_

_- Pues es una decisión ya tomada – Sra. Elroy_

_- No estoy de acuerdo – Pauna_

_- Pues lo siento señorita, sabes perfectamente que estas comprometida desde tu nacimiento – Sra. Elroy_

_- Pues no estoy de acuerdo – Pauna_

_- Pauna! – Sra. Elroy por primera vez grito – Si no aceptas casarte vas a deshonrar a esta familia_

_- Pero tía yo… yo… - Pauna_

_- Que cosa, Pauna contesta – Sra. Elroy_

_- Es que estoy enamorada de otro hombre – Pauna_

_- Que disparate acabas de decir – Sra. Elroy enojadísima_

_- Lo que escucho, estoy enamorada de otro hombre – Pauna decidida – y me voy a casar con él_

_- Pues no lo voy a permitir – Sra. Elroy gritándole y al mismo tiempo le dio una bofetada – No vas a ensuciar el nombre de esta familia… eso te lo juro_

_Fin del Flash Back_

La Sra. Elroy se asusto cuando llamaron a la puerta

- Adelante – Sra. Elroy

- Sra. Ya están listas las habitaciones – mucama

- Habitaciones? Vamos a tener visitas – Elisa entrando en ese momento

- Si – Sra. Elroy sin decir mas

- Son gente importante – Elisa con gran curiosidad

- Si – Sra. Elroy siendo cortante

- Cuantas personas son y quienes son? – Elisa

- Elisa, no olvides tus modales – Sra. Elroy

- Tía… discúlpeme pero es que me gustaría ayudarla con sus invitados – Elisa en forma muy melosa

- Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, la persona que se encargara de los invitados será Candy – Sra. Elroy

- Candy? – Elisa se quedo sin palabras

- Si, ella es – Sra. Elroy

- Pero Tía… porque ella – Elisa enojándose

- Elisa no lo voy a discutir contigo, son invitados del Tío abuelo y él así lo dispuso por tal motivo se van acatar sus ordenes – Sra. Elroy imponiéndose con la mirada que Elisa sabia perfectamente no había vuelta de hoja – y otra cosa no quiero que molestes a Candy, viene con su novio para formalizar su relación

- Tía va ha usted permitir que se case con el vagabundo – Elisa indignada

- Mide tus palabras Elisa – Sra. Elroy molesta

- Tía es que no puedo creer que usted consienta esa relación – Elisa

- El matrimonio de Candy esta arreglado y aprobado por el Tío abuelo – Sra. Elroy seria – Elisa, cuando voy a conocer a tu novio?

- Tía… yo… es que… por el momento el no puede venir – Elisa muy nerviosa

- Tu me dijiste que después de tu viaje a Nueva York, tendrías una fecha probable para la boda – Sra. Elroy

- Si tía pero… es que no puede venir, tuvo un accidente – Elisa

- Mmm… Elisa el vive en Nueva York, verdad? – Sra. Elroy

- Si tía, su padre es un noble, tía no se va arrepentir por dar su autorización – Elisa

- Si es un gran noble como dices, cual es su apellido – Sra. Elroy

- Grandchester, es el hijo primogénito del Duque de Grandchester, cuando me case con el seré la mujer más feliz – Elisa

_{Flash Back}_

_- Tía, gracias, muchas gracias – Sara alegre_

_- Me alegro que te hayas divertido –Sra. Elroy_

_- Si… Walt se porto muy caballero – Sara alegre – cuando me case con él seré la mujer más feliz del mundo_

_- Me alegra que sea así – Sra. Elroy_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Tía… me escucha – Elisa tratando de que la Sra. Elroy le hiciera caso

- Perdón Elisa, estaba pensando en otra cosa… que me decías – Sra. Elroy

- Que usted va a estar fascinada con mi futuro esposo – Elisa

- Elisa, estás segura que te vas a casar con el Sr. Grandchester – Sra. Elroy tratando de hacer reflexionar a Elisa – sabes que no es propio de una dama mentir

- Tía lo sé… pero le aseguro que no le miento – Elisa

- Elisa… solo espero que no te decepciones – Sra. Elroy no logro terminar de hablar porque llamaron a la puerta – adelante

- Señora ya llego la señorita Candy – Sirvienta

- Esta bien, enseguida vamos, llama a Archie – Sra. Elroy indicándole a la sirvienta que saliera – Elisa lo único que te pido es que cuides tus modales, pase lo pase, recuerda que eres una Andley

- Si tía no se preocupe – Elisa asintió con la cabeza sin entender lo que la Sra. Elroy le quería decir

- En la recepción de la casa de los Andley, Candy estaba esperando sola a que llegara la Tía abuela para recibirla, como se lo habían indicado

- Candy… que haces aquí – Archie asombrado

- Archie, que bueno que estés aquí… - Candy abrazándolo – Voy a vivir nuevamente en la casa de los Andley

- Eso es cierto – Archie

- Si… regresa a esta casa a ocupar su lugar como hija del Tío abuelo William –Sra. Elroy saliendo con Elisa del despacho – Llegaste sola?

- No, están esperando a fuera como usted lo indico – Candy

- Natalie, dígale a los invitados que pasen – Sra. Elroy

- Si… enseguida – sirvienta

- Que invitados – Archie

- Candy se los va a presentar – Sra. Elroy

En ese momento Terry y Albert entraban a la casa, en ese momento Elisa se quedo petrificada al ver a Terry entrar, Archie no podía emitir palabra alguna de lo asombrado que estaba

- Veo que se conocen – Sra. Elroy, se dio cuenta la reacción de ellos y como no contestaron – está bien, Elisa te presento al Sr. Terius G Grandchester prometido de Candy y al Sr. Albert

- Tía… pe-ro… - Elisa

- Sr. Grandchester espero que muy pronto se formalice su relación con mi sobrina Candy y aclare con mi sobrina Elisa sus verdaderas intenciones con ella – Sra. Elroy

- Señora… como se lo dije hace unos momentos, yo deseo casarme con Candy y con relación a la Srita. Leegan le puedo aclarar que nunca he tenido nada que ver con ella, ni le he dado motivos para que ella se ilusione – Terry de la forma mas caballerosa

- Eso es cierto Elisa – Sra. Elroy

- Tía… yo… - Elisa nerviosa

- Bueno veo que es verdad, por tal motivo y aclarado el asunto yo tampoco me opongo a su relación – Sra. Elroy

Dejando sin palabras a Elisa que se salió corriendo de la casa, mientras se instalaban en sus habitaciones, Archie mando a buscar a Annie y a Patty. Cuando ellas llegaron Archie las estaba esperando

- Archie que es lo que pasa, porque nos mandaste a traer con gran urgencia – Annie

- Les tengo una sorpresa – Archie

- Cual es? – Annie desesperada

- Soy yo – Candy saliendo tras de ellas

- Candy – Annie y Patty al mismo tiempo alegres

- Pero como es posible – Paty

- La tía dijo que tengo que vivir aquí porque es una orden del Tío abuelo – Candy

- Que bueno, pero que paso con Albert y Terry – Paty

- Ellos están aquí – Candy

- Como es eso posible – Annie no entendía

- Ni yo misma lo sé… aparece cuando menos lo piensas – Candy

- Y lo más curioso es que tiene conocimiento de la relación que tiene con Terry – Archie

- Y eso es bueno… o malo – Patty con tono asustadizo

- Imagínate que… pronto tendremos una fiesta de compromiso – Archie en forma de burla

- Felicidades Candy – Annie abrazándola

- Y eso no es todo, al parecer la Tía abuela sospecha que Elisa le ha estado mintiendo, porque hizo que Terry dijera por quien se decidía si por Candy o Elisa, dime tú a quien eligió? – Archie

- A Candy – Annie

- Y que hizo Elisa? – Paty curiosa

- No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, salió corriendo – Terry interrumpiendo – Espero que le quede claro que yo amo a esta pecosa

- Pero aún así hay que tener cuidado con ella… una mujer despechada es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – Paty

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no le tengo miedo – Terry

- Bueno dejemos eso, lo más importante es que ya estás en casa nuevamente – Archie contento

- Y se puede saber algo – Terry dirigiéndose a Archie

- Que quieres saber – Archie

- Ustedes cuando van a formalizar – Terry en tono irónico

- Terry… - Candy regañándolo mientras que Annie se sonrojaba

- Chicos han tenido alguna noticia de Stear – Albert ingresando a la habitación

- Por el momento no – Paty contesto inmediatamente

- Tienen la última carta de él – Albert

- Si… siempre la cargo conmigo – Paty

- Para que la necesitas – Archie

- Se me ocurre que su Tío abuelo es una persona muy importante y ahora que ha regresado tiene que saber donde ha estado para hacer que regrese – Albert

- Como no se me ocurrió – Archie

- Pero como le vamos hacer para que el se entere – Paty con una mirada de esperanza

- George! Es el brazo derecho de él – Candy

* * *

Mientras ellos tramaban como iban avisarle al Tío abuelo para que regresara Stear, en la casa de los Leegan, Elisa entro abruptamente que su madre corrió a su lado

- Elisa que es lo que te paso – Sra. Leegan

- Porque ella… porque ella – Elisa llena de rabia

- De que hablas Elisa… dime que es lo que pasa – Sra. Leegan sintiendo una gran frustración al ver a su hija como…

_[Flash Back]_

_- Tía… porque ella… porque, no lo entiendo – Sara_

_- Hija, él no te ama y eso es cierta forma es bueno – Sra. Elroy_

_- Tía pero yo lo amo sin el no quiero volver a vivir – Sara_

_- Ya hija… pronto encontraras a alguien, es mas tengo entendido que Alfred Leegan tiene interés en ti – Sra. Elroy_

_- Pero yo no lo amo – Sara_

_- Hija… si él ya te dijo que no te ama… debes olvidarlo – Sra. Elroy tratando de calmar a Sara_

_- La odio y jamás la voy a perdonar – Sara con gran furia_

_- Hija eso no es propio de una dama – Sra. Elroy_

_- Nunca la voy a perdonar aun cuando sea mi sangre – Sara_

_- ¿Qué es lo que dices?, ¿De quién hablas? – Sra. Elroy_

_- De la mujer que voy a odiar hasta el fin de mis días, la mujer que me quito él amor de Walt O'Hara – Sara llorando con rabia_

_- Hija pero de quien hablas – Sra. Elroy_

_- De… Pauna! – Sara gritando con todas sus fuerzas_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Hija por favor dime que es lo que pasa, porque lloras – Sra. Leegan

- Es Candy… esa Huerfana! – Elisa no paraba de llorar

- Candy… que tiene que ver en todo esto – Sra. Leegan sin entender nada

- Ella se va a casar – Elisa

- Con quien se va a casar – Sra. Leegan

- Con Terius Grandchester – Elisa llena de rabia

- No te creo – Neil grito desesperado – Ella no se puede casar con ese ingles

- Pues es cierto Neil… el Tío abuelo esta de acuerdo y ya convenció a la Tía abuela – Elisa

- Que es lo que esta pasando, explíquense – Sra. Leegan

- Madre que Candy regreso a vivir nuevamente a la casa de los Andley y no solo eso, que se va a casar con Terius Grandchester – Elisa con gran furia

- Eso ya lo entendí… lo que no entiendo es porque te molestas, sabemos perfectamente que ese joven nunca se ha interesado en ti, desde que fuimos a Nueva York me di cuenta perfectamente de que jamás te haría caso… hija no es bueno que te intereses en alguien que no te ama – Sra. Leegan

- Usted que sabe de eso, yo lo amo demasiado y sin él… - Elisa no logro terminar de hablar porque su madre la abofeteo

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso… - Sra. Leegan molesta, saliendo de la habitación

- Nunca la vi tan enojada – Neil asustado

- Y nunca me había pegado – Elisa

- Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar esa boda – Neil

- Si… tenemos que planear algo – Elisa – Tenemos que alejarla de los Andley a como dé lugar

* * *

Días después Candy se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado y del porque del comportamiento de tía Elroy y fue cuando encontró el cofre donde guardaba sus tesoros y en su mente veía todo lo que había pasado en esos 10 años, cuando conoció al príncipe de la colina [_Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_] y de cómo se parecía mucho a Anthony, de todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con Archie, Anthony y Stear, en ese momento sonó la puerta

- Si… adelante – Candy

- Señorita le buscan – Sirvienta

- Quien es – Candy

- Es el señorito Leegan – sirvienta

- Niel está aquí – Candy

- Si… quiere verla – Sirvienta

- Está bien… dile que bajo en un momento – Candy

Cuando bajo

- Que es lo que quieres – Candy

- Necesitamos hablar… quiero saber si es cierto que te vas a casar con ese actor de pacotilla – Neil molesto

- Y tú con que derecho me reclamas – Candy enojada

- Con que derecho?, porque estoy enamorado de ti – Neil acercándose a la puerta y la cerro con llave

- Que es lo que pretendes – Candy

- Simplemente aclarar las cosas contigo – Neil enfadado

- Pero es que no te das cuenta que no estoy enamorada de ti – Candy

- Pero yo si… que no te das cuenta que cualquier chica de esta ciudad se sentiría halagada si yo… quisiera casarme con ella, y tu me rechazas así como así – Neil

- Pero Niel, comprende… que mi corazón le pertenece a otro, no puedo – Candy

- Ese ingles… solo te va a traer sufrimiento y dolor que no te das cuenta – Neil

- Niel!... ese asunto es mío y no quiero que te entrometas – Candy

- Candy, déjame protegerte, déjame estar a tu lado… quiero que te cases conmigo, así ella no podrá hacer nada en tu contra… o de lo contrario – Neil

- De lo contrario que? – Candy enojadandose

- De lo contrario no voy a poder detenerla… ella les va hacer mucho daño – Neil

- De quien hablas, que es lo que me quieres decir – Candy

- De Elisa… ella está muy celosa de lo que paso y no va a parar hasta destruirte – Neil

- Te agradezco tu preocupación pero yo tengo quien me proteja – Candy

- Si hablas de ese actorcillo, no va a poder defenderte, en esas condiciones no lo va hacer… esta paralitico – Niel

- Neil… no te angusties… yo puedo defenderme sola – Candy – puedes irte

- Pues quieras o no te vas ha casar conmigo, quieras o no – Neil

- No lo vas hacer, el Tío abuelo no lo va a permitir – Candy

- Pero… porque no quieres casarte conmigo… dime porque – Neil

- Neil recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez… tu y Elisa me arrojaron agua, sin ningún remordimiento, y recuerdas de todas las cosas que me hicieron, no se tentaron el corazón y ahora me quieres proteger de tu hermana? No te entiendo, no lo comprendo – Candy

- Quiero que me ames – Niel

- No puedes forzar a nadie amarte a capricho tuyo, el amor es un sentimiento que nace en el corazón y que cultivas día a día cuidándolo, es como una planta que tienes que cuidar y haces hasta lo imposible para que no se marchite – Candy dejando sin palabras a Neil – no voy a permitir que tu o tu hermana me traten de destruir…

- Yo te amo, comprende que he cambiado y lo he hecho por ti – Neil

- No te creo nada – Candy

- Pues no me importa, te lo voy a demostrar, lo único que te pido es que no te cases aun con Terry, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo… y para que veas que es cierto, ten – Neil le entrego las llaves de la habitación – Puedes irte solamente quería asegurarme que me ibas a escuchar

- Gracias… Neil por comprenderlo – Candy saliendo de la habitación

- Solo espero que algún dia me llegues amar… como yo te amo – Neil susurrado

Candy confundida salió al jardín y no se percato que paso junto a Terry y Albert

- Que le pasara a Candy, ni siquiera nos hablo – Terry

- Si… que habrá pasado – Albert

- No lo sé… voy a seguirla – Terry

- Si… ve, mientras que yo investigo que es lo que paso – Albert ingresaba a la casa, mientras que Terry se fue tras de Candy

- Candy… Candy… donde estas – Terry

- Estoy por aquí – Candy desconcertada – Te sucede algo

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto… acabamos de pasar junto de ti y ni siquiera te diste cuenta – Terry preocupado

- Terry… yo – Candy nerviosa

- Pecosa que es lo que pasa – Terry

- No quiero que te enojes – Candy

- Porque debería de enojarme – Terry

- Niel… vino a verme – Candy

- Que es lo que quiere ese americano – Terry molesto

- Terry… tranquilo, vino advertirme que Elisa esta tramando algo en contra de nosotros y me preocupa demasiado – Candy

- Pecosa de mi alma, mientras estemos juntos tu y yo… nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, te amo y no voy a permitir que Elisa te lastime, así tenga que dar mi vida – Terry acercándose a ella

- Te amo – Candy arrodillándose junto a él

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que Candy se fue a vivir a la casa de los Andley

- Tía abuela puedo hablar con usted unos momentos – Candy interceptando a la Sra. Elroy antes que saliera de la casa

- Pasa, pero te pido que seas breve, tengo cosas importantes que hacer – Sra. Elroy seria

- Tía quiero saber si para usted le es incomoda mi presencia – Candy

- Porque dices eso – Sra. Elroy

- Porque desde que llegue no ha convivido con nosotros… y eso me tiene angustiada – Candy

- Candy no es eso, simplemente tengo cosas que hacer – Sra. Elroy tratando de justificarse

- Tía, si mi presencia le afecta tanto, quiero pedirle su autorización para que nos vayamos a Lakewood – Candy pero en ese momento la tía empezó a recordar

_[Flash Back]_

_- Tía podemos hablar – Pauna_

_- Que es lo que quieres – Sra. Elroy molesta_

_- Quiero irme a Lakewood, necesito irme – Pauna_

_- No creo que sea posible – Sra. Elroy_

_- Tía porque… para que me quiere detener aquí, si para usted y para esta familia soy la vergüenza – Pauna_

_- No quiero volver hablar de eso Pauna – Sra. Elroy tratando de evitar el tema_

_- Pero yo si… si no me permite irme… me voy a escapar y no sabrá nunca mas de mi – Pauna_

_- Sobre mi cadáver señorita, ya basta que te deje hacer lo que quieres, ese hombre no solamente engaño a Sara, sino jugo con tus sentimientos y tu fuiste tan estúpida en caer en ellos… como es que pudiste entregarte a él… eres una vergüenza para esta familia – Sra. Elroy gritándole y en el momento que la iba ha abofetear_

_- Cómo pudiste traicionarme… ahora comprendo lo que me decías en esta carta – Oliver Cornwell había llamado a la puerta varias veces, pero al escuchar gritos y pensando que su amada Pauna necesitaba ayuda entro, no se imagino lo que escucho en ese momento_

_- Oliver… perdóname – Pauna asustada_

_- Sra. Andley ahora comprenderá que esta traición no la puedo dejar por alto – Oliver Cornwell tratando de ser un caballero_

_- Sr. Cornwell, me apena mucho que se haya enterado de esta manera, para esta familia es un deshonra – Sra. Elroy no sabia que decir, veía en los ojos de Oliver rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo_

_- Dime quien es?... Dímelo – Oliver agarrando del brazo a Pauna_

_- Déjame que me lastimas – Pauna desesperada tratando de soltarse de las garras de Oliver – Tía ayúdeme_

_- No se meta Señora – Oliver lleno de rabia empujándola_

_- Sr. Cornwell suéltela ese comportamiento no es propio de un caballero – Sra. Elroy asustada porque temía que algo malo podría pasar_

_- Contesta… quién es? Contesta – Oliver en ese momento la arrincono en el librero con mas fuerzas, Pauna casi pierde el conocimiento_

_- George… George… rápido – Sra. Elroy salió a buscarlo asustada_

_- Mira que si no me contestas, tu hermano querido va a pagar las consecuencias y sabes que no estoy mintiendo – Oliver le susurro al oído a Pauna que empezó a temblar_

_- Es… es… Walt… Walt! – Pauna asustada y temblando_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Tía… Tía – Candy vio que se había distraído

- Que me decías – Sra. Elroy

- Que si nuestra presencia le incomoda nos de su autorización para irnos a Lakewood – Candy

- Candy… no me incomoda tu presencia – Sra. Elroy

- Entonces porque no quiere convivir con nosotros – Candy

- Candy, tengo que cumplir muchos compromisos – Sra. Elroy

- Esta usted preocupada verdad? – Candy

- Voy a tratar de estar mas en la casa pero no te aseguro nada – Sra. Elroy saliendo

- Gracias – Candy confundida

La Sra. Elroy subió al coche y emprendió su viaje, y empezó a recordar

_[Flash Back]_

_- George… George – Sra. Elroy_

_- Sra. Elroy que pasa – George vio en los ojos de la Sra. Elroy miedo_

_- Oliver esta como loco… corre al despacho o va a matarla – Sra. Elroy_

_- Si… vamos – George_

_Ambos corrieron al despacho y al entrar_

_- No mereces vivir… - Oliver estaba ahorcando a Pauna que ya estaba casi sin sentido – yo te amaba demasiado, mas que a mi propia vida… prefiero verte muerta antes de que ese idiota te vuelva a tocar_

_- Suéltala, que la sueltes – George lo jalo con gran fuerza, aventándolo a la pared_

_- Tu no te metas – Oliver tratando de golpearlo, George logra esquivarlo_

_- Jamás voy a permitir que le hagas daño a esta familia – George dándole un golpe en el estomago que hizo que se doblara de dolor_

_- Pauna! Hija estas bien – Sra. Elroy estaba junto a ella_

_- Te juro que esto no va a quedar así… me voy a vengar – Oliver saliendo de la habitación_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Sra. Elroy, le pasa algo – George

- George… cada vez que estoy con Candy, me recuerda mucho a Pauna – Sra. Elroy preocupada – y eso me tiene alterada

- Si… Candy me la recuerda mucho – George – pero aun así esta usted preocupada

- George, me conoces demasiado bien… lo que pasa es que me siento angustiada… tengo miedo Elisa estaba muy ilusionada con el Sr. Grandchester, me contaba todos sus planes de una chica que estaba interponiéndose entre ellos, pero no me imagine que las cosas fueran al revés… es como si se volviera a repetir la historia – Sra. Elroy

- Señora Elroy, no se angustie, en esta ocasión no esta sola – George tratando de calmarla

- Solo espero que Sara no se ciegue – Sra. Elroy – George tu que piensas

- Sra. Elroy conozco demasiado bien a Sara y se que desde que llego a sus brazos Elisa, no ha hecho otra cosa que desbordar un gran amor hacia ella la defiende a capa y espada, tenga o no tenga la razón, en cierta manera la ha malcriado – George de una forma tan sincera

- Si… pero como hace años, tanto Elisa como Candy están en las mismas condiciones – Sra. Elroy

- Sra. Elroy puedo hacerle una pregunta – George

- Si – Sra. Elroy

- Porque si están en las mismas condiciones… usted siempre ha hecho diferencias sobre Candy – George dejando pensativa a la Sra. Elroy, después de un silencio le contesto

- No me mal interpretes, simplemente que Candy cada vez que la miro revive ese sentimiento de culpabilidad por la muerte de Pauna – Sra. Elroy con cierta tristeza – y no lo puedo evitar, por eso he tratado de mil formas de alejarla de mi lado

- Pero Sra. Elroy usted de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, además como puede usted ser responsable de algo que usted misma no podía evitar, Sara hizo su mejor esfuerzo – George dudando

- George… no trates de justificar a Sara, ella tenia la obligación de informarme de la situación de Pauna, y no lo hizo – Sra. Elroy en forma de reclamo

En ese momento llegaron a Lakewood, George bajo abrirle el coche y en ese momento la recibió Sara

- Sara que bueno que estas aquí – Sra. Elroy saludándola

- Tía me siento un poco alarmada por la urgencia con la que me llamo – Sra. Leegan

- Sara, te cite aquí porque quiero hablar de la situación que ha surgido entre Candy y Elisa – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, yo no puedo comprender porque la ha aceptado nuevamente… - Sra. Leegan tratando de aclarar sus dudas pero la Sra. Elroy la interrumpió

- Sara… no estaba en mis manos, es una orden del Sr. William, además el Sr. Grandchester, solicito la mano de Candy y el Sr. William se la ha concedido y como bien sabes se tiene que respetar, por eso quiero mantenerte informada que Candy se va a casar muy pronto con él y me preocupa que Elisa quiera cometer tus mismos errores – Sra. Elroy no dejo hablar a su sobrina – Sara escúchame y tu bien sabes que tus acciones dijeron mucho

- Tía usted sabe que Pauna me robo el amor de Walt y usted no hizo nada para evitarlo – Sra. Leegan reclamándole en ese momento sintió como una mano tan pesada le dio una bofetada

- Sara no te permito que le faltes al respeto a la Sra. Elroy… tu bien sabes que ella dice la verdad – George molesto

- George! – Sra. Elroy

- George porque? Porque siempre le diste la razón a Pauna eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar – Sra. Leegan

- Basta… ya Basta! No viene hasta aquí para recordar el pasado y seguir hiriéndonos con cosas del pasado… lo único que quiero que entiendas que debes tener bien vigilada a Elisa y no quiero… que interfiera… Candy es la hija de adoptiva de William y no quiero que tengas ningún problema con él – Sra. Elroy molesta

- No tía… Elisa tiene más derecho que ella… Candy no es una Andley – Sra. Leegan

- Estas segura de lo que dices – Sra. Elroy haciéndola dudar

- Tía… no puede usted traicionarme – Sra. Leegan

- Sara no es traición… durante todos estos años hemos guardado tu secreto, pero tu sabes mas que nadie que Elisa… - Sra. Elroy

- No lo diga! Ella es mi hija… son mis hijos yo los crie, les di amor, cariño, tal vez no sean unos angelitos… pero son mis hijos – Sra. Leegan arrodillada ante la Sra. Elroy – se lo suplico tía no le quite su apoyo a Elisa

- Sara… Sara! Hija mia, yo te entiendo perfectamente, yo los crie a ustedes, como mis hijos, aún cuando no salieron de mis entrañas a cada uno lo he amado por lo que representa, te entiendo que quieras defender a Elisa yo la quiero mucho, es mi nieta… mi nieta y nadie lo va a cambiar y no quiero que sufra, como tu sufriste – Sra. Elroy abrazando a la Sra. Leegan

- Tía… desde que murió Pauna usted nunca me volvió a llamar Hija… y le agradezco que se preocupe por mi Hija, voy a tratar de ayudarla para que Elisa se aleje de ellos… pero no le quite el apoyo a ella por favor – Sra. Leegan suplicándole

- Te aseguro que no lo voy hacer, pero las dos son iguales, las dos son mis nietas aún cuando ninguna de ellas lleve sangre de los Andley… - Sra. Elroy

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews... cada uno ellos son especiales, espero que sigan esta historia con la misma intesidad con la que empezaron... y espero no decepcionarlas...

Cuidense mucho...

Amy Grandchester


	5. Capitulo IV: Un pasado, un presente

**Introducción**

**El pasado se enlaza con el presente, muchas cosas cambian y la vida da la oportunidad de no cometer los mismos errores…**

**Capitulo ****5**

**Un pasado, un presente**

* * *

Era la primavera de 1896, Pauna y Sara recién llegaban de Europa, ambas estudiaban en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, en una fiesta de bienvenida que la Sra. Elroy Andley las había organizado ahí conocieron aun joven distinguido y con un futuro prospero en los negocios bancarios.

- Walt O'Hara quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de Pauna Andley.

- Walt que bueno que viniste, tiene mucho tiempo que llegaste – Oliver Cornwell

- Si… no tiene mucho – Walt si hacerle mucho caso

- Walt, te pasa algo?... o que es lo que te llama la atención – Oliver intrigado dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que Walt y se quedo asombrado – Walt…

- Es la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido hasta este momento – Walt susurro

- Amigo mío! Esa mujer ya tiene dueño – Oliver en un tono muy orgulloso

- Que?, Que es lo que dices – Walt

- Ella va hacer mi futura esposa – Oliver

- Entonces ya esta comprometida contigo – Walt

- Todavía no esta aprobado por el Abuelo William, pero muy pronto te daré la primicia de cuando va hacer nuestra boda – Oliver

- Oliver… entonces ella es tu novia, oficial – Walt incrédulo, ya que él se caracterizaba por ser un fanfarrón

- Walt me ofendes, el matrimonio entre ella y yo esta arreglado desde nuestros nacimientos, solo que ahora el Abuelo William tiene que decidir cuando se realizara – Oliver

- No te ofendas, es una simple pregunta – Walt en tono sarcástico

- Walt no es eso, la invitación que te hice es para que conozcas a alguien – Oliver llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba Pauna

- Y quien es esa persona – Walt intrigado

- Sara… Sara – Oliver

- Que pasa Oliver querido – Sara

- Mira te quiero presentar a Walt O'Hara – Oliver muy formal – ella es mi prima Sara Andley

- Es un placer señorita – Walt tratando de no ser descortés, pero ante los ojos de Sara quedo deslumbrada por tal galanura y tratando de presumirle a Pauna

- Pauna mira te presento a Walt O'Hara, amigo de Oliver – Sara emocionada

- A sus pies – Walt al darle la mano a Pauna fue como si un impulso eléctrico, recorriera entre sus cuerpos, Walt beso la mano de Pauna y ella se sonrojo

Al cruzarse sus miradas fue como si se paralizaba el tiempo, como si su destino fuera estar juntos por siempre, como si ella complementara su alma, tanto Oliver como Sara se dieron cuenta de la situación.

- Walt… Walt me permites bailar con ella – Oliver tratando de aprovechar la música pero él no le hizo caso

- Me puedes conceder esta pieza – Walt se dirigía a Pauna con un movimiento de la cabeza le dijo que sí

- Mientras bailaban, Pauna había caído en sus encantos, lo que hizo enfurecer a Oliver

- Oliver que es lo que te pasa – Aliester Cornwell hermano mayor de Oliver

- Que quieres que me pase… mira como está bailando… ella es mía – Oliver profundamente furioso

- Cálmate, es un simple baile, además porque te molestas, sabes perfectamente que no eres de su agrado – Aliester

- No lo acepto, nuestro compromiso está acordado desde que éramos chicos – Oliver

- Oliver pero no puedes forzar a que te ame, además el acuerdo no especifica que debes ser tú quien cumpla ese compromiso – Aliester

- Eso a mi no me interesa, yo la he amado desde que tengo uso de razón y tu no puedes comprender – Oliver

- Oliver… por favor – Aliester tratando de calmarlo

- Déjame, ella va hacer mía, así sea lo último que haga… además tu de que te preocupas si ya lograste enamorar a René – Oliver en forma de burla

- No te metas con René, ella no está en el acuerdo Andley-Cornwell – Aliester enojándose – ella es simplemente su prima

- Pero al final de todo ella es Andley – Oliver

- Oliver no me provoques… porque vas a salir perdiendo – Aliester dándose la vuelta

Al día siguiente

- Sara que es lo que te pasa – George se acerco a ella en las caballerizas

- Nada, déjame sola – Sara molesta

- Sara… a mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco demasiado – George tomándola del brazo

- Suéltame! – Sara gritando

- No lo voy hacer – George en ese momento la jalo a su lado y la beso haciendo que ella cediera

- Suéltame! – Sara reaccionando y dándole una bofetada – que no entiendes que nunca podre amarte como tu quieres, no eres de mi clase

- Sara… que equivocada estas – George – que no entiendes que eso no es la felicidad

- George, comprende que yo no puedo amarte, no me interesas, mi destino no es estar junto a ti – Sara

- Y entonces con quien quieres casarte – George

- Me voy a casar con Walt O'Hara – Sara

- Con ese piensas casarte, la Sra. Elroy no lo va a permitir – George

- No me interesa lo que tu pienses, te aseguro que me voy a casar con él así sea lo último que haga – Sara

- Pues espero que lo logres y nunca te arrepientas de tu decisión – George desilusionado

Ha pasado dos meses, desde su llegada

- Hay Sofía, me siento tan ilusionada – Pauna alegre

- Pau, pero cuando vas hablar con la Tía Elroy, tienes que decirle la verdad – Sophie Andley

- No es el momento – Pauna

- Pero hasta cuando le vas a seguir ocultando que tienes un amorío con Walt – Sophie preocupada por la situación

- No Sophie, entiéndeme no es el momento, desde que llegamos la Tía Elroy esta decidida a casarme con Oliver y yo no lo amo, quiero casarme con alguien a quien realmente ame, porque debemos seguir con esa tradición absurda de tener que casarnos por conveniencia, yo no estoy de acuerdo – Pauna

- Pero como lo vas a evitar… a menos… Pauna espero que no hagas un disparate – Sophie alarmada por lo que estaba pensando

- Si… Sophie si las cosas siguen así me voy a escapar con Walt, el esta de acuerdo – Pauna decidida

- No puedes hacerlo, es una locura – Sophie

- Sophie, tu estas enamorada realmente de Aliester – Pauna

- Si… lo estoy – Sophie

- Entonces estas de acuerdo que defenderías ese amor que sientes por sobre todas las cosas – Pauna

- Si… - Sophie sin pensarlo – pero Pau, con esa decisión tuya vas a matar a la Tía… no creo que tu desees eso

- No… pero no me dejan alternativa – Pauna con tristeza

- Piensa bien las cosas antes de cometer una barbaridad – Sophie angustiada – prométemelo

- Te lo prometo, hay Sophie, te has convertido en una parte importante de mi vida, tu y George han sido mas que mis primos son como mis hermanos – Pauna abrazando a Sophie

- Mi hermano te quiere demasiado, pero también tienes a William y a Sara – Sophie

- Si… pero William esta en el extranjero estudiando, mientras que Sara se ha vuelto en mi contra, todo lo que hago le parece mal y eso me parte el corazón – Pauna

- Ya veras que cuando ella se de cuenta que el amor que sienten tu y Walt te va apoyar – Sophie

- Eso espero… - Pauna

Mientras en las oficinas O'Hara, estaba Walt hablando por teléfono y alguien lo interrumpió

- Mi amor, vine por ti para irnos a comer – Sara Andley

- Sr. Wilson, en eso hablamos – Walt tratando de cortar la comunicación con uno de los mas grandes empresarios de Chicago, cuando colgó el teléfono Sara trato de acercarse a él y darle un beso

- Sara… que te pasa – Walt agarrándola de las muñecas

- Que te pasa Walt, que no comprendes que te amo – Sara tratando de volver abrazarlo

- Sara… detente, que no comprendes que yo no te amo, que no me interesas, que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona – Walt

- Eso no puede ser, tu me has dicho otra cosa – Sara desesperada

- Yo! No se de que rayos me estas hablando – Walt confundido

- De que? de que? de todas y cada una de las cartas de amor que me has mandado – Sara

- Eso no puede ser, porque yo no te he mandado ninguna carta, no sé de qué me hablas – Walt extrañado por el reclamo de Sara, pero ella le entrego las cartas al verlas – Sara está no es mi letra, estas equivocada

- No puede ser – Sara

- Sara te aseguro que no es mi letra, jamás me atrevería a faltarte al respecto de esta forma – Walt

- No entiendo, porque? Porque no puedes amarme – Sara desesperada

- Sara esto no depende de mi o de ti, simplemente el corazón es el que decide quien es la persona que es tu alma gemela – Walt tratando de convencer a Sara

- No… no quiero, tu debes de amar, soy mejor mujer que cualquiera, tengo clase, tengo todo, tengo un apellido digno, es mas una dote que cualquiera no lo tiene – Sara tratando de convencer a Walt arrodillada ante el

- Sara no te hagas esto, simplemente no puedo amarte, compréndelo, la mujer que estoy enamorado tiene todo lo que me dices además tiene algo que tu no tie… es mejor que te vayas – Walt tratando de sacarla de la oficina

- De quien rayos estas hablando, dime quien es la mujer que me ha arrebatado tu amor, dime quien es, quien puede tener lo mismo que tengo yo y algo mas… DIMELO! – Sara exigiéndole, pero al ver la expresión de Walt se dio cuenta que llevaba el dije de los Andley

- Vete no quiero tener problemas con tu familia – Walt pero al darse la vuelta, Sara logra arrancarle el dije

- Es Pauna… tienes algo que ver con Pauna verdad? – Sara molesta

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - Walt tratando de quitarle el dije pero no lo logro – entrégamelo

- No… esto es la prueba que necesito, si no eres para mí no lo serás para nadie – Sara

- Sara, eso no es amar, tu no puedes hacerle esto a tu propia hermana, sabes que si se enteran van a tomar represarías contra ella – Walt

- Entonces déjala, quédate a mi lado y mi Tía jamás se enterara de la traición de Pauna – Sara

- No puedo hacer lo que me pides, si el alejarme de ella la va a salvar, entonces me alejare de las dos – Walt

- No es justo, entonces la amas demasiado que serias capaz de sacrificarte – Sara

- Si… eso es amar, no imponer el amor que es lo que tú quieres hacer – Walt tratando de convencerla – dame ese dije

- No… te lo daré si cumples con tu palabra y te alejas de ella – Sara

Walt cumplió su palabra se alejo de las Andley ha pasado 2 años, Sophie se caso con Aliester Cornwell y tuvieron un hijo Aliester Von Cornwell Andley y venia otro hijo en camino, mientras que Sara estaba lista para casarse con Alfred Leegan

- Te ves hermosa, Sara – Pauna

- Como si realmente, te importara – Sara

- Sara cuando me vas a perdonar – Pauna – eres mi hermana deberíamos olvidar el pasado

- Pauna, te odio jamás te perdonare que me hayas quitado el amor de mi vida – Sara llena de rencor

- Entonces si no amas a Alfred porque te casas con él, no te entiendo – Pauna

- Porque? Quieres saber Porque? Porque no necesito amarlo, el me ama y con el tiempo llegare amarlo, mientras que tu jamás podrás casarte y tu sabes porque – Sara en tono burlón – No quiero verte, en mi boda

Transcurrió la misa, cuando salieron de la iglesia y todos los estaban felicitándoles.

- Te deseo lo mejor – Walt O'Hara dándole el abrazo a Sara, dejándola sin habla

- W… Walt… regresaste – Sara sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, se puso pálida

- Vine especialmente a desearte lo mejor para esta nueva etapa que vas a empezar – Walt abrazándola y le dijo al oído – Ya no podrás separarme ahora de Pauna – en ese momento Sara quiso separarse bruscamente de él pero no se lo permitió – ahora estas casada y no podrás hacer nada

- Walt que bueno que hayas podido venir – Alfred

- Hermano no iba a faltar a tu boda – Walt

- Tu lo invitaste – Sara

- Si querida, Walt y yo somos socios y por eso lo invite, espero que no te moleste cariño – Alfred

- No como crees – Sara no le quedaba mas remedio

Después de la misa todos se fueron a la recepción y fue cuando se encontró con Sophie Cornwell

- Sophie, como estas – Walt

- Regresaste, que es lo que paso – Sophie

- Sara, me amenazo con decirle a todos que Pauna y yo teníamos una relación – Walt

- Entonces fue ella… es una arpía – Sophie enojada

- Que quieres decir – Walt

- Que Oliver estuvo a punto de matarla, cuando se entero que tenia una relación clandestina – Sophie

- Desgraciado, cuando lo vea le voy a matar – Walt

- Pues no creo que sea la solución, además que no te enteraste – Sophie

- Qué cosa? – Walt extrañado

- Pues que después de enterarse que tu eras el causante de todo, te empezó a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, además de que no hacia otra cosa que estar en bares de mala suerte, se metia en cada problema y en una de esas se metió en un pleito callejero y murió hace un año – Sophie

- Y como se entero que era yo – Walt

- Porque el día que casi mata a Pauna, la amenazo con matar a William y ella le dijo la verdad, que eras tu… la persona de quien se había enamorado – Sophie

- Y porque dices que ella fue quien dijo todo – Walt

- Porque al principio la Tía estaba protegiendo a Pauna de Oliver pero de un día para otro cambio de opinión, desde ese momento le dejo de hablar y cada momento que puede no le dejan de reprochar que perdió contigo su castidad – Sophie

- Pero eso no es cierto, ella jamás se me entrego – Walt

- Lo sé, pero la Tía no lo cree así – Sophie preocupada

- Voy hablar con tu Tía para pedir formalmente la mano de Pauna – Walt

- No cree que Sara se oponga – Sophie

- No creo, ahora esta casada con Alfred Leegan y entonces no podrá hacer nada – Walt en tono triunfante

- Walt… que haces aquí – Aliester asombrado

- Cariño, viene a casarse con Pauna – Sophie tratando de calmar la situación temiendo a que él reaccionara violentamente

- Pues, solamente espero la Tía apruebe lo que pides – Aliester

- Stear… siento mucho lo de tu hermano – Walt tratando de suavizar las cosas

- Walt… lo que hizo mi hermano no tiene nombre, o tal vez si… se enamoro perdidamente de ella y logro que se volviera loco de amor y cometiera tantas tonterías… no te echo la culpa, por mi está olvidado… uno siempre labra nuestro destino – Aliester abrazándolo

Al día siguiente Walt se presento a la casa de los Andley esperando ser recibido, la Sra. Elroy cuando se entero de quien era, le dio mucha rabia

- Dígale que no es bienvenido a esta familia – Sra. Elroy

- Espera – George tratando de mediar las cosas – Debe usted de escucharlo

- Pero deshonro a esta familia, como esperas que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos – Sra. Elroy

- No… pero puede que venga a reivindicarse, y darle el lugar a la niña Pauna que tanto lo necesita – George

- Y si solo viene a burlarse nuevamente de esta familia, o viene por el dote familiar que le corresponde a Pauna – Sra. Elroy con temor

- No lo creo, es socio de las empresas de Alfred Leegan y ha triplicado su fortuna desde que se fue – George

- Entonces tu crees prudente que le exija que se case con Pauna – Sra. Elroy

- Deje que ella sea feliz, se lo merece de todo corazón, ya perdónele su falta – George

- Lo pensare, por lo mientras déjelo entrar, George no quiero que me dejes sola – Sra. Elroy

Hablaron por un largo rato, en ese momento todas y cada una de las cosas se fueron aclarando, Walt le dijo a la Sra. Elroy que nunca le dio motivos a Sara para que pensara que su relación podría prosperar, también le conto de que todos los acosos que sufrió por parte de Sara y de que como le exigió que dejara a Pauna, la Sra. Elroy se sentía impotente y al mismo tiempo sentía decepción por parte de Sara, le dijo que si ellos pensaban que le había faltado a Pauna estaba decidido a reparar tal daño, la sinceridad de Walt hizo que si lo aceptara y se fijara la boda. Después obtuvo el permiso y se fue directo a Lakewood para buscar a Pauna

- Porque te fuiste de mi lado? Porque – Pauna paseaba por los jardines

- Porque quise protegerte y creo que no lo logre – Walt

En ese momento Pauna sintió que su sangre fuia mas rápido que la hacia sentir viva

- Walt… realmente eres tu… no eres un producto de mi imaginación – Pauna con lagrimas en los ojos

- No mi amor, estoy aquí – Walt abrazándola

- Pero como?, cuando regresaste, debes irte mi familia no va aceptar nuestra relación – Pauna preocupada – Ellos te odian

- No te angusties amor mío, he hablado con ellos y los he convencido de que nunca faltaste a tu honor – Walt

- Y te creyeron – Pauna

- Pues no lo se a ciencia cierta diría Aliester, pero te puedo decir que vengo de pedir tu mano y me la han concedido – Walt abrazándola

- Eso quieres decir… - Pauna

- Que nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes – Walt dándole de vueltas

- Pronto sere tu esposa… que felicidad – Pauna

- Ahora nada y nadie nos podrá separar… solamente la muerte y eso si es que lo permito – Walt

Paso el mes y estaba todo listo para la boda de Walt y Pauna, mientras que Sara iba llegando de viaje de luna de miel

- Hija que bueno que hallas llegado – Sra. Elroy

- Sra. me pongo a sus pies – Alfred Leegan dándole un beso en la mano

- Usted tan caballeroso como siempre – Sra. Elroy – me alegra que estén aquí les tengo una buena noticia

- Díganos, porque nosotros también le tenemos una buena noticia – Alfred

- Que Pauna se casa mañana con Walt O'Hara – Sra. Elroy dándose cuenta que la noticia no le gusto nada a Sara porque al enterarse ella se desmayo

- Sara – Sra. Elroy alarmada

- Mi amor – Alfred logrando agarrarla

- Hay que llevarla a su recamara – Sra. Elroy asustada – tráeme agua y las sales inmediatamente – gritándole a la sirvienta que estaba mas cerca

- Vamos – Alfred cargándola y llevándola hasta su recamara

- No se angustie, lo que pasa es que Sara esta de encargo, y desde que se entero tiene malestares, van dos veces que se me desmaya, por eso tuvimos que regresar inmediatamente – Alfred Leegan alegre

- Felicidades, me da gusto que la familia siga aumentando – Sra. Elroy

Cuando la llevaron a la recamara y lograron que reaccionara, les comento que era porque estaba casada, luego de que la dejaron sola para descansar

- No puede ser… ella no puede casarse con Walt… el es mío, solamente mío – Sara llena de rabia – tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo… tengo que pensar… Oliver como pudiste haberte muerto, no… debo de pensar en algo para que pueda – caminaba de un lado a otro sin sentido, llena de coraje y rabia tenia ganas de romper todo lo que tenia enfrente, pero no lo hacia porque sabia que Alfred podría subir a ver lo que le estaba pasando y darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Esa misma noche Pauna se escapo de la casa de los Andley, saliendo ambos en caballo.

- A donde me llevas – Pauna intrigada

- Es una pequeña sorpresa – Walt

Al internarse en el bosque llegaron a una cabaña

- O por Dios… y esta cabaña – Pauna emocionada

- Es un regalo para ti – Walt

- Esta muy bonita – Pauna bajando del caballo con la ayuda de Walt

- Ven entra – Walt llevándola hasta la puerta y ahí la cargo entre sus brazos para ingresar a la cabaña, Pauna se dejo llevar por el romanticismo

- Esta hermosa, quien te ayudo arreglarla – Pauna no cavia de la emoción ya que estaba arreglada como si a ella misma lo hubiera hecho

- Me ayudo tu hermano – Walt feliz

- Gracias, muchas gracias mi amor, jamás me imagine que me dieras este tipo de regalos – Pauna feliz

En ese momento Pauna lo beso y fue tanta la emoción que esos besos se fueron convirtiendo cada una en una caricia, su respiración se fue agitando cada vez mas, Pauna no quería que acabara ese instante, Walt trataba de no lastimar a su amada, hasta que llego el momento que sus cuerpos desnudos se entregaron hasta convertirse en uno solo. Después de ese momento tan maravilloso ambos estaban recostados a un lado de la chimenea y Walt se dio cuenta que algo tenia Pauna

- Mi vida que es lo que te pasa – Walt abrazándola

- Nada – Pauna un poco distante

- A mi no me engañas… a ti te pasa algo, que es mi vida – Walt

- No te angusties, te juro que no es nada, solo es cosa de mujeres – Pauna avergonzada por no poder decirle lo que sentía en ese momento

- Pauna quiero pedirte algo – Walt

- Dime que es – Pauna afligida

- Si quieres que este matrimonio funcione… - Walt en un tono serio se dio cuenta que ella empezó a temblar, mientras que Pauna pensaba que se había comportado de una forma impropia a una dama – quiero que siempre me hables con la verdad, mañana vas hacer mi esposa ante Dios y no quiero que vuelvan los malos entendidos, Mi amor por favor dime que es lo que te pasa

- Es que… es… que – Pauna bajo la cabeza y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo

- Tranquila mi amor, todo va a salir bien y si pensaste que por lo que paso no pienso responderte… estas totalmente equivocada, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, eres la única mujer que amo y si Dios decide que mañana deba morir… eso no podrá separarnos, lo que tenemos tu y yo es eternamente – Walt tocándole la barbilla

- No quiero escuchar eso, no podría vivir sin ti – Pauna abrazándole aún mas fuerte

- Que equivocada estas mi amor, tu tienes otra misión en esta vida, aún cuando no esté a tu lado – Walt dándole un beso

Entrada ya la madrugada, Walt llevo a Pauna nuevamente a la casa. En la mañana la Sra. Elroy fue a levantar a Pauna para empezar los preparativos de la boda

- Niña cómo es posible que te hayas desvelado – Sra. Elroy

- Tía… yo – Pauna nerviosa

- Tía… no la regañe de seguro no pudo dormir porque debe de estar muy nerviosa – Sophie dándose cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa

- Sophie me alegra que estes aquí – Pauna

- No podía faltar, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve – Sophie

- Bueno niñas hay que empezar arreglarte, no querrás que se arrepienta – Sra. Elroy

Pauna se arreglo mientras Sara iba llegando a la casa de los Andley y tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con Alfred

- Donde estabas – Alfred

- Sali a dar una vuelta – Sara

- Estas consiente que en tu estado no puedes andar como si nada – Alfred molesto

- Estoy embarazada no estoy incapacitada, se que para ti es importante este bebe pero no quiere decir que lo vaya a perder nada mas porque fui a dar un paseo – Sara

- Pues quiero que midas las consecuencias de tus actos ya que mañana me tengo ir a resolver unos negocios a Florida y no quiero que descuides nada mas por que si tu salud – Alfred

- No me trates como una niña, soy tu esposa – Pauna

- Pues compórtate como tal y no te salgas si decir por lo menos a donde vas, que tal si te pasa algo y nosotros ni por enterados – Alfred

- Ya te dije que lo voy hacer – Sara

- Está bien, pero comprende que te amo y no quiero que te pase nada – Alfred

- Déjame en paz, me acabas de causar una gran jaqueca – Sara subiendo las escaleras

La ceremonia ante la iglesia fue una de las más hermosas, toda la iglesia estaba cubierta de rosas blancas, eran las favoritas de Pauna, se llevaron a cabo los votos y el Padre dijo lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre, salieron de la iglesia, las gaitas sonaban, y los presentes estaban aventándoles arroz y gritando beso, Beso… Walt la llevaba del brazo cuan hombre galante era y ella se sentía entre las nubes y la beso, en ese momento se escucharon unos disparos todos se agacharon, unos se tiraron al suelo, Pauna solo sintió como el peso enorme del cuerpo de Walt la cubría completamente, los gritos no cesaban de todos los invitados, Pauna como pudo logro arrodillarse ante Walt

- Mi amor… Ayúdenme! – Pauna desesperada

- Estas bien… mi amor – Walt

- Ayúdenme!... – Pauna desesperada – si mi amor estoy bien – en ese momento llego George para auxiliarla

- Tranquila señorita, joven voy a oprimir la herida – George tratando de tranquilizarlos

- Gracias… amigo… pero no creo que sea uno – Walt con dificultad

- George… por favor busca a un médico, haz algo – Pauna gritaba

- Mi amor… si así debo morir, le agradezco a Dios por esta fortuna – Walt

- Nooo tu no puedes morir asi – Pauna desesperada – vas a estar bien… tienes que vivir

- Mi… amor estoy en tus brazos y eso es lo único que deseo en esta vida – Walt con su mano acariciaba el cabello de Pauna

- No… no… no lo acepto – Pauna

- Eres muy bella, te-amo – Walt, fueron sus ultimas palabras, fue su ultima caricia hacia ella

- Nooooo – Pauna gritaba desesperada

- Srita. Pauna tranquila – George lo único que hizo fue abrazarla

Después del sepelio Pauna llena de dolor exigía saber quien le había arrebatado su amor, fue cuando después de todas las investigaciones lograron atrapar a los culpables, George llego a la casa apurado

- Sra. Elroy necesitamos hablar urgente – George

- Que es lo que pasa George – Sra. Elroy al ver la agitación de George

- Uno de los asesinos del joven Walt acaba de acusar a la Sra. Sara como la autora intelectual – George

- Eso no puede ser cierto, Sara es incapaz de hacer eso – Sra. Elroy

- Pues ya no se que pensar, Sara estaba enamorada de Walt y una mujer despechada puede hacer muchas barbaridades no cree – George

- No… tenemos que aclararlo, vamos a hablar con Sara, urgentemente – Sra. Elroy pensando lo peor, que esto era lo peor para la familia, la deshonra se acercaba

Llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba Sara

- Tía que es lo que pasa – Sara

- Me tienes que explicar porque uno de los asesinos de Walt te esta acusando de ser la autora intelectual de este crimen – Sra. Elroy

- Tía no se de que me esta hablando… yo no tengo nada que ver – Sara nerviosa

- Estas segura – George

- Tu no te metas George – Sara

- Me puedes entonces explicar porque dice el chofer que ese día que se caso Pauna tu saliste tan temprano y te fuiste al café donde este tipejo dice que te viste de ver con el y le pagaste una suma considerable – George no logro terminar porque Sara lo interrumpió

- No puede ser que tu le creas más a él que a mi – Sara con ganas de llorar

- Sara, te das cuenta que si este hombre comprueba que lo que dices es verdad, se desataría un gran escándalo… que ni siquiera Alfred va a poder detener porque tendrías que ir a la cárcel – Sra. Elroy molesta

- Tía debe usted creerme, yo no hice nada de lo que me acusan – Sara

- Pues entonces cámbiate porque vamos a ir en este instante a la comandancia para aclarar esto – Sra. Elroy

En ese momento Sara finje un desmayo, la Sra. Elroy se da cuenta y manda a George que salga a buscar las sales para poder hablar con ella

- Sara estas consiente de las consecuencias que puede pasar – Sra. Elroy

- Tía le aseguro que no lo hice – Sara nerviosa

- Entonces porque no quieres ir a arreglar esto – Sra. Elroy

- Que si fui a ese café, pero no hacer lo que usted cree – Sara

- Entonces dime que fuiste hacer – Sra. Elroy

- Tía… es algo muy delicado – Sara

- Que es, dime la verdad Sara – Sra. Elroy impaciente

- Lo que pasa es que… - Sara

- Que es lo que pasa… habla ya… - Sra. Elroy

- Me cite con alguien para ver la posibilidad de que me puedan… hay Tía – Sara

- Sara contesta – Sra. Elroy molesta

- Perdi al bebe que tenia dentro de mis entrañas… y necesito tener un hijo o voy a perder a Alfred… eso es lo que fui hacer – Sara arrojándose a sus brazos

- Que es lo que paso… como es que lo perdiste y que es lo que pensabas conseguir – Sra. Elroy tratando de entender lo que pasaba

- Tía no se… no se porque paso… ni como fue… pero tengo que solucionarlo, mi suegro esta presionando a Alfred para que tengamos un bebe y no puedo fallarle, tengo que resolverlo – Sara llorando

- Mira Sara eso lo vamos a tener que resolver después, ahora tenemos que resolver tu situación jurídica… y lograste ver con la persona que dices – Sra. Elroy

- No… nunca llego – Sara

- Eso va hacer un gran problema – Sra. Elroy

Durante las investigaciones no pudieron comprobar que Sara era la autora intelectual del asesinato de Walt pero la Sra. Elroy desconfió de ella ya que muchas cosas la culpaban.

Wyatt A. Browen era el primo hermano de Walt O'Hara, había llegado para estar en la boda de él, estaba acompañado de su hijo Anthony Browen que tenía 3 años de edad, pero al ver lo sucedido no se regreso a Michigan, estaba interesado en aclarar el asesinato de su primo, conoció a Pauna al principio sus miradas se cruzaron durante la boda pero no cruzaron palabra alguna

Pauna al ver que los asesinos de Walt fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua, eso mitigo el dolor que ella sentía por lo que se escapo a la cabaña, George se estaba encargando de verla todos los días para llevarle comida, pero no lograba que ella saliera de su depresión, una mañana Pauna escucho a un niño llorar y salió

- Quien anda ahí – Pauna buscaba por los alrededores para encontrarlo y fue cuando lo vio sentado en uno de los escalones de la puerta trasera – Que es lo que te pasa

- Buuuuuu – Anthony no dejaba de llorar

- Que es lo que te pasa, porque lloras – Pauna acercándose lentamente

- Buuuu – Anthony

- No llores por favor, que te pasa, mira ven entra a mi casa – Pauna agarrándolo de la mano y lo llevo adentro de la casa

- BUUUUUUUUUU – Anthony no paraba de llorar pero al ver un chocolate que Pauna le ofrecia… dejo de llorar

- Que bueno que dejaste llorar, cómo te llamas – Pauna arrodillada ante el

- Es… es… que shhh! Estoy perdido, se perdió mi papá – Anthony agarrando el chocolate

- Tu papa se perdió? Pero este bosque es propiedad de los Andley, como es que llegaste hasta aquí – Pauna no entendía

- No lo se – Anthony

- Mira, creo que debemos ir a la casa grande para poder encontrar a tu papa… te parece hermoso – Pauna arrodillada y al ver sus ojos se quedo sin palabras, eran los ojos de su amado, se parecía mucho a Walt

Cuando llego a la casa de los Andley, George la vio mas demacrada

- Pau que es lo que pasa – George

- Este pequeño dice que está perdido – Pauna llevaba en los brazos a Anthony que estaba dormido

- Dámelo por favor – George agarrándolo – Pau te viniste todo el tiempo cargándolo esta muy pesado

- Ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero no entiendo como es que llego hasta alla – Pauna desconcertada

- Pero el es tu sobrino – George se dio cuenta de que era Anthony Browen

- Mi sobrino? No entiendo – Pauna

- Pau es el hijo del primo de Walt O'Hara… Wyatt A. Browen – George colocándolo en el sillón

- Ahora comprendo… pensé que me estaba volviendo loca – Pau pensando en voz alta

- Que dices, que comprendes – George

- Que el tiene los ojos muy parecidos a Walt – Pauna arrodillándose ante el y acariciándole el cabello

- Mamita… no me dejes – Anthony hablaba entre sueños

- George… que sabes del padre de este pequeño – Pauna

- Que el Sr. Browen es uno de los mas grandes ganaderos del país, tiene una fortuna muy grande, se caso a los 17 años, su esposa después de 10 años logro quedar embarazada y tuvo a Anthony, pero al dar luz su corazón se debilito y murió hace unos meses… - George hablaba mientras que Pauna se quedo pensando

- Pobre chiquito… entonces perdiste a tu mamita, eso debió ser muy duro para ti, hay que avisarle a tu padre, debe de estar preocupado – Pauna

- Pau… me estas haciendo caso – George noto que estaba distrida

- Si… George, puedes localizar a su padre – Pauna

- Si… Pau te vas a quedar aquí a cuidarlo – George asombrado por el cambio de actitud de Pauna

- Si… me voy a quedar hasta que encuentres a su padre… además quiero hablar con el – Pauna

- Esta bien – George

Pauna hablo largo y tendido con Wyatt A., los dos congeniaron, el dolor mutuo los fue acercando hasta que ella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de Walt, la comprensión de Wyatt A. hizo que él se enamorara completamente de ella, Anthony no quería separarse de ella, todos los días la veía en el gran jardín de rosas.

Fue cuando Wyatt A. hablo con ella

- Pau… necesito hablar contigo – Wyatt A.

- Que pasa – Pauna

- Sé que es muy pronto y tal vez sea algo apresurado… pero quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo – Wyatt A.

- Pero… yo… yo todavía amo a Walt – Pauna asombrada por lo que le había dicho

- Lo sé… pero esto lo hago por mi pequeño Anthony, el cree que eres su madre y no quiero que se desilusione – Wyatt A. bajando la cabeza – Es mas Pau no es necesario que me contestes en este momento, piénsalo… te lo pido por tu hijo que va a nacer y por mi hijo que te necesita… por favor

Mientras que Sara con la ayuda de la Sra. Elroy lograron hacerle creer a Alfred Leegan que un par de pequeños eran sus bebes, ya que había viajado durante casi un año, y en los momentos que el iba de visita Sara fingía el embarazo con unos almohadones

La Sra. Elroy viajo a Chicago por cuestiones de negocios y se encontró con la novedad que una de las recamareras estaba embarazada y era el revuelto en la casa ya que iba a dar a luz, mandaron en ese instante a traer al médico y este le dijo que ella no iba a sobrevivir porque su corazón estaba demasiado débil, por lo que mando a traer a Sara con urgencia. Cuando ella llego Marian tuvo a dos pequeños, ella murió cuando el varón nació

George hizo que toda la sevirdumbre se les pagara una indemnización y a otros que no querían perder el empleo fueron mandados a trabajar a México, se recontrato a nueva gente y mandaron a traer a Alfred para que conociera a sus hijos

- Gracias mi amor – Alfred Leegan besando en la frente a Sara que estaba recostada

- Gracias a ti por quererme – Sara

- Te prometo que viajare menos, para poder estar a tu lado siempre – Alfred

Cuando bajo a darle las gracias a la Sra. Elroy, ella en ese instante recibió una carta de Lakewood en el cual le anunciaba que Pauna se había casado con el Sr. Wyatt A. Browen, en ese momento mando a traer a George para darle la noticia.

La Sra. Elroy al principio se opuso pero George la convenció que era lo mejor, entonces Pauna dio a luz una hermosa bebe de cabellos dorados, ojos grandes de color gris y pequeñas manchas color verde, era hermosa, la Sra. Elroy al conocerla se dio cuenta del gran parecido con Pauna, lo único que no saco de ella era el color de los ojos. Los negocios del Sr. Browen peligraban por lo que era tiempo de regresar a la hacienda y durante el viaje tuvieron un accidente muy grave.

George llego en cuanto se entero, el Sr. Browen solo quedo inconsciente por dos días a Anthony lo único que le paso fue un golpe en la cabeza y un brazo roto porque Pauna trato de protegerlo con su cuerpo al igual que a su pequeña Alexa el auto se voltio quedando ella herida de gravedad, cuando el Sr. Browen despertó y se entero de lo sucedido que sin pensarlo corrió a verla

- Ella no… ella no – Wyatt A. corrió hasta su habitación y se topo con George

- Wyatt A… espera – George

- Tengo que verla… necesito verla – Wyatt A.

- Si… pero antes debes de saber algo – George

- Que pasa? Dime que pasa… por favor – Wyatt A. suplicaba por saber

- No encontramos Alexa, y Pauna no lo sabe… cree que se salvo y la estas cuidando – George con un nudo en la garganta

- Pero como es que paso… hay que encontrarla… Debemos encontrarla… ella – Wyatt A. no pudo resistir más y entro – Pauna mi amor… debes de resistir, Anthony te espera con ansias y la pequeña Alexa necesitan a su madre… por favor tienes que resistir

- Wy-att… que bueno es verte… cof…cof… cuida a nuestros hijos ellos te van a necesitar mucho…. Cof… cof… gracias por amarme – Pauna debilitada

- Te amo demasiado, mi amor – Wyatt A. al agarrarla y al darle un beso, en ese pequeño instante ella dejo de respirar como si su último aliento fuera para dejarle encargado a sus dos amores que eran Anthony y Alexa

La Sra. Elroy empezó una investigación junto con George para poder encontrar a la pequeña Alexa, las autoridades dieron por hecho que la pequeña había muerto, la Sra. Elroy lo acepto, Waytt lleno de dolor se refugió en el alcoholismo, por lo que tuvieron que internarlo en un hospital, en memoria de Pauna la Sra. Elroy decidió hacerse cargo de Anthony ya que no dejaba de llorar y buscar a Pauna que la consideraba como su madre y no lo sacaron de su error, fue registrado como hijo de Pauna Andley.

Los años pasaron Sophie y Aliester Cornwell tuvieron a dos hijos, Aliester (6 años) y Archie (5 años) sus padres murieron en un naufragio con destino a Londres, por lo que la Sra. Elroy se hizo cargo de sus dos sobrinos

Continuara...


	6. Capitulo V: Un plan maquiavelico

**Introducción**

**Los sucesos inesperados pueden cambiar la vida, ya sea por rabia, enojo, egoísmo afectando a nuestros protagonistas que puede causar una muerte?**

**Capitulo ****5**

**Un plan maquiavélico**

**

* * *

**

La Sra. Elroy se encontraba en la mansión Lakewood, estaba inquieta se paseaba por toda la casa, parecía un fantasma, esa casa representaba mucho recuerdos, primero los momentos que vivió con Pauna, Sara, William, Sophie y George, después los momentos con Anthony, Stear, Archie, sus pensamientos estaban fijos que no se dio cuenta que George estaba junto a ella

- Sra. Elroy – George tratando de llamar la atención

- AHHH! George me asustaste – Sra. Elroy grito

- Discúlpeme no fue mi intención – George

- George… me quede pensando, realmente murió Alexa? – Sra. Elroy

- Las autoridades en ese tiempo dictaminaron que Alexa… debió morir en ese aparatoso accidente – George

- No te pregunte eso… George que es lo que tú piensas – Sra. Elroy

- No lo creo… Wyatt nunca lo creyó… sigue buscándola – George

- El realmente amo a mi Pauna… cuando murió Anthony me agradeció por toda mi dedicación hacia él y que la forma para aliviar el dolor que sentía en ese momento por la muerte de su hijo, era el regresarme el tesoro más preciado de Pauna, que no perdiera la esperanza… entonces es cierto ha dedicado toda su vida para encontrar a Alexa…. George, necesito que reanudes la búsqueda de Alexa, trata de localizarlo para que la puedan encontrar… te lo ruego – Sra. Elroy

- Está bien – George – cumpliré sus ordenes…

Mientras en la mansión de los Andley

- Veo… que estando con la huérfana no ha cambiado tu vida – Elisa en tono burlón

- Y tú aun cuando tengas todo… no valoras nada y no te interesa nada verdad? – Terry

- Terry, déjate de tonterías y cásate mejor conmigo – Elisa arrodillándose ante el

- Elisa, todavía sigues con esa necedad… yo amo profundamente a Candy y quiero estar con ella – Terry

- Como es que la puedes amar… que tiene ella que no tenga yo, porque… no lo entiendo – Elisa alejándose de la silla

- Tu no lo puedes entender… porque no sabes amar – Terry

- Tal vez ella no lo sepa… pero yo si lo sé… ella no merece estar casada con un paralitico como tu – Neil entrando en ese momento

- Ustedes creen que no lo he pensado, pero no tengo porque darles explicaciones – Terry tratando de alejarse

- Lo siento… pero mientras estés con ella jamás te voy a dejar… tú tienes que ser mío – Elisa acercándose a él

- Elisa… sólo espero que no te canses esperándolo – Candy en forma irónica

- Contigo no estoy hablando… maldita huérfana – Elisa molesta

- No te permito que le hables así – Terry se quiso parar en ese instante para darle una bofetada a Elisa, pero Neil logra empujarlo

- Eres un idiota – Candy lo bofetea – Es mejor que se vayan por su propio bien

- Como te atreves a corrernos – Elisa tratando de bofetearla pero Candy detuvo el golpe y le apretó la mano, que la lastimo

- Como me atrevo… Elisa esta vez no te voy a permitir que me alejes de Terry, te lo advierto y te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, así que es mejor que se vayan – Candy molesta

- La gata está sacando las uñas – Neil irónico

- Si… y esta vez voy a defenderme de cada una de sus calumnias – Candy acercándose en forma peligrosa ante Elisa que hizo que se hiciera para atrás y se callera, Neil la ayudo y los dos se retiraron

- Mi amor, no te conocía ese coraje – Terry tratando de levantarse por sí mismo

- Mi amor, te lastimo ese bruto – Candy preocupada y empezó ayudarlo a subirse a la silla de ruedas

- No… todavía no existe ser humano que logre lastimarme – Terry

- Terry… sé que no es el mejor momento, pero tu recuperación ya está muy adelantada, muy pronto podrás volver a caminar y… - Candy

- Pero yo no lo creo propio… todavía – Terry

- A que le tienes miedo – Candy

- Candy… dame tiempo – Terry

- Está bien… te seguiré dando tiempo – Candy en tono melancólico que hizo que Terry se lograra parar para poderla abrazarla

- Candy te amo más que a mi vida, pero quiero que cuando nos casemos, este totalmente recuperado, por eso no he querido poner una fecha fija – Terry agarrándola por la mejilla y la beso

Elisa no había salido de su cuarto durante días, hizo que su madre estuviera preocupada por la situación que hizo llamar a Alfred

- Sara, vine lo más pronto posible que es lo que pasa – Alfred Leegan

- Elisa… Elisa se ha encerrado en su cuarto, casi no come, no quiere salir de su recamara, estoy angustiada – Sara Leegan

- Sara… dime que es lo que realmente está pasando, casi te desconozco… tu nunca te descontrolas ante los caprichos de nuestros hijos – Alfred

- Pero… pero es que quiero que me comprendas… me siento desesperada – Sara

- A que le tienes miedo – Alfred

- Elisa está enamorada de Terry Grandchester y Neil se ha encaprichado de Candy… no se qué hacer, me siento desesperada – Sara

- Sara… que es lo que quieres… dime que es lo que realmente quieres – Alfred

- Tengo miedo que cometan una estupidez – Sara empezó a temblar

- Como tú alguna vez lo hiciste – Alfred

- Alfred? No comprendo – Sara asustándose mas

- No nos hagamos tontos, Sara… sabes perfectamente de que hablo – Alfred, dejando pasmada a Sara que ella empezó a llorar – Si… Sara hiciste hasta lo imposible por quedarte con Walt

- Tú conoces esa historia – Sara con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si… Walt me conto esa historia, antes que tu y yo casáramos, para que yo cambiara de opinión… y sabes lo que le dije… realmente lo sabes – Alfred

- No… - Sara

- Ni siquiera lo imaginas – Alfred

- No me lo imagino – Sara

- Sara… Te he amado durante 18 años, aun cuando me entere que tu corazón siempre amo a Walt – Alfred en tono de tristeza

- Y porque? Dices que aun lo sigo amando – Sara

- Sara… Sara, desde el asesinato de Walt has tenido pesadillas, tú te sientes culpable por esa situación, al principio pensé que era por Pauna, pero entre tus pesadillas, tuviste el error de gritar el nombre de Walt y entonces recordé que durante el tiroteo tu gritabas el nombre de Walt, cuando paso todo… tú te arrodillaste y le pediste perdón, no lo comprendí en ese momento, fue cuando te acusaron por complicidad y luego tus pesadillas y todo encajo… la bala estaba destinada para Pauna, pero nunca te imaginaste que Walt se iba a interponer, eso es lo que nunca te perdonaste – Alfred

- Me estas acusando de tratar de asesinar a mi propia hermana – Sara en forma indignada

- Sara, no me quieras ver la cara, desde que llegaron de Londres nunca le perdonaste que Walt la prefiriera, ante tu tía siempre te hiciste la mártir, no sabias como hacer que ella la casara con Oliver, Pauna nunca lo acepto y eso te hizo enojar tanto que amenazaste a Walt, este por amor se fue y tu deshonraste la integridad de Pauna y Oliver pensó lo peor de ella, que casi la mata… y no conforme con eso envenenaste el alma de Oliver para que lo buscara… que crees que iba a pasar, crees que él regresaría para preferirte, tus planes no salieron bien, ya que encontró la muerte y tu pensaste que nunca iba a regresar, nunca te imaginaste que yo era el contacto de Walt para saber de cada uno de tus pasos, te resignaste por eso decidiste casarte conmigo, cuando se lo comunique a Walt, trato de evitarlo y me conto toda la historia, no le quise creer, pensé que tú me amabas y me encontré con una verdad que me duele… Sara… aun cuando tu no me ames, yo te he amado por los dos y aun cuando Neil y Elisa no sean mis hijos… los quiero igual – Alfred vio que en el momento de decir esa verdad Sara se desmayo – Sara… Sara… ayúdenme – grito desesperado que entró en ese momento los sirvientes

- Señor, que pasa – Sirvienta

- Preparen la recamara de la señora… James ve inmediatamente por el médico, para saber qué es lo que tiene la señora – Alfred todo angustiado

Cuando llegaron a la recamara, Alfred saco a los sirvientes

- Sara… nunca comprendiste cuanto te amo, se que nunca me has faltado, sé desde que en el momento aceptaste ser mi esposa tomaste muy en serio tu papel – Alfred al pie de la cama – Gracias – besándola en la frente

- Perdóname – Sara recobrando el sentido

- No tengo que perdonarte nada… Sara yo te amo, tal y como eres, te dedicaste en cuerpo y alma a nuestro matrimonio – Alfred – tú debes de perdonarme, ya que durante años te has puesto una coraza para que nadie te pueda volver a lastimar, por eso siempre tratas de ser dura ante los demás, pero a mí no puedes engañarme

- Desde cuando lo sabes, como es que te enteraste que Neil y Elisa no son tus hijos – Sara desconcertada

- Hace 6 años llego esta carta – Alfred sacándola de la caja de seguridad que estaba en su recamara

_

* * *

_

Noviembre 26, 1911

_Señora Leegan:_

_Agradeciéndole su más infinita bondad, se que para usted sea muy atrevido que de nuestra parte pedirle su autorización para conocer a mis nietos, me estoy muriendo y sé que le prometí que nunca volveríamos a buscarlos pero no se me hace justo que Joshua este separado de sus hermanos, las cosas en este país están poniéndose muy feas y quiero protegerlo igual que a los otros dos, deme la oportunidad de conocerlos_

_Antonia_

* * *

- Y porque no me dijiste nada – Sara

- Porque antes de poder reclamarte algo, fui a México a saber la verdad y fue ahí donde me entere que tu propia nana fue la que sugirió entregarte sus propios nietos, cuando su hija murió en el parto y pensó que era la única forma de salvarlos de una muerte segura si se quedaban con ellos, y entonces le pregunte porque me habías hecho creer que estabas embarazada y tu nana me dijo que tenias miedo a perderme por eso lo hiciste, entonces creí que habías empezado amarme y desde entonces no he perdido la esperanza – Alfred abrazándola

- Eres tan bueno, es lo que siempre he admirado en ti – Sara

- Y yo te he admirado por que siempre te has dedicado a nuestros hijos, y por eso confió en ti, jamás has decepcionado a Elisa como madre, ese gran trabajo que has hecho defendiéndola a capa y espada, dándole lo mejor de ti, tu eres la única capaz de resolverlo – Alfred dándole la confianza que ella necesitaba para poder enfrentarlo

Mientras a fuera de la recamara, Neil al ver tanto alboroto, quiso enterarse de lo sucedido y se entero de la verdad de su nacimiento que lo impulso a salir corriendo de la casa, vago por mucho rato hasta llegar a Lakewood, y se detuvo en el puente y vio a una chica rubia

- Esa chica se parece mucho a Candy, y pensar que siempre la trate mal, siempre la despreciamos por ser humilde y resulto que nosotros somos igual que razón tenía mi padre

_[Flash Back]_

_- Nunca debes de juzgar a las personas por su nacimiento, por su posición, por lo que tienen, eso es algo frío, burdo, juzgamos a la gente y puede que algún día la vida te puede mostrar una verdad que nunca te va a gustar – Alfred Leegan_

_- Padre con todo respeto, eso nunca me va a pasar – Neil desorientado_

_- Neil, no puedes predecir el futuro, ya deja de hacerle maldades a Candy y aprende que dentro de todo lo que le hacen tú y tu hermana ella siempre esta alegre, no se deja vencer por ustedes y aun así la vida le sonríe – Alfred Leegan_

_- Padre, porque le da la razón a ella – Neil_

_- Algún día comprenderás, pero si recuerda… el carbón más negro en él puede guardar un gran diamante – Alfred Leegan_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Por eso quería que nos hiciéramos amigos de Candy… Candy! – Neil pero al alzar la mirada vio que la chica se había subido a la barda del puente con las intenciones de tirarse al rio - Espera, que pretendes hacer – Neil se trato de acercar – Espera por favor

La chica no le hizo caso, y vio como se aventaba al rio por lo que Neil su impulso fue aventarse también para salvarle la vida, cuando la agarro la llevo hasta la orilla

- Porque me salvaste – Claire molesta

- Mal agradecida – Neil desconcertado – quise ser un caballero

- Pues yo no te pedí que lo hicieras – Claire molesta, pero al quererse ir, Neil la agarro del mano

- Espera, no te vayas – Neil

- Déjame por favor – Claire, pero del agotamiento por tratar de salir del agua se desmayo

Neil la volvió a cargar y la llevo hasta su coche, manejo hasta llegar a la cabaña de la familia Andley, ahí como pudo predio el fuego de la chimenea para poderse calentar, mientras Claire empezó a recobrar el sentido

- Ya despertaste – Neil sentado junto al fuego

- Que hacemos aquí – Claire

- Simplemente secarnos por el baño que me obligaste tomar – Neil

- Esta es tu casa – Claire

- No… te incomoda estar aquí – Neil

- Un poco… tienes algo que tomar – Claire

- Sé que de mi parte es una descortesía… pero no sé si haya algo – Neil

- Déjame ver – Claire, busco en los pequeños muebles ´- Déjame prepararte un poco de café

- Sabes cocinar – Neil

Desde hace 5 años trabajo como cocinera de la casa de los Lincoln – Claire

- Y porque querías quitarte la vida – Neil

- Por… porque… mi vida ya no vale nada – Claire el tono de su voz era angustiante

- Que es lo que te paso… puedes confiar en mí – Neil

- Antes de que te conteste, porque me salvaste – Claire

En ese momento Neil recordó como Candy lo había salvado de la golpiza que le estaban poniendo, y de cada una de las palabras que Candy siempre le decía

- No se… simplemente fue un impulso, cuando te vi pensé que eras otra chica, una chica que me enseño que no hay mal que por bien no venga – Neil

- Ella es tu novia – Claire

- No… nunca me hizo caso – Neil bajo la cabeza

- Ella es de la alta sociedad – Claire

- Porque dices eso – Neil desconcertado

- Porque a veces el mirar muy alto puede traer muchos problemas – Claire con lagrimas en los ojos

- Tuviste problemas Dustin… - Neil

- Acaso tu los conoces – Claire

- Si… lo conozco demasiado bien – Neil – pero no me has contestado

- Como no quise acceder a sus sucias pretensiones me puso una trampa y le hizo creer a todos que yo fui su amante, y que le robe mucho dinero, cuando se entero mi familia, me corrieron, me quitaron su apoyo, el Sr. Lincoln me dijo que si no regreso ese dinero me va a meter a la cárcel – Claire bajando la cabeza

- Ese maldito desgraciado - Neil empezó a recordar

_[Flash Back]_

_Neil… amigo – Dustin abrazándolo – Porque la urgencia de verme_

_Que es lo que te pasa, acaso será un problema de faldas – Neil_

_Es que desde cuando te dije que la nueva cocinera le traigo unas ganas, pero se pone muy rejega – Dustin_

_Pero ese tipo de cosas nunca han sido un obstáculo para ti – Neil extrañado_

_Tienes razón lo que pasa es que ayer, me fui de parranda con Ally y me llevo a una casa de juego – Dustin_

_Te dije muchas veces que no debías andar con ella y más cuando ahora tu padre casi no te da dinero – Neil_

_Lo sé… pero si no pago, me van a matar – Dustin angustiado_

_Pues mira, lo que puedes hacer es sacar el dinero de la caja fuerte – Neil_

_Pero si se da cuenta mi padre – Dustin_

_Puedes echarle la culpa a la chica que se te pone rejega, es mas saca el dinero y la chantajeas… y veras que con tal de que no la corran va aceptar tus pretensiones – Neil_

_Pero si se da cuenta mi padre, que les voy a decir – Dustin_

_Pues muy fácil… les dices que fue la chica – Neil – y que ella cargue con la culpa_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Que es lo que voy hacer – Claire

- No te angusties, yo lo voy arreglar y recobraras tu trabajo – Neil

- Pero como… yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero – Claire

- Tengo alguien que me pueda prestar ese dinero, déjame ayudarte – Neil

- Casi no me conoces, porque lo haces – Claire asombrada por la ayuda desinteresada de ese extraño que apenas había conocido – además ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

- Soy un mal educado, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Neil

- Mi nombre es Claire y el tuyo – Claire

- Mi nombre es Neil – Neil en forma ceremoniosa

- Donde trabajas – Claire ya más relajada

- En la casa de los Leegan… soy… soy – Neil le costaba decir la verdad, tenía miedo

- No importa lo que hagas en la casa de los Leegan, para mi es suficiente el que me quieras ayudar – Claire dándole la mano – si me ayudas a conseguir ese dinero… te juro que voy a quedar endeudada contigo y te lo pagare, en cuanto consiga un trabajo – ella ese sentía con un gran agradecimiento y Neil sintió algo diferente dentro de sí mismo

Mientras en la casa de los Britter

- Buenas tardes, se encuentra la Sra. Jane Britter – Logan

- No… sólo se encuentra la Srita. Annie Britter – Mayordomo

- Solo esta ella – Logan intrigado – Me puede anunciar con ella

- A quien voy anunciar – Mayordomo

- Dígale que está aquí Logan Britter, su primo – Logan

Cuando entro el mayordomo, Logan se quedo esperando en la gran sala, mientras que a Annie se le hizo muy extraño que Logan estuviera ahí, desde que lo conoció nunca se llevaron bien

- Buenos días – Annie intrigada

- Buenos días – Logan contesto, pero al verla no pudo dejar de pensar –Que hermosa se ha puesto

- A que debo tu visita – Annie tratando de averiguar el motivo de su visita – Mis padres por el momento no se encuentran, tuvieron que salir urgentemente de viaje

- Mil disculpas por ser tan inoportuno, lo que pasa es que solo vengo de paso y quise saludar a mi Tía Jane, espero que eso no te moleste – Logan acercándose y le dio un beso en la mano que hizo que Annie se sonrojara, quitando inmediatamente su mano

- No… quisieras esperar a mi madre antes que te vayas… ellos llegan dentro de 3 días – Annie

- No quisiera molestarte, no te apures me puedo quedar en un hotel y regresar cuando ellos lleguen – Logan

- No, como crees, deberías quedarte aquí, mi madre no me lo perdonaría – Annie

- Si me lo pides tu… acepto – Logan volviéndose acercar para darle un beso en su mano – Gracias por tu hospitalidad

- No agradezcas nada, somos familia – Annie tratando de quitarle su mano

Logan se quedo durante esos 3 días antes de que llegaran sus padres, Annie estaba encantada con él, y se dio cuenta que tenían mucho en común, sus padres llegaron y lo convencieron de que pasara un tiempo con ellos, Annie no le molesto pensaba que Logan había madurado ya no era el chiquillo que la molestaba a cada rato

- Annie, ya le presentaste a Logan, tu novio – Sra. Britter

- No… madre – Annie sonrojándose

- Se puede saber porque – Sra. Britter

- Tía no se molesto, lo que pasa es que nadie ha venido a esta casa, Annie ha estado acompañándome muy gentilmente casi, casi aburriéndola con mis historias – Logan

- Jane no incomodes a nuestra hija – Sr. Britter

- Está bien padre – Annie Britter

En ese momento entro Candy

- Candy como estas – Annie Britter emocionada de verla

- Es un gusto verte – Sr. Britter sintiendo como siempre su candidez

- Mira Logan… te presento a la Srita. Candy White Andley – Annie

- Para mí es un gusto conocerle – Logan dándole un beso en la mano que hizo que Candy se ruborizada

- Bueno madre, en un rato vengo… tenemos… tenemos que ir hacer los preparativos de la boda de Candy – Annie tratando de salir de la casa

- Está bien… hija no tienes porque dar tantas explicaciones… que va a pensar Logan – Sr. Britter

Annie, le dio un beso a su madre ya que desde que llego Candy no había pronunciado ninguna palabra y Logan se percato de ese momento… Annie salió con Candy de la casa y se subieron al coche

- Qué te pasa porque estas tan emocionada – Candy intrigada

- Te diste cuenta que es todo un caballero – Annie

- Por Dios… Annie, hablas como si estuvieras enamorada – Candy

- No como crees… yo quiero mucho a Archie, además soy su novia – Annie

- Annie te escuchas como estás hablando… - Candy

- Pero… pero? – Annie nerviosa – que es lo que hice mal

- Tú dijiste que quieres a Archie… pero nunca mencionaste amor… Annie no quiero juzgarte – Candy

- Candy… hablar de amor no es propio de una dama, eso se aprende con el tiempo, pero ya me resigne a esperar a Archie – Annie

- Annie eso no es justo para ti… ni para él, Annie, que es lo que sientes realmente por Archie – Candy

- Mmmm… cariño, respeto, es mas lo estimo mucho, lo aprecio… te puedo decir que casi… casi siento que estoy enamorada de él – Annie sonrojándose

- No lo sé… y por Logan que es lo que sientes – Candy intrigada

- Logan, me hace sentir importante, que no hay nadie más a su alrededor, y cuando estoy cerca de él me siento nerviosa, simplemente cuando me toca es como si un choque eléctrico recorriera por mi cuerpo – Annie con la mirada perdida

- Annie, yo te voy aconsejar algo… y no quiero que te enojes conmigo – Candy

- Pero porque habría de enojarme – Annie

- Antes de que te comprometas con Archie, debes definir tus sentimientos hacia a él y que es lo que sientes por Logan, piénsalo bien… ya que no tiene nada de malo luchar por el verdadero amor, lo que tú sientes por Logan, yo lo siento por Terry cada momento que estoy con el – Candy

- Y como esta? – Annie

- Muy bien, desde que estamos en la casa Andley, no he tenido problemas, es más los Leegan han dejado de ir a la casa – Candy

- Y como te trata la Sra. Elroy – Annie

- Pues… al principio no le agradaba mi presencia, pero ahora como que me tolera mas, no sé qué pensar – Candy

- Y Albert como se siente en esa casa tan lujosa, no se siente extraño – Annie

- Al principio, los primeros días recorrió todos los rincones de la casa como si estuviera nostálgico, yo creo que extraña mucho estar al aire libre – Candy

- Debe ser – Annie – pero lo bueno es que ya estas tranquila

- Eso creo – Candy

Ese día Annie y Candy disfrutaron mucho… al principio fueron a una cafetería y después se fueron de compras. Mientras en la casa de los Andley

- Terry que te pasa? – Albert entraba en la habitación

- No… no es nada… sólo – Terry tartamudeo

- Qué pasa?, acabo ver salir al Dr. Martí… paso algo – Albert

- Lo que pasa es que hoy me siento derrotado… No creo poder salir adelante – Terry entristecido

- Tú no puedes darte por vencido… eres el chico que ella ama, que te necesita, que cada noche reza para que tu vuelvas a caminar… ella tiene fe en ti – Albert

- Quiero que me entiendas… cada día que pasa, mis piernas no han progresado desde que nos venimos a vivir a esta casa, Candy se siente frustrada… lo es por eso estoy pensando muy seriamente regresarme a Broadway – Terry

- Estas seguro de la decisión que vas a tomar – Albert

- Si… me duele mucho dejarla… pero Neil tiene razón no puedo destruirle la vida… y el tener que vivir con un paralitico no se me hace justo – Terry

- Terry, tú no puedes hacerle caso a alguien que no solo está tratando de arruinarte la vida con sus palabras hirientes… sino que dejas totalmente desprotegida a Candy… tu sabes más que nadie que él quiere casarse con ella para apoderarse de su fortuna, es lo que quieres? – Albert desesperado porque no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Terry

- Y en que cambiaria la situación, por lo menos Neil va a heredar una fortuna, mientras que yo no, mi padre me ha repudiado y la gente va a decir que soy un noble caza fortunas – Terry

- Terry no digas tonterías, eso es algo superficial, además a Candy no le interesa si tienes o no tienes dinero, ella te ama, pero además el Sr. Williams tú crees que no sabe de tu situación actual, así que deja de estar pensando tonterías – Albert

- Todavía tengo mis dudas – Terry

- Terry recibiste malas noticias de Chicago – Albert se dio cuenta que tenía un papel arrugado

- No… simplemente son noticias – Terry triste

- Cuando necesites hablar con alguien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Albert entrando a la casa

- Dios durante mi infancia renegué de ti, por la vida que me toco vivir, sé que no he sido bueno, la última vez que hablamos estaba en el barco, te pedí una señal para poder mitigar ese dolor que sentía y fue como si mis ruegos fueron escuchados y la vi… hizo que se me olvidara mi pena; Gracias… gracias por ponerla en mi camino cuando más la necesito… ahora quiero pedirte que tú me ayudes a no herirla… a vencer cada uno de los obstáculos que nos tengas deparado ayúdame para que pronto vuelva a caminar, que no siga dependiendo de todos estos aparatejos…. – Terry rezaba con devoción

* * *

Mientras en Broadway

- Susana! Espera… tenemos que hablar – Carl

- Suéltame, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – Susana

- Pues te equivocas, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente o ya se te olvido lo que… - Carl

- Cállate… porque fallaste – Susana

- La que fallo fuiste tu… yo simplemente seguí tus ordenes, tienes que hablar con el Sr. Hataway para que dejen por la paz la investigación – Carl

- Ese es tu problema – Susana

- Pues si yo me hundo, te hundes conmigo, preciosa! – Carl en forma irónica dejándola pensando

- Tengo que hacer algo… o este inútil me puede hundir – Susana hablo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba escuchando – Solo espero que Terius haya leído mi carta y regrese pronto

* * *

Al día siguiente

- Mi amor apúrate por favor – Candy alegre

- A donde quieres que vayamos – Terry extrañado

- Es una sorpresa – Candy

- Ambos salieron muy temprano de la casa de los Andley y llegaron a una casa que a Terry le extraño mucho

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Terry

- Ya lo veras – Candy ayudándolo a salir del auto con las muletas – un favor regrese por nosotros hasta la tarde

- Si señorita – chofer

- Estas muy misteriosa – Terry asombrado – Porque tienes llave de esta casa

- Porque se la preste yo – Eleanor Becker

- Madre! – Terry no pudo contenerse e inertemente dio un paso y la abrazo

- Terry! Mi amor! Acabas de dar un paso – Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

- Es cierto, veo que tu recuperación es un hecho – Eleanor

- El amor hace muchas maravillas – Terry

- Bueno amor mío, te dejo en buenas manos – Candy dándole un beso tierno

- Gracias por darme esta felicidad – Terry – Vas a ir a casa de Annie

- Si… tenemos que ver muchas cosas de la boda – Candy ilusionada

- Antes que te vayas, te puedo pedir un favor – Eleanor

- Si… lo que usted me pida – Candy

- Puedes llevarte esa caja es mi regalo de bodas para ti hija – Eleanor se le empezó a quebrar la voz – Candy… fui a Paris me tome la libertad de traerlo personalmente, tal vez creas que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero recordé que lo que dijiste en Escocia - y empezó a relatar por lo que empezaron a recordar

_Flash Back_

_Terry y Candy llegaban a la Villa Grandchester y se encontraron con Eleanor Backer y por las suplicas de Candy la dejo entrar a la villa, la discusión era grande Terry le reclamaba de lo que paso en New York antes que ellos se conocieran y ella le pedía disculpas por lo que habían pasado pero…_

_- No necesito tus disculpas – Terry molesto – Vete¡ … Vete¡_

_- BASTA¡ Basta Terry – Candy entraba con una charola para tomar té y los dos la miraron – Terry tienes que ser generoso_

_- No lo soy – Terry_

_- Estas mintiendo quieres a tu madre más que a todos, pero finges que no es así – Candy_

_- Mi madre – Terry le quito la mirada_

_- Mire esto señora – Candy dejo la charola en la mesa y agarro el libro de Romeo y Julieta_

_- Eso es – Eleanor al verlo bien cuando Candy se acerco con el se asombro_

_- Terry estudia piezas de teatro – Candy_

_- Cállate – Terry tratando de que se callara y molesto_

_- No le haga caso señora diga lo que diga de su madre tiene su sangre – Candy viéndola a los ojos_

_- Terry – Eleanor_

_- Basta Candy no sigas hablando de mas – Terry_

_- Yo no tengo ni padre ni madre – Candy acercándose a la ventana – Antes nunca lo había pensando_

_- Yo tampoco los tengo – Terry_

_- No me sentía sola porque siempre tengo buenas amigas, buenas maestras, pero cuando vine a Escocia – la voz se le empezó a quebrar – Senti envidia, buenas maestra ni buenas amigas no es lo mismo que tener una madre… yo quiero una madre sea quien sea quiero tener una mama – Candy salió corriendo_

_- Candy – Terry grito_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- No debió de ir tan lejos por el – Candy asombrada

- Puedo saber que es – Terry

- Es de mala suerte que el novio lo vea antes de la boda – Eleanor

- Es lo que me estoy imaginando – Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si… Candy, yo no puedo sustituir a tu madre, solo espero que algún día llegues a considerarme como una – Eleanor abrazándola

- Gracias… muchas gracias – Candy le dio un beso como agradecimiento

Candy salió muy contenta y se retiro, cuando Terry se quedo a solas con ella

- Gracias madre, por lo que hiciste por Candy – Terry

- Hijo, no tienes que agradecerme nada, su sencillez y su candidez hace que la quieras – Eleanor – y tu como has estado

- … Pues… bien – Terry entristecido

- Que es lo que pasa – Eleanor

- Es que a pesar de que Candy es ahora mi mundo… y quiero hacerla feliz… siento que algo me hace falta – Terry bajo la mirada

- Hijo¡ ese te comprendo y sé que ese vacío – Eleanor - Tengo que confesarte algo

_Flash Back_

_Cuando naciste me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, quería estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, pero al paso del tiempo empezaste a crecer y hacerte más independiente y fue ahí donde ese vacío empezó a apoderarse de mi corazón_

_- Eleanor porque lloras – Richard_

_- Por nada – Eleanor_

_- Pequeña tu no lloras por nada, a ti te pasa algo… acaso le paso algo a Terius – Richard_

_- Cálmate, Terry se fue con la niñera al parque – Eleanor – Hablaste con tu padre_

_- Si… quiere conocerlos – Richard emocionado – Creo que por fin va aceptar nuestro matrimonio y vamos a irnos a vivir a Londres… querida no te emociona_

_- Tendremos que irnos a vivir… Richard, sabes que no me gusta todos esos protocolos, yo quiero una vida sencilla – Eleanor_

_- Querida… piénsalo, el que yo regrese a Londres vamos a tener una vida desahogada, además Terius podrá ingresar a los mejores colegios y… - Richard_

_- Richard, me estás dando entender que esta vida modesta que tenemos no te gusta – Eleanor_

_- Que no te das cuenta que tendríamos más tiempo para Terius y yo no tendría que trabajar más de 12 horas al día… Richard_

_- Entonces tu trabajo en el Banco no te satisface, Richard eso te debe hacer sentir orgulloso de la vida que tienes ahora, es tuya y mía, lo que tenemos es por nuestro esfuerzo, eres un egoísta – Eleanor reclamándole_

_- Egoista? Eleanor quiero lo mejor para ti y un futuro para nuestro hijo, o que quieres que tenga una vida miserable y llena de carencias, yo no he podido darte la vida que tenias antes de renunciar al teatro… o caso me vas a negar que extrañas esa vida llena de comodidades – Richard_

_- Richard, mi vida en el teatro era importante para mí como no te puedes imaginar, además yo renuncie a todo por nuestro amor, si lo extraño pero eso no quiere decir que a cada vez que vienen a ofrecerme un nuevo papel lo acepte de inmediato – Eleanor_

_- Entonces me has estado viendo la cara… Desde cuando Eleanor – Richard se acerco a ella y la estaba zarandeando_

_- Suéltame, me estas lastimando – Eleanor forcejeando con el_

_- Si… tú regresas al teatro, nos divorciamos – Richard_

_- Richard eso no es justo, tu si me quieres obligar a que me vaya a contigo a Londres, alejándome de mi hogar de mi país y yo no puedo tomar retomar la actuación, que sabes que también es parte de mi y es muy importante en mi vida – Eleanor molesta_

_- Piensa lo que quieras – Richard dejándola sola_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Entonces comprendí que tu padre no podía dejar todas las comodidades que le ofrecía la nobleza entonces las discusiones fueron cada día más fuertes hasta que un día se fue a Londres, tuve que volver al teatro tu y yo estábamos juntos y fue donde comprendí que mi vida estaba completa porque te tenia a ti y podía actuar al mismo tiempo – Eleanor tristemente – Es lo que te pasa a ti… necesitas actuar para sentirte vivo

- Madre, recibí carta de Susana – Terry

- Y eso te tiene intranquilo – Eleanor preocupada

- Es… que quiere que vuelva a Broadway, según ella sabe quien causo el accidente – Terry con rabia

- Y porque diablos no lo ha denunciado – Eleanor molesta

- Según entendí, la tiene amenazada, por eso no le puede decir nada a Robert – Terry

- Desde que paso el accidente Robert contrato a un investigador privado para resolver ese misterio – Eleanor

- Y entonces como es que Susana sabe más cosas que ese investigador privado – Terry confundido

- No lo sé, pero lo voy a investigar, quiero pedirte que estés tranquilo y solo te concentres en tu rehabilitación – Eleanor tratando de calmar a Terry

- Madre, también me dijo que si no voy a Broadway… se va a quitar la vida – Eleanor

- Esa chiquilla impertinente, eso es chantaje, Terius y no lo voy a permitir – Eleanor

- Y si es cierto, yo no podría cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia… si está en mis manos evitarla – Terry

- Tranquilo, antes de cualquier cosa déjame investigarlo, y si es cierto lo que dice esta chiquilla, yo misma lo voy a evitar, por lo que sé su madre es muy ambiciosa, quiere que ella sea una gran actriz y en eso puedo intervenir y mantenerla ocupada en obras de teatro y dejara de pensar tonterías, hasta que tu estés rehabilitado y casado con Candy – Eleanor

- Casarme con Candy… lo veo tan lejos – Terry entristecido

- Pues no lo veas así… ella ya está entusiasmada con la idea y tu pronto volverás a caminar, debes de tener fe, hijo no pierdas las esperanzas, vas a ver que muy pronto volverás a caminar – Eleanor abrazando a su hijo - como te han tratado

- Bien, la Sra. Andley no llevo con un medico que según el puede hacerme una operación para poder recuperar el movimiento de mis piernas… pero – Terry dudando

- Y que paso, te vas a operar – Eleanor

- No… no acepte, porque no me dio confianza, se me hace que es un charlatán, la Sra. Andley se ofendió y no comprendió que el Dr. Martí es el que me da más confianza – Terry

- Recuerda hijo que la decisión que tomes yo te voy apoyar, pase lo que pase, pero si no te sientes a gusto en esa casa, puedes venirte a esta casa – Eleanor

- Madre, te lo agradezco, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti también – Terry

- No lo eres hijo y no te angusties, esta casa la compre hace mucho tiempo no se las ofrecí desde un principio porque sabía que no iban aceptar, si llegas a casarte con Candy, podrán empezar en esta casa – Eleanor

- Gracias madre – Terry abrazándola

Mientras en casa de Annie

- Estas retrasada, que es lo que te paso – Annie

- Mira… traje esto – Candy entro con una caja enorme

- Qué es? – Annie

- Es un regalo de la madre de Terry, ven vamos a tu recamara y lo vamos averiguar – Candy, ambas subieron inmediatamente

Abrieron la caja y vieron un vestido de satín blanco a perlado

- Es tu vestido de novia – Annie asombrada

- Si… esta hermoso – Candy lo saco de la caja

- Debes probártelo – Annie emocionada

Candy se lo probó y le quedo a la perfección, era liso y sencillo, tenía un adorno debajo del busto marcando el corte imperio del vestido. Esta cinta tenia bordadas piedras preciosas. La falda es vaporosa y cae el línea "A" en capas. Tenía un moño liso que lleva la novia para poder usar el hermoso velo largo de tul que era bastante voluminoso, daba la apariencia de mayor estatura

- Candy te ves muy hermosa – Annie

- Eso crees – Candy incrédula porque no se había visto en el espejo y al mirarse se quedo asombrada

- Solo espero que a la Tía Elroy no le moleste que la madre de Terry te haya comprado el vestido de novia, recuerda que la tradición es que el padre de la novia corra con todos los gastos e independientemente de la dote familiar – Annie

- Voy a mandarle una carta al abuelo William para que hable con la Tía y no se ofenda – Candy

- Si… te ves muy hermosa – Annie se quedo callada unos momentos

- Annie que es lo que te pasa – Candy

- Tu ya estas preparando todo para tu boda, mientras que yo… - Annie con tristeza

- Annie no te pongas así, vas a ver que tu también muy pronto te vas a casar con Archie – Candy abrazándola

- Eso espero… desde que se fue Stear cada vez lo veo alejado de mi, ya casi no viene a verme, por Paty me entero de cómo esta… - Annie

- Como que por Paty?... ¿Qué se ven diario ellos? – Candy

- Yo creo, Paty me viene a ver diario y a veces me comenta cosas que hacen juntos – Annie

- Y eso te hace sentir celos – Candy

- No… Paty nunca andaría con el… ella ama mucho a Stear, lo que me molesta es que no venga a verme – Annie en tono molesto, en ese momento tocaron la puerta- Adelante

- Señorita, el joven Logan dice que si puede usted bajar a la recepción – mucama

Dígale que en un segundo bajo – Annie

- Logan sigue aquí – Candy

- Si… vamos acompáñame para que lo conozcas, así mi mama no estará mandando a Elena para que nos vigile – Annie emocionada

- Cuando bajaron las dos, vieron a Logan al pie de las escaleras con un gran ramo de rosas de color rosa que dejo asombrado a Annie

- Estas rosas son para la mujer mas bella de esta tierra, afrodita moriría de envidia por tal belleza – Logan besándole la mano, he hizo que Annie se ruborizara

- Gracias, no tenias porque molestarte – Annie

- Buenas tardes señorita Andley – Logan hizo lo mismo con Candy

- Buenas tardes – Candy

- Bellas damas, les gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad… o tienen pensado ir alguna otra parte – Logan muy caballeroso

- Este… es.. Ahhgg! - Annie nerviosa y grito porque Candy le dio un codazo

- Teníamos pensado ir a tomar un café – Candy interrumpiendo a Annie

- Entonces no se diga mas, yo seré hoy su chofer – Logan

- Muchas gracias Caballero – Annie nerviosa porque Logan le había dado la mano

Candy se dio cuenta que para Annie no le era indiferente Logan, la plática se centro entorno a ella, ya que él quería saber todo de ella, de todo lo que vivieron en el Hogar de Pony, quienes eran sus amigos, al terminar se subieron al auto, ya rumbo a la casa de Eleanor donde iba a pasar por Terry, Logan se percato que un auto los iba siguiendo, no comento nada para no asustar a las chicas y al llegar a la casa de Eleanor

- Aquí es – Annie asombrada por la casa

- Si… discúlpame que no los invite a pasar… pero es que no creo que sea apropiado por parte mia si esta no es mi casa – Candy apenada

- No te angusties, a Logan y a mi no nos ofendes… verdad? – Annie le dio un codazo y se dio cuenta que estaba distraído

- Eh!… si no te preocupes – Logan

- Te pasa algo? – Candy se dio cuenta de su preocupación

- Nada… será mejor que toques de una vez y entres… ya es muy tarde – Logan

- Si… gracias – Candy toco a la puerta y Terry abrió

- Mi vida… ya estaba preocupado por ti – Terry salió con las muletas

- Mi cielo, te presento a Logan Britter – Candy

- Caballero es un honor conocer al prometido de esta bella dama – Logan muy ceremonioso

- El gusto es mío – Terry dándole la mano – Gustan pasar

- Lo crees propio? – Candy

- Mi madre está de acuerdo, no te angusties mi amor – Terry agarrándole la mano – En este momento no se encuentra, fue a ver unos negocios así que no te angusties pecosa adorada

Entraron y tuvieron una cena muy agradable, entre las parejas, se notaba que Logan estaba enamorado de Annie, cuando era el momento de salir, a Candy se le hizo raro que el chofer no había regresado por ellos, pero Logan se ofreció llevarlos a la Mansión de los Andley, durante el camino, Annie se quedo dormida, mientras que Terry y Candy estaban platicando con Logan, en eso un coche se les cerro y tuvo que frenar de inmediato haciendo que Annie se estrechara contra el parabrisas, mientras que Terry grito de dolor por estrellarse en contra de Candy que quiso amortiguar el impacto de él

- Están bien – Logan preocupado

- Si… es solo el susto – Annie

- Ustedes están bien – Logan

- Bien… Annie estas sangrando – Candy espantada

- No salgan del coche voy a ver a estos idiotas porque hicieron esa estupidez… - Logan molesto

- Yo te acompaño – Terry tratando de salirse del carro

- No creo que sea convén… - Logan sintió en ese momento un golpe en la cabeza

- Logan – Annie grito al ver que caída desmayado

- Quieto aristócrata… y ustedes no intenten hacer nada – un hombre vestido de negro que lo amenazaba con una navaja

Cuando Candy quiso moverse otro una mujer estaba de lado de su ventanilla y amenazaba a Annie con una pistola

- Ni lo pienses o ella muere primero – una mujer vestida de negro

- Que es lo que quieren – Terry molesto y angustiado por la seguridad de las chicas ya que Logan estaba desmayado

- Eso depende de ti – Hombre de negro

- Que es lo que quieren – Candy angustiada

- Lo que quiero es que él y la princesa caramelo se bajen del auto en este instante – Hombre de negro señalando a Annie

- Pero? – Terry

- Aristócrata… no creo que quieras que la rubia muera – Hombre de Negro

- Está bien… cuánto dinero quieren por dejarnos en paz – Terry bajando del auto y estaba angustiado

- Tú no tienes el dinero necesario, para cubrir la cantidad que necesitamos – hombre de negro – Bájense ya¡

Annie se bajo del auto y se acerco a lado de Logan, Terry estaba parado con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, en eso Logan se paro rápido y empezó a forcejar con el hombre mientras que Terry se acerco al auto para sacar a Candy pero la mujer de negro lo empujo, Candy empezó también a forcejear, Annie se acerco a Terry para ayudarlo a levantar, en eso se oye un disparo dentro del auto, todos quedaron atónitos, el hombre de negro logra enterrarle el puñal a Logan haciendo que se cayera, al tratar de subir al auto Terry se abalanza en contra de él mientras empieza el forcejeo se enciende el auto y arranca logrando tirar a Terry y al hombre de negro, en eso se hecha en reversa y Logan empuja a Annie de un lado mientras que agarra a Terry para de la cintura para quitarlo del camino y el auto atropella al hombre de negro y huye…

- _Candy…. Candy… - Terry desesperado_

Continuara….


	7. Capitulo VI: Revelaciones y angustias

**_Capitulo _****_6_**

**_Revelaciones y angustias_**

* * *

Minutos después de que el carro arrancó y le quito al vida al hombre desconocido de negro, Terry desesperado logro pararse por unos minutos gritando el nombre de Candy fervientemente, sentía la impotencia de no poder correr hasta su amada, sintió un peso enorme que hizo que callera de rodillas gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Candy

- Este miserable esta muerto – Logan enfurecido

- Terry tranquilízate, ven te ayudo a pararte nuevamente – Annie

- Suéltame, yo puedo solo – Terry empujo con mucha fuerza a Annie

- Tranquilo, ella solo quiere ayudarte – Logan gritándole a Terry

- Suéltame, tengo que pararme, tengo que salvarla – Terry desesperado golpeando al suelo puño tras puño

- Por favor Logan, Haz algo! Detenlo por favor – Annie angustiada y con lagrimas en los ojos

En ese momento Logan le dio un puñetazo que le hizo perder el conocimiento, con trabajos llegaron a la casa de los Andley, Annie se bajo inmediatamente, no dejaba de llorar, se sentía culpable por la situación

- Abran ya…. Rápido – Annie gritando

- Que pasa… - Albert escucho los gritos de Annie que bajo corriendo

- Can… a Can…-dy – Annie llorando

- Que le paso a Candy… Annie contesta – Albert agarrándola de los brazos se dio cuenta de que tenia sangre seca en la frente y sus ropas estaban sucias

- Que pasa? Aquí – Sra. Elroy

- Annie amor que pasa – Archie bajo corriendo las escaleras angustiado por el aspecto que tenia ella

- A Candy… a Candy – Annie lloraba sin cesar

- A Candy la raptaron – Logan cargando a Terry

- Que es lo que estás diciendo – Archie se abalanzo en contra de Logan molesto

- Que le paso a Terry – Albert ayudando a bajar a Terry al sillón

- ¿Como paso? – Sra. Elroy angustiándose al ver la mirada de Albert

Logan empezó a relatar lo sucedido mientras que a Terry lo subieron a su recamara, mandaron a traer al Dr. Martí para que lo atendiera inmediatamente y a Annie le dieron un té de tila para tranquilizarla, en ese momento Archie se paro rápido

- Hay que llamar inmediatamente a la policía para que investigue, eso fue planeado por alguien que quiere hacerle daño a esta familia – Archie hablaba mientras que cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones de quien era el culpable

- Archie eso puede ser riesgoso para la familia, pones en peligro la vida de Candy – Logan

- Y si ya está muerta – Annie angustiando a los demás

- Niña no digas tonterías – Sra. Elroy molesta – Archie, lleva a tu novia a su casa mientras que tomamos decisiones

- Albert puedes llevarla, yo soy parte de esta familia y tengo voz y voto en esa decisión – Archie

- Archie, estoy dando una orden – Sra. Elroy imponiendo su autoridad

- Está bien – Archie, se levanto y le tendió la mano a Annie para llevarla

- Sra. Elroy, sugiero que el Sr. Britter se quede para que hable personalmente con el Sr. George y se pueda llegar a una solución – Albert tratando de ser diplomático

- Estoy de acuerdo, nos puede usted ayudar para encontrar a Candy – Sra. Elroy, mientras que Archie se molesto porque a él no lo iban a tomar en cuenta

Archie no le quedo más que obedecer, el Dr. Martí llego y lo subieron a la recamara inmediatamente a la recamara de Terry porque no podían entrar ya que estaba destrozando todo, cuando el ingreso se sorprendió lo que estaba viendo

- Terry, déjame ayudarte – Dr. Martí sarcásticamente y que avienta una silla contra la pared, haciéndolo reaccionar

-¡Déjeme en paz! – Terry

- Pues vamos a destruir el cuarto, yo mismo te ayudo, tú crees que es la única forma de solucionar los problemas – Dr. Martí

- Que no entiende usted que me siento impotente, no pude ayudar a Candy y no sé si esta herida – Terry desesperado

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero esa no es la forma de ayudarla, ya viste en que posición estas – Dr. Martí señalándole al espejo

Terry se quedo asombrado, estaba de pie, sin ningún sostén y además que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en esa posición

- Déjame revisarte – Dr. Martí – y explícame que es lo que paso

Terry empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado y del dolor inmenso que sintió cuando retacho contra Candy cuando el auto freno, mientras que el Dr. Martí revisaba minuciosamente a Terry, cuando termino lo recostó en la cama

- Terry tengo que inyectarte este medicamento – Dr. Martí

- Y eso para que es – Terry desconfiando

- Es un relajante muscular… antes que protestes, es porque necesito que los músculos de tu espalda se relajen ya que por los movimientos bruscos que has hecho están tensos y pueden provocar una inflamación y puedes dañar a tu recuperación y podrías perder la sensibilidad de tus piernas – Dr. Martí a la defensiva por si Terry se ponía violento

- Pero eso me va hacer dormir y yo no quiero perder el conocimiento en estos momentos – Terry empezando a protestar

- Como quieras Terry, pero no te quejes si quedas paralitico para siempre y en ese estado no vas a poder ayudar a Candy… todo el sacrificio que ha hecho ella por ti y tu no vas a corresponderle portándote bien, su familia va a tomar cartas en el asunto y tu puedes ayudar haciendo lo que te digo para que te recuperes… - Dr. Martí dejo callado a Terry por unos momentos – Terry si me haces caso y duermes durante 72 horas te prometo que podrás ir a buscarla si es que ella no ha llegado antes

- Pero… - Terry dudando

- Tú decides – Dr. Martí – hazlo por ti, y por el amor que le tienes a ella

- Está bien – Terry asintiendo la cabeza

Mientras le aplicaba el medicamento, en el despacho

- William, que vamos hacer con la desaparición de Candy – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, cálmese, George ya va a tomar las medidas necesarias – Albert

- Y si realmente la hirieron – Sra. Elroy angustiada

- Tía, no quiero que se angustie mas, hay que esperar, ella va a estar bien, es fuerte y no creo que puedan vencerla tan fácilmente – Albert tratando de disimular su preocupación

- William… no me gusta lo que estamos pasando – Sra. Elroy – Quien pudo atreverse en atentar contra nosotros

- No lo sé tía, debemos tener calma – Albert – Porque no quiso que fuera con George

- Porque no quiero que tu identidad se revele… no es el momento – Sra. Elroy – Esa niña es muy importante para ti… verdad?

- Si… ella me ayudo desinteresadamente, sin importarle mi posición económica o clase social, si no hubiera recuperado la memoria no me hubiera importado estar en el anonimato, ella me hizo muy feliz, su sonrisa, su mirada, su forma de hablar, de platicar… todo en ella – Albert

- William estas enamorado de ella? – Sra. Elroy

- Tía como puede usted pensar en eso, ella me ve como un hermano – Albert

- Pero tu no… William soy vieja pero me doy cuenta de las cosas, tu estas enamorado de ella… - Sra. Elroy

- Tía… por favor, yo la vi crecer, la he guiado, es como mi hija… Tía no mal interprete mis sentimientos hacia ella – Albert

En ese momento llego George

- Sra. Elroy… Sr. William – George

- Que es lo que paso… que noticias tienes – Albert desesperado

- Sr. William, le presento al detective Reeves – George

- Sr. Reeves me puede decir que es lo que esta pasando – Albert

- Sr. Andley, el Sr. Logan nos llevo a donde sucedieron los hechos, y vamos a empezar una investigación más profunda, el delincuente es el Sr. Ross, el tuvo antecedentes penales por robo, todos sus cómplices están en la cárcel por tal motivo creemos que tiene nuevos, el móvil no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero pretendemos que están buscando una suma muy cuantiosa de dinero, la situación es cuanto están dispuesto a dar – Sr. Reeves

- Lo que sea necesario – Sra. Elroy contesto inmediatamente asombrando a Albert y a George

- Entonces que procede – Albert

- Esperar – Sr. Reeves

- Pero como pretende que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados – Albert desesperado – ellos dijeron que se escucho un disparo, no le voy a negar que siento gran preocupación ya que si no estuviera herida, se habría bajado

- Tranquilícese, hasta no tener un contacto con ella o sus captores no podemos asegurar nada, si lo que quieren es dinero, van a contactarlos para pedir el rescate – Sr. Reeves

- No estoy de acuerdo – Albert

- Sr. Andley tranquilícese, deben estar calmados y vamos a investigar más profundo para poder dar con los culpables y lograr que paguen las consecuencias de sus actos – Sr. Reeves

- Espero que logre algo… pero yo no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no esté ella aquí – Albert

- Vamos hacer hasta lo imposible para que eso suceda – Sr. Reeves

Mientras afuera de la casa de los Britters

- Deja de llorar por favor – Archie

- Porque me tratas así… porque estas molesto – Annie

- Como te atreviste a salir con él, tu eres mi novia – Archie

- Tu novia… tienes tiempo que no vienes a verme como tal – Annie molesta – además él es mi primo

- ¿Tu primo? No me hagas reír, tiene actitudes más de pretendiente que de primo… él quiere andar contigo, tantas atenciones… - Archie molesto

- Tú no tienes derecho de juzgarlo, ya no recuerdas que tú estabas pretendiendo a Candy – Annie

- Pero eso es diferente – Archie – además ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, tengo que regresar para saber de Candy

- No lo creo… si él me está pretendiendo y si te molesta quiero pensar que estas celoso – Annie

- Yo no estoy celoso, no confundas las cosas, pero no te voy a permitir que tu me pongas en vergüenza ante la sociedad – Archie

- Tu nunca me has querido – Annie

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, no puedo negarte que te estimo – Archie

- ¿Me estimas? Me estimas… es lo único que me puedes decir – Annie

- Entonces qué quieres que te diga – Archie confundido

- Que me amas que quieres estar conmigo, que soy lo más importante – Annie

- Annie estas equivocada – Archie

- Como pude estar ciega… tú sigues amando a Candy – Annie sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho

- Y ahora de que me hablas – Archie – Estas loca

- Terminamos, da por terminado nuestro noviazgo – Annie molesta

- Ahora no estás en tus cabales – Archie jalándola del brazo – mañana hablamos

- Suéltame – Annie soltándose, se bajo inmediatamente del coche y el arranco sin darle importancia

Cuando llego a la puerta se quedo parada llorando, al poco rato llego Logan y la vio, sin despedirse y sin dar más explicaciones se bajo de auto corriendo para abrazarla

- Annie, porque lloras – Logan

- ¡Logan! – Annie lo abrazo

- Tranquila, veras que pronto la van encontrar – Logan la abrazo – ven vamos a entrar a la casa

- Si… gracias – Annie

- Porque me das las gracias – Logan desconcertado

- Por estar conmigo – Annie abrazándolo más fuerte – Y por protegerme

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, antes de conocerte mi vida estaba resuelta, era perfecta, pero ahora es diferente y con lo que paso esta noche me di cuenta que si algo te llegara a pasar yo me moriría… Te amo, eres mi vida, eres la mujer que he esperado – Logan se lo dijo al oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera

- Logan… - Annie levanto la cara

- Te amo y no me da miedo decirlo – Logan en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y su respiración se empezó agitar y fue entonces cuando Logan la beso por primera vez

En la casa de los Andley llego Archie desesperado

- Sra. Andley, Sr. Andley vamos a estar en contacto, cualquier noticia que tengan me lo comunican – Sr. Reeves se retiro

- Porque te llamo Sr. Andley… no entiendo – Archie desconcertado refiriéndose a Albert

- Archie… tenemos que hablar – Sra. Elroy

- El detective Reeves se dirigió a mi – George estaba atrás de Albert

- A ti… no entiendo, tu eres un Andley – Archie

- Si… es George Andley Ford – Sra. Elroy

- Yo pensé que era un empleado de esta familia – Archie asombrado

- Pues no… fuiste a dejar a tu novia – Sra. Elroy – está más tranquila

- Yo creo que si – Archie – que noticias tienen de Candy

- Ninguna, el detective dijo que tenemos que esperar noticias de sus captores – George

- Sra. Andley me retiro a ver a Terry a su cuarto – Albert despidiéndose

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, bajaba el Dr. Martí

- ¿Como esta? – Albert

- Esta tranquilo por el momento, le tuve que inyectar un tranquilizante – Dr. Martì

- Pero va a estar bien – Albert

- Si… voy a venir a verlo todos los días, pero necesito que alguien le este aplicando este sedante para que duerma por lo menos 72 horas – Dr. Matí mostrándoselo a Albert – hay tenido noticias de Candy

- No… deme el medicamento, yo se lo administro – Albert extendiéndole la mano

- Se que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda, pero conozco gente que me puedan dar una pista de ella – Dr. Martí se dio cuenta que Albert se sorprendió por lo que le decía – En este trabajo hay gente bandolera que luego va a mi consultorio para que les salve la vida

- Dr. Martí se lo voy agradecer enormemente – Albert dándole la mano

- No agradezcas nada muchacho, se me hace una injusticia que se la hayan llevado, la persona que lo hizo tiene que ser alguien que los conoce muy bien, puede ser que le tenga envidia o le interfiere en sus planes – Dr. Marti haciendo que la mente de Albert empezara a trabajar

- Hay un chofer para que lo lleve – Albert

Mientras en la casa de los Leegan

- Alfred… despierta – Sara angustiada

- ¿Que pasa? – Alfred se despertó

- Nuestros hijos no están en la casa – Sara

- Como que no están – Alfred parándose inmediatamente

- No… se fui a buscarlos para saber si no necesitaban algo y resulta que no están, ya baje a preguntarle a la servidumbre y me dicen que desde ayer no ha regresado Neil y que de Elisa no saben en qué momento se salió – Sara con ganas de llorar

- Tranquilízate… los vamos a encontrar – Alfred se vistió y salió inmediatamente para buscarlos

Tras la impertinencia de Archie y la necesidad de encontrar a Candy, decidieron irla a buscar en donde fuera y sobre todo mantener ocupado a Archie, la Sra. Elroy se quedo esperando en la mansión. Al llegar el amanecer en la casa de los Andley

- Tía, yo sugiero que debe usted descansar – Albert

- Que noticias tienes – Sra. Elroy

- Nada, veo que no han llegado ni George, ni Archie verdad? – Albert

- No – Sra. Elroy angustiada

- Tía… creo que fueron los Leegan – Archie entro bruscamente y sin pensarlo lo menciono

- En que te basas – Sra. Elroy

- Fui a la casa de Elisa y Neil y resulta que no están en su casa y nadie sabe donde están – Archie

- Archie eso no quiere decir que ellos fueron – Albert

- Siempre han querido hacerle daño, porque dudarlo – Archie

- Porque somos familia – Sra. Elroy

- Como siempre el amor que le tiene a Elisa la ciega…. – Archie

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma – Sra. Elroy gritando molesta

- No tía… esta vez no – Archie con el puño cerrado de coraje

- Archie detente! – Albert tratando de calmarlo

- ¡No! tía usted siempre nos trato con una frialdad, siempre pensamos que era su forma de demostrarnos su cariño, cuando Candy llego a nuestras vidas los tres sin ninguna explicación nos sentimos atraídos a ella, y poco a poco se fue ganando nuestro cariño y usted siempre la trato con indiferencia como si su situación la hiciera reprocharla y Elisa se dio cuenta y de eso se aprovecho, la lleno de odio en contra de ella y por mas que le dijimos que no era cierto nunca nos hizo caso, ella siempre ha sido envidiosa con nosotros y usted siempre la respalda eso la hace más fuerte, Odia a Candy! y por quitarla de en medio es capaz de eso y más… tiene que creerme por favor – Archie

- Archie se que te sientes angustiado, pero no es la forma de que le hables así – Albert

- Porque la defiendes, si no la conoces – Archie

- Basta Archie… tu crees que no me di cuenta que todos ustedes el cariño que tienen por esa niña, de la devoción de cada uno de ustedes, pero Elisa a pesar de cada uno de sus defectos no se atrevería hacer algo así, si no está en su casa puede ser por otra cosa… - Sra. Elroy pero no pudo terminar porque tocaron a la puerta

- Archie es mejor que te salgas - Sra. Elroy al ver que era Sara Leegan angustiada

- Tía… pero – Archie

- Basta Archie… hablamos mas al rato de eso, obedece – Sra. Elroy autoritaria, cuando salió

- Tía… necesito hablar con usted – Sra. Leegan

- Sara que pasa – Sra. Elroy

- Mis hijos no tienen nada que ver con esto… le juro que Elisa no lo hizo – Sra. Leegan

- Entonces donde esta – Albert preocupado

- Usted no es nadie para hablarme así – Sra. Leegan

- ¡Cállate! Sara… o te puedes arrepentir – Sra. Elroy

- Tía… no entiendo porque lo defiende – Sra. Leegan en forma despectiva – si solo es…

- Es tu hermano – Sra. Elroy grito sin pensar mientras que dejo sin palabras a Sara –Si… él es William Albert Andley… recuerdas que tienes un hermano - sarcásticamente

- Tía… el no puede ser mi hermano, mi hermano esta en Suiza estudiando – Sra. Leegan incrédula

- Sara, estas dudando de mi palabra – Sra. Elroy

- Sara… hemos estado separado por mucho tiempo, pero no puede ser que no te des cuenta que es verdad, bichita – Albert se acerco a ella y la abrazo

- Pero… yo pensé que eras… - Sra. Leegan acepto el abrazo y sintió una tranquilidad que no la hizo dudar que era verdad

- Un vagabundo, no te culpo todos piensan lo mismo y hasta el momento todos deben creer lo mismo – Albert

- Pero porque? No comprendo – Sra. Leegan

- El abuelo William está al tanto y está de acuerdo y porque es mejor para esta familia… Sara que es lo que sabes de de tus hijos – Albert

- Ellos están en Lakewood, Alfred fue a la mansión y están allá, por eso te digo que no fueron – Sra. Leegan

- Esta bien… te creo, la cosa es quien se la llevo – Sra. Elroy

Mientras en Lakewood

- Me pueden decir que es lo que pasa contigo… porque te viniste hasta acá sin darle noticias a tu madre… - Alfred Leegan – además porque estas durmiendo en el establo y dónde está tu hermana

- No lo sé… - Neil Leegan

- Que no sabes – Alfred molesto

- No sé donde esta Elisa – Neil con la mirada hacia abajo

- Neil… es muy grave lo que está pasando, necesito saber dónde está tu hermana, a tu madre le dije que estaba acá porque no quería que siguiera angustiada por ustedes… que es lo que te pasa, ustedes siempre han sido cómplices en muchas cosas y ahora me dices que no sabes donde esta Elisa… Neil contesta – Alfred desesperado al ver que Neil no reaccionaba

- No lo sé, Sr. Leegan, no lo se – Neil

- Neil que pasa… porque me hablas así, soy tu padre – Alfred desconcertado

- ¿Mi padre? Sé que no es verdad… ayer lo escuche hablar con su esposa, que solo somos recogidos por ella – Neil dejando asombrado a Alfred, en ese momento le dio una bofetada que hizo que Neil se sentara

- ¡Basta ya! De todas tus niñerías… entonces si sabes la verdad, entonces debes de darte cuenta de que esa mujer que los recogió no ha hecho otra cosa que amarlos y quererlos, defenderlos a capa y espada a pesar de todo que no le importo quedarse despierta cuando alguno de ustedes se enfermaba, tan vez no te engendro pero te crio y eso hace una madre, si a mí no me quieres llamar padre no me interesa pero a ella si la vas a llamar madre por todo los sacrificios que ha hecho por ti… lo entiendes Neil… se lo debes a esa señora que llamas mi esposa – Alfred por primera vez en su vida había golpeado a Neil, estaba furioso por la actitud de él – acaso no sientes amor de hijo por ella

Neil no mencionaba ninguna palabra

- Neil… acaso tienes algo que reprocharle, contesta – Alfred grito que hizo que Neil reaccionara

- No… - Neil

- Entonces – Alfred

- La quiero mucho, es… pero no le perdono la mentira, ella siempre nos dijo que éramos parte de esta familia, que teníamos que defenderla en su linaje y resulta que no lo es – Neil

- Neil… madura… para Sara ustedes siempre serán sus hijos, y lo que dijo es verdad el linaje no solo es la sangre que corre en nuestras venas… no Neil, es defender los principios y valores que heredamos de generación en generación, lo que hace diferente a cada familia, ustedes tal vez no sean un Andley pero si son Leegan, Neil a pesar de que eres envidioso y soberbio, pero en el fondo de ti eres noble – Alfred

- ¿Noble? – Neil

- Si… cuando tenias 5 años, te juntabas mucho con Anthony, eran compañeros de juegos, un día Archie lo empujo y tú te peleaste con él, cuando la Tía abuela les pregunto, tu le contestaste que no se te hizo justo que Archie lo empujara todo porque no quiso jugar con el – Alfred dejando pensando a Neil – eso te hace noble de corazón… no sé en qué momento perdiste ese rumbo

- Me siento confundido – Neil

- Deja de pensar tonterías, tu eres mi hijo y nadie lo puede refutar, que te quede claro – Alfred – ahora Niel necesitamos saber donde esta tu hermana

- No la he visto desde ayer – Neil – que es lo que está pasando

- Raptaron a Candy y Archie los está culpando a ustedes de su desaparición, es por eso que necesito saber dónde está tu hermana – Alfred

- No puede ser… Elisa que hiciste… – Neil pensando en voz alta – padre ya la busco en casa de los Licoln

- Neil, sospechas de tu hermana – Alfred

- No sé qué pensar, Elisa nunca ha querido a Candy, además esta encaprichada con ese actorcillo, pero es que no se si se escapo con Marian a la fiesta de los Blade – Neil

- Que tiene que ver Elisa con los Blade – Alfred furioso

- Padre, Drake Blade está pretendiendo a Elisa – Neil – y a Elisa le simpatiza

- Vamos a buscarla – Alfred

- Padre un momento… necesito que me prestes dinero – Neil acercándose a la mesa y escribió la cantidad de dinero

- No es el momento indicado para eso – Alfred al ver la cantidad quedo asombrado – es mucho dinero?, estas metido en drogas

- No… pero por favor… sé que no debo ponerte condiciones, pero te lo voy a pagar – Neil

- Y como piensas pagar ese dinero – Alfred incrédulo

- Voy a trabajar en lo que quieras, pero deberás lo necesito – Neil – no me preguntes para que es… solo te puedo decir que es para una buena causa

- Está bien, te hare un cheque – Alfred se lo dio al darse cuenta que era sincero

Neil, subió al ático y deslizo por la puerta el cheque con una carta para Claire ella se dio cuenta del sobre y con gran impaciencia la empezó a leer

* * *

Claire:

Se que te parece imposible, pero espero que esto te sirva para salir de tu problema, quiero aclarar que esto es un préstamo que cuando tu puedas me lo pagaras, es sin condición alguna que te comprometa, pero si realmente quieres saldar la cuenta, quiero que me des tu amistad sincera…

Neil

P.D. Y perdóname por todo el daño que inconscientemente te hice.

* * *

- Gracias Neil – Claire estrechando la carta en su pecho

Archie seguía desesperado por encontrar a Candy, recorría las calles sin rumbo, hasta que llego a un parque que era muy conocido por él

- Archie… que pasa, porque estas desalineado – Paty al verlo sin rumbo fijo

- Pa-ty! – Archie la abrazo y fue donde se derrumbo – No quiero perderla… no puedo perderla también a ella

- Que pasa Archie… me estas asustando – Paty angustiada

- A… Candy… la secuestraron… y parece que esta herida, no quiero pensar que está muerta – Archie desesperado se separo de ella y le dio la espalada

- Archie… que es lo que dices… no puede ser… cuando sucedió – Paty asustada

- Anoche… el idiota de Terry no pudo protegerla, si yo hubiera estado ahí… la hubiera salvado – Archie con el puño cerrado le pego a un árbol

- Pero el hubiera no existe… además el no podía anticiparse… Archie no seas un niño – Paty lo abrazo sin pensarlo – tranquilo… debes estar tranquilo para poder pensar

- Primero Anthony, luego Stear y ahora Candy… mi mundo se derrumba – Archie se voltio y la volvió abrazar

- No seas tonto… tienes a Annie… - Paty

- Terminamos anoche – Archie

- Pero… que paso – Paty extrañada

- Es que ella también es culpable de que hayan raptado a Candy – Archie

- ¡Archie! Ella está bien – Paty preocupada - No seas injusto con ella

- Si… ella no era el blanco – Archie

- Archie… deja de pensar tonterías… que no vas a llegar a nada – Paty

- Tu eres la única que me comprende y me apoya… no se que haría sin ti… - Archie dejando sin palabras a Paty

Mientras en la casa de los Andley, George llego con el detective Reeves para explicarles la situación a Albert y a la Sra. Elroy,

- Sra. Andley – Sr. Reeves

- Que es lo que pasa detective – Sra. Elroy

- Hemos encontrado el auto – Sr. Reeves

- Donde esta Candy – Albert desesperado

- Sr. Andley… debe estar calmado – Sr. Reeves

- Donde esta Candy – Albert desesperado - que esta tratando de decirme

- Sr. William tranquilícese – George lo detuvo porque este se había abalanzado en contra del detective

- Hijo… George tiene razón – Sra. Elroy le puso la mano en el hombro

- Sé que lo que le voy a decir va hacer muy difícil para usted – Sr. Reeves

- Que pasa con Candy… necesito saber, dígalo ya – Albert desesperado

- No tenemos rastro de ella, solo encontramos el auto - Sr. Reeves

- Entonces todavia hay una esperanza! - Sra. Elroy

- No me estan diciendo todo - Albert desconfiando

- William... tomalo con calma, te lo vamos a decir... el asiento del acompañante esta bañado en sangre - George en ese momento la Sra. Elroy con sus manos se tapo la boca, mientras que Albert se dejo caer de rodillas

Al mismo tiempo en New York

- Susana… donde haz estado – Carl al jalarla del brazo se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sangre – Susana te estoy hablando

- Hija… donde haz estado… AAAHHHHHHH! – Sra. Marlow – por Dios estas herida… auxilio… auxilio, Susana reacciona…

- La mate… la mate… - Susana se dejo caer al suelo con la mirada perdida y asustada

- Susana que es lo que hiciste - Karen en ese momento llego y asustada por la imagen que tenia ella

- Nunca me lo va a perdonar... lo he perdido... - Susana no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez

**Continuara….**

Quiero disculparme con ustedes porque no subí el capitulo la semana pasada, pero es que no había escrito nada, todo fue porque decidí estudiar una carrera, después de 17 años, asi que me dedique un poco a ello, pero ya hice mi examen de admisión… espero que me haya ido bien y lo pase, para empezar una nueva vida, quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer todos sus reviews… para mí son muy importantes, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles, pero cada comentario me anima más a escribir…

También me gustaría agradecerles a los grupos de Candy Blanca y de Terius Grandchester, por sus comentarios.

Esta historia la inicie hace 10 años, pero la deje inconclusa, y ahora decidí terminarla y con sus comentarios, me van ayudar mucho.


	8. Capitulo VII: Las tragedias nunca llegan

**Introducción**

**El odio puede ser malo consejero…**

**Capitulo ****7**

**Las tragedias nunca llegan solas**

* * *

En 1914 la Royal Navy sumaba 2,700,000 trb con 75 acorazados y cruceros de batalla, el doble de tonelaje y de grandes buques que su inmediata seguidora, la Marina Imperial alemana con 1,320,000 trb y 45 grandes buques. Aún se mantenía el viejo principio por el cual la flota británica debía ser mayor a la suma de sus inmediatas seguidoras, en este año Alemania y Francia (entre las dos sumaban poco mas de 2,200,000 trb). El avión fue utilizado como arma de guerra, los primeros combates entre pilotos fueron con pistolas y carabinas. En octubre de 1914, en la primera confrontación un avión francés atacó con fuego de ametralladora a un avión alemán, marcando así la primera victoria aérea.

- Stear estaba en una misión Fall Gelb

- Tommy… en que piensas – Stear lo vio muy pensativo

- En… Molly – Tommy angustiado – Esta guerra es muy cruel y si yo muero Molly… se va a quedar realmente sola en este mundo

- No pienses tonterías… todo va a salir bien – Stear

- Tal vez… y tu… ya definiste tus sentimientos – Tommy

- Algo… este alejamiento me hizo pensar bien las cosas y ya me di cuenta de de muchas cosas, ahora viene lo más difícil – Stear

- Que es… - Tommy intrigado – Lucharas por su amor

- No… tengo que enfrentar la verdad y ayudarla a ser feliz – Stear – no quiero herirla

- Sabes… Stear, cuando llegue a Paris lo primero que voy hacer es casarme con Molly sin importarme nada – Tommy

- Si… - Stear

- Suerte amigo – Tommy

Después de esa mañana Tommy lo enviaron a una misión de reconocimiento junto con un grupo de 5 mas pero fueron atacados por los Alemanes y Tommy no logro sobrevivir, ese mismo día le escribió una carta a Paty, Stear estaba muy triste porque veía a muchos de sus amigos morirse, pero al mismo tiempo estaba con una de sus grandes paciones y era el inventar, para poder tener la supremacía en contra de los alemanes estaba viendo la posibilidad de crear el avión bombardeo.

- Ya ha pasado 2 meses de la muerte de Tommy, el tiempo vuela sin darse cuenta, como estará Candy… ya se habrá casado con Terry? Espero que Archie lo tome con calma – Stear

- Stear… Stear tenemos ordenes de entrar en acción – Ralf

- Se subieron a sus aviones

- Soldado donde está el Sr. Cornwell – Coronel Jackson

- Señor acaba de despegar – soldado

- Porque no obedecen mis órdenes, les dije que evitaran que el subiera a un avión – Coronel Jackson molesto

- Señor no nos dimos cuenta hasta que estaba ya despegando – soldado

- No quiero escusas, vayan en este instante a traerlo – Coronel

- Señor pero es muy arriesgado – soldado

- No me interesa, vayan lo quiero vivo – Coronel

- Si… señor – soldado

Mientras en vuelo, Stear se sentía tranquilo, cuando vieron venir a los alemanes empezó la batalla, mientras iba transcurriendo recordaba a Tommy y eso lo desconcentraba y recordaba a Patty sentía sentimientos reencontrados, empezó hacer maniobras de vuelo y entre la batalla vio a otro piloto de que se parecía mucho a Tommy eso le hizo perder la concentración y este lo ametrallo hiriéndolo mientras iba cayendo, se golpeo la cabeza y empezó a sangrar

- Lo siento pero creo que no voy a poder ir a casa en una sola pieza – Stear, Candy te quiero mucho… adiós Patty perdóname no quise hacerte daño – en ese momento soltó una flor que tenía en la mano

Mientras en Nueva York

- Srita. Claise, te pido de favor que no saque conclusiones antes de tiempo, hay que esperar que es lo que paso – Sra. Marlow – De seguro la han de haber atacado

- Pero como puede ser eso… si no tiene ninguna herida – Karen Claise

- Srita. Claise… ella ha estado muy nerviosa últimamente – Sra. Marlow

- Sra. Marlow… usted sabia donde había estado estos 3 semanas – Karen molesta

- No… pero debe de haber una razón… tal vez la raptaron – Sra. Marlow

- Y porque nunca pidieron rescate – Karen

- No… lo sé… pero lo más importante ahora es que la atiendan y después sabremos que paso – Sra. Marlow muy nerviosa

- Ruéguele a Dios que no haya cometido ninguna tontería – Karen

- Sra. Marlow – doctor

- Si dígame – Sra. Marlow

- Le hemos aplicado un sedante a su hija… pero le aviso que tenemos que dar parte a las autoridades – Doctor

- No… por favor , debemos esperar a que ella nos de su explicación – Sra. Marlow

- No podemos esperar… la sangre que traía encima no es de ella, además de que a cada momento no deja de repetir que cometió un delito… eso es muy grave y las autoridades deben de investigar – Doctor

Mientras en la habitación de Susana, Karen se acerco y vio a Carl

- Que hiciste… mi niña… te dije que eso era muy peligroso – Carl estaba junto a ella acariciándole el cabello

- Tu sabes algo… que hizo – Karen entro en ese momento

- Srita. Karen… no se dé que habla – Carl

- No te hagas tonto… te escuche, esto no es lo único que han hecho… estoy segura que tuviste algo que ver en el accidente de Terry – Karen

- No se dé que habla… - Carl tratando de salir de la habitación

- Robert no se detendrá hasta encontrar el culpable… tú crees que ella no te va a echar la culpa de lo que hiciste, dirá que fue toda tu autoría… por Dios Carl… ella es actriz que no te das cuenta que tarde o temprano ella te denunciara – Karen

- Nunca lo haría – Carl seguro de lo que decía

- Entonces si hay algo… pero bueno si no me quieres decir atente a las consecuencias – Karen saliendo de la habitación

- Usted no va a decir nada – Carl la alcanzo y la agarro del brazo – Si usted habla se muere – en tono amenazante

- Suéltame idiota – Karen lo empujo – No soy la ilusa de Susana para dejarme amenazar por ti…

- No sabe con quién se está metiendo – Carl en forma amenazante

- Entonces atente a las consecuencias o… puedo ser tu salvación – Karen

- Que es lo que quiere – Carl

- Que me digas que es lo que te ordeno Susana que hicieras, el día del accidente de Terry y que es lo que estaba tramando y en contra de quien – Karen

- Y si le digo que es lo que voy a ganar yo – Carl

- Tu libertad, hare lo necesario para que ella cargue con toda la culpa – Karen

- Entonces usted la quitaría de en medio y seria… - Carl

- La única estrella de la compañía Stranford – Karen

- No… no lo hare prefiero estar en la cárcel y cargar con toda la culpa antes que usted le haga un daño – Carl

- Entonces que así sea – Karen

En ese momento, llego Robert Hathaway

- Como esta Susana – Robert

- No lo sé, el médico está hablando con la Sra. Marlow, por allá – Karen

- Karen podemos hablar – Linda Hathaway

- Si… - Karen nerviosa

- Que es lo que paso – Linda

- Llego Susana bañada en sangre y lo único que decía es que había matado a alguien – Karen

- Eso lo sé… pero dime que es lo que tu piensas – Linda preocupada

- Que pudo haber cometido una tontería en contra de Terry o hizo algo para que el regrese de Chicago – Karen

- Entonces tenemos que investigar si está bien – Linda

- Pero como… lo vamos a investigar, si no sabes exactamente donde esta – Karen

- De eso me encargo yo – Linda

- Linda se desapareció por un momento

- Robert… tengo que ir para Chicago – Linda asustada

- Que está pasando – Robert

- Eleanor necesita de nuestra ayuda – Linda

- Que le paso a Eleanor – Robert

- Al parecer atacaron a la hijo y no ha podido comunicarse con él, hay que ayudarla – Linda

- Mi amor… tú crees que tiene algo que ver Susana – Robert

- No lo sé, por eso voy a ir para allá, mientras tu investigas lo que le paso a Susana yo veo que paso con Terius – Linda

- Está bien… pero amor cuídate mucho – Robert - Vamos a estar en constante comunicación para resolver este misterio

Al día siguiente Linda ya estaba en Chicago en casa de Eleanor

- Que has sabido, Eleanor – Linda

- Nada, y estoy desesperada – Eleanor

- Ven, vamos arreglarte para que puedas entrar a ver a tu hijo – Linda

- Que es lo que vas hacer – Eleanor

- Espera y veras – Linda

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Andley, Linda iba vestida como toda una señora y a Eleanor la había vestido muy humilde, de tal manera que pareciera su sirvienta

- Dígame que se les ofrece – Mayordomo

- Vengo a visitar al Sr. Grandchester – Linda

- En estos momentos, el Sr. Grandchester no puede recibirlos – Mayordomo

- Soy la Sra. Hathaway y no me iré hasta no verlo – Linda firmemente

- Que es lo que pasa – Albert en ese momento entro

- Señor, las señoras quieren pasar a ver al Sr. Grandchester, les explique no pueden ser recibidas – Mayordomo

- Gracias Vicent yo me encargo – Albert

- Con su permiso – Mayordomo

- Escuche que es la Sra. Hathaway – Albert

- Si… vengo a ver a Terius, necesitamos saber cómo esta – Linda

- Como se enteraron de su situación – Albert intrigado

- Podemos hablar en privado – Linda

- Está bien – Albert con muchas dudas las llevo hasta el despacho

- Sr… - Linda

- Albert… nada mas Albert, me podrían decir porque tanto misterio – Albert intrigado

- Lo único que sabemos es que Terius fue atacado, no sabemos el motivo por tal motivo queremos saber como esta, usted comprenderá que para mi esposo él es muy importante para su compañía y el no saber de él lo tiene muy preocupado – Linda

- Se lo ruego… por favor déjeme verlo – Eleanor no pudo contenerse

- El se encuentra por el momento sedado y no podrá responder a ninguna de sus preguntas – Albert

- Déjeme verlo por favor – Eleanor

- Y me puede decir que es lo que paso – Linda con voz firme – porque esta sedado por lo menos díganos

- Albert se quedo callado por unos momentos, en lo que veía a esas dos señoras tan misteriosas, ellas sabían solamente de lo que se había publicado en los diarios, pero su nerviosismo de ambas hacía dudar a Albert de decirles más información

- Mire por el momento no puedo decirles nada solo que él está bien – Albert

- Entonces déjeme hablar con Candy – Eleanor

- Usted conoce a Candy – Albert intrigado

- Si… ella es la novia del Sr. Grandchester – Eleanor desesperada – ella si me va a decir que es lo que está pasando con mi hijo

- Eleanor – Linda se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy desesperada

- Terius es su hijo – Albert asombrado

- Si… es mi hijo, por eso le ruego que me deje verlo – Eleanor

- Está bien, venga – Albert se conmovió por la revelación de esa mujer que decía que era su madre

Cuando llegaron a la habitación

- Hijo mío… que te ha pasado – Eleanor corrió hasta el – que es lo que paso… donde esta Candy, dígame en donde esta

- Porque tanta insistencia – Albert

- Aun que no me crea ella es para mí una hija mas, le exijo me diga donde esta – Eleanor desesperada

- Ella está desaparecida – Albert no pudo callarlo por más tiempo y dejo helada a Eleanor

- Que es lo que paso – Eleanor se paró enseguida – que es lo que paso

- Creo que no es lugar indicado para hablar de esto – Linda interviniendo al ver que Eleanor ya estaba bastante alterada

- Creo que la Sra. Hathaway tiene razón, es mejor salir de la habitación – Albert

- Madre… ma-dre… ya saben algo de Can-dy – Terry entre sueños

- Hijo mío – Eleanor se acerco inmediatamente sin saber que contestar

- Él está bien – Albert – simplemente esta sedado

- Porque, no me oculte nada, simplemente dígamelo – Eleanor

- Son indicaciones del médico, la inflamación en la columna ya bajo, ya recupero la sensibilidad en las piernas, pero el médico no quiere que vaya hacer una estupidez y salga corriendo en busca de Candy – Albert bajo la mirada

- Entonces mi hijo puede volver a caminar – Eleanor llena de esperanza

- Si… después de esta tragedia está saliendo algo bueno… Terry volverá a caminar – Albert con tristeza

- Que ha pasado con Candy… que dígame donde esta ella – Eleanor angustiada

Albert la invito a salir, cuando estuvieron a fuera él les conto todo lo sucedido y el no saber nada de Candy y cuando empezó hablar de que el asiento del copiloto estaba lleno de sangre, Linda Hathaway se imagino lo peor, que Albert se dio cuenta y se abalanzó en contra de ella

- Usted sabe algo… dígamelo – Albert desesperado

- No lo sé… no quiero darle una información errónea – Linda tratando de ser más prudente

- Que es lo que sabe… necesitamos saber lo que pasa – Albert – dígame lo que usted sabe… dígamelo – gritaba y fue en ese instante que George entro

- Sr. William tranquilícese, que es lo que está pasando – George separo a Albert de la Sra. Hathaway ya que la estaba lastimando

- Ellas tienen información de Candy y no me quieren decir – Albert angustiado

- No sabemos nada de ella y tal vez la información que yo tengo sea independientemente y no lleguen a nada – Linda asustada

- Mil disculpas, pero comprenderán que en esta familia están angustiados por la Srita. Andley, pero toda información que tenga para nosotros es valiosa – George

- Está bien… ayer llego Susana Marlow empapada de sangre, y repitiendo una y otra vez que la había matado – Linda bajo la mirada -

- No… no… puede ser – Albert

- Estas segura Linda – Eleanor temblando

- Eso es lo que no sabemos – Linda

- Tranquilícese Sr. William – George en ese momento lo agarro del hombro – voy a llamar al detective Reeves

- Discúlpeme si he cometido una indiscreción pero no puedo asegurarle que la información es correcta, Susana esta sedada en el hospital, déjeme hablar con mi esposo para informarnos si tienen más noticias – Linda

- Sera mejor que usted y yo vayamos a New York para ver que podemos averiguar – Albert decidido a encontrar la verdad – George procura que Terry no cometa ninguna tontería y cuida a Archie

- Sr. William, que está tratando de decirme – George

- Que no voy a regresar hasta no encontrarla – Albert – ya sea viva o muerta

- No diga eso… ella es muy fuerte – Eleanor tratando de darle la fortaleza que necesitaba – no pierda la esperanza

Albert abrazo a Eleanor

- Gracias… pero la voy a encontrar – Albert – ella es muy importante en nuestras vidas

- Se ha ganado el cariño de todos – Eleanor

Mientras en la casa de los Leegan

- Tía, es usted bienvenida en esta casa – Sara Leegan

- Sara… he venido hablar con tus hijos – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, buenas tardes, como ha estado – Alfred Leegan entro en ese instante

- Alfred, pensé que estaba… pero bueno es mejor vengo hablar con sus hijos para saber si tienen algo que ver con el rapto de Candy – Sra. Elroy

- Neil no tiene nada que ver, estuvo todo el tiempo el Lakewood – Alfred

- Y Elisa, donde esta – Sra. Elroy

- Elisa no la encontramos, desde esa noche no sabemos nada de ella… Tía, le juro que ella no tiene nada que ver, ella es buena – Sara con lagrimas en los ojos se dejo caer a su pies

- Sara… te dije claramente que cuidaras de Elisa, una mujer despechada puede hacer muchas estupideces y no me hiciste caso – Sra. Elroy con lagrimas en los ojos – Solo espero que nunca te arrepientas por lo que no hiciste

En ese momento salió sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando a Sara llorando en los brazos de Alfred, cuando ella llego a la casa de los Andley se entero de que Albert había salido inmediatamente en busca de Candy, pero en ese momento llegó un Coronel llevaba una bandera doblada Sra. Andley – Coronel

- No… No… Stear no pude – Sra. Elroy incrédula al ver la bandera

- Coronel, a caso? – George

- Sr. Andley… Sra. Andley mi deber es informales que el país ha perdido a un… - Coronel

- No… diga mas, el era como mi hijo, era mi orgullo… gracias por venir aquí, pero no me siento con la fuerza necesaria para escuchar una desgracia mas para esta familia – Sra. Elroy con lagrimas en los ojos – George puedes hacerte cargo

- Sra. Andley – Coronel no pudo decir más que bajar la cabeza al ver a esa mujer trataba de ser fuerte pero que por dentro sentía un enorme dolor

Esperaron que subiera las escaleras la Sra. Elroy

- Disculpe a la Sra. Andley, pero esta familia está pasando por muchos problemas – George

- Sr. Andley, este trabajo no es fácil – Coronel

- Mi sobrino Stear – George

- Desafortunadamente perdió la vida en una misión – Coronel

- No… no es cierto, Stear no pudo morir, Nooooooo – Paty había llegado en ese momento con Archie y ella se abalanzo en contra del coronel

- George… acaso mi hermano – Archie trataba de buscar consuelo pero al ver la mirada de George y del Coronel hizo que bajara la cabeza

- Archie… por favor – George señalo con la mirada a Paty ya que ella no dejaba de llorar y golpear el pecho del Coronel

- Si… George han sabido algo de Candy – Archie estaba en Shock

- No, todavía no sabemos nada – George

Archie se acerco a Paty y la abrazo y salieron al jardín, durante una hora George hablo con el Coronel para ponerse de acuerdo con él y los trámites para el sepelio, al día siguiente Albert había llegado a New York para ver a Susana

- Mi amor, te presento a Sr. Andley – Linda

- Mucho gusto – Albert y Robert se estrecharon la mano

- Como esta Susana – Albert

- Hasta este momento se encuentra estable – Robert

- Pero no tienen más noticias de lo sucedido – Linda

- No… los médicos comentan que esta shock – Robert tratando de ser prudente

- Pero no deja de repetir que mato a alguien – Karen interrumpiendo en la platica

- Usted es… - Albert extrañado

- Mi nombre es Karen Claise – Karen

- Karen pero todavía no sabemos nada, ella no ha podido aclarar nada – Robert

- Ella nunca ha sido de fiar – Karen

- Karen por favor debes ser prudente – Linda

- Mire para poder aclarar ciertas cosas… tendríamos que hablar con Carl, él siempre ha sido su tapadera y puede que saquemos mas información – Karen

- Quiero ver a este Carl – Albert nervioso

En ese momento tanto Karen como Albert salieron en busca de Carl

- Tu tienes muchas dudas sobre Susana – Albert

- Si… es una niña caprichosa, siempre quiso destacar y se siente superior a todos y con esa cara de mustia… la niña que nunca rompe ni un plato, desde que llego Terry a la compañía se convirtió en su sombra, siempre estaba tras bambalinas, no lo dejaba solo ni un momento, nunca dejo que se acercara nadie, cuando conoció la existencia de Candy estaba más al pendiente de Terry, después del accidente Susana tenía toda la intención de quedarse con él pero no conto con que Terry la rechazara y cuando Candy llego hizo que él cambiara de actitud eso le dolió a ella – Karen

- Pero se supone que ella había aceptado la decisión de él – Albert

- Eso le hizo creer, ella no quedo satisfecha y me di cuenta que estaba algo mal y fue porque días antes escuche a Carl reclamándole sobre la investigación que Robert inicio para buscar al responsable del accidente de Terry, Susana estaba nerviosa y Carl le reclamaba que ella era la culpable y que todo lo había planeado entonces empecé a seguir a Carl para poder descubrirlo, después me entere de… - Karen se puso nerviosa

_[Flash Back]_

_- Nuestra platica de ayer no ha terminado – Carl hablaba con ella mientras que Karen estaba escondida atrás de las cortinas_

_- Déjame en paz, ya no quiero discutir contigo – Susana se molesto cuando lo vio llegar y quiso alejarse pero Carl la detuvo_

_- Pues si lo tenemos que discutir, Karen esta sospechando algo y no voy a pagar los platos rotos solo por tu culpa o que quieres que asuma la responsabilidad que tú misma planeaste – Carl_

_- Ella que tiene que ver con todo esto – Susana molesta – no entiendo, además no se dé que me hablas_

_- Acaso se te olvida que fuiste tú misma la que me pago para que cortara la soga para que las lámparas cayeran directo a él – Carl mientras que atrás de las cortinas Karen se tapo la boca para no gritar_

_- Cállate!, yo debía haberlo salvado, así él me debería su vida – Susana molesta_

_- Pero no contaste con que él tuviera mas fuerza que tu – Carl_

_- No… pero esa chica… esa chica! – Susana con la mirada perdida_

_- Pues no voy a descansar hasta que él este a mi lado, así tenga que matarla – Susana_

_- Debes olvidarlo, el nunca te amara porque te aferras a él – Carl no lo entendía_

_- Él tiene que ser mío, porque no te das cuenta que yo lo amo, ella se metió en nuestras vidas – Susana_

_- Y que es lo que estas tramando – Carl_

_- Quitarla de en medio, así tenga que matarla – Susana_

_- Estas mal, Susana de una vez te advierto que de ahora en adelante no vas a contar conmigo, yo no voy a ir a la cárcel nada más porque tú la odias tanto – Carl_

_- No te necesito… eres un cobarde! – Susana le grito, mientras que Carl salió de ahí_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Entonces ella odia a Candy – Albert

- Si… nunca me imagine que lo fuera a cumplir – Karen – y Carl pensó lo mismo cuando la vio llegar

- Entonces tu crees que ella la mato – Albert

- Si… me temo que si – Karen

Albert se quedo pensando por mucho rato hasta que llegaron al teatro, ahí se encontraron en la puerta con Carl, Karen lo vio y con la mirada le hizo comprender a Albert que era él

- Desgraciado – Albert se fue en contra de él con todas sus fuerzas

- Que le pasa, quien es usted – Carl espantado

- Tu peor pesadilla, si no me dices que le hizo Susana a Candy – Albert lo tenía en contra de la pared y con el puño cerrado cerca de su cara

- No sé de qué me habla – Carl tratando de safarze

- No mientas mas Carl, el Sr. Andley sabe que tu cortaste la soga que le provocó la parálisis a Terry – Karen

- Pues no se dé que me hablan… pero si no me dejan en paz los voy a demandar – Carl

- No podrás hacerlo porque aquí mismo morirás – Albert lo agarro del cuello y empezó a apretar, lo que hizo que Karen se asustara y quiso separarlo pero no podía mientras que Carl al ver que podía morir

- Albert… déjalo quiere hablar – Karen lo agarro del brazo, suplicándole que lo dejara

- Vas hablar – Albert y afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – Habla – empujándolo nuevamente contra la pared

- Sr. Andley, Susana quería quitar de en medio a Candy no me quiso decir cuál era su plan, lo único que sé es que hablaba con alguien de Chicago frecuentemente que le informaba de cada paso que ella daba, un día antes de su desaparición le dijo que él se iba a casar con ella, al día siguiente ya no supe nada de ella, hasta cuando la vi nuevamente el día que regreso – Carl

- Pero quien era su informante – Albert

- Solo sé que era una mujer – Carl

- Una mujer? Pero no sabes su nombre – Albert desesperado

- No… le juro que no sé quien era – Carl

- Déjalo, esta vez está diciendo la verdad – Karen

- No… lo vamos a entregar a la justicia – Albert dándole un golpe que hizo que Carl se desmayara

- Entonces Susana tiene la culpa – Karen

- Si… la cosa es que tengo que saber quien era la persona que le informaba de los movimientos de Candy – Albert preocupado – para poder saber de ella

- De Susana no podrás sacarle nada, esta como perdida, no habla, no reconoce a nadie – Karen

- Debe de haber alguna forma – Albert

- Albert… y si la mato – Karen

- No… no lo creo, porque debió de aparecer su cuerpo y mientras no aparezca no lo aceptaré – Albert

- La quieres demasiado – Karen

- Si… la quiero mucho – Albert

Mientras en Chicago

- Se encuentra el Sr. Andley – Detective Reeves

- Pase, la Sra. Andley lo espera – Mayordomo, lo acompaño hasta el despacho

- Por favor, dígale a George que el Detective esta aquí – Sra. Elroy

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Andley – Detective

- Sr. Reeves tiene usted noticias – George en ese momento entro

- Cual de mis dos sobrinas tiene noticias – Sra. Elroy

- Tía déjelo hablar – George

- Solamente puedo decirle que … pero no son favorables – Detective - Al parecer sus dos sobrinas se encontraron en el mismo lugar

- Que está tratando de decir – Sra. Elroy

- Que paso? – George

- Informamos a diferentes estados como usted nos indico y resulto que… - Detective

- Que paso – Sra. Elroy desesperada

- A fueras de New York encontraron un automóvil volcado e incendiado, a unos metros de él se encontró un cuerpo de una mujer fallecida pero no pueden identificarlo – detective

- Y porque piensa que es alguna de mis sobrinas – Sra. Elroy

- Tranquila, esto le puede hacer mal – George

- Porque… porque en la mano del cuerpo encontraron un broche de oro y por la descripción es el escudo de su familia, con la letra L… - Detective

- Es el escudo de los Leegan – George

- Puede ser Elisa – Sra. Elroy

- Pero usted menciono que ambas estaba ahí – George

- Si… los testigos comentan que 3 mujeres iban en ese auto, al parecer iban discutiendo y forcejearon, el auto se volcó y una de ellas salió disparada, cuando termino de dar vueltas el carro una de las mujeres salió por la ventana del auto antes que este estallara quedando la otra atrapada – Detective Reeves

- Entonces la tercera mujer… murió? – Sra. Elroy

- Si… señora – Detective

- Pero quien de las dos mujeres es la que llevaba el broche – George

- La que salió disparada del carro – Detective

- Y la que salió después – George

- Se fue caminando, pero nadie tiene rastre de ella – Detective

- Porque nadie la detuvo – Sra. Elroy – Puede que sea Candy

- Por la descripción que nos dan no corresponde a la de la Srita. Andley – Detective

- Sr. Reeves que es lo que procede ahora – George

- Tiene que ir alguien de la familia a reconocer el cuerpo y decir quién es – detective

- El Sr. William Andley está ahí en estos momentos, dígame en donde debe de presentarse para que esto sea lo más rápido posible – George

En ese momento George y el Detective Reeves le hablaron al hospital donde estaba internada Susana para comunicarse con Albert pero al no encontrarlo le dejaron el recado con Linda Hathaway, ella lo busco y los tres fueron a la comandancia de policía para poder reconocer el cuerpo de esa mujer

- Tranquilo… esa mujer no va hacer Candy – Karen tratando de darle ánimos a Albert porque estaba muy nervioso

- De todos modos, cualquiera que sea va a ser un golpe duro para la familia – Albert

- Sr. Andley puede pasar – policía

- Si – Albert se separo de Karen

- Tranquilo todo va a salir bien – Karen

- Sr. Andley antes que entre a reconocer el cuerpo le tenemos que decir que en ese accidente iba otra mujer los testigos aseguran que ella que quedo atrapada en la explosión y suponemos que perdió la vida – policía

- Está tratando de decir que – Karen

- Quiero ver inmediatamente el cuerpo – Albert desesperado

Mientras iba atrás del policía su mente no dejaba de pensar en todos los momentos que vivió junto a Candy, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso y el miedo a encontrarla muerta crecía, los pies le pesaban demasiado y el camino se le hizo largo, lo llevaron hasta un cuarto donde estaba una ventana solo miro como otra persona traía una camilla cuando destaparon el cuerpo

- Elisaaaaaa… ella es Elisa mi sobrina – Albert se aventó contra el vidrio y lo empezó a golpear con una rabia y un coraje que asusto a los presentes….

**Continuara….**

Nota: Gracias por todos sus buenos deseos y quiero informales que si pase mi examen y dentro de una semana seré una universitaria… Gracias y que Dios las bendiga a cada una de ustedes


	9. Capitulo VIII: Te extraño, de una y mil

_**Introducción**_

_**Acaso nuestro protagonista podra volverse a enamorar y cambiar el rumbo de la historia...**_

_**CAPITULO **__**8**_

_**Te extraño, de una y mil formas**_

* * *

En Lakewood un silencio ensordecedor llena la casa, la tía Elroy se está preparando para los funerales, la tristeza invade cada rincón, Archie está encerrado en su recamara parado en el balcón, con la mirada fija su mente no estaba con el

_[Flash Back]_

_- Estaba tomando una siesta, después que Stear no me dejo dormir y la escuche hablar de un príncipe, fue cuando su curiosidad quiso abrir el portal, le dije que no lo tocara pero fue demasiado tarde_

_- Quien eres y que haces aquí, yo estaba durmiendo – Archie_

_- Lo siento yo… - Candy_

_- Apúrate y arroja la cuerda, al bote se lo lleva la corriente – Archie_

_- Donde esta la cuerda – Candy_

_- La encontraras bajo esos árboles, rápido me está arrastrando… rápido, rápido… - Archie_

_- Ahí va la cuerda… (lanzándola Candy y esta se engancho en la mano de Archie) – Candy lo dejo asombrado_

_- Muy bien – Archie_

_- Al llegar a la orilla, empezó a platicar con Candy_

_- Pensé que tendría que nadar – Archie riendo_

_- Te asustaste… que no sabes nadar… verdad? – Candy_

_- Al contrario soy buen nadador – Archie presumiendo_

_- Y entonces – Candy extrañada_

_- Mi camisa es de seda y muy costosa y no quiero que se ensucie entiendes (cerrándole un ojo) – Archie_

_- Que chiquillo es (pensaba Candy) y también que buen mozo es_

_- Oye señorita gatita eres muy buena con el lazo… - Archie_

_- Gracias– Candy diciendo tímida_

_- Me gustas… quien eres? – Archie dándole un beso en la mano_

_- Mi… nombre es Candy White y vivo con la familia Leegan (agarrándose la mano y poniéndose roja) – Candy_

_- Tu vives con los Leegan – Archie sorprendido a tal respuesta y en eso se escucho un claxon se veía a lo lejos – Ahí viene, Hasta pronto gatita – mandándole un beso y cerrando un ojo… yo soy Archibald – yéndose en ese momento_

_- Con quien hablabas – Stear_

_- Con una linda gatita, que cuando la conozcas quedaras asombrado por la belleza que tiene – Archie_

_- Y porque le llamas gatita – Stear_

_- Porque es muy curiosa, por ella casi me arrastra el río pero ella es muy ágil con el lazo, se ve que no le teme a nada – Archie_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- No le teme a nada… siempre fue valiente – Archie estaba encerrado en su cuarto

Mientras que Albert estaba encerrado en el despacho sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, que no sabía cómo calmarlo

- Te he fallado… prometí cuidarte, protegerte y no lo pude hacer – Albert desesperado

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

- Señor le buscan – mayordomo tocaba desesperado pero no contestaba – señor alguien quiere verlo

Al darse cuenta que no respondía, se abrió la puerta y Albert se molesto

- Dije que no quiero ver a nadie – Albert furioso

- Pues yo si quiero verte – Karen entro bruscamente

- Que haces aquí – Albert

- Vine a saber cómo estás y para acompañarte en tu dolor – Karen acercándose a el

- Gracias pero no era necesario – Albert tratando de hacerse el duro

- Pues tiene poco que te conozco, pero me doy cuenta que eres muy sensible para estas cosas – Karen

- Karen deberás no es necesario – Albert

- Albert, como tomo la noticia Terry – Karen

- Como te imaginas – Albert

_[Flash Back]_

_- Terry tenemos que hablar – Albert_

_- Ya tienes noticias de Candy – Terry nervioso_

_- Terry… tienes que ser muy fuerte – Albert_

_- Que es lo que me quieres decir – Terry sentía un mal presentimiento_

_- Ella… ella perdió la vida – Albert bajo la mirada_

_- No… no es cierto… ella no pudo haber muerto… - Terry_

_- Hijo cálmate – Eleanor trataba de controlarlo_

_- Es que no es cierto, me están mintiendo – Terry_

_- Terry esto es un golpe muy fuerte para todos nosotros pero tienes que aceptarlo – Albert trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para él_

_- Ya viste su cuerpo – Terry desesperado_

_- Terry… Candy murió calcinada, por eso no encontraron su cuerpo – Albert_

_- Calcinada? Albert dime que es lo que paso – Terry desesperado_

_- Terry… que caso tiene, si el indagar no va hacer que la devuelvan con vida – Albert_

_- Tal vez no, pero no estoy de acuerdo, madre dígame que es lo que paso realmente, quien es el culpable de su desaparición – Terry_

_- Hijo… aun cuando te digamos lo que paso, no lo vas aceptar – Eleanor_

_- Terry, antes que quieras hacer una estupidez, toma en cuenta que a Candy le interesaba mucho que volvieras a caminar y estas a un paso de tu rehabilitación – Albert tratando de convencerlo_

_Por unos instantes, Terry se quedo callado, sin decir nada Eleanor se quedo atónita por la reacción_

_- Cuando va hacer el funeral – Eleanor interrumpiendo el silencio_

_- Mañana llegan las cenizas de Stear y Candy, junto con el cuerpo de Elisa… - Albert_

_- Elisa? Que le paso a Elisa – Terry_

_- Murió en un accidente automovilístico – Albert_

_- Ella tuvo algo que ver con el secuestro de Candy?, Albert contéstame – Terry desesperado_

_- Terry por favor debes de calmarte – Eleanor_

_- Y dejar de moverte o te mantendré sedado y no podrás asistir a los funerales de Candy – Dr. Martí_

_- Dr. Martí qué bueno que llego – Eleanor_

_- Usted más que nadie debe de comprenderme, me siento impotente el no saber muchas cosas y estar atado a esta cama como un inútil – Terry desesperado_

_- Te entiendo, pero si te sigues alterando no podrás pensar con serenidad, debes de tranquilizarte hazlo por tu bien – Dr. Martí_

_- Hijo, por favor comprende – Eleanor tratando de tranquilizarlo_

_Pero en ese momento, Terry agarro el florero que estaba en el buro para estrellarlo contra la pared, pero al ver las dulces candys, recordó cuando Candy lo regaño por aventar todo a su alrededor recién el accidente y su reacción fue abrazar el florero y las lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Y en estos momentos donde esta – Karen

- No lo se – Albert lleno de dolor – en este momento no lo se

- Albert – Karen lo abrazo y el sintió una gran paz

Mientras en la recamara de Candy, Annie estaba parada cerca de su cama, sosteniendo una foto de ellas juntas

- Perdóname, por todo el daño que te hice, yo soy la responsable de tus desgracias, porque ahora que no estás me doy cuenta la falta que me hacen tus consejos o simplemente tu apoyo – Annie derramo lagrimas sobre el retrato

- A todos nos hace falta, su alegría – Hermana María

- Hermana María – Annie se arrojo a sus brazos lloraba sin parar

- Me siento perdida, sin rumbo… que vamos hacer sin ella a nuestro lado – Annie

- Tranquila, todos y cada uno de nosotros se siente igual o peor, pero de todo esto hay algo bueno – Hermana María

- Que?, porque yo no lo puedo ver – Annie llena de dolor

- Ella ya está en seno de nuestro señor, y ya no va a sufrir – Hermana María trataba de ser fuerte

- No lo acepto – Annie llorando

- Es la voluntad de nuestro señor – Hermana María con un nudo en la garganta

Todos y cada uno fueron avisados que los servicios funerarios empezaban, en la iglesia donde se iba a dar la misa de cuerpo presente estaba llena de rosas blancas, los niños del hogar de pony todos estaban vestidos de blanco, los mas chicos no entendían el porque los grandes estaban llorando, solo sabían por Jimmy que "el jefe" del hogar de pony, no volvería a trepar al padre árbol, la Srita. Pony y la hermana María no habían derramado ni una lágrima enfrente de los niños aún cuando en su corazón no dejaban de sentir ese vacío, ese dolor que no sabían cómo mitigarlo

En el atrio había 3 urnas de plata, una de ellas estaba las cenizas de Stear, en las otras 2 estaban las cenizas de Candy, una de ellas se sepultarían junto con las de Stear y Anthony, mientras que la otra serian llevadas al hogar de pony donde los chicos las pondrían en el rosal que ella misma planto, en la colina de pony.

Todos de negro enlutados a excepción de Albert y Archie que estaban con el traje de gala de Escocia, primero enterraron las cenizas de Stear y cuando empezaron a guardar las cenizas de Candy un silencio inundo alrededor hasta que unas palabras rompieron ese silencio abrumador

_¡Oh! Para brillar, las antorchas toman ejemplo de su belleza se destaca de la frente de la noche, cual el brillante de la negra oreja de un etiope. ¡Belleza demasiado valiosa para ser adquirida, demasiado exquisita para la tierra! Como blanca paloma en medio de una bandada de cuervos, así aparece esa joven entre sus compañeras. Cuando pare la orquesta estaré al tanto del asiento que toma y daré a mi ruda mano la dicha de tocar la suya. ¡Ha amado antes de ahora mi corazón? No juradlo, ojos míos; pues nunca, hasta esta noche, visteis la belleza verdadera… - Terry con lagrimas en los ojos - Estoy mi amada Julieta ante ti y destrozado... Te juro que vengare tu muerte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga_

Ese detalle hizo que se les enchinara la piel, con cada frase que el decía… Cuando la ceremonia termino, Albert les entrego las cenizas de Candy y fue cuando el no pudo resistirse y las abrazo

- Candy siempre las amo y respeto – Albert

- Gracias por todo lo que le dio, usted y su familia – Srita. Pony

- No tiene nada que agradecerme, ella se gano mi corazón, solo quiero pedirle que me deje seguirles ayudándoles por favor – Albert todo ceremonioso – Un cuando ella no este, quiero cumplir su deseo mas grande, el nunca dejarlos desamparados

- Se lo agradezco, en nombre de los niños – Srita. Pony

* * *

Ha pasado un largo año para la familia Andley, Archie está estudiando la carrera de economía y es el soltero más codiciado, no se le conocía novia, su única compañera y amiga era Patty, a todo evento ella le hacía compañía.

Albert tomo el control de las empresas Andley, para Archie, Patty, Annie y Neil fue toda una sorpresa enterarse que él era el Tío abuelo, estaba comprometido con la muy reconocida actriz Karen Claise, y estaban a punto de casarse, la Tía abuela no se había opuesto a esa relación ya que Karen pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de California y heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna.

Neil empezó a trabajar como mensajero en las empresas de su padre, y ahora ya era auxiliar contable, había aprendido muy rápido, el Sr. Leegan estaba muy orgulloso porque había cambiado totalmente, mientras que la Sra. Leegan estaba en una clínica de descanso especializada porque siempre estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de Elisa, cuando los médicos creían que ya se había curado, siempre había algo que la hacia recordar y volvía a retraerse en si misma.

Annie Britter, estaba preparando todo para casarse el día de su cumpleaños con Logan, él se había ganado su amor, cada momento y cada instante no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus detalles, cuando Archie se entero de que era novia de Logan ni siquiera se inmuto, eso hizo que Annie se desilusionara completamente de Archie y decidió tener una relación más formal con Logan, su madre estaba encantada, mientras que su padre al principio dudaba después, se convenció que Logan la haría completamente feliz.

Ustedes se preguntaran que paso con Susana y Terry, pues Susana fue sentenciada a 20 años de cárcel, pero por su estado mental tenía que pasar en un Hospital psiquiátrico. Mientras que Terry al principio se fue a Escocia para recuperarse, pero los recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz, nunca acepto la muerte de Candy, después de 3 meses regreso a los escenarios y junto con Karen se convirtieron en la pareja de jóvenes más talentosos para el teatro, Terry no dejaba de actuar o ensayar, tanto que su madre estaba preocupada por la situación.

- Deja de angustiarte Eleanor, pronto se le va a pasar ese capricho – Robert

- No lo creo, el dolor que siente por la perdida de Candy es muy grande si sigue asi pronto va a enfermar – Eleanor preocupada

- Eleanor, te prometo que voy a tratar de bajar el ritmo de tu hijo, pero no te aseguro nada, mira dentro de un mes vamos hacer una gira y espero que logre olvidarla – Robert

- Espero que si – Eleanor

Mientras en la oficina central de las empresas Andley una carta llego

* * *

Sr. William A. Andley

Con mucha preocupación, necesitamos entablar una reunión muy importante, las noticias que tenemos que darle y nuestras más sinceras disculpas por el error que cometimos al causarle una gran pena y dolor a una de las familias más grandes y poderosas de nuestra nación.

Esperamos que usted pueda comprender que antes de todo somos seres humanos y podemos equivocarnos, por tal motivo lo esperamos en nuestras instalaciones de Washington el día lunes próximo a las 9 horas.

Atentamente

General Elthon James Smith

* * *

- No entiendo George esta carta es muy confusa, de que error hablan – Albert

- No lo se señor, pero creo que es mejor ir primero y después informar a la familia – George

- Me parece razonable, solo espero que no sea un chiste de mal gusto… por favor dispón de todo lo necesario para ese viaje y coméntale al chofer que vamos a ir después a Broadway quiero ir a ver a Karen – Albert

- Si señor… - George salió de la oficina

Para Albert le extrañaba mucho esa carta, mientras que el casa de los O'Brian

- Archie, que sorpresa – Patty sorprendida y a la vez temerosa

- Vengo hablar con tu abuela – Archie

- Archie… no creo que sea prudente, tengo miedo – Patty

- Patty, no me hagas esto… comprende que mis sentimientos son fuertes y te amo – Archie

- Pero… pero – Patty

- Porque dudas… que no sientes lo mismo… o es que todavía veneras el recuerdo de mi hermano – Archie empezando a desesperarse

- No es eso… compréndeme… pero la sociedad no va aceptar nuestro noviazgo, va hacer mal visto – Patty

- Patty lo hemos hablado muchas veces y siempre me pones ese pretexto, además tú crees que la gente no murmura, desde la muerte de Stear tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, tuvimos que ir a cada fiesta que la sociedad nos impuso y tu compañía para mí fue una fortaleza, porque no tenía ánimos a ir y tú me diste esas ganas de ir a la gente no les importa el dolor que ambos sentimos y aun así sobresalimos sin que a ellos les importara además lo que ambos sentimos no es algo malicioso, tú hiciste que volviera a sentir ganas de vivir, de luchar de encontrar ese motivo para seguir adelante, no creo que este traicionando el recuerdo de mi hermano, sino que lo estoy honrando, se porque mi hermano se enamoro de ti… Patty déjame hablar con ella, si no lo aprueba te juro por la memoria de Stear que te dejare en paz y nunca volverás a saber de mi tuve – Archie decidido agarrándole de las manos

- Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti – Patty ilusionada – te amo y quiero luchar por nuestro amor

- Entonces déjame hablar con ella y si no lo acepta huyamos… por favor – Archie de un impulso la abrazo y la beso

- Que es lo que está pasando aquí – Abuela Martha entro a la habitación

- Abuela! – Patty espantada

- Sra. O´Brian necesito hablar con usted de algo importante – Archie muy caballeroso

- Escucho – Abuela Martha indicándole a Archie que se sentara

- Sra. O'Brian, quiero pedirle permiso para cortejar a Patty – Archie nervioso

- Solo cortejarla si usted ya lo hizo y casi, casi seduce a mi sobrina – Abuela Martha seria

- Abuela! – Patty se puso nerviosa Archie la tomo de la mano

- Yo… - Archie

- Patty lo que vi no fue un simple saludo de amigos – Abuela Martha

- Sra. O'Brian, usted tiene razón, pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de Patty y deseo casarme con ella – Archie

- Esta usted seguro de lo que habla o es otro juego, porque no mas recuerdo usted fue novio de la Srita. Britter por mucho tiempo y no llego a formalizar nunca la boda – Abuela Martha

- Abuela eso es diferente – Patty tratando de justificar a Archie

- Tranquila, Patty tiene razones para dudar de mi… pero yo quiero hacer bien las cosas con ella, ponga usted las condiciones y yo las acatare – Archie apretó la mano de Patty

- Está bien… en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, usted dándole su palabra honor anunciara del compromiso de matrimonio con mi nieta – Abuela Martha

- Pero abuela es este fin de semana – Patty interrumpiéndola

- Si, ese mismo día fijara la fecha que será dentro de un mes – Abuela Martha

- Pero abuela es demasiado pronto y levantaremos murmuraciones – Patty alarmada

- Me importa un comino lo que piense la gente, si él esta tan seguro de sus sentimientos hacia a ti, aceptara mis condiciones – Abuela Martha

- Estoy de acuerdo – Archie sin tartamudear

- Entonces infórmele al Sr. Andley para que sus abogados se pongan en contacto con el mio para que se haga el contrato matrimonial correspondiente – Abuela Martha se acerco a Archie para abrazarlo y fue cuando le dijo - y otra cosa hágala usted muy feliz

- Si señora, no la voy a defraudar – Archie aceptando el abrazo

* * *

Mientras en Central Park en Broadway Terry estaba sentado arriba de unos árboles tocando su armónica, mientras que sus recuerdos seguían vivos

_[Flash Back]_

_Entre los arboles la vi saltando, con el uniforme del colegio, un verdadero Tarzan y cuando le puse el apodo se enojo demasiado, cada vez que arrugaba su nariz las pecas parecían bailar… y sus ojos… dos verdes esmeraldas que iluminaban mi vida…- Terry por poco se caía del árbol cuando alguien lo interrumpió_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Con permiso – Una chica salto de un árbol a otro con gran agilidad

- Qué diablos – Terry molesto, vio a una chica con pantalones y con gran curiosidad la empezó a perseguir – Espera!

- Terry empezó a perseguirla cuando la iba alcanzar perdió el equilibrio y se logro agarrar de su pierna haciéndola caer también

- Ahhggg! – Chica tratándose de levantar, molesta le grito – Es usted un atrevido

- Y usted impertinente – Terry parándose y quiso ayudarla a levantar

- Yo puedo sola – Chica empujándole la mano, cuando subió la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento pareciera que el tiempo se detenía

Terry sintió un choque eléctrico, al ver a esta chica de ojos grandes y verdes, los rasgos finos que presentaban a una joven distinguida, fina, formal que llamo mucho su atención, ella sintió se incomoda con la mirada que hizo que ella se parara y tratara de salir corriendo

- Espera – Terry la tomo del brazo

- Suéltame! No te conozco y no tengo deseos de hablar contigo – Chica se soltó y corrió antes de que Terry pudiera sujetarla nuevamente

- Hijo… Terry estas bien – Eleanor estaba cerca y vio todo el espectáculo

- Madre no te angusties, estoy bien – Terry tratando de sacudirse la ropa

- Quien era esa chica – Eleanor intrigada

- No lo se… pero voy averiguarlo – Terry

- Vamos al teatro – Eleanor se quedo pensando – Se parece… no!... no puede ser debe ser mi imaginación

- Te pasa algo madre – Terry noto la seriedad de su ella

- No… no es nada, vamos porque se hace tarde – Eleanor

Mientras en el teatro

- Albert… mi amor… como estas – Karen al verlo no se pudo contener y lo abrazo

- Bien… mi vida – Albert la abrazo y la beso

- Te noto preocupado – Karen se dio cuenta de su frialdad

- Cariño… es que… - Albert

- Qué pasa? Habla – Karen mortificada

- Vengo de Washington y me acaban de dar una noticia que me dejo helado y no sé qué voy hacer, como se los voy a comunicar – Albert angustiado

- Que paso? – Karen

_[Flash Back]_

_En Washington, en el Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos_

_- Sr. Andley, es un placer verlo – Coronel_

_- Me puede informar que es lo que pasa porque la urgencia a que yo viniera a estas instalaciones – Albert molesto_

_- Queremos informarle que ha habido un error – Coronel_

_- De que me está hablando – Albert impaciente – de que error me habla_

_- De que no he muerto – Stear en ese instante entro a la habitación dejando a Albert sin palabras_

_- Sr. Andley, era necesaria esta mentira para ustedes, más que nada para protegerlos_

_- Protegernos? Protegernos de que? Como cree que voy a darle la noticia a mi familia, como les voy a decir que las cenizas que están en la urna familiar no son de mi sobrino? Que le voy a decir a su hermano? – Albert alterado_

_- Cálmese señor – George trataba de calmarlo_

_- Acaso sabes quien soy realmente – Albert_

_- Si – Stear – días después que recupere la memoria, me informaron de todo lo que habia pasado en mi ausencia... hasta la muerte de... - con tristeza en sus ojos _

_- Perdiste la memoria? Stear nosotros fuimos informados que en una batalla perdiste la vida al caer tu avión – Albert - Entonces nos mintieron_

_- Tío, en el avión que viajaba fue derribado y choque con otro avión, mi compañero murió, yo estuve inconsciente por un mes, los médicos se dieron cuenta que había perdido la memoria y no sabemos donde empezó la confusión e empezó la confusión de mi muerte – Stear nervioso_

_- Pero porque no nos ratificaron luego… porque después de un año? – Albert indignado_

_- Sr. Andley lea esto – Coronel; Albert lo tomo y al leerlo se sorprendió_

* * *

_K: Viajar a E.U. y raptar a Candy White Andley …._

_Importante… WG_

* * *

_- Sr. Andley el enemigo sabia que Sr. Cornwell era parte importante para este departamento de inteligencia y para la nación sus conocimientos en Ciencias y un grupo de científicos lograran tener los mejores avances en tecnología que fue fundamental para acabar con esta guerra, nuestros enemigos sabían que él y querían extorsionarlo y creemos que si raptaban a su hija podrían presionarlo – Coronel_

_- Podría ser ellos raptaran a Candy? Y tal vez ella este… - Albert sentía como su corazón se agitaba cada vez mas rápido_

_- Deténgase Sr. Andley, cuando raptaron a su hija nosotros investigamos su desaparición por eso el Agente Reeves se cercioro que no fuera para presionar a Sr. Cornwell – Coronel acercándose a el_

_- A mi también me duele mucho, Tío – Stear se acerco y lo abrazo_

_- Stear, cuanto lo siento pero creí por un segundo que podría estar viva como tu…, la Tía Elroy va a estar muy alegre de recuperarte – Albert abrazándolo – Bienvenido, tu hermano te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos_

_- Ya quiero verlos y abrazarlos – Stear_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Va hacer un golpe terrible para todos verlo – Karen asombrada

- Si… - Albert con una tristeza en sus palabras

- Siento mucho que pensaras que Candy podría estar viva – Karen abrazándolo

- Me duele tanto su muerte – Albert con tristeza – Karen como esta Terry

- Sigue igual de mal geniudo, se ha adentrado tanto en el Teatro que todo tiene que ser perfecto, la gente me dice que como le hago para aguantar sus malos humores – Karen

- Y que les contestas – Albert

- Que pronto se le pasara… cuando se vuelva a enamorar o simplemente se muera – Karen

- Karen! – Albert ya no le sorprendía esas contestaciones ya que a Karen era muy directa y no temía en decir las cosas

- Es la verdad, Terry sigue amando a Candy y mientras él no acepte su muerte nunca volverá a enamorarse – Karen

- Sigue venerando su recuerdo – Albert

- No solo eso, contrato a un licenciado para que le apliquen la pena de muerte a Susana – Karen - y para que? eso no la va a revivir

- Lo está llevando a los extremos – Albert

- Si, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo tiene que darse cuenta de las cosas, no crees? – Karen

- Tienes razón, Te invito a comer – Albert

- Si, nada mas déjame polvearme la nariz y vamos al nuevo restaurante que acaban de abrir en el Crown Plaza, mis amigas dicen esta muy bien – Karen

- Como tu digas – Albert

Mientras Karen se arreglaba, Albert se encontró con Terry que entro furioso y sucio

- Que te paso? – Albert lo saludo

- Una gata se me atravesó y por culpa de ella me caí – Terry

- Una gata? De donde te caíste – Albert

- De un árbol, pero ya la encontrare y me las va a pagar – Terry

- Terry… que te paso? – Karen

- Mi amor, dice que una gata lo tiro de un árbol – Albert en tono burlón

- Ríanse, si eso les divierte – Terry enojado

- Terry quieres ir a comer con nosotros – Karen intrigada por saber más del asunto – Así podrás platicar con Albert

- Karen? – Albert sorprendido por la invitación

- Además así te distraes un poco… se bueno y vamos – Karen

- Karen porque quieres que vaya? – Terry

- Porque quiero ayudarte a encontrar a la gata que te hizo esto – Karen señalándole su atuendo – Bueno si quieres te estaremos esperando en el Crown Plaza

Karen se alejaba con Albert y dejo pensando a Terry

_[Flash Back]_

_- Yo puedo sola – Chica empujándole la mano cuando subió la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento pareciera que el tiempo se detenía_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Esa mirada, es una impertinente – Terry furioso y a la vez intranquilo – pero quién es? Karen la conocerá?

Mientras en el Crown Plaza Albert estaba intrigado ya sentados en la mesa esperando al mesero

- Como te diste cuenta que era una mujer de quien hablaba Terry – Albert

- Sexto sentido mi vida – Karen

- Y acaso la conoces – Albert

- No! Pero tal vez ella sea la clave para que Terry deje descansar a Candy y pueda rehacer su vida – Karen se dio cuenta que Albert se notaba tristeza – Mi amor perdón… pero es que ella no volverá, y tienen que aceptarlo ambos

- Tienes razón? – Albert levanto su mirada y vio a Wyatt A. Brown sentado con dos señoritas – Wyatt?

- Quién es? – Karen pregunto pero Albert se había parado de inmediato

- Sr. Brown es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí? – Albert mientras que Sr. Brown no sabía quien era el desconocido

- A caso nos conocemos? – Sr. Brown

- Es cierto, perdón soy William Albert Andley – Albert

- Por Dios santo ya eres un hombre – Sr. Brown se levanto y lo abrazo – Son muchos años que no te veía

- Que haces aquí – Albert

- De negocios… hace unos instantes fui a tus oficinas para saber cómo contactarte, tengo algo importante que decirte – Sr. Brown

- Yo creo que el destino quiso que nos encontráramos – Albert

- Pues espero que sean buenas noticias para ti – Sr. Brown – Te presento a Alexa O'Hara Andley tu sobrina

En ese momento una mujer se paro dejando impresionando a Albert fue cuando al principio se le hizo conocida pero al ver su belleza, ojos grandes de color verde, de facciones finas, nariz respingada, su cabello recogido por una coleta largo, al contacto de la mano se dio cuenta que tenia las uñas largas, toda una dama

- Te deje sorprendido – Sr. Brown

- Mi sobrina? – Albert

- Si… es la hija perdida de Pauna – Sr. Brown al mencionarlo Albert se sorprendió

- Por Dios… la Tía Elroy se va a infartar por tantas noticias – Albert emocionado – Bienvenida a la familia

- Es un gusto para mi – Albert

A lo lejos Karen estaba esperando a Albert en su mesa cuando se le acerco Terry

- Porque estas sola y Albert? – Terry

- Esta ahí – Karen señalándolo

- Esa es la gata que me tiro! – Terry sorprendido y su corazón palpitaba que rápidamente con un anhelo de acercarse a esa misteriosa mujer

**Continuara…..**

**

* * *

**

_Chicas:_

_Perdón…. Perdón por dejarlas tanto tiempo en suspenso, pero es que como logre entrar a la Universidad con las tareas y el trabajo me queda poco tiempo, les prometo que voy actualizar lo mas pronto posible para que no las deje con la angustia….._

Gracias por su paciencia y Review….


	10. Capitulo IX: Un encuentro desafortunado

**Introducción**

**Stear está vivo, como lo tomara la familia, Archie y Patty seguirán con su relación después de saber que el está vivo…**

**CAPITULO ****9**

**Un encuentro desafortunado**

* * *

En el restaurante del Crown Plaza Albert se encontró con el Sr. Brown y le presento a la nueva integrante de la familia Alexa O'Hara Andley mientras que al otro extremo se encontraba Karen y Terry

- Esa es la gata que me tiro – Terry iba a su encuentro

- Espera! – Karen deteniéndolo – no cometas ninguna tontería

- Pero yo necesito saber quién es – Terry desesperado

- Lo entiendo pero no puedes demostrarle a esa extraña que te interesa, espérate – Karen

- Pero…. – Terry algo molesto

En ese momento Albert se acerco a ellos

- Terry te animaste a comer con nosotros – Albert

- Si… No… - Terry nerviosos

- Querido no le hagas caso, si quiso acompañarnos – Karen viendo que Albert estaba extrañado por el nerviosismo de Terry – entiéndelo

- Porque? – Albert

- Porque esta deslumbrado por la belleza de esa chica que te presentaron – Karen en tono celoso

- Mi vida… no debes de ponerte celosa, es mi sobrina – Albert

- Tu sobrina? – Terry

- Si, vengan vamos a comer con ellos – Albert

Ambos siguieron a Albert a la mesa de Sr. Brown, Alexa al verlo se puso nerviosa porque reconoció a Terry sus miradas se cruzaron y empezó a temblar que le llamo mucho la atención a ella

- Les presento a mi prometida la Srita. Karen Claise y a un amigo de la familia Sr. Terius Grandchester – Albert – Él Sr. Brown es mi cuñado, ella es su hija Antoinette y su sobrina Alexa que es la hija de mi hermana Pauna

- Por Dios es Terius – Antoinette emocionada

- Cállate – Alexa dándole un codazo y susurrando

- Es placer es mío – Terry bien encantador con las dos chicas que les beso la mano Alexa se sonrojo porque él le apretó los dedos

- Mucho gusto – Karen

Durante la comida transcurrió tranquila, y Terry no dejaba de observarla, ella se percato y estaba sonrojada, al terminar la comida, al momento de despedirse

- Sr. Brown, fue un placer estar con usted – Albert

- Sr. William, el placer fue el mío, hoy mismo termino con mis negocios aquí, para que mañana podamos hacer el viaje, será una gran sorpresa para la Sra. Elroy – Sr. Brown

- Si… Alexa ya tendremos tiempo para hablar – Albert

- Si, Tío como usted mande – Alexa haciéndole una reverencia, dejando asombrado a Karen y a Terry

- Alexa, puedes llamarme por mi nombre – Albert

- No podría – Alexa – me sentiría incomoda

- Está bien, como quieras – Albert

- Sr. Brown, mucho gusto en conocerle – Terry

- El gusto fue el mío y aprovecho esta oportunidad para felicitarlo por su gran actuación – Sr. Brown

- Gracias… mmm. Sr. Brown disculpe mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría invitar a cenar Alexa si usted me lo permite – Terry con todos sus encantos dejando a todos confundidos

- Sr. Wyatt, no te preocupes este muchacho es de fiar, jamás se atrevería hacerle algo a Alexa – Albert interviniendo

- No es eso, Sr. William lo que pasa es que ellas están acostumbradas a tomar sus propias decisiones, si ella quiere por mí no hay inconveniente – Sr. Brown, en ese momento se voltio para ver a Alexa – Alexa estás de acuerdo

- No creo que sea propio que una señorita decente salga a cenar con alguien que apenas conoce – Alexa nerviosa

- Acaso me temes gatita – Terry acercándose a ella

- No le tengo miedo a nada – Alexa – simplemente no me agradas – empujándolo y saliendo del restaurante sin despedirse de los demás, Terry quiso alcanzarla

- Terry, déjala en paz – Karen jalándolo

- Disculpe Sr. Grandchester, Alexa es muy desconfiada – Sr. Brown

- No Sr. Brown discúlpeme usted y le suplico que su sobrina me perdone mi atrevimiento – Terry

Albert y Terry fueron a dejar a Karen a su casa, al salir Albert se quedo callada y pensativo

- Albert, quieres acompañarme a tomar un trago – Terry se había dado cuenta y quería animarlo

- Está bien, pero solamente 1 copa – Albert

- Como digas – Terry

Ya en el bar Albert le comenzó a platicar Terry el reencuentro que tuvo con Stear dejando asombrado a Terry

- Ella se hubiera puesto muy feliz con la notica – Terry con tristeza y la mirada perdida

- Si… sería la primera en abrazarlo sin pensarlo – Albert

- Y no solo eso, hubiera brincado, gritado llena de emoción, reído contagiando a todos, expresando sus emociones sin pensarlo – Terry con la mirada perdida imaginando a Candy – Hacia que el día, día fuera increíble

- Si… ella era el alma de esta familia, nadie podría ocupar su lugar – Albert

- La extraño mucho, me hace falta – Terry nostálgico

- Amigo, la sigues amando! – Albert

- Si, con toda mi alma – Terry – Albert como tomo Stear la noticia

- Él también la quería y le dolió mucho saber la noticia – Albert

- Y cuando regresa a Chicago, Archie se va alegrar ver a su hermano nuevamente, y Patty ya no sentirá ese dolor que te carcome día a día por la muerte de un ser amado – Terry

- Él llega en dos días a Chicago, solo espero que la familia lo tome con calma – Albert

- Amigo así va hacer – Terry

- Terry, quiero preguntarte algo – Albert

- Dime – Terry

- Porque invitaste a cenar a Alexa – Albert

- Porque hay algo en ella que me intriga – Terry

- Que quieres decir? – Albert extrañado

- Al principio pensé que era la gata que me tiro del árbol, pero cuando estábamos en la comida me di cuenta que es toda una dama, su comportamiento en la mesa, sus movimientos, sus expresiones no se me da esa impresión… y al mismo tiempo siento que esconde algo y quiero averiguar que es – Terry

- Estás loco – Albert

- Tal vez – Terry

* * *

Mientras en el Hotel Crown Plaza

- Alex porque te saliste así del restaurante – Antoinette

- Porque me molesta estar cerca de él – Alexa

- Pero por qué no entiendo – Antoinette

- Tony, no me preguntes, simplemente no me agrada – Alexa molesta

- Alexa, tenemos que hablar – Sr. Brown en ese instante ingreso a la habitación

- Si tío – Alexa

- Tony, puedes salir de la habitación – Sr. Brown

- Pero padre! – Antoinette

- Sal por favor, tengo que hablar con Alex – Sr. Brown

- Está bien – Antoinette saliendo en ese momento

- Alex, no puedes hacerle esos desplantes a tu Tío William – Sr. Brown

- Pero yo no le hice ninguna grosería a él, simplemente no me gustan las insinuaciones del Sr. Grandchester – Alexa

- Alex no seas necia, a penas conoces a ese muchacho, en qué momento te falto al respeto – Sr. Brown

- Nunca, pero me inquieta, me pone nerviosa, no sé porque, pero no quiero averiguarlo – Alexa agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos como si fuera un dolor de cabeza

- Tranquilízate, está bien, pero tengo que decirte que el Sr. Grandchester no solo es amigo de la familia, sino fue el prometido de su hija – Sr. Brown acercándose a ella y abrazándola – y vas a tener contacto con él

- Está bien pero prefiero mantener mi distancia – Alexa

- Alex debes aprender a confiar, ya estas con tu familia y te vamos a proteger – Brown

- Tío! Cuando me lleve a Chicago, me voy a tener que quedar a vivir allá para siempre – Alexa

- Eso depende de ti, Alex ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces y tú debes estar con tu familia, esa es la promesa que le hice a tu madre en su tumba, pero si después de un tiempo no te sientes a gusto, puedes regresar a casa, pero dales la oportunidad de conocerte, ahora descansa que mañana va hacer un viaje muy largo – Sr. Brown

- Gracias- Alexa

Sr. Brown la beso en la frente y se salió de la recamara

- No entiendo porque mi corazón casi se me sale cuando estuve cerca de él, cuando me toco… sus ojos! – Alexa estaba metida en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba a Antoniette

- Alex… Alex! – Antoinette

- Eh!, perdón Tony, me hablabas – Alex

- El regaño de papa fue muy duro – Antoinette

- No… simplemente le dije que no quiero estar cerca del Sr. Grandchester, fue solo una plática, no te angusties Tony – Alexa

- Alex, no entiendo porque te cae mal, si esta guapísimo – Antoinette

- Ya vámonos a descansar, no quiero seguir hablando de él – Alexa molesta dejando a Antoinette confundida por su comportamiento

* * *

Mientras en Chicago en la casa de los Britter

- Annie, he venido hablar contigo – Patty

- Que es lo que pasa – Annie

- Quiero preguntarte algo – Patty temerosa

- Que pasa Patty – Annie intrigada

- Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por Archie y que sientes por Logan – Patty

- Patty no entiendo por qué quieres saber a cerca de mis sentimientos, pasa algo – Annie extrañada

- Annie, por favor contesta, para mi es importante saber si aun amas a Archie? – Patty temerosa por la respuesta

- No lo amo, si es lo que quieres oír – Annie

- Estas segura – Patty

- Que pasa Patty? No entiendo porque me preguntas eso… Candy antes de morir me dijo que mis sentimientos hacia Archie no era amor y no lo comprendí en ese momento, ninguno de los dos estábamos enamorados, solo fue un amor fugaz así como llego se fue, Patty dime porque quieres saberlo – Annie

- Es que? – Patty bajo la mirada y se quedo callada por unos instantes – No quiero perderte también a ti

- El te ama? – Annie se acerco a ella

- El te lo dijo? – Patty asombrada por la pregunta

- Patty… desde antes de la muerte de Candy, Archie no me dirige la palabra pero lo conozco demasiado bien y desde hace tiempo me di cuenta, quieres saber un secreto – (Patty dijo si con la cabeza) – sabes a mí nunca me miro como a ti – Annie con una serenidad que la dejo asombrada

- Entonces tu apruebas nuestra relación – Patty con lagrimas en los ojos

- No necesitas mi aprobación, Te quiero mucho y si él es tu felicidad yo no tengo ningún inconveniente – Annie la abrazo – Patty solo quiero pedirte algo

- Qué es? –Patty

- Quiero ser tu dama de honor – Annie

- Si… para mi es importante que estés ese día conmigo – Patty – y tú me puedes ayudar en los preparativos

- Si… cuenta con eso y ya tienes la fecha para tu boda – Annie

- Dentro de 5 semanas – Patty dejando asombrada a Annie

- Pero porque es tan rápida, acaso él y tú? – Annie

- No! Como crees, fue la condición que puso mi abuela para aceptar nuestro amor – Patty

- Patty, no se te hace algo raro que tu abuela pusiera esa condición – Annie

- Si, pero creo que es para que mis padres no se opongan a mi relación con Archie – Patty

- Porque crees que se opongan, si Archie es de buena familia, tiene una muy buena posición económica y puede llegar a ser la cabeza de la dinastía Andley, en que se pudieran oponer – Annie extrañada

- No lo sé, no entiendo porque mi abuela quiere que sea todo rápido, además mis padres ni siquiera van a estar en mi boda – Patty triste

- Pero debe haber un motivo – Annie

- No lo sé, desde hace meses que no tengo noticias de ellos y eso me angustia – Patty

- Pero que dice tu abuela – Annie

- Que están de viaje por la India – Patty – por eso no van a poder llegar a tiempo a la boda

- Me apena mucho que tengas que pasar por esto – Annie

* * *

Al siguiente día, Albert hablo con George del encuentro con Alexa y el Sr. Brown, George no cavia de la alegría quería conocerla, así que se apuraron en todos sus asuntos para poder viajar lo más pronto a chicago, rumbo al hotel para recogerlos

- La Sra. Elroy va a estar feliz por recibirla – George

- Si… tiene todas las cualidades que ella siempre deseo tener en una sobrina – Albert

- Pero desde cuando la encontró, porque no había dicho nada el Wyatt – George

- No lo sé, él desea hablar con la Tía para explicarle las circunstancias de cómo encontró a Alexa y me pidió que estuvieras presente, por supuesto le dije que si – Albert

- Se parece a Pauna? – George

- Si… tiene sus ojos… es… - Albert se quedo pensativo

- Pasa algo – George

- Nada – Albert moviendo la mano en forma negativa

- William, te conozco y se cuando algo te molesta – George

- Vas a pensar que sigo obsesionado con Candy, pero por momentos su mirada es igual a la de Candy – Albert confundido

- Es normal, la muerte de Candy te dejo un vacio muy grande – George

- Tal vez tengas razón – Albert

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Albert y George entraron al Lobby ahí estaba Alexa, George quedo impactado por la belleza de esta y le recordó mucho a Pauna que no tuvo dudas del parentesco

- Buenos días – Albert y George al mismo tiempo

- Buenos días – Alexa y Antoinette

- Alexa quiero presentarte a George, mi brazo derecho y tu tío – Albert

- Srita. Andley es un honor conocerla, es usted muy parecida a su madre – George quiso abrazarla pero Alexa no se lo permitió

- El gusto es mío – Alexa fría e indeferente

- Sr. Andley, mi padre, le dejo esto – Antoinette

Ella le entrego una carta a Albert, se alejo de ellas un momento para poder abrirlo

* * *

**_William:_**

**_Mil disculpas por no haber podido terminar mis asuntos empresariales se retrasaron pero eso no quiere decir que nuestros planes, tanto Alexa como Antoinette están al tanto de ello, por lo que viajaran contigo a Chicago y en 3 días los alcanzare._**

**_Como te darás cuenta hay una carta anexa en la cual te explica las circunstancias de cómo encontré a Alexa, de las consecuencias de ese reencuentro y de la prueba irrefutable de que es la hija legitima de Pauna, la cual podrá corroborar la Sra. Elroy._**

**_Te pido que la leas junto con la Sra. Elroy, solo te pido que no presiones a Alexa._**

**_Quedando a tus órdenes_**

****

_Wyatt A. Brown_

* * *

- Mira George – Albert entregándole la carta

- Sugiero que la leas en Chicago, antes que la Sra. Elroy – George

- Estoy de acuerdo – Albert se acerco a ellas – Bueno chicas, vamos suban al carro

- Mi padre dejo su carruaje para que vayamos a la estación del tren – Alexa nerviosa

- Pero Alexa, el viajar en carro es seguro y más rápido – Albert

- Pero… no me gusta, no quiero, no quiero – Alexa se hacía cada vez más para atrás con las manos en la cabeza

- Alexa… tranquila – Antoinette trataba de agarrarla

- Que pasa Alexa, tranquila, por favor – Albert asustado

- No quiero que no comprenden que no quiero subir ahí – Alexa seguía haciéndose para atrás hasta que alguien la tomo por la cintura y grito AHHHHHHH! y se desmayo

- Gatita, tranquila – Terry la cargo y por indicaciones de Antoinette la llevaron al automóvil de Albert

- Antoinette, que es lo que pasa a Alexa – Albert preocupado

Sr. Andley, creo que mi padre se le olvido comentarle que Alexa le tiene miedo a los autos y a los caballos siempre y cuando no galope en ellos, no hemos podido quitarle ese miedo por lo que viajamos en Tren y en carruaje, solamente así sube – Antoinette mientras que le inyectaba un medicamento

- Pero a qué se debe ese miedo – Albert preocupado

- Mi padre y el médico de la familia piensan que tal vez tuvo un accidente en auto o la atropellaron – Antoinette – Sr. Andley si usted cree ya conveniente podemos ir en su automóvil

- Que le inyectaste – Albert

- Un sedante, para que duerma durante el camino – Antoinette

- Terry gracias por venir – Albert

- Simplemente quería despedirme – Terry – e informarte que el lunes voy a Chicago

- Me parece bien, te espero allá – Albert

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, Alexa no despertó durante el camino, cuando llegaron a la Casa Andley todos estaban durmiendo, con la ayuda de George llevaron a Alexa a la recamara que le pertenecía a Candy, a Antoinette la alojaron junto a esa recamara y dio la orden que preparan la recamara del joven Stear, en ese momento la Sra. Elroy al escuchar tanto bullicio bajo inmediatamente a recibir a Albert

- William como te fue en tu viaje – Sra. Elroy

- Tía me fue muy bien, pero usted no debe estar despierta a estas horas – Albert preocupado

- A mi edad dormir es un privilegio, tengo que hablar contigo con relación a Archie – Sra. Elroy - Archie el día de ayer invito a la Condesa O'Brian para que pidiera formalmente la mano de Patricia, ya que se quieren casar dentro de 5 semanas

- Pero eso es muy apresurado – Albert

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero la condesa me informo que la urgencia es porque le diagnosticaron un mal incurable y que no le dieron muchas esperanzas de vida, esto que te digo no lo sabe Patricia – Sra. Elroy – y mañana en el cumpleaños de la condesa se dará a conocer

- Mañana! Tía que tenemos un grave problema – Albert

- William que no estás de acuerdo? – Sra. Elroy alarmada – Es que yo ya di mi palabra

- No es eso, tía pero Patricia era novia de Stear… - Albert tratándose de explicar

- Pero el ya murió – Sra. Elroy

- No, tía el no ha muerto, se cometió un error y Stear está vivo… Tía, Tía – Albert solo vio como la Sra. Elroy se desmayaba – George! George

- Que paso? – George – creo que no tomo bien la noticia

- Ayúdame a llevarla al sillón – Albert y George lo hicieron mandaron a traer las sales – el problema es que Archie se piensa casar con Patricia y mañana formalizan y Stear llega el domingo

- Ese es un problema – George

- Señor aquí tiene las sales – sirvienta

- Gracias… te puedes retirar…. Tía-Tía – Albert tratando de hacer reaccionar a la Sra. Elroy

- William, que me paso – Sra. Elroy empezaba a reaccionar

- Tía necesito que lo tome con calma – Albert

- Pero como es eso posible, que Stear esté vivo y entonces a quien enterramos – Sra. Elroy

- Tía es una larga historia, que le voy a contar – Albert empezó a relatarle todos los sucesos de Stear y el porqué era necesario ocultar su muerte – Tía ahora comprende mi preocupación

- Si… mañana mismo voy hablar con él – Sra. Elroy

- Tía tengo otra noticia que darle – Albert

- Son buenas o malas – Sra. Elroy

- Creo que es mejor que le entregues la carta – George

- Está bien – Albert la saco y se la entrego a la Sra. Elroy

- Esta letra… es del Sr. Brown – Sra. Elroy empezó a temblar de nervios – Albert por favor léela en voz alta

* * *

**_Sra. Elroy Andley_**

**_Con esta carta quiero expresar mis más sinceras disculpas, y al mismo tiempo explicarle el motivo por el cual no les informe inmediatamente el hallazgo que espero la haga muy feliz._**

**_Encontré a la hija de mi amada Pauna y de mi primo Walt, se le que le parecerá una locura y querrá corroborarlo y lo puede hacer, usted recordara que Alexa nació con un lunar en la parte de la cintura de la espalda y la cicatriz en forma de media luna junto al lunar._**

**_También quiero informarle como es que nos encontró Alexa, en la primavera pasada unos trabajadores de mi rancho la encontraron tirada cerca de la laguna, cuando la llevaron a la casa Tiara con la ayuda de algunas sirvientas le dieron los primeros auxilios mientras el médico de la familia llegaba, la encontraron toda sucia, llena de sangre con una herida de bala infectada en el hombro derecho además de un golpe en la frente y un hematoma cerca del corazón, en ese momento Tiara se dio cuenta de la cicatriz._**

**_Cuando llego el médico dio muy pocas esperanzas de vida, estaba en un estado de coma, las fiebres duraron semanas Tiara no dejo ni un momento de cuidarla, dos meses después de encontrarla se detuvo la fiebre y reacciono, estaba muy nerviosa, asustada no sabía quién era o donde había vivido durante todos estos años, durante noches tenia pesadillas por eso la tuvieron sedada y las indicaciones del médico fueron que no se le presionara con relación a su pasado, cualquier cosa Tony sabe de qué medicamentos debe tomar._**

**_Ella no tiene conocimiento de cómo la encontramos, simplemente le dijimos que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por eso no recordaba nada que ella era Alexa O'Hara Andley, el médico diagnostico amnesia, tiene fobias a subir a los caballos y al automóvil y cuando se agita mucho o tiene muchas emociones le da arritmia y disnea lo que tratamos de evitarlo._**

**_Espero no me guarde rencor, esperaba que ella recordara y pudiera decirnos quien era antes de encontrarla._**

**_Estoy totalmente a sus pies y con esto he cumplido mi juramento entregarle a Alexa aun cuando yo ya no pueda recuperar a mi hijo Anthony, gracias por todo el amor y cariño que le dieron._**

**_Wyatt A. Brown O'Hara_**

* * *

- Ella está aquí, la trajiste William – Sra. Elroy emocionada – George se parece a Pauna

- Si, tía se parece mucho a Pauna, pero mañana la vas a conocer – Albert

- Sra. Elroy tranquilícese es como si Pauna estuviera nuevamente en la casa – George

- En qué cuarto la alojaste – Sra. Elroy

- Está instalada en el cuarto que era de Candy – Albert

- Gracias, muchas gracias William por darle el lugar que ella debe ocupar en esta familia – Sra. Elroy emocionada – no voy a poder dormir ya por la emoción

- Tía pero debe usted descansar – Albert tratando de convencerla

- Tía antes debo informarle que Alexa no viene sola, viene acompañada por la hija adoptiva del Sr. Brown, su nombre es Antoinette – George

Al día siguiente la Sra. Elroy mando a preparar el desayuno con los alimentos que le gustaban a Pauna a todos los sirvientes les informo que la hija de su sobrina había regresado y como tal debía ser tratada, ordeno que dorothy fuera su mucama que estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que necesitara y que no debía sufrir emociones fuertes, que Archie después de levantarse fuera a verla, mientras en la recamara de Candy

- AHOOOO, donde estoy – Alexa despertó y se levanto, comenzó a caminar por la habitación viendo cada una de las cosas que estaban ahí y sin querer tropezó y cayo

- Quien eres tu – Archie entro bruscamente a la habitación molesto

- Yo… yo… - Alexa asustada

- Habla… que haces aquí, tu no debes estar aquí esta cuarto es de ella y nadie lo puede ocupar – Archie la levanto como si fuera un trapo y la agarro de los brazos zarandeándola llevándola poco a poco a la puerta – Así fueras la princesa de Mónaco no te da derecho a tocar sus cosas, Salte! – la saco del cuarto y la empujo

- Archie! – Sra. Elroy le grito al ver como la saco del cuarto

- Tía abuela, ella no tiene ningún derecho a ocupar el cuarto de Candy y menos tocar sus cosas… – Archie seguía gritando y diciendo el porqué no estaba de acuerdo

- Señorita está bien – Dorothy se acerco para ayudarla a levantar pero se dio cuenta que le empezó a faltar aire

- Alexa, tranquila… cálmate – Antoinette la vio pálida – Sr. Andley

- Que pasa? – Albert se acerco a Alexa y la levanto y la quería llevar a la recamara nuevamente - llamen al Dr. Martí que venga enseguida

- No… ella no entra aquí – Archie interponiéndose

- Quítate Archie, no me obligues – Albert

- Obligarte a que…. Me estas amenazando – Archie retándolo

- Hazte a un lado – Sra. Elroy molesta

- No Tía esta recamara es sagrada – Archie no permitía la entrada a nadie, hasta que en ese momento Archie se doblo de dolor

- Quítate – Antoinette le dio un golpe en la nariz, hizo que Archie se doblara y fue así como la llevaron a la recamara

- Alexa, respira, por Dios hazlo – Tony asustada – tranquila, Sr. Andley quédese con ella voy a traer su medicamento

- Alexa, debes tranquilizarte – Albert trataba de tranquilizarla y lo que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla

- Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y empezó a respirar tranquilamente, Albert estaba asustado, Antoinette cuando llego al cuarto con la inyección vio como Albert la había abrazado y ella se tranquilizaba mientras que la Sra. Elroy discutía a fuera de la recamara de Alexa

- Ella es una intrusa en esta familia, porque la aceptaste – Archie

- Pues lo siento ella es tu prima y se va a quedar en ese cuarto. William decidió que se quedara ahí – Sra. Elroy

- Pero ese cuarto es de Candy – Archie

- No te comportes como niño caprichoso – Sra. Elroy

- Por qué no me entienden, ese cuarto era de Candy – Archie

- Pero antes fue de tu Tía Pauna y no porque ella haya muerto Candy no se le iba a dar ese cuarto si William así lo había dispuesto – Sra. Elroy

- Pero esa chica no es parte de esta familia es una intrusa – Archie molesto

- No lo es, ella es tu prima y tiene más derechos que Candy, ella si lleva tu sangre mientras que… - Sra. Elroy

- Pues para mi ella no es nada es una intrusa – Archie molesto se dio la media vuelta dejando a la Sra. Elroy con la palabra en la boca

- Archie! Archie!, ven acá – Sra. Elroy

Archie se salió de la casa y ya no pudieron hablar con él, mientras en la recamara de Alexa, llego el Dr. Martí para revisarla

- Con que tenemos a un nuevo enfermo en esta casa – Dr. Martí

- Dr. Martí, que bueno que vino – Albert – está dormida, Antoinette le aplico este medicamento

El Dr. Martí reviso el medicamento y se acerco a Alexa

- Albert, que síntomas tiene la paciente – Dr. Martí con cautela

- Sufre de amnesia y cuando se pone muy nerviosa como que le hace falta el aire y su corazón se acelera – Antoinette

- Mmmm veo, y que medicamentos le mando mi colega – Dr. Martí

- Pues el que tiene en sus manos para cuando se pone nerviosa, un sedante para que duerma – Antoinette

- Bueno, cuando le aplicas el medicamento para los nervios que pasa cuando despierta – Dr. Martí

- Se encuentra mas desorientada, siente muchas ansias de hacer cosas o se angustia porque no reconoce a nadie y tenemos que aplicarle el sedante para que se tranquilice – Antoinette

- Ósea una dosis para dormir un caballo – Dr. Martí empezó a reír

- Que esta usted diciendo – Antoinette

- Albert no quiero que le vuelvan a dar estos medicamentos, agravan mas la amnesia y todo por tratarle de evitar angustias, voy a revisarla y te diré que medicamentos se le van a dar y que no y usted jovencita me va a contar mientras la reviso que padecimientos tiene mas o con que se angustia – Dr. Martí

Mientras Antoinette le explicaba que se padecimientos tenia Alexa, Archie se fue a la tumba de Candy

- Candy, me siento cada vez mas culpable y responsable por lo que te paso, no puedo perdonarme por no haberte protegido, Stear me lo pidió y no lo hice… no lo hice – Archie lleno re rabia golpeo la pared – y ahora no puedo defender tu cuarto, esa intrusa no tocara tus cosas eso te lo juro, así tenga que hacer hasta lo imposible por correrla de la casa… pero ella no va a ocupar tu lugar – Archie empezó a llorar

- Quien quiere ocupar su lugar – Annie llevaba flores a la tumba de Candy

- Annie, tú me vas ayudar a convencer a Albert que la saque de la casa – Archie

- De que me hablas, y porque la quieres sacar de la casa de los Andley – Annie se acerco a él tiernamente

- Ella llego a ocupar el lugar de Candy y tenemos que evitar – Archie desesperado, en ese momento Annie le dio una bofetada que hizo reaccionar a Archie – porque lo hiciste

- Porque era la única manera que te calmaras, ahora dime de quien estás hablando – Annie

- Una chica está ocupando el cuarto de Candy la Tía abuela dice que mi prima, que es la hija de mi Tía Pauna – Archie

- Archie pero no se supone que el único hijo de era Anthony – Annie

- Eso es lo que no entiendo, por eso te digo que es una intrusa y que debemos hacer algo para sacarla de ahí – Archie

- Te escuchas… estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo o solo estás hablando por hablar – Annie

- Que me estas tratando de decir – Archie

- A Candy no le hubiera gustado tu comportamiento, Candy nunca fue rencorosa y óyelo jamás haría lo que tu estas tratando de hacer, es la hermana de Anthony, no solo la hubiera recibido bien si no que ella le cedería esa recamara que era de la madre de Anthony – Annie muy seria

- Entonces ella la recibiría con los brazos abierto aun cuando fuera una intrusa – Archie

- Si… piénsalo Archie, nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Candy, ella era única, así vengan muchas chicas iguales como ella, Candy se daría a notar entre tantas – Annie

- No lo se – Archie dudando

- Solo piénsalo, bueno Archie me despido – Annie al momento de darse la vuelta para salir, Archie la detuvo

- Gracias… gracias por escucharme y quiero… - Archie empezó a tartamudear

- No tienes nada que decir, ya está olvidado, te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio con Patty – Annie se voltio lentamente para ver a Archie a los ojos

- Ella te lo dijo – Archie

- Si… y te lo digo de corazón – Annie

- Podemos ser amigos nuevamente – Archie

- Si… si podemos – Annie – Bueno ya me voy, Logan debe estarme esperando

- Adiós – Archie

Archie se quedo mientras veía como Annie se encontraba con Logan y este la beso en la mano

- Con él serás feliz, mi felicidad es Patricia – Archie en voz alta

* * *

La noche se fue acercando, Archie regreso a la casa, para cambiarse de ropa para el evento de la noche y se salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que la Sra. Elroy y Albert se alistaron para asistir, él convenció a Antoinette y a Alexa que fueran ellas iban a ser acompañadas por George. Ya en la reunión

- Archie tenemos que hablar – Albert

- Si quieres que me disculpe con esa intrusa, te digo que no lo voy hacer – Archie

- No es de eso, tienes que saber algo antes que te comprometas con Patricia O'Brian – Albert tratando de disuadirlo

- Que? Me vas a decir que no estas de acuerdo… no me interesa escuchar nada de eso, yo amo a Patricia y luchare por ella – Archie enojado

- Archie… escucha a William… o mañana te puedes arrepentir de lo que has hecho – Sra. Elroy tratando de impedirle le paso

- Señoras y Señores – Archie golpeo su copa

- Archie! No lo hagas – Albert quiso detenerlo pero no pudo ya que camino hacia Patty

- Amigos y Amigas, quiero felicitar a la Condesa O'Brian por su cumpleaños y además quiero anunciar mi compromiso con Patricia O'Brian y al mismo tiempo anunciarles que nos casaremos la próxima semana – Archie

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir, y cuando termino de hablar Archie, beso a Patty tiernamente en los labios pero al alzar la mirada, al otro lado de la habitación vio la figura conocida de un hombre con la vestimenta de un militar, mientras que Patty al verlo, simplemente se desmayo

- Stear! – Archie se puso pálido como si viera a un fantasma

**Continuará…**

**Pd. Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Gracias. **


	11. Capitulo X: Extraños en la familia

CAPITULO 10

**Extraños en la familia.**

* * *

Stear antes de ir a Chicago se presento en el Hogar de Pony y ver a las dos madres de Candy, su principal idea era conocer donde estaban enterradas las cenizas de Candy le llevaba una medalla que le dieron en el ejercito.

- Sr. Cornwell como puede ser esto, debe ser un milagro de Dios – hermana María

- Si… yo lo creo igual… siento mucho la pena que las embarga por la muerte de Candy – Stear la abrazo

- Gracias… También siento su pena – La hermana María – pase, pase, la Srita. Pony se pondrá feliz de verlo

La plática duro horas, cuando lo llevaron a la colina de Pony y debajo del árbol, estaba una pequeña cruz donde indicaba que estaban las cenizas de Candy y junto un rosal hermoso de dulce candy's y antes de poner la medalla se llevo una gran sorpresa

- Klin, que haces aquí – Stear lo agarro y lo empezó acariciar – La extrañas mucho, mmm… yo también, nos hace mucha falta

- El piensa que Candy va a regresar – John

- John, pero eso no puede ser – Stear

- Yo lo sé, Usted lo sabe, pero Klin no lo entiende, cuando se fue a Chicago a estudiar, Klin siempre la espera aquí – John mostraba que en el padre árbol estaba su casa

- Klin, te gustaría ir a Chicago conmigo – Stear – yo creo que necesitas estar en nuevos aires

Y así lo hizo, Stear tenía tantas ganas de ver a su amada Patty, así que no le importaba que fuera tarde y al llegar quedo asombrado

- Hay una fiesta, que festejaran Klin – Stear caminaba y choco con una dama

- Aaaayyy! – Alexa

- Perdóneme uss… Klin – Stear al verla quedo asombrado y Klin se aventó a sus brazos

- Que hermoso Coati – Alexa lo agarro sin temor alguno

- Can… eres tu? – Stear asombrado – que no lo recuerdas

- A caso te conozco? Bueno mi nombre es Alexa – Alexa

- Discúlpame… es que tienes un gran parecido a Candy – Stear

- La hija adoptiva de mi Tío William – Alexa

- También es tu tío, pero no te conozco, de quien eres hija? – Stear extrañado por lo que decía

- Soy hija de Pauna Andley y tu? – Alexa

- Yo soy de Sophie Andley y Aliester Cornwell – Stear

- Mucho gusto, eres distinto – Alexa

- Distinto? Conociste a Archie – Stear

- Si… no le dio gusto conocerme – Alexa – Tu eres militar

- Si… Estas en esta fiesta, que celebran – Stear

- El compromiso de Archie – Alexa

- Archie se va a casar? Y porque lo van a celebrar en casa de Paty? No entiendo – Stear

- Porque se casa con ella – Alexa – Stear a donde vas

Stear al escuchar las palabras de Alexa salió corriendo y al llegar al vestíbulo escucho la voz de Archie anunciando su compromiso y la fecha de su matrimonio y al llegar a la puerta del gran salón vio como Archie besaba a Patty, solo sintió como los dedos de la mano se cerraban poco a poco formando un puño

- Stear! – Archie se puso pálido mientras que Patty se desmayo – Patty mi amor

- Hija… - Abuela Martha se acerco a ella

- Stear espera – Albert salió corriendo tras el mientras que la Sra. Elroy se quedaba con Archie que cargaba a Patty para llevarla a su recamara

- Señoras y Señores, disculpen estos inconvenientes, pero la fiesta ha terminado – George informo a la gente y con la ayuda de los sirvientes fueron despidiendo a cada uno

- George… crees que ella esté bien – Alexa preocupada

- Si… no se angustie señorita – George

- George necesito ver a Patty – Annie

- No creo que sea prudente – George

- George me voy a la casa, le puedes decir a la Tía abuela – Alexa

- Klin… que hace aquí – George

- Lo trajo Stear… George cree que haya problemas si me lo llevo a la casa – Alexa

- Klin… ven – Annie pero Klin se aferro a Alexa

- No creo, el Sr. William no se opondrá – Alexa

- Tu… eres? – Annie extrañada por la actitud de Klin

- Srita. Britter ella es Alexa – George

- Es mejor que me dejes a klin, no te pertenece – Annie molesta

- A ti tampoco, es de Stear, él lo trajo, además el no quiere irse contigo – Alexa abrazándolo fuerte

- Pues me lo entregas él era mío cuando era niña – Annie lo quiso agarrar pero Klin se resistió y Alexa le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara

- Recuerda que tu lo abandonaste y no te importo su dolor – Alexa enojada haciendo que Annie recordara que cuando la adoptaron ella no se lo pudo llevar, cuando se le acerco cuando fueron de visita a la casa de los Leegan y Klin quería que lo cargara ella no lo hizo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Así que se queda conmigo

- Alexa se dio la vuelta y se retiro con Klin en brazos mientras que Annie quedo totalmente sorprendida, como es que ella sabia eso y luego pensó

- Seguro Candy se lo conto a Stear y él se lo conto a esa intrusa – Annie molesta

- Señorita… decía usted algo? – George

- Nada George… Nada – Annie se retiraba

Mientras que Albert logra alcanzar a Stear que estaba molesto

- Stear, espera – Albert

- Déjame… porque no me dijiste, porque me engaño… porque? – Stear molesto golpeando una pared

- Stear, debes comprender que tu hermano esta enamorado de Patty y por más que quisimos hablar con él, nunca nos quiso escuchar – Albert

- Pero porque ella? Si estaba enamorado de Annie – Stear trataba de encontrar una lógica

- Stear… por favor escucha – Albert

- No quiero saber nada mas – Stear se fue sin escuchar nada mas

Mientras que en la casa de los O'Brian

- Patty, hija – Abuela Martha

- Mi amor por favor reacciona – Archie angustiado

- Ya viene el médico a revisarla – Sra. Elroy

- Sra. Elroy porque no me informo de ese suceso tan importante, porque esperar hasta este momento – Abuela Martha

- Condesa yo me entere ayer en la noche, quisimos informarle a Archie pero no pudo ser posible – Sra. Elroy

- Pero se pudo evitar – Abuela Martha

- Discúlpeme… estoy tan apenada con usted, no medimos las consecuencias y no sabíamos que mi sobrino llegaría hoy… así de repente es algo que no planeamos – Sra. Elroy apenada

- Pero Tía… debieron decirme! – Archie reclamando

- Pero recuerdas que tu… no quisiste escucharnos, como pretendes reclamar algo que tu no hiciste caso – Albert entro en ese momento y llevaba las sales y empezó a revisar a Patty

- Como esta Stear… como lo tomo? – Sra. Elroy

- Tía está bien… necesita tiempo – Albert tratando de tranquilizarla

- Tú desde cuando lo sabes – Archie

- Eso ya no tiene importancia, tu no escuchaste, tu soberbia no te dejo ver mas allá – Albert y en ese momento Patty reacciono

- Archie… es Stear! – Patty alterada

- Tranquilízate… no pasa nada – Archie

- Pero está vivo… como puede ser esto… - Patty gritaba – que va a pasar? No… no… no puede pasarme esto

- Te amo… y no pienso renunciar a tu amor – Archie decidido la abrazo, Patty se empezó a tranquilizar, dejando asombrado a todos

* * *

Al día siguiente, Archie fue a buscar a Stear a su cuarto

- Stear tenemos que hablar – Archie entro a su cuarto

- Traidor – Stear se abalanzó en contra de él dándole un golpe en la cara

- Nosotros no te traicionamos… fuiste tú… con tus mentiras, te fuiste y eso no te lo perdonamos – Archie regresándole en golpe

- Pero ella es mi novia! – Stear dando golpes mientras que Archie se defendía

- Era tu novia… dejo de serlo en el momento que decidiste morirte – Archie dándole un golpe

- Eres un idiota – Stear regresándole el golpe

- Y tu un imbécil, que no entiende razones – Archie dándole un golpe

- Yo no entiendo razones, no puedo comprender como fuiste capaz de traicionar a Annie – Stear empujándolo a la pared

- Cállate si no sabes nada – Archie lográndose zafar y dándole un golpe

- Ella era para ti – Stear regresándole el golpe

- Y tu quien eres para decidir quién es para mí y quien no – Archie dándole un golpe

- Basta ya! Son hermanos – Alexa entro tratándolos de separar

- Albert! Albert! – gritaba la Sra. Elroy Stear y Archie seguían golpeándose sin parar

- Yo la amo y voy a luchar por ella – Archie dándole un golpe

- Traidor! – Stear regreso el golpe

- Y tu eres un intruso… deberías seguir muer… - Archie al dar el golpe Alexa se metió y ella fue la que lo recibió, quedando inconsciente en el suelo

- Basta ya! – Albert entro en ese momento, cuando Archie quiso dar un nuevo golpe Albert le dio un puñetazo que hizo que se sentara y a Stear lo agarro George dejándolo inmovilizado – Dejen de pelar

- Él empezó – Archie limpiándose la boca

- No me importa quien empezó, Alexa… Alexa… - Albert preocupado por ella mientras que Stear se acerco a ella

- Está bien – Stear

- Los intrusos se juntan – Archie

- Eres un idiota – Albert se paro para darle un golpe mas

- William… ya! – Sra. Elroy grito

- Stear hay que llevarla a su recamara – Albert molesto – Solo espero que nunca te arrepientas por tus palabras

- Archie… que pretendes – Sra. Elroy tratando de regañarlo

- Yo nada, vine hablar con el tranquilamente y me empezó agredir – Archie

- Pero no debiste golpearlo y menos golpear a Alexa – Sra. Elroy

- Ella no tenia porque meterse, es asuntos familiares – Archie

- Pero ella es de la familia – Sra. Elroy

- Ella es una intrusa – Archie saliendo de la recamara de Stear molesto

* * *

Mientras en la recamara de Alexa

- Dorothy trae un bistec – Albert nervioso

- Tío va a estar bien – Stear

- No debieron pelear, son hermanos – Albert

- El me robo el amor de Patty – Stear

- Estas seguro de lo que dices – Albert

- No debió meterse con ella – Stear

- Aaagghhh! – Alexa adolorida de la cabeza

- Que pretendías hacer – Albert regañando a Alexa

- Detenerlos, son hermanos y no deben pelear – Alexa

- Estamos de acuerdo, pero debiste esperar a que yo entrara – Albert

- Pero… yo… nunca debieron hacerlo, son hermanos, a ella no le hubiera gustado que esto pasara – Alexa señalando un retrato donde estaba Candy con Terry

- Tienes razón, pero ese pómulo va a estar muy morado – Albert

- Aquí está el bistec – Dorothy

- Perdóname… debí pensar antes de seguirlo golpeando – Stear

- No sé cómo estén las cosas, pero al final de cuentas es tu hermano y los 3 eran inseparables, recuerdas – Alexa hizo que Stear recordara todos los momentos que pasó junto con Archie y Anthony

* * *

La casa se respiraba un ambiente de tensión, Archie se fue a la casa de Patty

- Archie se fue a la casa de Patty

- Que te paso? – Patty

- Nada – Archie la abrazo

- Nunca me has mentido, porque me dices eso ahora si ve como esta toda tu cara – Patty angustiada – te peleaste con Stear

- Eso tenia que ser tarde o temprano – Archie

- Pero ustedes son hermanos – Patty

- Pero el no comprende que te amo y que lo dejaste de amar… o acaso ahora que lo viste ha revivido algún sentimiento en ti – Archie

- No lo se… me siento confundida – Patty con lagrimas en los ojos

- Confundida? – Archie contrariado

- Archie comprendeme… yo pensé que estaba muerto… y ahora? – Patty

- Entonces quiere decir que sigues amando a mi hermano – Archie molestándose

- No lo sé… no se lo que siento por el o que siento por ti – Patty

- Entonces piénsalo bien y decide pronto, a quien de los dos amas… no me importa que sea mi hermano yo te amo y voy a luchar por tu amor asi sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida – Archie se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente

En ese momento Archie tropezó con Annie

- Archie! Te peleaste con Stear verdad? – Annie

- Porque todos hacen preguntas estúpidas – Archie molesto

- No me hables así, ven vamos hablar – Annie

- No tengo ganas de hablar – Archie

- Ya conocí a esa tal Alexa – Annie

- A esa intrusa, a ella la odio por querer usurpar el lugar de Candy – Archie

- Pero tu nunca habías odiado a alguien, ni con esa intensidad – Annie

- No la acepto en esta familia – Archie enojado lleno de rencor – Ni a Stear

- Pero él debe de comprender que cambiaron los sentimientos de ambos – Annie

- Pero es lo que no entiende, él cree que te traicionamos – Archie

- Pero eso no es cierto – Annie – Stear debe escuchar a alguien

- No creo que escuche razones – Archie

- Como esta Patty – Annie

- Como piensas que lo ha tomado – Archie

- Se ha de sentir confundida – Annie

- Pero yo voy a luchar por ella – Archie

- Tanto la amas – Annie

- Si, la amo demasiado y no me importa morir en el intento – Archie

- Pero eso no tiene porque pasar, Archie voy a hablar con Stear y yo le explicare que fue lo que paso – Annie con confianza

* * *

Mientras que Stear estaba encerrado en la biblioteca y Alexa se fue a dar un paseo por el jardín y vio dulces "candy´s" plantadas

- Klin estas rosas son muy bonitas, como se llamaran – Alexa en voz alta

- Son dulces "candy's" – Terry atrás de ella le susurro

- Siempre ella – Alexa voltea y Terry al verla sintió como si un choque eléctrico estallara de furia

- Quien te hizo eso? – Terry enfurecido al verle el pómulo morado

- Fue un accidente – Alexa

- Accidente? No te creo… quien fue el… Neil… el me las va a pagar – Terry cegado de enojo no dejo que explicara mas y salió rumbo a la casa

- Espera… Espera! – Alexa iba tras él

- Cuando llegaron a la casa Terry se topo con Antoinette

- Tú debes saber quién es el culpable del golpe que tiene Alexa – Terry con su actitud puso muy nerviosa a Antoinette

- Fue… ese chico – Antoinette

- Cállate Tony, eso es cosa de la familia – Alexa llego

- Quien fue? Dime de una vez – Terry alterado

- Fue! – Antoinette nerviosa

- Cállate Tony… Call… - Alexa no pudo hablar mas porque Terry la interrumpió

- Quien Fue? – Terry grito que hizo que Antoinette se sobresaltara

- Archie! – Antoinette

- Ese americano… - Terry empezó a decir insultos que ellas no llegaban a entender

- Pero es algo que no te importa – Alexa acercándose a la puerta y en ese momento entro Archie

- Quítate! – Archie la empujo

- Imbécil! – Terry golpeo a Archie – No te metas con ella

- Estúpido! – Archie le regreso el golpe – Acaso vas a defender a esta intrusa… me vas a decir que ya olvidaste a Candy

- Ese fue un golpe bajo… pero no tienes derecho a juzgar mis sentimientos hacia Candy… pero tu no debes golpear a una mujer – Terry y Archie estaban golpeándose nuevamente como si el tiempo regresara cuando estaban en el colegio San Pablo

- Basta! Dejen de pelear – Alexa gritaba y en ese momento su respiración se fue agitando mas y mas que hizo que se pusiera pálida

- Sr. Grandchester! – Antoinette afligida

- Alexa! – Terry se acerco a ella y fue cuando recibió un golpe de Archie

- Tu y yo no hemos terminado – Archie

- Pero yo si! – Terry le dio un golpe a Archie quedara noqueado

- Archie! – Annie entro en ese momento – Que paso?

- Este idiota que golpea a mujeres – Terry angustiado – Alexa por favor respira, será mejor que te llevemos a tu recamara – cuando Alexa la levanto Terry se sintió segura, había algo que él hacía que sus sentimientos se removieron

- Terry espera! – Annie trataba de hablar con el mientras que él no le hizo el menor caso

Cuando llegaron a la recamara Terry quedo asombrado porque era la recamara de Candy

- Gatita – Terry la puso en su cama y se dirigió a la ventana

- Alexa… debes de tranquilizarte –Antoinette – en ese momento se dio cuenta que Alexa ya había recuperado su color

- Tony déjame sola con él – Alexa

- Pero no es correcto – Antoinette

- Por favor… hazlo – Alexa

- Está bien, si necesitas algo me llamas – Antoinette – pero no te levantes

- Esta recamara te trae muchos recuerdos – Alexa se intento parar pero sus piernas estaban todavía débiles que por poco se caía

Tony te dijo que no te pararas – Terry se acerco para ayudarla – Si… me trae muchos recuerdos

- La amaste mucho – Alexa

- Si… era el amor de mi vida – Terry triste

- Y aun la amas – Alexa

- Antes de conocerte te diría que si… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado – Terry

- Que quieres decir – Alexa nerviosa

- Que estoy seguro del amor por Candy, nunca la dejare de amar… pero tu me atraes y quiero saber porque – Terry

- Nunca seré como ella… no soy ella – Alexa

- Eso lo sé, pero… - Terry titubeo – Pero también sé que Candy nunca me perdonaría si yo no siguiera adelante con mi vida

- Serias capaz de dejarte morir por ella – Alexa

- Si… al principio quería vengar su muerte, estuve a punto de convertirme en un asesino… - Terry

_[Flash Back]_

_Dos días después de la ceremonia de entierro de Candy, fue a New York. Aún no sabía quién era la causante de la muerte de Candy, lo primero que hice fué es ir al teatro_

_- Robert – Terry_

_- Cuanto lo siento – Robert lo abrazo – si es necesario tomate toda la semana_

_- No… quiero empezar de una vez, quiero olvidar este dolor – Terry_

_- Terius como estas, como te sientes – Linda Hataway lo abrazo_

_- No sé qué decirte – Terry_

_- Quien iba a decir que una chica tan linda, con tanto talento se convirtiera en una asesina – Linda_

_- De quien hablas? Contesta – Terry se altero en ese instante, sintió como le hervía la sangre de enojo_

_- Pensé que sabias – Linda_

_- Quien es? La responsable de la muerte de Candy – Terry mas enojado_

_- Cálmate Terry – Robert_

_- Susana… es Susana….– Linda_

_- En donde esta? – Terry_

_- Tranquilízate, ella está en el Hospital San Joseph, Terry espera – Robert sin dar explicaciones dio la media vuelta_

_Sin pensar más sali del teatro rumbo al hospital y antes de salir choque con Karen_

_- Terry dónde vas – Karen vio una mirada que no conocía en el –Terry_

_- Karen donde se fue – Robert salía tras de el apresurado_

_- Que pasa? Terry parecía enloquecido – Karen asustada_

_- Hay que detenerlo o va a cometer una tontería – Robert le hizo la señal que siguieran caminando_

_- Pero que paso – Karen iban apresurados_

_- Linda le dio a entender que Susana tuvo que ver en la muerte de su novia – Robert subieron al automóvil – no entiendo porque no se lo dijeron_

_- Temían esto… que cometiera una tontería – Karen_

_- Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo – Robert_

_Cuando llegue al hospital entre apresuradamente y pregunte por Susana cuando me dijeron donde se encontraba, subi corriendo y al llegar me encontré con la Sra. Marlow_

_- Que bueno que vino, ella se va a poner feliz de verlo – Sra. Marlow_

_Al verla yacida en la cama, inerte, con la mirada perdida, sentí como mi sangre empezaba a hervir, sentí un enojo, odio a esa persona, cerré la puerta con seguro y agarre una silla para atrancar la puerta._

_- Porque?... Susana respóndeme porque ella – Terry enojado la jaloneaba de los brazos para hacerla reaccionar pero al verla que no respondía su enojo creció más, sus manos llegaron hasta el cuello de Susana y empezó apretarlo – Asesina! Porque la mataste ella era todo para mi… Porque?_

_Mientras a fuera de la habitación Robert llego y empezó a golpear la puerta_

_- Terius… por favor Terius abre la puerta – Robert gritaba_

_- Terry… no cometas una tontería… ella no lo vale – Karen angustiada_

_- Susana! Hija mía – Sra. Marlow vio en los ojos de Terry la muerte_

_Susana empezaba a quedarse sin aire, se me salió la armónica que me había regalado Candy y en ella vi la imagen de Candy y empecé a recordarla, haciendo que mis manos dejaran de apretar el cuello de Susana en ese momento tiraron la puerta y la enfermera junto con la madre de Susana se acercaron a ella para ver si estaba bien mientras que Robert y Karen corrieron hacia mi._

_- Yo no soy así, no me convertiré como tú – Terry_

_- Hija! Estas bien – Sra. Marlow angustiada_

_- Terry! Muchacho que pensabas hacer? – Robert_

_- Esto lo va a pagar… no quiero que se vuelva acercar a mi hija – Sra. Marlow enojada_

_- Cállese! Señora – Terry sin decir más empezó caminar para salir_

_- Lo voy a demandar por este atropello y… us… - Sra. Marlow se quedo muda al ver la mirada de Terry_

_- Y yo no voy a descansar hasta que la sentencien a muerte – Terry dejando a todos helados por la expresión de sus ojos_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Debió ser una prueba muy dura – Alexa

- Si, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado – Terry

- Gracias! – Alexa

- Porque – Terry en ese momento se le quedo viendo a los ojos

- Por defenderme – Alexa se dio cuenta que de que Terry la veía fijamente – Que pasa, tengo algo raro en la cara

- Es que tienes pecas… y… - Terry su corazón empezó a palpitar su corazón muy rápido y empezó a sentir miedo

- Que te pasa? – Alexa sintió cuando Terry la soltó

- Tengo que irme – Terry nervioso y salió sin decir palabra alguna

* * *

Mientras que Annie con la ayuda de los sirvientes llevaron a Archie a su cuarto y en ese momento se encontró con Stear

- Porque lo tratas así, si no es nada tuyo… porque te humillas – Stear en forma de reclamo

- Stear… Espera! Tenemos que hablar – Annie agarrándolo del brazo

- Que me vas a decir? Lo vas a defender como siempre – Stear

- No… escúchame por favor – Annie

- Está bien, acompáñame – Stear

- Ambos se fueron al laboratorio, Annie estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo empezar la platica

- Ahora dime, que me vas a decir – Stear

- Quiero que me contestes desde el fondo de tu corazón – Annie

- Que quieres saber – Stear

- Amas realmente a Patty o simplemente es una obsesión para ti – Annie

- No entiendo tu pregunta – Stear

- Cuando te fuiste a la guerra, me di cuenta de muchas cosas – Annie

- Como que – Stear

- Que para Archie solo era un accesorio mas en su vida – Annie

- Me estas tratando de decir que te dejo amar – Stear

- Es que nunca me amo… para el solo fui un adorno, un trofeo, el mejor premio de consolación que un hombre podía obtener al no poder obtener a la mujer que amaba – Annie – tu me entiendes?

- Jamás le hubiera correspondido… Ella amaba a Terry – Stear

- Por eso se conformaba conmigo y con tu ausencia Archie se alejo de mi sin más ni más pasaba más tiempo con Patty, ellos congeniaron demasiado, llego el momento en que ella sabia más que yo, empezó a impacientarse por todo, no le gustaba estar conmigo fue así como nos fuimos distanciando – Annie

- Pero ella debió esperarme – Stear

- Stear… en el corazón no se manda, además aquí no se acaba – Annie

- Que es lo que me quieres decir – Stear

- Yo encontré el amor en otra persona, que quiero que conozcas – Annie

- Pero entonces tu lo traicionaste – Stear

- No… cuando desapareció Candy, se puso como loco, la culpa no lo dejo darse cuenta de nada, él sentía que te había traicionado, porque no pudo protegerla eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estallo lleno de furia que se desquito conmigo y ahí fue donde el rompió conmigo – Annie

- Y porque no seguiste luchando por el – Stear

- Porque era luchar contra la marea, me di cuenta que el amor platónico que sentía por Candy era más grande que el amor que decía sentir por mi, empecé a salir con Logan con la esperanza que el se muriera de celos y no fue así, me fijaba en cada detalle y me di cuenta que era a Patty quien miraba, muchos piensan que el dolor de tu perdida hizo que ellos se enamoraran, pero no lo creo así – Annie

- Entonces qué piensas – Stear

- Que sin planearlo se enamoraron, al principio se distanciaron, Patty se fue a California porque cada lugar hacia que te recordara, Archie se sentía perdido, la extrañaba demasiado como si Patty hubiera cambiado algo en el que ni tu ni yo entenderíamos – Annie

- Hay Annie, con todo lo que me has contado me siento perdido, confundido – Stear

- Mira, lo único que te pido es que no te olvides de tu hermano y trata de hablar con el, Candy no se los perdonaría si ustedes dos siguieran en ese plan – Annie

- Pero ella ya no esta aquí – Stear

- Tal vez, pero ustedes dos la amaron demasiado y por ese amor deberían volver a estar juntos… Stear porque no hablas con Patty, ustedes dos tienen que hablar y aclarar muchas cosas – Annie

- Pero que caso tendría – Stear

- El que te des cuenta si realmente ama a Archie y en que momento dejo de amarte – Annie

- Lo tomare en cuenta – Stear

- Stear… porque trajiste a Klin – Annie

- Porque estaba muy triste, siempre esta en la colina de pony esperando a que Candy regrese – Stear

- Pero esa intrusa se lo ha apropiado – Annie

- Te refieres a Alexa – Stear

- Si… Stear, alguna vez Candy les conto la historia de Klin y mía? – Annie

- Qué historia? – Stear

- Nada olvídalo – Annie se sentía mas confundida - ¿Entonces como lo supo? – pensaba

- Annie… no se que este pasando, pero Alexa se ve que es una chica muy agradable – Stear

- No te prometo mucho… pero voy hacer un intento – Annie dudaba

* * *

Mientras conducía Terry iba pensando lo que había pasado

- Sus ojos… por Dios son iguales a los de Candy… que me pasa, porque siento esa necesidad de estar con ella, porque? No lo entiendo… Ella me atrae demasiado, mi corazón quiere decirme algo… Sera que me estoy enamorando de ella… acaso la vida me está jugando una mala pasada y quiere que me enamore de ella… - Terry se sentía confundido

* * *

Alexa al ver la reacción de Terry salió a caminar el jardín

- Que me pasa? Siento que me estoy enamorando de Terry… cada cosa que él hace, siento que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón reaccionen de una y mil formas… es como si lo conociera de siempre, me siento confundida, perdida, es como si esta vida no fuera mía, como si quisiera apoderarme de una vida que no me pertenece… que voy hacer? Necesito definir mis sentimientos – Alexa

- Alex, que te pasa, porque estás diciendo tantos disparates – Antoinette

- AHHH!, Tony me asustaste – Alexa

- Alex, realmente estas enamorándote de Terry – Antoinette

- Es lo que no se… me siento confundida – Alexa

- Y entonces que sientes por Tom – Antoinette

- No lo sé… déjame de atormentarme – Alexa

- Es que debes pensar bien, Tom no se merece lo que le estás haciendo – Antoinette

- Es que no le estoy haciendo nada – Alexa

- Alex, tu sabes muy bien que es lo que siento por él… y desde que te conoció tuvieron ambos esa atracción que no puedo comprender – Antoinette

- Tony, yo lo sé y sabes muy bien que lo último que haría sería lastimar tus sentimientos – Alexa

- Pero él te quiere… no sé porque pero el te quiere – Antoinette

- Si, lo sé muchas veces me lo ha dicho, pero es como si él quisiera tener esta rosa o este silla – Alexa

- Solo espero que no estés equivocada – Antoinette

* * *

Mientras ellas hablaban Annie entro a la recamara que era de Candy, al acercarse al buro de la cama abrió el cajón

- Por Dios… es la letra de Candy – Annie se encontró con un pequeño libro que en la portada decía el nombre de Candy, al tomarlo y hojearlo – Es el diario de Candy, por eso esa intrusa conoce todos los secretos de esta familia – Annie molesta


	12. Capitulo XI: Recuerdos, sera amor

**Introducción**

**La sospecha mata, pero lo mas importante es que salgamos de nuestras dudas y mas si nuestro corazon no llega a equivocarse nunca.**

**CAPITULO ****11 **

**Recuerdos, será amor?**

* * *

Han pasado los días, Alexa mostraba una tristeza que Albert se dio cuenta, Stear estaba a punto de regresar a Washington a seguir con su carrera, no había querido hablar con Archie ni con Patty, aun cuando sentía remordimiento.

- Alexa podemos hablar – Albert la veía sentada en el balcón

- Dígame tío en que le puedo servir – Alexa

- Veo que te sientes sola?, desde que se fue Tony, ya no platicas con nadie a excepción de Klin – Albert

- Él se ha vuelto mi compañero, es como si lo conociera desde siempre, como si un lazo nos uniera – Alexa

- Te entiendo, yo me siento igual cuando estoy con Puppé – Albert

- Puppé? Que animalito es – Alexa intrigada

- Quieres conocerlo – Albert

- Si – Alexa

Ambos subieron al coche y llegaron a Lakewood, mientras iba en el auto Alexa sintió un mareo inexplicable

- Te sientes bien? – Albert preocupado – quieres que me detenga

- No, no es necesario – Alexa

- Cuando llegaron a la casa empezaron a caminar porque ella les tenía miedo a los caballos

- Alexa, ya no te ha molestado Archie – Albert

- No… desde que me defendió Terry ya no se me ha acercado – Alexa

- Y has sabido algo de Terry – Albert

- No, tampoco, algo debí de hacer mal porque se fue sin decir nada y ya no volvió – Alexa triste

- No te pongas así, hay días que su tristeza lo invade y quiere siempre alejarse de la gente – Albert – En sí como te has sentido en la casa Andley

- Me siento sola, siento que no pertenezco a esa casa, todos me ven como bicho raro como si creyeran que quiero usurpar un lugar que no me corresponde, y siento que debo estar a la defensiva además todos me mencionan a Candy y me hacen sentir incomoda – Alexa

- Candy fue muy querida en esta familia, ella nos lleno de luz a nuestras vidas entiende que es muy difícil para ellos esta situación – Albert

- Me gustaría conocer más de ella – Alexa – tengo mucha curiosidad

En ese momento llegaron a la casa del bosque y Alexa se quedo paralizada sentía una sensación inexplicable

- Alexa estas pálida – Albert en ese momento Puppé se acerco a Alexa para que la abrazara

- Hola Puppé, me alegra… - Alexa empezó a llorar

- Qué te pasa? Porque lloras – Albert

- Es que tengo miedo – Alexa

- De qué o de quién? – Albert

- Es que tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados y al mismo tiempo me siento confundida y no sé qué hacer o que pensar – Alexa

- No te entiendo, que pasa – Albert

- No lo puedo explicar, desde que los conocí hay ciertos momentos que me hacen sentir que ya los viví, emociones que ya alguna vez sentí pero no lo entiendo, porque supuestamente he vivido con el Tío O´Hara y siento que la historia que me contaron no es real, no la siento parte de mi, de mis vivencias eso hace que me sienta…. – Alexa ya no podía mas y empezó a llorar

- Tranquilízate, sé que esto es muy duro para ti y te comprendo – Albert la abrazo – hace como dos años yo perdí la memoria y tal vez sientas que te abrumo con el recuerdo de Candy pero ella tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo para que yo la recuperara y yo voy hacer lo mismo contigo

- Gracias por tratarme como parte de esta familia – Alexa

- Ya no te angusties más, yo mismo voy hablar con los demás – Albert

- Albert la llevo a conocer la casa, pero Alexa seguía sintiéndose rara y cada vez sentía más temor, hasta que llego al jardín de rosas de Anthony, se quedo parada respiro profundo y sintió una paz que no supo explicar

- Te gustaría quedarte en esta casa, mientras yo hablo con Archie y Stear – Albert

- Si, me gustaría, me puede dar permiso para que un amigo pueda venir a visitarme – Alexa temerosa por la respuesta

- Si, esta es tu casa y puedes disponer de ella – Albert curioso pregunto – y quien es… ese amigo?

- Tom Steven, del rancho Steven – Alexa

- Tom?... Alexa sabias que para Candy Tom era como su hermano mayor – Albert

- No lo sabía – Alexa asombrada

- Te está pretendiendo? – Albert

- No! simplemente somos amigos y ya no se qué pensar me siento confundida – Alexa

- Alexa, que recuerdas del accidente que tuviste? – Albert intrigado

- Nada, no recuerdo nada – Alexa con tristeza

- Y que recuerdas de tu pasado – Albert

- Cuando estaba en la casa del Tío O'Hara, no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero desde que llegue con ustedes, ya no sé qué pensar – Alexa

- Y que ha dicho el Dr. Martí, le preguntaste porque te sientes así – Albert

- Me dijo que en parte era por los medicamentos que tomaba, por las dosis muy altas y me provocaban mas amnesia, que poco a poco iba a recobrar mi pasado – Alexa

- Entonces quiero que te quedes hoy mismo instalada, mañana mandare tus cosas, no te angusties, mantente tranquila y los recuerdos llegaran poco a poco, ya lo veras – Albert

Ese mismo día en la tarde, Stear fue a dar un paseo por el jardín

- Archie si no vuelves a dirigirle la palabra a tu hermano te olvidas de mi para siempre – Patty decidida

- Pero no es justo… Patricia quieres que doblegue mi orgullo, ya olvidaste que el me agredió – Archie molesto

- Pero tú me robaste el amor de ella – Stear

- Archie! – Patty se interpuso entre ellos dos

- Yo no te robe nada, tu tomaste la decisión de irte a una guerra que no era nuestra sin pensar en las consecuencias que podía pasar – Archie

- Tú te fuiste sin tomarme en cuenta, esa fue tu decisión, el amor se alimenta día a día – Patty reclamándole

- Pero te escribí y tú me escribías – Stear

- Sí, pero cuando anunciaron tu supuesta muerte ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Sabes lo que yo sentí en ese momento? – Patty

- Patty… yo! – Stear

- Me quería morir contigo y al mismo tiempo sentí una furia en contra tuya porque me dejaste a mi suerte… - Patty

- Si fui herido en batalla y hubo una confusión de eso no soy culpable – Stear

- Pero debiste llamarnos, decirnos que estaba vivo, y no moviste ni siquiera un dedo para informarnos – Patty

- Quise hacerlo pero no me lo permitieron, eso deben de comprender, además mis jefes superiores pensaron que mi vida y la de ustedes estaban en peligro por todo lo que estaba haciendo para acabar con esa guerra – Stear

- De que estás hablando? – Patty

- Me estas tratando de decir que tu también eres responsable de la muerte de Candy? – Archie tratando de abalanzarse en contra de Stear

- No… yo no soy culpable, mis jefes pensaron que lo mejor era que todos pensaran que estaba muerto, por eso no podía comunicarme – Stear tratando de justificarse

- Entonces acepta las consecuencias de tus actos – Archie

- Archie tiene la razón, yo aprendí amarlo desde el momento que tu me desplazaste por seguir según tu deber – Patty

- Entonces es una realidad – Stear sentía como se le partía el corazón – Dejaste de amarme

- Si, por eso te pido por el amor que alguna vez sentiste por mi déjame ser feliz con el hombre que amo y que jamás me dejara sola – Patty

- Y tú que tienes que decir a esto Archie, realmente dejaste de amar a Candy o solo Patty es un pretexto para olvidarla o para usarla como lo hiciste de Annie por tantos tiempo – Stear

- No te voy a negar que llegue amar a Candy mas que a nadie, pero ella lo escogió a él, no podía competir con Anthony y eso tu bien lo sabes – Archie

- Pero no me has contestado – Stear

- Yo no uso a Patty para olvidarla, porque aprendí amarla por lo que es, ella cada día me enseñaba a amarla con sus detalles, por eso voy a defender su amor a costa de lo que sea – Archie decidido

- Y Annie donde la dejas – Stear

- Annie fue parte importante de mi vida, pero nunca logre amarla como mujer, comprende que a Patricia la amo realmente, ella es el amor de mi vida, antes de dañarla prefiero morir – Archie abrazándola

- Entonces darías tu vida por la de ella – Stear temía a la respuesta

- Si, sin dudarlo – Archie

- Solamente, te advierto que si llegas a hacerle daño te las veras conmigo – Stear

- Gracias, Stear… Gracias – Patty se arrojo a sus brazos

* * *

Mientras en New York

- Qué te pasa, Terius… has estado muy callado desde tu último viaje… hijo – Eleanor

- Madre, no es nada, deje de preocuparse – Terry

- Terry, eso es inevitable, pero dime que es lo que te pasa – Eleanor – Estas así por Candy?

- No… sólo me siento confundido – Terry

- Es por esa chica que conociste – Eleanor

- Porque piensa que es ella – Terry

- Terry te conozco, además aún cuando digas que has superado la muerte de Candy eso no es cierto, tratas de actuar con los demás pero a mí no me engañas… y esa chica tiene un gran parecido a Candy… es eso?… tienes miedo de lastimarla con un amor falso – Eleanor

- Entonces no estoy loco, ella se parece mucho a Candy, desde su forma de actuar, sus ojos, su sonrisa, es por eso que me siento atraído por ella y eso es lo que me da miedo – Terry

- No le temas al futuro, vívelo… tal vez ella se parezca a Candy pero el amor que sientes por ella es más grande a cualquier otro amor y no creo que pueda ser sustituido por otro nada más porque si, Hijo… tal vez la vida te está dando la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida a lado de esta chica, no tengas miedo a enamorarte de ella, él amor por esta chica puede ser nuevo, diferente – Eleanor

- Ese no es el problema, no tengo miedo a enamorarme nuevamente – Terry

- Entonces qué es lo que pasa, que es lo que sientes realmente – Eleanor

- Madre, es que no sé cómo explicarlo – Terry dudando

- Dímelo como tal – Eleanor

- Tal vez te parezca descabellado pero siento que Alexa en realidad es Candy y eso me tiene perturbado – Terry

- Pero ella murió en ese accidente – Eleanor – tienes que aceptar esa realidad

- Madre jamás encontraron rastros de ella, todos pensaron que ella murió calcinada y si no es cierto, si ella logro salir antes de ese accidente, es lo que me tiene atormentado – Terry angustiado

- Hijo no alimentes falsas esperanzas, tienes que aceptar tu realidad, porque si Alexa no es Candy que va a pasar? – Eleanor

- Y si es ella realmente, madre mi corazón me dice que es ella – Terry

- Hijo, no sé qué decirte… y solo espero que no te lleves una gran decepción – Eleanor

* * *

Al siguiente día en la mañana en la mansión de los Andley, estaban reunidos en el despacho

- Chicos los he mandado a traer por que quiero saber que es lo que piensan de Alexa – Albert

- Creo que es una pregunta muy obvia, no crees – Archie

- Archie, como puedes juzgarla si no la conoces – Stear

- Estas de su lado – Archie

- Si estoy de su lado y tiene mi apoyo – Stear

- Ella solo trata de usurpar el lugar de Candy – Archie

- Eso no es cierto – Albert – porque a veces eres tan necio y no quieres ver mas allá de la razón

- Pero porque tanto interés porque la acepte en esta familia – Archie

- No es que la aceptes, simplemente quiero que le des la oportunidad de que sea parte de esta familia – Albert

- Es que quieres que haga más – Archie

- Cuál es tu disgusto con ella, que te ha hecho, en que te afecta – Albert

- Es que no se, simplemente el verla me molesta – Archie

- Esa no es una causa – Albert

- Eso es una tontería – Stear

- Pues esa es mi opinión y hagan lo que hagan no me van hacer cambiar de opinión – Archie molesto se salió

- Por que será tan necio – Albert

- Creo saber lo que le pasa – Stear

- Que es? – Stear

- Cuando vi por primera vez a Alexa me dio la impresión que era Candy, hasta pensé que era un fantasma, y creo que ese es el descontento de Archie – Stear

- Si también me lo pareció, pero sus facciones son más maduras y su mirada notaba una gran tristeza, Candy era más alegre en cambio Alexa es diferente – Albert

- Si, las veces que he hablado con ella me di cuenta que hay un dolor muy grande, un vacio inexplicable – Stear

- Si, por eso deje que se quedara en Lakewood, por eso los mande llamar, pero Archie no entiende, pero en fin – Albert

- Y podre irla a visitar – Stear

- Solo si ella quiere, dale tiempo por favor – Albert

* * *

Mientras en Lakewood

- Tom que bueno que viniste a verme – Alexa

- Princesita como estas – Tom la abrazo

- Extrañándote – Alexa

- Yo también princesita – Tom

- Quiero pedirte que vengas a pasarte unos días conmigo – Alexa

- Pero… Alexa tu familia no lo va a permitir, además no es correcto – Tom

- Ya le pedí autorización y me dijo que si siempre y cuando tengamos un chaperón, ayúdame a esclarecer muchas cosas – Alexa

- Que es lo que te pasa, porque te veo más ansiosa – Tom

- No sé, pero me siento más confundida y tengo más sueños que me angustian cada día mas – Alexa angustiada

- Tranquila, está bien me quedo – Tom

* * *

Tom decidió quedarse mientras que Terry fue a Chicago a hablar con Albert

- Amigo, como estas – Albert abrazándolo

- Vengo a verte, tengo un asunto muy delicado que tratar contigo – Terry

- Que pasa me alarmas – Albert

- Es sobre Alexa – Terry

- Qué pasa con ella – Albert intrigado

- Porque apareció ella? Cuál es su historia? Necesito oírla – Terry

- Pero porque tanta curiosidad, que pasa – Albert

- Depende de lo que me digas, podre decirte una inquietud que tengo, pero contéstame por favor – Terry suplicante a los ojos de Albert que nunca imagino que este se pusiera así

- Toma – Albert saco de su escritorio la carta de Wyatt A. Brown O'Hara al la tomo y comenzó a leerla, entre mas leía se empezaba a perder el color y su corazón se empezó acelerar

* * *

_Encontré a la hija de mi amada Pauna y de mi primo Walt…_

_…en la primavera pasada unos trabajadores de mi rancho la encontraron tirada cerca de la laguna…, la encontraron toda sucia, llena de sangre con una herida de bala infectada en el hombro derecho además de un golpe en la frente y un hematoma cerca del corazón…_

_… estaba en un estado de coma, las fiebres duraron semanas… dos meses después de encontrarla se detuvo la fiebre y reacciono, estaba muy nerviosa, asustada no sabía quién era o donde había vivido durante todos estos años, durante noches tenia pesadillas por eso la tuvieron sedada y las indicaciones del médico fueron que no se le presionara con relación a su pasado…_

_Ella no tiene conocimiento de cómo la encontramos, simplemente le dijimos que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por eso no recordaba nada que ella era Alexa O'Hara Andley…_

* * *

- Te sientes bien – Albert preocupado – estas muy pálido

- Albert haz analizado esta carta – Terry

- No, que es lo que tendríamos que analizar – Albert

- Albert, tal vez digas que estoy loco, pero estoy seguro que ella es Candy y está viva… no murió como nos quisieron hacer creer – Terry

- Pero Terry, porque quieres aferrarte a algo que ya paso y que no puede ser posible, debes aceptar la muerte de Candy… déjala descansar – Albert

- Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Candy, solo supusieron que ella estaba ahí y que había muerto, como es posible que durante el accidente Elisa salió disparada del auto, porque no pensar que Candy le paso lo mismo… Albert por favor, créeme – Terry tratando de convencerlo – Además ella tiene un gran parecido a ella, no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta

- Terry, nos hemos percatado de eso, pero eso sería como decir que es un milagro – Albert

- Además analiza la carta, Candy cuando la raptaron ella recibió un disparo y Alexa tiene uno, estaba sucia por Dios Albert – Terry – tiene que ser ella, no tengo dudas, además ella no puede afirmarlo porque tiene amnesia y tal vez se sienta perdida

- Es como si ustedes siempre estuvieran conectados – Albert

- Que quieres decir – Terry

- Ayer hablaba con Alexa y me comento que se siente perdida, intranquila, además el comportamiento de puppé y de klin es muy extraño, Terry si lo que estás diciendo es cierto seria una bendición una alegría para esta familia – Albert

- Ahora comprendes porque me siento así – Terry

- Pues hay que actuar… Ven – Albert

Albert y Terry salieron y fueron directamente a ver al Dr. Martí para salir de dudas

- Por lo que me dicen, ustedes creen que Candy logro sobrevivir a ese evento trágico – Dr. Martí

- Lo que queremos saber es cómo podemos comprobar si es Candy y si hay alguna posibilidad – Albert

- Cuando yo la revise, me asombro verla, si… tiene parecido a ella pero no le di la importancia, su amnesia puede ser provocada, muchos de los medicamentos que ella tomaba es por eran tranquilizantes y pueden provocar amnesia y ansiedad, además de muchos dolores de cabeza, entonces a mi criterio es que esa amnesia no es producto de traumatismo… estoy casi seguro – Dr. Martí

- Entonces qué es lo que nos recomiendas – Albert

- Si en realidad se siente incómoda por lo que le contaron y siente que algunas cosas ya las ha vivido con ustedes siento que si hay una gran posibilidad a que ella esté viva y Alexa sea en realidad Candy – Dr. Martí

- Entonces qué podemos hacer – Terry

- Tener paciencia – Dr. Martí

- Como nos dice esto – Terry enfurecido

- Estos sucesos están pasando porque no está tomando los medicamentos que le estaban enviado, cuando su organismo se desintoxique poco a poco recordara, pero deben tener cuidado porque lo que vivió ella durante el plagio fue muy fuerte y puede provocar que tenga un Shock nervioso, lo único es que no la dejen sola ni un momento – Dr. Martí – Antes de seguir con sus conjeturas verifíquenla

* * *

Ambos salieron del consultorio del Dr. Martí llenos de esperanza. Decidieron que Terry se iría a pasar unos días a la casa de Lakewood para estar cerca de ella, mientras que Albert verificaría en donde exacto encontraron a Alexa e investigaría más del pasado de ella

- Srita. Alexa tiene usted una visita – Dorothy

- De quien se trata – Alexa

- De mi – Terry

- Que haces aquí – Alexa

- Vengo a verte, que está prohibido – Terry

- Como estas Terius Grandchester – Tom ingresaba a la habitación

- Sr. Steven… Tom Steven, yo me encuentro de maravilla – Terry

- Eso veo, viniste de visita a la tumba de Candy – Tom

- Siempre tan atinado – Terry con ironía – Como está la Srita Pony y la hermana Maria

- Momento – Alexa molesta – Acaso ustedes dos se conocen

- Si… eso te molesta a ti – Terry

- Alexa, Candy era como mi hermana y como sabrás él se iba a casar con ella – Tom

- Y no voy a quitar el dedo del renglón – Terry irónico

- Nunca me imagine que la conocieras, mi Tio Albert me lo comento pero no lo tome en cuenta – Alexa

- Señorita puedo también ser su invitado – Terry muy honorable

- Por mi no hay inconveniente, el problema es mi Tío Albert – Alexa

- Por el no se preocupe, está enterado, pero no la voy a molestar ya que me voy a quedar en la cabaña – Terry

- No puede quedarse ahí – Alexa un poco nerviosa – está ocupada

- Mil disculpas – Terry muy ceremonioso

- Porque no te quedas acá – Alexa

- Para mi seria un placer y un honor aceptar tu hospitalidad – Terry se acerco a ella y la beso en la mano

- Gra-cias – Alexa nerviosa por el gesto que había hecho Terry

Terry se instalo en la casa, mientras que por la ventana veía a Tom muy cerca de ella paseando por el jardín y empezó a sentir celos de ellos dos

- Tienes que ser ella, mi corazón no puede engañarme – Terry

Durante la cena, los tres se sentaron, todo estaba silencioso mientras que Terry y Alexa solo intercambiaban miradas, ella se empezó a sentir nerviosa que al agarrar la copa de agua se le resbalo y se rompió

- Estas bien – Tom alarmado

- Si… simplemente fue una torpeza mía discúlpame – Alexa

- Terry, piensas quedarte mucho tiempo – Tom

- El tiempo necesario para poder recuperar algo que casi pierdo – Terry

- Cómo? Perdiste algo en este lugar – Alexa

- Lo que pasa es que pensé que lo había perdido pero creo que no es así y lo voy a recuperar – Terry

- No entiendo – Alexa

- Es algo muy valioso para mí, que sin el no podría vivir – Terry mientras que Alexa se conmovió por lo que escuchaba

- Solo espero que lo encuentres pronto – Tom

- Te lo aseguro – Terry – Y como está tu padre

- Muy bien, te quiero pedir un favor – Tom

- Dime – Terry

- Podrías hacerle compañía a Alexa – Tom dejando asombrada a Alexa por la petición

- Con todo gusto – Terry

- Pero por qué? – Alexa

- Mi niña lo que pasa es que acabo de recibir mensaje de mi padre que necesita que regrese mañana urgente por unos pendientes que no pueden esperar más tiempo – Tom

- Los negocios son negocios – Terry afirmando y por dentro sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la emoción - ¡Mañana voy a estar con ella! – se repetía en su mente

Alexa sin discutir acepto, comprendía que para Tom era importante el regresar a arreglar esos asuntos, al día siguiente se despidieron muy temprano de él, Terry se acerco a ella

- Alexa – Terry

- Si – Alexa tratando de ser indiferente

- Podemos dar un paseo – Terry, un silencio inundo alrededor, tardo en contestar

- Está bien, a donde quieres que te acompañe – Alexa

- Simplemente quiero caminar – Terry

Ambos iban caminando el silencio hizo que Alexa se sintiera incomoda y fue quien lo rompió, ambos se detuvieron en una pequeña colina donde se podía ver la mansión

- Terry, puedo hacerte una pregunta intima – Alexa

- Si – Terry emocionado al escuchar su nombre en esos labios que él amaba

- La amabas demasiado – Alexa curiosa

- A quien – Terry voltio a verla

- A Candy por su puesto – Alexa

- La sigo amando, ella es muy importante en mi vida y mi corazón jamás podre amar una mujer que no sea ella – Terry al decir esas palabras, Alexa sintió como su cuerpo se enchinaba y no entendía por que

- Tu alguna vez haz amado desde el fondo de tu corazón – Terry se había dado cuenta lo que había causado en ella

- Mmmm… - Alexa no sabía que contestar

- Alex, Albert me comento que no recuerdas nada antes de tu accidente – Terry llamo mas su atención

- A estado investigando de mi vida – Alexa pensó y le contesto – No recuerdo nada y eso me frustra

- Entiendo, entonces no sabes si alguien ya te ha besado verdad? – Terry se empezó acercar

- No lo recuerdo, pero…– Alexa

- Pero que… el sentir el contacto de otros labios sobre los tuyos – Terry se acerco mas y sus respiraciones empezaron a cruzarse Alexa empezó a temblar

- No… no se – Alexa bajando la mirada

- Discúlpame no quise incomodarte – Terry

- No… no es eso – Alexa nerviosa

- Ven vamos a caminar – Terry se levanto y le tendió la mano

Alexa camino con él, fueron a la cabaña de ahí regresaron a la mansión comieron juntos, Alexa se fue a descansar un rato a su recama

- Casi me besa… Klin que me pasa con él porque mi cuerpo cada vez que lo ve se pone nervioso, si él me hubiera besado, no debo de resistirme a sus besos, pero porque si aún la ama me está cortejando – Alexa estaba en su recamara en eso oyó la voz de Terry que le hizo perder la concentración

- Mientras Terry se metió al despacho, empezó a declamar a Shakespeare y en su mente estaban los recuerdos de Candy caminaba de un lado a otro

_- ¡Pero calla! ¿Qué luz brota de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, Julieta es el sol! Alza, bella lumbrera y mata a la envidiosa luna, ya enferma y pálida de dolor, porque tú, su sacerdotisa, la excedes mucho en belleza. No la sirvas, pues que está celosa. Su verde, descolorida librea de vestal, la cargan sólo vestal, la cargan sólo los tontos; despójate de ella. Es mi diosa; ¡ah, es mi amor! ¡Oh! ¡Que no lo supiese ella! Algo dice, no, nada. ¡Qué importa! Su mirada habla, voy a contestarle: Bien temerario soy, no es a mí a quien se dirige. Dis de las más brillantes estrellas del cielo, teniendo para algo que ausentarse, piden encarecidamente a sus ojos que rutilen en sus esferas que ellas retornen. ¡Ah! ¡Si sus ojos que se hallaran en el cielo y en su rostro las estrellas! El brillo de sus mejillas harían palidecer a éstas últimas, como la luz del sol a una lámpara. Sus ojos, desde la bóveda celeste, a través de las aéreas regiones, tal resplandor arrojarían, que los pájaros se pondrían a cantar. Creyendo día la noche. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Oh que no fuera yo un guante de esa mano, para poder tocar esa mejilla! _– Terrydeclamaba sin darse cuenta que tenía una espectadora al voltear se quedo callado

_- ¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Renuncia a tu padre, abjura tu nombre; o, si no quieres esto, jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto!_ – Alexa dejando a Terry asombrado

_- ¿Debo oír más o contestar a lo dicho? _– Terry emocionado

_- Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo. Tu eres tu propio, no un Montagüe pues. ¿un Montagüe? ¿Qué es esto? Ni es piano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni otro componente. ¡Oh! ¡Se otro nombre cualquiera! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Eso que llamamos rosa, lo mismo perfumaría con otra designación. Del mismo modo, Romeo, aunque no se llamase Romeo, conservaría, al perder este nombre, las caras perfecciones que tiene. Mi bien abandona este nombre, que no forma parte de ti mismo y toma todo lo mío en cambio de él_ – Alexa

_- Te cojo por la palabra. Llámame tan solo tu amante y recibiré un segundo bautismo: De aquí en adelante no seré mas Romeo_ – Terry se acerco a Alexa y se lo dijo al oído haciendo que se le enchinara la piel

_- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, encubierto pro la noche, de tal modo vienes a dar con mi secreto?_ – Alexa haciéndose para atrás rumbo al escritorio

_- No sé qué nombre darme para decirte quien soy. Mi nombre, santa querida, me es odioso, porque es un contrario tuyo. Si escrito lo tuviera, haría pedazos lo escrito_ – Terry la siguió y quedo al otro extremo del escritorio

_- Mis oídos no han escuchado aun ci-en pa-lab-bras pronunciadas por esta voz, y sin embargo, reconozco el metal de ella- ¿no eres tú Romeo? ¿Un Montagüe?_ – Alexa lo miraba fijamente y se ponía nerviosa

_- Ni uno ni otro, santa encantadora, si ambos te son odiosos_ – Terry

_- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Con que objeto? Responde. Los muros del jardín son altos y difíciles de escalar: considera quien eres; este lugar es tu muerte si alguno de mis pariente te halla en él_ – Alexa no le quitaba la mirada

_- Con las ligeras alas de Cupido he franqueado estos muros; pues las barreras de piedra no son capaces de detener al amor: Todo lo que este puede hacer la osa. Tus parientes, en tal virtud, no son obstáculos para mí_ – Terry quiso agarrarle la mano y ella sintió como un choque eléctrico recorría por su cuerpo

_- Si te encuentran acabaran contigo_ – Alexa al principio iba a quitar su mano pero lo ella permitió que la tomara de la mano

_- ¡Ay_! Tus ojos son para mí más peligrosos que veinte espadas suyas. Dulcifica sólo tu mirada y estoy a prueba de su encono – Terry se empezó acercar nuevamente a ella

_- No quisiera, por cuanto hay, que ellos te vieran aquí _– Alexa quiso zafarse pero Terry no lo permitió

_- En mi favor esta el manto de la noche, que me sustrae de su vista; y con tal que me ames, poco me importa que me hallen en este sitio. Vale más que mi vida sea víctima de su odio que el que se retarde la muerte sin tu amor _– Terry logro abrazarla

_- ¿Quién te ha guiado para llegar hasta aquí_? – Alexa empezó a temblar

_- El amor, que a inquirir me impulsó el primero; él me prestó su inteligencia y yo le presté mis ojos. No entiendo de rubros, pero, aunque estuvieses tan distante como esa extensa playa que baña el más remoto Océano, me aventuraría en pos semejante joya, Amor mío (1) _– Terry acerco nuevamente sus labios y cuando ella sitio que la iba a besar – Gracias… me has dejado asombrado, nunca me imagine que te supieras las líneas – la soltó caminando rumbo a la chimenea

- De nada, tú me dejas cada vez mas cautivada, te apasionas con el personaje y me haces sentir Julieta – Alexa no entendía porque su cuerpo seguía temblando

- Esa es la intención, él hacerte vibrar vivir la experiencia, hacer que los espectadores lo vivan para un actor es un deleite y satisfacción darte cuenta lo que puedes transmitir – Terry dejo deslumbrada a Alexa

- Te has de saber muchas obras – Alexa

- Si… cada vez me doy cuenta que me apasiona mas y mas – Terry

- Ese es tu mundo y no lo extrañas cuando no estás ahí – Alexa

- Si… pero hay cosas importantes que primero debo resolver – Terry

- Y se puede saber que es tan importante – Alexa

- Mi vida… mi inspiración, porque ellas son el pilar que me mueve para poder seguir adelante, tal vez no lo comprendas… pero el estar confundido nubla todo el raciocinio que pueda un hombre tener y es lo que tengo que encontrar, debo luchar por la mujer que amo hasta el final – Terry

Esas palabras hicieron que Alexa se quedara pensando sin decir ninguna palabra, después llego la hora de la cena y se realizo sin ningún contratiempo ya no dijeron ninguna palabra y solamente sus miradas se cruzaban

- Que se habrá querido referir con decir que luchara por la mujer que ama, si en otras ocasiones dice que amara solamente a Candy, es todo un misterio – Alexa

- Es tan hermosa, gracias Dios mío por regresarla – Terry

- Sera que mi corazón lo ame realmente – Alexa

- Voy hacer hasta lo imposible para que recuerdes nuestro amor, tienes que recordarlo – Terry

- Porque cuando estoy contigo me siento protegida, con ganas de no separarme de ti – Alexa

- Te amo y esta vez nadie podrá arrancarte de mi lado, nunca mas – Terry

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

(1) Romeo y Julieta.- William Shakespeare.

Chicas:

Gracias por su apoyo, y sus review, eso me alientan cada momento.

Les deseo el mejor año a todas ustedes.

Amy Grandchester


	13. Capitulo XII: ¿Amor? ¿odio?

**Introducción**

La familia se enfrenta a una decisión importante de cómo revelar la verdadera identidad de Alexa y ella ¿podrá encontrar un verdadero amor? Terry lo permitirá… ¿Susana es inocente o culpable? ¿está loca o solamente se esta haciendo la loca? son muchas incógnitas… y quien puede ser el nuevo galán afortunado….

**CAPITULO 12**

**¿Amor? ¿odio?**

* * *

Los días pasaron días y la relación entre los dos se fortalecía diariamente, Terry hacia hasta lo imposible por acercarse a ella con cada detalle que se le ocurría, esa mañana Terry se levanto a cortar flores para Alexa, con mucho cuidado las corto y le solicito a Dorothy que las llevara a su recamara, cuando ella se levanto

- Ese olor me fascina, que rico perfume – Alexa levantándose y vio las rosas y se acerco a ellas – me recuerdan a alguien… porque no puedo recordar

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dorothy se acerco a ella al verla muy pálida

- No es nada, es un simple mareo – Alexa sentándose en la cama

- No señorita, usted está muy pálida – Dorothy se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano – señorita, usted puede confiar en mi

- Dorothy, hace tiempo perdí la memoria, y al ver estas rosas tan hermosas, olerlas… me – Alexa se agarro el pecho, sentía una gran desesperación y en sus ojos sentía ganas de llorar

- Dígame puede decírmelo – Dorothy se quedo pensando – Esa mirada… es muy parecida a la de Candy

- Me recuerdan a alguien, pero no se quien… es alguien que quise mucho… pero no se quien es – Alexa estaba temblando con la mirada perdida

- Tranquilícese, tal vez en este momento no recuerde pero pronto lo recordara, lo último que debe de hacer es desesperarse – Dorothy

- Quien las trajo – Alexa

- Yo… se las mando el Sr. Grandchester, se levanto muy temprano para darle este detalle, pero no lo hizo con mala intención – Dorothy

- Lo sé… siento que me quiere mucho, pero a veces creo que le recuerdo a Candy y que por eso esta conmigo – Alexa con tristeza

- Yo no lo creo… se ve que la ama a usted – Dorothy

- Quisiera creerte pero no lo creo… - Alexa se volvió acercar a las rosas y vio una tarjeta

* * *

_Querida Alexa;_

_Te espero a desayunar… no tardes_

_Siempre tuyo Terius Grandchester_

* * *

- Ya vio, él está enamorado de usted – Dorothy

- Quisiera creerte, mi corazón lo desea tanto – Alexa

- Ya verá que tengo la razón – Dorothy

- Alexa, se empezó arreglarse para bajar a desayunar y vio al pie de las escaleras a Terry y en ese momento sintió que su corazón se aceleraba

- Te ves muy hermosa – Terry tomándola de la mano

- Muchas gracias – Alexa

Ambos salieron de la casa y se fueron al lago a desayunar dejando sorprendida a Alexa

- Jamás imagine que me trajeras a desayunar aquí – Alexa maravillada por el paisaje que tenía delante de ella

- Porque piensas eso – Terry se acerco a ella para poderla abrazar

- Tu eres hijo de un duque y no pensé que te gustaran estas cosas tan sencillas – Alexa

- Hay muchas cosas que vas a conocer de mi – Terry mientras que pensaba – solo espero que algún día logres recuperar la memoria

- Porque tienes tanto interés en mi – Alexa incrédula – acaso te recuerdo a Candy

- Ese fue un golpe bajo… y no es propio de una dama – Terry

- Terry… yo quiero sentirme amada por el hombre indicado, quiero ser la única en su vida… - Alexa viendo hacia el paisaje tan hermoso

- Yo te amo – Terry la agarro por la barbilla acercándose poco a poco, ambos sentían fuertemente la respiración de cada uno y al momento en que Terry rozo sus labios con los de ella…

- No… no me siento cómoda con esto – Alexa se paro rápidamente

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?... ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? – Terry la abrazo por la cintura, hablándole al oído

- A despertar de una pesadilla… Terry soy una persona que apenas conoce su pasado, que no recuerda nada… y si resulta que estoy casada o simplemente comprometida, tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti y que un día despierte y no seas tu… comprende que tal vez él me este esperando y venerando como tu lo haces con Candy – Alexa separándose a unos cuantos pasos de él

- Eso no importa… yo te amo y si es necesario pelear por conseguir tu amor… luchare hasta el final… Alexa no pienses en eso en estos momentos… déjame amarte, déjame vivir estos momentos contigo – Terry

* * *

Un mes antes en New York, en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Susana estaba sentada cerca de una gran ventana, solo veía el exterior mientras que el famoso Dr. Woodham (un medico que le llevaba 20 años, soltero e inexperto con las mujeres, se había dedicado a sus estudios, por eso nunca había tenido novia) y su asistente platicaban al otro extremo de la habitación

- Pudo haber sido la mejor de las actrices – Charles Woodham

- Es muy bella – Agatha – usted a logrado un gran avance

- Pero no quiere hablar –Charles Woodham

- No pierda la esperanza, Doctor ahí viene la Sra. Marlow – Agatha

- Sra. Buenos días – Charles Woodham

- Doctor como sigue mi Susana – Sra. Marlow

- Está respondiendo al tratamiento poco a poco – Charles Woodham

- Pero cuando va a reaccionar completamente, desde hace dos años esta con la mirada perdida, no quiere hablar – Sra. Marlow llorando

- Tranquilícese Sra. Marlow la he mandado a traer es porque quiero enseñarle algo – Dr. Charles Woodham

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco, el Dr. Woodham tomo de la mesa un libro y empezó a leer en voz alta

_¡Demonios, señor, que os roban! ¡Vamos, vestiós! ¡El corazón se os ha roto, se os ha partido el alma! Ahora, ahora ahora mismo un viejo carnero negro está montando a vuestra blanca ovejita. ¡Arriba! Despertad con las campanas a los que duermen y ronca, si no queréis que el diablo os haga abuelo ¡Vamos, arriba! (1)_– Dr. Woodham leía mientras que Susana miraba su atención hacia él, Agatha en ese momento empezó a tocar una melodía en la armónica, Susana se paró de su asiento y se acerco a la ventana y una lagrima derramo, dejando asombrada a su madre

- Doctor… como es esto posible, mi niña podrá curarse – Sra. Marlow

- Es posible y por eso necesito que usted me ayude, diciéndome todos los gustos, sus interés y sus pasiones, necesito saber todo de ella para ayudarla – Charles Woodham

- No se que tan bueno sea eso, porque si reacciona tendrá que ir a una cárcel… y yo no quiero eso – Sra. Marlow

- Por ahora eso no debe de preocuparle, su hija debe de curarse, ayúdeme – Charles Woodham

- Si lo hare – Sra. Marlow no muy convencida

Pasado ese mes, el Dr. Woodham se encargo personalmente de Susana, un día llego al consultorio y entro Susana

- Como te has sentido – Dr. Charles Woodham

- Estoy mas tranquila – Susana

- Haz tenido muchos avances – Dr. Charles Woodham

- Pero cada vez que quiero recordar que es lo que paso… no lo logro – Susana desesperada

- Es normal… estabas en shock, pero poco a poco lo recordaras – Dr. Charles Woodham

- Dr. Woodham, la Srita. Wane quiere verle – enfermera Agatha

- En este momento voy – Dr. Woodham levantándose de su escritorio y salió, mientras que Susana agarro el periódico que estaba en el escritorio del Dr. cuando de pronto vio una foto de una mujer que le llamo mucho la atención

- Esta…viva! No puede ser… esta viva! – Susana molesta arrugo el periódico con todas sus fuerzas y no se percato que el Dr. Woodham había entrado en ese momento

- Estas bien Susana – Dr. Woodham mientras que seguía con la mirada perdido

- Eh! Si… estoy bien – Susana

- Te pasa algo, que estas leyendo – Dr. Woodham le quito de las manos de forma muy delicada el periódico y al desarrugarlo vio la foto de una joven rubia – acaso la conoces

- No se de que me hablas – Susana haciéndose la desentendida

- Susana… yo soy tu amigo y jamás haría algo en contra tuya – Dr. Woodham

- Yo!... Susana estaba temblando porque se sentía descubierta

- Susana confía en mi… yo… también tengo secretos y eso no quiere decir que sea malo… pero yo… - Dr. Woodham empezó a temblar y a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso que no logro mantener la vista sobre los ojos de ella

- Tengo miedo… yo soy inocente – Susana

- Lo sé… por eso quiero ayudarte – Dr. Woodham – deseo hac…

En ese momento Susana beso al Dr. Woodham de una manera apasionada que al principio al Dr. lo tomo por sorpresa pero después se dejo llevar

- Mi amor… yo te sacare de aquí – Dr. Woodham abrazándola

- Si… yo también lo deseo – Susana se dejo abrazar mientras pensaba (Viejo tonto haz caído en mi trampa y pronto consumare mi venganza… esa maldita me las pagará)

* * *

En la mansión en Lakewood Alexa y Terry regresaron de su desayuno, durante el transcurso no se dirigieron la palabra. Dieron las 5 de la tarde y muy puntual Alexa bajo a la biblioteca, mientras que Terry estaba prendiendo fuego a la chimenea

- Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo – Terry

- No puedo estarlo… Terry tal vez creas que soy cobarde, pero no es así, simplemente sé que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien y mientras no averigüe quien es no puedo traicionarlo… no debo hacerlo – Alexa tratando de calmarse para que Terry no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo

- Está bien vamos a practicar – Terry tomando un nuevo libro

- ¿Qué vamos a practicar? – Alexa con gran curiosidad

- Me han pedido que interprete un nuevo papel, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo – Terry

- ¿Es el que tienes en tus manos? – Alexa acercándose a él

- Si, se llama Cyrano de Beryerac de Edmond Rostand , el libreto esta bueno – Terry

- Qué papel te ofrecieron – Alexa con gran curiosidad

- Me dieron a escoger entre Cyrano o Cristian – Terry

- Y cuál te gusta mas – Alexa – o con cual te identificas mas

- Creo que te quedara mejor Cyrano – Albert entro en ese momento

- ¡Amigo! Es una gran sorpresa – Terry abrazandose

- Espero no ser un estorbo – Albert abrazo a Alexa fuertemente

- Tu nunca lo serias – Alexa sintió que Albert le demostraba un cariño que la hizo estremecer

- Y para mí no hay nada – Stear acercándose

- Jamás… me alegra que estés acá – Alexa abrazandolo

- Bueno, vamos a cenar – Albert

Se fueron a cenar y cuando Stear y Alexa se retiraron a descansar, Albert y Terry se fueron al despacho

- Que has averiguado – Terry nervioso

- Primero dime tu – Albert

- Pues a veces me siento perdido, hasta ahorita no ha recordado nada pero estoy totalmente seguro que es ella – Terry con gran seguridad

- Yo fui a New York a investigar las autoridades están seguros que Candy falleció en ese accidente, luego fui al hogar de pony hablar con la hermana Maria o la Srita. Pony para saber si Candy tenía una marca de nacimiento – Albert

- Y que paso… que te dijeron – Terry desesperado

- Alexa y Candy tienen la misma marca – Albert

- Entonces si es ella – Terry

- Puede ser… - Albert lleno de alegría

- Yo estaba seguro – Terry feliz

- Pero tenemos un gran problema – Albert

- ¿Cuál es? – Terry con un poco de molestia

- Es una situación muy delicada por lo que yo veo, porque no podemos llegar y decirle a la familia, ella es Candy, imagínate el impacto que va a tener su retorno – Albert

- Creo que eso es lo de menos, ella está viva – Terry

- Si… está viva, solo espero que esto no nos traiga problemas – Albert

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos y después de una gran platica, fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines, Stear y Alexa

- Esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos – Stear

- Viviste acá tu niñez – Alexa

- Si y fue maravillosa a pesar de que mi hermano y Anthony éramos totalmente diferentes – Stear

- ¿Y Candy? ¿Cómo era ella? – Alexa curiosa

- Era la chica más linda primero la conoció Archie… él decía que era una linda gatita, que cuando la conociera me quedaría asombrado por su belleza y fue cierto – Stear

- Y porque le llamaba gatita – Alexa

- Me dijo que porque era muy ágil con el lazo, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerla tenía unos ojos verdes… - Stear se quedo callado al ver a Alexa fijamente a los ojos

- Qué te pasa – Alexa

- Tus ojos… tus ojos son… - Stear

- Son ¿cómo? – Alexa asombrada – no lo entiendo

- Nada… y desde el momento que la conocimos los tres nos volvimos sus protectores y los tres empezamos a competir por su amor – Stear

- ¿y qué paso, quien gano? – Alexa

- Anthony… aún cuando cada uno hacia su mejor esfuerzo, Archie con sus atenciones y yo me esmeraba a cada momento por hacer un invento nuevo dedicado a ella – Stear

- Entonces eres inventor – Alexa

- Si, ella era mi musa, sentía a cada momento por hacerle algo nuevo – Stear

- Y que paso después – Alexa

- Anthony por desgracia perdió la vida cuando se cayó de un caballo – Stear con tristeza

- Lo siento mucho – Alexa

- Pensamos que nuestras vidas se acababan, Candy le costó mucho trabajo sobreponerse pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo – Stear

- Y quien tuvo la oportunidad con ella – Alexa

- Ninguno de los dos, al principio Archie tenia esa intensión, pero no pudo ser, ella se enamoro de Terry – Stear

- ¿De Terry? – Alexa al escuchar ese nombre su corazón empezó a palpitar su corazón

- Si… veo que también a ti te ha cautivado – Stear

- No es eso – Alexa

- Contestaste lo mismo que un día me dijo Candy – Stear en ese momento Alexa se sonrojo – Alexa no te sonrojes o te sientas mal, en esta familia hemos descargado nuestros problemas en Candy, ella era la mas fuerte de nosotros, porque ni el día mas negro podía borrar su sonrisa, ese es el vacio tan grande que ella dejo

- Tú la sigues amando – Alexa

- Siempre la amare, de la manera distinta de los demás – Stear – es un amor platónico, imposible, pero que no me detendrá para buscar mi felicidad en donde este

- Pero tengo entendido que tenias novia – Alexa

- Si… Paty es la persona mas sensible y con unos sentimientos únicos, sus ojos me cautivaron y empecé amarla… por eso te digo que el amor que le tengo a ella es diferente a de Paty – Stear

- Que envidia le tengo a Candy – Alexa

- ¿Por qué? – Stear

- Porque era muy afortunada, veo que muchos la amaban, aun después de muerta su recuerdo sigue vivo – Alexa

- Tal vez si… pero debes de comprender que nadie puede aceptar su muerte tan fácilmente – Stear – y te gustan las piezas de teatro

- Si… creo que es una nueva pasión, Terry me ha enseñado mucho – Alexa

- Que bueno, me gusta verte feliz – Stear

- La escena que vamos a ensayar necesitamos alguien un integrante mas… crees que puedas ayudarnos – Alexa

- No sé… tal vez a Terry le moleste – Stear

- No te preocupes, yo lo convenzo – Alexa

Cayo la tarde, Alexa convenció a Terry para que Stear los ayudara a ensayar la obra de teatro que tenía por título Cyrano de Beryerac de Edmond Rostand, ya iban hasta la escena VII donde Rosana y Cristian platican en un balcón mientras que Cyrano (Terry) estaba escondido, y ayudaba a Cristian (Stear) a enamorar a Rosana (Alexa), ellos decidieron hacerlo en la biblioteca ya que tenia un segundo piso que parecía un balcón.

_- Quien me llama – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Yo¡ - Cristian (Stear estaba muy nervioso)_

_- ¿Quien es yo? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Cristian (Stear)_

_- ¡Ah¡… ¿Sois vos? – Rosana (Alexa) con desdén_

_- Quisiera hablaros – Cristian (Stear al principio estaba nervioso, temblaba)_

_- ¡bien, bien! ¡Casi en voz baja! – Cyrano (Terry) (Escondido debajo del balcón simulado le decía a Stear)_

_- ¡No! Habláis demasiado mal ¡Idos! – Rosana (Alexa le sonrió )_

_- ¡Por favor, señora! - Cristian (Stear no dejaba de mirarla)_

_- ¡No! ¡No me amáis! – Rosana (Alexa le cerró el ojo e hizo que se sintiera mas seguro)_

_- ¡Santo cielo!... ¡Acusarme de no amarla, cuando más la amo! – Cristian (Stear) (simulando que repetía las palabras Terry)_

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto está mejor! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- El amor crece mecido por mi alma… inquieta, a la que este… cruel diosecillo, ha tomado… por cuna – Cristian (Stear) (Que repite lo que Cyrano le dice)_

_- Esto está mejor. ¿Y por qué, si es cruel, fuisteis tan tonto que no ahogasteis ese amor en la cuna? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Lo intenté… pero todo fue en vano…! Ese recién nacido… señora, es un pequeño Hércules… - Cristian (Stear)_

_- ¡Ya está mejor! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- … de tal suerte que estrangula fácilmente las dos serpientes: el Orgullo… y la Duda – Cristian (Stear)_

_- ¡Ah! ¡esto está muy bien! Pero ¿por qué habláis de una forma tan poco segura? ¿Acaso vuestra imaginación sufre de gota? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Chiss, cállate! ¡Se está poniendo muy difícil! – Cyrano (Terry) (empujando a Cristian bajo del balcón y colocándose en su sitio)_

_- Esta noche vuestras palabras tiemblan… ¿Por qué? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Es… que como está muy oscuro, buscan a tientas en la sombra, vuestro oído – Cyrano (Hablando a media voz, como Cristian)_

_- Las mías no tienen semejante dificultad – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¿Lo encuentran en seguida?... ¡Oh, claro! Porque es mi corazón el que las recibe, y mi corazón es muy grande en tanto que vuestro oído es pequeño. Además, vuestras palabras descienden y bajan de prisa; las mías, en cambio, suben, señora y necesitan más tiempo – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Pero suben mejor desde hace unos instantes! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Practicando se adquiere la costumbre! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡La verdad es que os hablo desde gran altura! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Desde luego. ¡Y si dejaseis caer desde ahí una palabra dura sobre mi corazón, me mataríais! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Ahora mismo bajo – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Nooooo – Cyrano (Terry) (vivamente)_

_- ¡Subios a ese banco, de prisa! – Rosana (Alexa) (Señalándole el banco situado en el balcón)_

_- ¡Noooo! – Cyrano (Terry) (Retrocediendo con espanto en la oscuridad)_

_- ¿Por qué no? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Dejad que aproveche… esta ocasión que se presenta para hablar dulcemente sin vemos – Cyrano (Terry) (mas emocionado cada vez)_

_- ¿Sin vernos? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Si, es delicioso. Apenas si adivino vuestro rostro. Vos veis únicamente la negrura de un largo manto que cae y yo vislumbro apenas la blancura de un vestido de verano: yo no soy mas que una sombra; vos, una claridad ¿ignoráis lo que para mi representan estos minutos? Si alguna vez fui elocuente – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Lo fuisteis! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Nunca hasta ahora salió mi lenguaje de mi verdadero corazón! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¿por qué? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Porque hasta ahora siempre os hablé a través de… - Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¿De qué? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- A través del vértigo que infunden vuestros ojos. Pero esta noche… ¡esta noche me parece que será la primera en que voy a hablaros! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Es verdad que tenéis otra voz! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Si… es otra porque, envuelto en la noche que me protege, me atrevo al fin a ser yo mismo… me atrevo… (detiene perdido) ¿Qué os decía?... ¡No sé… todo esto… perdonad mi emoción. Es tan delicioso… y, sobre todo, tan nuevo para mi! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¿Tan nuevo? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Tan nuevo, si, tan nuevo ser sincero!... El temor a que os burlaseis me oprimió siempre el corazón – Cyrano (Terry) (Exaltado y tratando siempre de recoger sus palabras)_

_- ¿Qué me burlase?- ¿De que? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Pues de… de algún arranque… Si, mi corazón se viste siempre de mi ingenio por pudor… Me lanzo a descolgar estrellas me detengo, por temor al ridículo, a recoger alguna florecilla – Cyrano (Terry la veía y sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido )_

_- También las florecillas tienen su parte buena – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Si, pero esta noche, desdeñémoslas – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- Nunca me habíais hablado así – Rosana (Alexa se sentía nerviosa y sentía como sus miradas se cruzaban con Terry y eso le producía escalofrío por el cuerpo)_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Si lejos de las aljabas, los arcos y las flechas, huyésemos hacia cosas más verdaderas!... ¡Si en lugar de beber el agua sucia, gota a gota en un pequeño dedal de oro, intentamos ver como el alma se alimenta bebiendo en las puras lentes del amor!... – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- Pero… ¿y el ingenio? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Sirvió para reteneros a mi lado. Pero tratar de hablar ahora amo una carta de amor, sería insultar esta noche, este perfume, esta hora y a la naturaleza… Dejemos que el cielo, con la mirada de sus astros, nos despoje de todo lo artificial. ¡Temo que la sinceridad de los sentimientos desaparezca tanta palabra exquisita, que el alma no se pierda en pasatiempos ridículos y que el "fin del fin" no se convierta en el "fin de vanos fines"! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- Pero… ¿y el ingenio? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Tratándose de amor, lo detesto. Cuando se ama, es un crimen prolongar ese juego. Además, inevitablemente llega un momento – compadezco a aquellos para los que nunca llega, en que nos sentimos unidos por un amor noble, que se vuelve triste a cada palabra bonita que decimos – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Y bien!... Si ese momento hubiese llegado para nosotros dos ¿qué me diríais? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Todas, todas aquellas palabras que se me ocurran, os las ofreceré sin ponerlas ni aderezarlas en un ramillete: os amo; me ahogo, enloquezco, no puedo mas, es demasiado… ¡Tu nombre es para mi corazón como un cascabel…! Y como siempre ante ti estoy temblando, el cascabel se agita y tu nombre suena. ¡Tanto te he amado que me acuerdo de todo…! Se que el año pasado, un día, el doce de mayo, te cambiaste el peinado para salir por la mañana… Cuando se fija demasiado rato la vista en el son, se ven encima de las cosas cercos encarnados… Del mismo modo, cuando aparto la vista del fuego encendido de tu cabellera, mis ojos, deslumbrados, ven por todas partes manchas rojizas… - Cyrano (Terry)_

_- Si, ¡Esto es amor! – Rosana (Alexa) (Con voz trémula)_

_- Decís bien. Este sentimiento terrible y celoso que me invade, es verdadero amor… tiene todo el furor triste del amor y sin embargo, no es egoísta ¡Ah! Por tu felicidad yo daría yo daría la mía, aunque tú nunca llegaras a enterarte de nada ¡Si alguna vez pudiera, aunque de lejos, oír la risa de la felicidad nacida de mi sacrificio!... ¡Cada mirada tuya suscita en mí una virtud nueva!... ¡me das valor! ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Entiendes ahora lo que me pasa? ¿sientes en esta sombra, subir hasta ti mi alma? En verdad, esta noche es demasiado bella, demasiado dulce… Yo os digo todo esto y vos… ¡vos me escuchais! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Incluso mi esperanza más atrevida, nunca osó esperar tanto! Ahora sólo me resta morir. ¡Es por mis palabras por lo que ella tiembla entre las hojas como una hoja más! ¡Pues tiemblas!... porque, lo quieras o no, he sentido bajar, a lo largo de las ramas de jazmín, el temblor adorado de tu mano – Cyrano (Terry) (Besa enamoradamente una Candy's Blanca que estaba en un florero)_

_- ¡Si! ¡tiemblo y lloro y te amo, y soy tuya!... ¡Tu me has enloquecido, me has embriagado!... – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Entonces… ¡que venga la muerte! Esta borrachera… ¡yo he sido quien ha sabido provocar esta embriaguez! Ya no pido mas que una cosa… - Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡un beso! – Cristian (Stear ) (de bajo del balcón)_

_- ¿Qué? – Rosana (Alexa) (Echándose hacia atrás)_

_- ¡oh! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¿Qué… qué habéis pedido? – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Yo… yo – Cyrano (a Cristian) ¡Vas demasiado aprisa!_

_- ¡Ahora que esta turbada puedo aprovecharme! – Cristian (Stear)_

_- Si, yo… yo he pedido… es verdad ¡Santo Cielo!... Comprendo que fui demasiado audaz – Cyrano se dirigía a Rosana_

_- ¿O sea que ya no lo queréis? – Rosana (Alexa) (decepcionada)_

_- Si… lo quiero… ¡sin quererlo! Si vuestro pudor se conturba, no recordéis más ese beso – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¿por qué? – Cristian (Stear) (a Cyrano tirándole de la capa)_

_- ¡Cállate, Cristian! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¿Qué decíais en voz baja? – Rosana (Alexa) (inclinándose hacia adelante)_

_- Me reñía a mi mismo por haber ido demasiado lejos y me decía: ¡Cállate Cristian!... ¡un momento!... Alguien – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¿Sois vois? Me hablabais de… de… un… - Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡De un beso! La palabra es dulce y no veo por que vuestro labio no se atreve… ¡si decirla quema. Qué no será vivirla! No os asusteis. Hace un momento, casi insensiblemente habeis abandonado el juego y pasado, sin lágrimas, de la sonrisa al suspiro, del suspiro a las lágrimas. Deslizaos de igual manera un poco mas ¡de las lagrimas al beso no hay mas que un estremecimiento – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Callaos! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¿Qué es un beso, al fin y al cabo, sino un juramento hecho poco mas cerca, una promesa más precisa, una confesión que necesita confirmarse, la culminación del amor, un secreto que tiene la boca por oído, un instante infinito que provoca un zumbido de abeja, una comunión con gusto a flor, una forma de respirar por un momento el corazón del otro y de gustar, por medio de los labios, el alma del amado – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Callaos! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Señora un beso es tan noble que incluso la misma reina de Francia, le ha permitido tomar uno al mas feliz de los lores ingleses – Cyrano_

_- Siendo asi… Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Cual otro Buckingham que sufre en silencio, adoro en vos la reina que sois! Como el estoy triste - Cyrano (Stear) exaltado_

_- ¡y como el sois hermoso! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Es verdad hermoso!... Ya no me acordaba! – Cyrano (Terry) aparte con desengaño_

_- ¡Subid a recoger esta flor sin igual! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Sube! – Cyrano (Terry) empujando a Cristian (Stear)_

_- ¡Ese gusto del corazón!... – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Sube! – Cyrano (Terry)_

_- ¡Ese zumbido de abeja! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- Es que… ¡me parece que esto esta mal! – Cristian (Stear sentía como su corazón estaba apresurado) dudando_

_- ¡Este instante infinito! – Rosana (Alexa)_

_- ¡Sube ya animal! – Cyrano (Terry) empujando a Cristian (Stear) que se decide subir por las escaleras_

_- Rosana – Cristian (Stear) (Alexa lo abraza y se inclina para darle un beso y sus miradas se cruzaron y sin pensarlo Stear la beso)_

_- ¡Ay!... ¿Qué punzada en el corazón! ¡Beso, festín de amor en el que a mi me toca el papel de Lázaro!... (en ese momento Terry no se había percatado del beso que le daba Stear a Alexa) De esa sombra me llega una de tus migajas. Si, siento que mi corazón recibe algo, porque en esos labios a los que Rosana se entrega, esta besando las palabras que yo he dicho hace un instante… ¿Un aire triste? ¿Otro alegre?... ¡Ya!... ¡el capuchino! (se va al extremo de la oficina fingiendo que llegaba a lo lejos y grita en voz alta) ¡Hola! – Cyrano (Terry)_

- ¡Stear! – Albert en ese momento entro y lo vio inmediatamente grito

- ¡Yo… Yo! – Alexa nerviosa

- Puedo explicarlo – Stear

- Alexa… espera – Terry trato detenerla pero ella salió corriendo

- ¡Alexa! – Stear quiso ir tras de ella pero Albert no lo dejo

- ¿Como te atreves? – Terry lleno de celos casi golpeaba a Stear

- Cálmate – Albert deteniendo a Terry

- No te tengo miedo – Stear enfrentándolo – y no tengo nada que explicar – saliendo de esa habitación

- Déjalo… debes de tranquilizarte – Albert

- Como quieres que me calme… la estaba besando – Terry furioso – por eso tenemos que decirles quien es ella en realidad

- Y tu crees que nos van a escuchar o simplemente nos van a creer… es absurdo – Albert

- No sé pero algo se me va a ocurrir – Terry

-Alexa se encerró en su cuarto y en ese momento tocaban la puerta de su recamara

- Alexa… ábreme tenemos que hablar…. Necesitamos hablar – Stear

- Yo no quiero – Alexa sentía un nudo en la garganta

- Alexa… ese beso… tu también lo sentiste – Stear

- No se de que me hablas – Alexa con ganas de llorar

- Alexa… tal vez el destino nos tenga algo preparado… ambos no tenemos compromiso, podemos empezar una vida juntos – Stear

- Vete… vete… no puede ser… yo ya estoy enamorada – Alexa empezó a sentir como sus lagrimas salían sin parar

- Stear… tenemos que hablar – Albert

- Necesito hablar con ella – Stear

- Pero no es el momento… comprende hazme caso – Albert

Mientras dentro de la recamara de Alexa

- Yo… como pude… eso es como traicionarlo… Dios mío ayúdame aclarar todo este enredo – Alexa lloraba tirada en su recamara – yo lo amo

- Y yo también te amo – Terry

- Como entraste – Alexa asustada levantándose de su cama

- Como solo romeo puede entrar a ver a su Julieta – Terry se acerco y la abrazo

- No creo que debas estar aquí – Alexa nerviosa

- Yo creo que si… yo te amo y se que tu me amas – Terry al momento de acercarse a sus labios

- No es correcto – Alexa se separo bruscamente

- Que pasa, contigo… porque aceptaste el beso de Stear y porque el mio no – Terry acercándose

- Tu no lo comprendes – Alexa

- Que no comprendo… entonces quiere decir que amas a Stear… es a quien amas…. Pero como puede ser si apenas se conocen – Terry estaba furioso

- No es eso – Alexa

- Entonces quiere decir que eres una… - Terry no pudo terminar la palabra porque sintió una bofetada de Alexa

- Salte de mi recamara no quiero volverte a ver – Alexa furiosa

Terry salió de la recamara mientras que Alexa se encerró y lloraba sin parar hasta quedarse dormida, al día siguiente Alexa se sentía confundida por la situación del dia anterior, pero decidió salir a caminar al mismo tiempo pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia Terry y sabia que sentía algo por el, pero el beso de Stear la dejo perturbada en ese momento escucho a un perro ladrar y el sonido de los cascos del caballo hicieron que le empezara a doler la cabeza, que ella misma se la agarró y empezó a recordar los cascos de unos caballos, unas trompetas, su corazón se empezó agitar cada vez mas y el miedo la empezó a inundar

- Era una mañana, mi atuendo era un traje azul marino para montar, íbamos como un lugar igual a este… Dios mio! – Alexa con gran temor, en ese momento vio a un chico y quedaron ambos paralizados y solamente se agarraba la cabeza y empezó a recordar

_[Flash Back]_

_- Preparada vamos – Anthony_

_- Todos iban persiguiendo unos caballos muy deprisa y un par de chicos se separaron del grupo_

_- Porque nos separamos de todos ellos – Candy_

_- Lo hice intencionalmente – – Anthony – Ahí esta mi colina favorita_

_- ¿Colina? – Candy_

_- Vamos – Anthony – Aquí es_

_- ¡Ahhh! – Candy asombrada por tanta belleza_

_- Se parece mucho a la colina de pony, conocí la colina de pony desde mi niñez esa colina y la casa de pony es mi hogar – Candy_

_- Yo quiero ir - Anthony_

_- ¿Porque? – Candy asombrada por las intenciones de Anthony_

_- Porque allí están todos tus recuerdos – Anthony_

_- ¡Siii! – Candy_

_- Iremos algún día – Anthony_

_- Claro que si – Candy_

_- Quiero ver el lugar donde te criaste – Anthony_

_- Lo prometes – Candy_

_- Prometido – Anthony_

_En eso escucharon a lo lejos ¡cuidado no lo dejen escapar!, vieron como los demás seguían el rastro del zorro ¡rapido!_

_- Voy por el atajo llegare antes que ellos – Anthony – mira Candy_

_- Que vas hacer – Candy_

_- ¡Alla voy Candy! – Anthony gritaba mientras saltaba una cerca hecha de arbustos Candy solo lo miraba y sorprendió_

_- Antohony es peligroso – Candy_

_- Tienes miedo – Anthony al ver su cara de asombro_

_- Es demasiado alto – Candy_

_- He aprendido a cabalgar – Anthony tratando de calmarla_

_- Como te sentiste – Candy_

_- Me sentí muy bien – Anthony_

_- Puedo acompañarte, puedo saltar Anthony yo también quiero saltar – Candy emocionada_

_Minutos después_

_- Candy quien es tu príncipe de la colina – Anthony_

_- Ahora si se quien es – Candy_

_- ¿Como? – Anthony dudando_

_- Encontré al príncipe, Anthony, tu eres mi príncipe – Candy_

_- ¡Ahhhh! Cuidado – Anthony grito para alertar a Candy vio a lo lejos a una zorra con su cachorro, al momento que jalo las riendas para detener el caballo, este salto entre un arbusto, y su para quedo atrapada en una trampa de metal haciendo que Anthony saliera disparado del caballo desnucándose_

_- Anthony – Candy gritaba, bajo del caballo y se acerco a el – Por favor despierta, te necesito… Anthony – Gritaba cada vez más desesperada – Te quiero no me dejes_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Anthony! Anthony! No… no… nooooooooooooooo – Alexa cayó de rodillas mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla que se partía en mil pedazos agarrándose su corazón,

- Candy, mi amor… tranquila mi amor, tranquila – Terry bajo del caballo y la abrazo, Alexa al sentirlo se dejo caer como si con eso se liberara de un pero, Terry la empezó acercar al caballo para poderla subir y ella

- No me gustan los caballos! – Alexa temblaba sin parar

_[Flash Back]_

_- No me gustan los caballos – Candy_

_- Porque no, acaso te recuerdan a Anthony_

_- Suéltame – Candy desesperada por zafarse_

_- Vamos Candy, sube – Terry la forzó a subir_

_- No quiero, no quiero – Candy gritaba una y otra vez – Suéltame! – pero Terry la subió y cual ágil jinete se subió al mismo tiempo para no darle tiempo que se bajara – Adelante_

_- Terry déjame bajar – Candy le suplicaba_

_- Cállate o te caerás – Terry en ese momento golpeo al caballo para que diera marcha – Vamos Aja! – al dar el primer paso el caballo Candy se tapo los oídos_

_- El ruido de los cascos, aquel día también – Candy recordaba cuando cabalgaba con Anthony y murió al caer del mismo – Anthony! Anthony! noooo_

_- Llora todo lo que quieras – Terry_

_- Detén el caballo por favor – Candy suplicaba_

_- Sigue llamando a Anthony – Terry – llámalo_

_- Terry – Candy con lagrimas en los ojos_

_- __Llama Anthony si tienes miedo , vamos llámalo, llámalo – Terry iba cada vez más rápido_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Mientras que Terry había logrado subirla para poder llevarla a la casa lo más rápido posible porque la veía muy pálida

- Basta, Terry, bájame del caballo – Alexa gritaba – Anthony! Anthony!

- ¿Anthony? – Terry se dio cuenta que algo estaba recordando y golpeo nuevamente al caballo para que siguiera más rápido – Llámalo! Llámalo! El no va a venir

_[Flash Back]_

_- ¡Basta! – Candy gritaba sin cesar_

_- Esta muerto Anthony esta muerto y nunca volverá – Terry la veía – Candy tienes que abrir los ojos mira a tu alrededor no mires hacia atrás, siempre debes mirar hacia adelante – cuando ella empezó a ver hacia adelante Terry bajo la velocidad – Anthony esta muerto y nosotros seguimos vivos y ocurre que tenemos que seguir viviendo juntos…_

_[Fin del flash Back]_

- Antes de llegar a la mansión Alexa se había tranquilizado y lo abrazaba fuertemente, acurrucada en su pecho, y cuando empezó a bajar la velocidad ella se desmayo. Terry se detuvo y la bajo con mucho cuidado

- Mi amor, estas recordando, poco a poco estas recordando, Gracias Dios mío por no haberla arrancado de mi vida – Terry la llevaba en brazos a la cabaña

**Continuara…**

**(1) pertenece a Otelo de William Shakespeare **

**Chicas: **

**Muchas gracias por tus reviews me encanta leerlos y espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo...**

**Saludos **


	14. Capitulo XIII: ¿quien soy en realidad?

**CAPITULO 13**

**El amor de mi vida**

**¿Quién soy en realidad?**

Introducción

La familia se enfrenta a una decisión importante de cómo revelar la verdadera identidad de Alexa y ella ¿podrá encontrar un verdadero amor?… ¿Susana realmente estara muerta? y que decisiones tomara cuando sepa quien es en realidad.

* * *

Alexa se sentía confundida por el beso que Stear le dio y salió a caminar pero al escuchar sonidos que le hicieron recordad la muerte de Anthony y cuando Terry le hizo ver que tenia seguir adelante con su vida y vivir juntos una nueva aventura, fue un shock muy impresionante que hizo que Alexa se desmayara

- ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué le hiciste? – Stear reclamándole cuando Terry la llevaba entre sus brazos hacia su recamara

- Déjame pasar – Terry molesto – Tu no comprendes nada así que quítate

- ¿Qué paso? – Albert se percato de la situación

- Candy se desmayo, recordó cuando Anthony murió – Terry subía las escaleras

- De que hablan… Candy está muerta – Stear confundido

- Alexa es Candy – Terry dejando helado a Stear

- Pero está bien – Albert preocupado

- Simplemente es un desmayo – Terry

La llevaron a su recamara, mientras que Stear estaba aturdido por la noticia, Albert y Terry atendieron a Alexa(Candy), ella empezó a reaccionar

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Alexa (Candy)

- Tranquila estas en casa – Albert

- Mi amor estas bien – Terry nervioso

- ¿Qué me paso? – Alexa (Candy)

- Te desmayaste – Terry

- Que recuerdas – Albert

- Sólo que estaba caminando… y luego…. – Alexa (Candy) empezó a temblar mientras que recordaba (Esta muerto… y nunca volverá… tienes que abrir los ojos y mirar a tu alrededor, no mires atrás, siempre debes mirar hacia delante… nosotros seguimos vivos y tenemos que seguir viviendo juntos, pecosa de mi corazón) mientras que derramaba una lagrima – pecosa de mi corazón

- Candy amor… contesta – Terry sacándola de su concentración

- Porque me llamas así – Alexa (Candy) confundida

- Tranquila, Terry se confundió – Albert se dio cuenta de la confusión y al mismo tiempo le dio un codazo a Terry

- Perdóname es que estoy nervioso – Terry con gran tristeza ya que tenía la esperanza que recordara algo

- ¿Dónde está Stear? – Alexa (Candy)

- Tuvo que salir – Albert contesto rápidamente al ver la angustia de Candy – Pero no te angusties, va a regresar por la tarde

- Si… por ahora tienes que descansar – Terry nervioso

- Es que…. Necesito hablar con él urgentemente – Alexa (Candy)

- Cálmate, en cuanto llegue te informamos luego, ahora descansa – Terry muy amoroso

- Porque te preocupas tanto por mí? – Alexa (Candy)

- Porque eres la pecosa de mi corazón – Terry dándole un beso en la frente, mientras que Alexa sintió como un choque eléctrico recorría por todo su cuerpo

- Alexa estas bien… te has puesto pálida – Albert

- Si… creo que tienen razón tengo que descansar – Alexa (Candy) mientras que pensaba - ¿Qué me pasa, porque mi cuerpo reacciona así?

Ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras que Stear los esperaba a fuera del cuarto

- Me pueden decir de donde sacan que Alexa es Candy – Stear molesto

- Tenemos que hablar – Albert decidido

Durante horas, hablaron y explicaron de cómo se dieron cuenta de la identidad de Alexa, además del motivo por el cual no podía ser revelada su identidad, entonces llegaron a un acuerdo de que esperarían y seguirían igual, pero antes de salir

- Está bien, lo voy hacer solo por ella – Stear

- Entonces comprendes que ella esta confundida y solo eso hay – Terry celoso – ella me ama

- ¿Estas seguro? – Stear

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Terry molestándose

- Simplemente que la gente cambia y cuando no alimentas ese amor este puede morir – Stear

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Terry lleno de celos – veo que no conoces a Candy

- Espera – Albert logro detenerlo

- Stear… tu sientes algo por Candy – Albert

- Al igual que todos ustedes, Candy ha sido importante en nuestras vidas, pero cuando nos besamos, fue como si un sentimiento nuevo naciera y reviviera ese amor que alguna vez tuve que matar para no traicionar a mi sangre – Stear lleno de ilusiones

- ¡Eres un maldito traidor! – Terry lleno de celos quería golpearlo, lleno de rabia

- Tranquilícense, ella es la única que va a decidir por quien está enamorada, si puede que el amor cambie, pero recuerda algo Stear hay amores que dejan huella y no es tan fácil que se lleguen a olvidar – Albert

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, dudas del amor que existe entre Candy y yo – Terry molesto

- No te alteres antes de tiempo, pero en un año las cosas pueden cambiar y analízalo – Albert

- No lo creo, yo no he cambiado, mi amor siempre estuvo vivo – Terry

- Pero él de ella, acaso ya dejo que la besaras – Stear

- Tu como sabes eso – Terry enojado

- Entonces su amor murió cuando todos creímos que ella había muerto – Stear triunfante

- Eres un…. – Terry molesto

- Tranquilos… tenemos que esperar – Albert sacando a Terry de la habitación ya que estaba muy alterado

- Solo espero que Terry sea mi único obstáculo y Archie no lastime a Paty – Stear hablaba solo

Al día siguiente Alexa (Candy) se levantó muy temprano y salió nuevamente de la casa, sin decir a nadie monto un caballo, cabalgo por mucho tiempo y durante el camino sentía que cada vez se acercaba a lugares conocidos, empezó a llover durante el camino, este seso y se dio cuenta que enfrente había un gran árbol en una colina y sintió ganas de acercarse, al bajarse del caballo estaba toda empapada y sentía ganas de llorar y lo abrazo

- Dios ya no puedo más, tengo que definir mis sentimientos… que es lo que siento realmente, porque Terry me pone así, porque mi cuerpo pide a gritos que lo bese y quien es ese chico que murió, ayúdame a recordar – Alexa (Candy) trataba de recordar mientras que una lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Jo Annie

- Porque no puedo recordar quien soy realmente – Alexa voltio y se asombro al ver una niña de cabello negro lacio – y que haces aquí

- Me llamo Jo Annie y vivo en el hogar de Pony, pero me gusta que me digan Annie – Ana Maria muy inocentemente

- Annie!... Ahhgg! Este dolor nuevamente – Alexa se agarró la cabeza

- Hermana Maria ayúdeme – Jo Annie gritaba sin parar

- ¿Que pasa? – la hermana Maria salió rápidamente y al ver aquella joven, quedo paralizada

- ¡Ahhggg! Mi cabeza – Alexa gritaba

- Srita. Pony… Srita. Pony venga rápido – La hermana Maria grito inmediatamente al oír nuevamente ese grito de dolor – Hija, tranquila vas a estar bien, ayúdame a levantarte vas a estar bien

- ¿Qué pasa?... Dios mío si es Candy – Srita. Pony también quedo paralizada

La hermana María y la Srita. Pony la llevaron a su recamara, ahí la recostaron y se dieron cuenta que tenía fiebre

- Esto es un milagro – La hermana María no cabía de la felicidad – Dios mío gracias

- Annie… llama a Jimmy, dile que vaya por el medico urgente – Srita. Pony

- Enseguida – Ana María

- Hay que quitarle la ropa mojada – Srita Pony

Mientras la cambiaban ambas estaban agradecidas ante Dios por el milagro de regresarles a su hija de la muerte, aun cuando no entendía que había pasado, lo hacían con un gran amor de madre, en su subconsciente ella sintió protección, cariño, una paz que desde mucho tiempo atrás no había sentido. Cuando llego el médico y al verla quedo asombrado por el parecido a Candy, cuando la reviso y vio la marca de nacimiento no le quedó más duda que era Candy, termino de revisarla

- Es una gran bendición que la hayan encontrado, como fue posible – Dr.

- No sé cómo llego, Annie la encontró en el padre árbol abrazándolo y dice que de repente le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además le comento que no recuerda quien es – La hermana María

- No tiene ninguna lesión de un golpe reciente, solo se le ve esta cicatriz de un golpe pero no recuerdo que Candy estuviera golpeada de esa parte, además tiene una cicatriz nueva es de bala en el hombro derecho, hay que estar atentos a su recuperación y si no recuerda nada, puede que tenga Amnesia, estén preparadas para cualquier evento – Dr.

- No se preocupe vamos a estar al pendiente de ella – La Srita. Pony

- Lo sé, ella está en buenas manos – Dr. Se retiró – nos vemos temprano

- Si – ambas contestaron al mismo tiempo

- Tranquila, ya estás en casa – Srita. Pony la toco en la frente al ver que empezaba a gemir

Mientras la hermana María rezaba para darle gracias a Dios por haberla protegido.

- Hermana María, tendremos que avisar al Sr. Andley de este descubrimiento – Srita. Pony

- Creo que él ya sabía de qué estaba viva, recuerda que vino con preguntas raras sobre la marca de nacimiento que tenía Candy – La hermana María

- Lo sé, pero de todos modos hay que avisarle de que ella esta acá – Srita. Pony

- Pero se la va a llevar nuevamente – La hermana Maria

- Puede ser pero ella es su hija – Srita. Pony

Mientras en la casa Andley

- Dorothy, la Srita. Alexa ya se levantó? – Terry angustiado porque no había noticias de ella

- No señor, no ha salido de su cuarto – Dorothy

- Hay que dejarla descansar – Albert

- No… algo le pasa, ella no hace eso, no es normal – Terry angustiado e inquieto

Al llegar a la recamara, toco a la puerta y no recibió ninguna respuesta, desesperado entro y al no verla palideció

- ¡No está! – Terry

- Que dices – Albert preocupado

- Habrá salido – Terry bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín y empezó a gritar su nombre

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde está Candy? – Stear salió corriendo

- No está, desapareció – Albert

Los tres empezaron a buscar por toda la casa, hasta que a Terry se le ocurrió ir a las caballerizas y no encontró un caballo

- Salió a montar, pero es algo ilógico, ayer no le gustaban los caballos, - Terry confundido, salió con un caballo a tratar de buscarla y vio un rastro lo siguió y se percató que era rumbo al hogar de Pony – Se fue para allá, ¿será posible?

Terry cabalgo a todo galope hasta llegar al hogar de Pony, al llegar a la puerta la hermana María lo recibió

- Señor Grandchester que hace usted aquí – la hermana María

- Esta ella aquí verdad – Terry angustiado

- Usted sabía que ella estaba viva – La hermana María

- Es una larga historia… pero ¿Cómo está? – Terry

- Está bien, esta afiebrada – La hermana Maria

- Puedo pasar a verla – Terry

- Si, pase – La hermana Maria

Entro inmediatamente, y al cerciorarse que ella estaba bien, solo le dio un beso en la frente

- Amor mío, dulce amor que llenas a mi vida – Terry tiernamente

- Señor Grandchester, desde cuando saben que ella está viva – Srita. Pony en forma de reclamo

- No se moleste, les voy a contar todo – Terry

Mientras Terry les contaba todo, Candy empezó a despertar

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Candy

- Estas en el Hogar de Pony – Terry tratando de no cometer ningún error

- ¿En el Hogar de Pony? – Candy confundida

- Va a estar muy bien – La hermana María con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿Usted?... – Candy al oír esas palabras sintió muchas ganas de llorar y al ver a la Hermana María y a la Srita. Pony sintió esas ganas de abrazarlas no entendía por qué y sin más se arrojó a los brazos de ellas y lloro por un largo tiempo

- Tranquila hija…. Sé que estas confundida pero pronto recordaras quien eres y ese sufrimiento que hay en tu corazón terminara – Srita. Pony

- Si hija… regresaste y es lo importante – La hermana María

Terry al ver esa escena se retiro de ahí, mientras ellas hablaban y le dieron mucha paz al corazón de Candy que se quedó dormida, la Srita. Pony salió a ver a Terry y hablar con él

- Es muy gratificante verla nuevamente – Srita. Pony

- Lo sé, la entiendo demasiado – Terry

- Usted la ama demasiado – Srita. Pony

- Si, ella es mi vida y sin ella no sé qué haría – Terry – ha recordado algo

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, empezó hacer preguntas y nosotros solo le dijimos que ella vivió aquí hasta sus 10 años y fue adoptada por su familia – Srita. Pony

- Pero esa no es la historia que conoce, como lo tomo – Terry preocupado

- Con mucha naturalidad, creo que hicieron mal en ocultarle quien es realmente, aun cuando ella es una Andley y le contaron pedazos de su historia no tomaron en cuenta que ella esta muy arraigada a esta casa y eso hizo que su confusión creciera mas - Srita. Pony

- Ahora está dormida – La hermana Maria

- Y le dijeron que ella es Candy – Terry

- No… todavía no es tiempo – La hermana Maria

- Ella necesita asimilar quien es en esencia y después ella misma recordara su nombre – La Srita. Pony

- Vamos a dejarla descansar y después veremos como lo toma – La hermana María

Llego la tarde mientras Candy recobro el conocimiento, se levanto y pensaba todo lo que le habían dicho esas mujeres que sentía que conocía y confiaba en ellas

- Ahora tiene lógica, si me perdí cuando era una bebe y viví muchos años aquí por eso siento que las conozco, entonces después me encontró mi familia, entonces quien es el chico que se cayo del caballo y el otro chico él del caballo – Candy se quedó en silencio mientras analizaba sus recuerdos

- Veo que ya te levantaste – La hermana María al verla parada – como te sientes

- Un poco confundida – Candy – ustedes siempre han estado conmigo verdad, aún cuando me fui

- Si… siempre hemos estado aquí – La hermana maria se había acercado y le señalo su corazón – siempre fuiste una niña muy traviesa pero de gran corazón, y de mucha alegría

- Tengo dudas, hay recortes de recuerdos que no logro colocar y me desespero – Candy

- Pregúntame, tal vez pueda aclararlas – La hermana Maria – aun cuando sean muchas tenemos toda una vida para poder aclararlas

- Cuando vi a Jo Annie y me dijo que la llamaban Annie y vi el gran árbol fue como una tempestad de recuerdos llegaran en ese instante – Candy

- Tranquila, recordaste a Annie Britter y de seguro a John, Jimmy, Tom - La hermana María mientras ella hablaba Candy recordaba sus caras cuando eran niños – Todos ellos eran tus hermanos

- Los recuerdo, pero Annie Britter la conocí en la casa de los Andley y ella no me recordó porque – Candy

- Porque pensamos que habías muerto, para ella fue muy difícil y debes de comprenderla ustedes se quisieron mucho a pesar de todo y las dificultades ella se sintió culpable porque pensó que te robo tu felicidad – La hermana Maria

Mientras hablaba, recordaba pedazos de su vida, sin sentir esa angustia y ese dolor, ella le hablo de Annie, de Johnny, de Jimmy y cuando llego con Tom, casi fueron las mismas preguntas del porque no la recordó sabia dentro de su corazón que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad la historia llego hasta cuando la adoptaron y fue cuando hizo una pauta

- Creo que con todo lo que hablamos debes de estar ya cansada – La hermana Maria

- Hermana Maria usted sabe si llegue a enamorarme – Candy

- Si… la primera vez te enamoraste de un príncipe y después cuando te adoptaron lo encontraste, pero murió en un accidente, lo tiro un caballo y después fuiste a Londres y ahí conociste a otro chico de ese te enamoraste y el no te ha olvidado – La hermana María cuando ella le iba a preguntar quién era ese chico

- Creo que alguien quiere verte con muchas ansias – La Srita. Pony

- Puedo entrar a verte – Terry, Candy al verlo sus ojos se iluminaron y se sonrojo, su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido

- Si… - Candy dudando

- Los dejamos solos – Srita. Pony

- Sr. Grandchester, ella tiene que descansar – La hermana María al salir

- No se preocupe hermana, solo vine a despedirme – Terry

- Te vas a ir – Candy angustiada

- Si… tengo que avisarle a Albert que estas bien y que llegaste al Hogar de Pony para que no este angustiado con tu desaparición – Terry

- Terry, dile que estoy bien – Candy bajo la mirada

- Pecosa de mi alma, no te angusties se lo diré – Terry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente que provoco un choque eléctrico que hizo estremecer a Candy – Te prometo que mañana vendré a verte

Terry sintió lo mismo y salió de la habitación. Esa misma noche, Candy se quedo mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje, su mente empezó a recordar pequeños detalles de esa casa, sintiendo esa hambre de recuerdos salió rumbo a la colina y empezó a trepar el padre árbol y en cada rampa recordaba pasajes de su niñez, los momentos mas felices y esos momentos que cada vez que regresaba al hogar y una angustia la empezó apoderar que la hizo perder el equilibrio y callo del árbol

- Jefe! Jefe!, hermana María, Hermana Maria – Jimmy gritaba sin parar

- Por Dios que pasa – Srita. Pony

- Que paso – Hermana Maria

- Candy se cayó del árbol – Jimmy

- Por Dios que estaba pensando, sigue siendo la niña impulsiva – La hermana María

- No fue mi intención – Candy recobrando el conocimiento

- Mi niña, nos asustaste – Srita Pony

- Perdónenme, pero necesitaba respuestas – Candy

- Jefe las encontraste – Jimmy

- Jimmy, me alegra verte – Candy

- Y a mi me alegra que estes viva, te extrañamos mucho Jefe – Jimmy

- Gracias Jimmy – Candy

- Bueno, bueno es hora que te vayas Jimmy – La hermana Maria

- Esta bien hermana – Jimmy se salió pero sin antes – Te dejo esto (era un laso)

- Gracias – Candy

- Te caíste porque recordaste algo en especial – La hermana Maria

- Los huecos de mi mente cada vez se llenan con recuerdos, y en algunos siento que hay dolor y en otros aparece el miedo y no quiero enfrentarlo – Candy

- Tu siempre fuiste valiente y eres la cabeza de esta familia tan grande que tienes, después de la partida de Annie tu tomaste la riendas de tu destino y eso no te ha detenido – La hermana Maria

- Porque no me llaman por mi nombre – Candy

- Porque es necesario que lo recuerdes por ti misma, se que te dicen Alexa es nombre que tu familia escogió para ti especialmente y al perder la memoria decidieron seguirte llamando asi, pero todos te conocemos de otra forma, que si no lo descubres por ti misma y nosotros te llamamos asi va a crear nuevamente una confusión – Srita. Pony

- Por eso tomamos la decisión de no llamarte de ninguna manera hasta que lo recuerdes, solo es que termines de construir el rompecabezas que existe en tu mente y que tu corazón te guiara como te guio hasta aquí – La hermana Maria

Mientras en Lakewood

- Terry la encontraste – Albert angustiado

- Si… esta en el hogar de Pony – Terry

- Como llego hasta alla – Albert

- No lo se, dicen que llego a caballo y es como si algo la atrajera a ese lugar – Terry

- Ese lugar siempre le ha dado las energías necesarias para sobrevivir, siempre regresa a su casa – Albert en ese momento le entregaron un sobre y lo leyó rápidamente

- Esta recordando, poco a poco, ellas le contaron su niñez, ya sabe de Annie y Tom – Terry vio en Albert una cara de aterrorizado

- Pero eso es peligroso – Albert

- Tranquilo, lo tomo de la manera que nadie podría imaginarse, con una naturalidad que me dejo asombrado – Terry

- Sabes algo de Candy – Stear angustiado

- Está en el Hogar de Pony – Albert

- Regreso – Stear

- Bueno mañana regresaremos a Chicago – Albert

- Yo no, voy a ir al Hogar – Stear

- Stear, Candy empezó a recordar su niñez y es importante que este unos días alla, sola – Albert

- No se me hace justo – Stear

- Pero es importante que este sola – Albert

- Y que vas hacer tu – Stear dirigiéndose a Terry

- Yo voy arreglar unos asuntos en New York – Terry

- Terry pasa algo – Albert veía en su semblante preocupación

- Es necesario que salga inmediatamente – Terry sin más explicaciones se salió, ni siquiera preparo maleta

En New York, Terry llego inmediatamente a la casa de su madre

- Madre… madre – Terry

- No era necesario que te regresaras – Eleanor

- Que fue lo que paso – Terry

- Hubo un incendio en el Hospital psiquiátrico y Susana murió – Eleanor

- Es cierto… no lo puedo creer, viste el cuerpo – Terry

- Quedo calcinada – Eleanor

- No lo creo – Terry enojado

- Hijo… debes de aprender a confiar – Eleanor

- Mi corazón no me puede engañar, en él es quien confió, no voy a bajar la guardia – Terry

- Estas exagerando – Eleanor

En ese momento contrato guardaespaldas que no solo cuidarían a su madre y a él, si no que cuidarían específicamente a Candy, mientras en Chicago

- Hijo como te fue con Alexa – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, necesitamos hablar – Albert

- Dime… pasa algo grave – Sra. Elroy

- Siéntate – Albert

- Habla ya que me estas asustando… ¿le paso algo a Alexa? – Sra. Elroy

- Si tiene que ver con Alexa pero no es grave, toma las cosas con calma, Alexa en realidad es Candy – Albert

- ¿Qué?... pero Candy murió en ese accidente – Sra. Elroy

- Tu sabes perfectamente las condiciones en las cuales la encontraron y encajan de la misma manera de cómo desapareció Candy… sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero piensa por favor – Albert

- Me parece increíble, pero no imposible – Sra. Elroy

- Gracias Tía, por comprenderme – Albert

- ¿Quien se dio cuenta? – Sra. Elroy

- Terry fue el que empezó a sospechar, con ciertos detalles y me lo comento, entonces empezamos a investigar y ambas tienen la misma cicatriz, creo que reconocerás esta muñeca – Albert

- Pero es la muñeca que yo le hice – Sra. Elroy recordaba de cómo la hizo desde que ella era niña y el día que se la entregó a Pauna, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por sus mejillas – Gracias hijo

Terry angustiado fue al teatro en busca de Linda Hataway

- Terry… querido ¿Cómo has estado? – Linda

- Bien, pero necesito saber que noticias tienes de Susana… estas segura que ella murió en ese trágico incendio – Terry

- Todo indica que si, que te preocupa debes empezar a cerrar ese círculo de tu vida y empezar una vida nueva – Linda

- Pero es un peligro latente el no tener el cuerpo – Terry

- Terry, haz tu vida con Candy y deja el mundo rodar, el tiempo cura todas las heridas y si realmente murió Susana tu vida será de dicha y tranquilidad – Linda abrazandolo

- Como te enteraste – Terry

- Tu madre me comento tus sospechas y cuando le llamaste para darle la noticia ella no pudo ocultar su felicidad – Linda

- Gracias por lo que me deseas solo espero que se haga realidad – Terry

Dos días después en la casa Andley

- Necesitamos que regrese Candy, tiene que ser la dama de honor en la boda de Patricia O'Brian – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, pero no creo que sea prudente que se presente como Candy si no les hemos dicho nada a la familia, ellos creen que Candy esta muerte a excepción de Stear – Albert preocupado

- Eso ya lo tengo decidido, hay una cena especial para informar de lo sucedido y de las acciones que se van a tomar, también se va a hacer el reconocimiento de Candy como hija de Pauna y llevara el nombre de Candy Alexa Andley White O'Hara – Sra. Elroy

- Tía pero eso es muy apresurado – Albert

- William tu adoptaste legalmente a Candy además es hija de Pauna y no creo que ella quiera desconocer el nombre que esas dos mujeres que la criaron le pusieron, además ya se hizo el reconocimiento – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, gracias por reconocer a Candy – Albert

- William desde que ella regreso a esta casa cuando estabas recuperando la memoria me di cuenta de muchas cosas, sé que les dolió demasiado su aparente muerte eso me hizo comprender que no era todo lo que Elisa me había comentado y más cuando Neil hablo con toda la sinceridad del mundo pidiéndome perdón por difamarla, son muchas cosas, cuando regreso como Alexa se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa es una cara que no había visto le he tomado cariño, ella se lo ha ganado – Sra. Elroy con orgullo dejando asombrado a Albert

- Tía solo espero que los demás tomen bien la noticia que les vas a dar – Albert

Esa misma noche durante la cena Paty estaba feliz por los últimos arreglos de la boda con Archie y la Tía abuela tomo la palabra

- Bueno, esta va hacer la ultima cena que tomaras como novia de mi sobrino – Sra. Elroy alegre

- Gracias, Sra. Elroy – Paty

- Bueno además esta cena es muy importante porque hay un anuncio que hacerles – Sra. Elroy

- Y es una prueba de amor para mi querido hermanito – Stear sarcásticamente

- Stear, de que estás hablando – Paty

- ¡Explícate! – Archie molesto

- Hay hermanito – Stear

- Basta Stear – Albert tratando de poner orden

- Que es lo que pasa… exijo que me informen que pasa – Archie desesperado

- De que se trata esto, esta cena es familiar y les pido que comporten como tal, la noticia es que Candy esta viva – Sra. Elroy al dar la noticia Archie quedo paralizado

- Como puede ser posible – Paty llena de alegría por su amiga – Ya lo sabe Annie

- No… la Srita. Briter todavía no sabe la noticia, será informada en tu boda cuando se presente nuevamente como dama de honor – Sra. Elroy – espero no te moleste

- ¿Donde esta? – Archie desesperado

- Archie compórtate – Sra. Elroy

- Te dije que seria una prueba de amor… pero te tengo noticias hermanito, ella me ha besado y sus labios son tan dulces que tu nunca lograras probar – Stear

- Eres un desgraciado… como te atreviste – Archie tratando de darle un golpe

- Basta! Eso quiere decir que mientras Candy viva ese amor es lo único que te importa – Patty dolida de amor

- Patty espera… tu no comprendes – Archie

- Claro que lo comprendo como fui tan ciega en creer en tu amor, si solo tienes ojos para ella, pero – Patty molesta, pero antes de poder acabar la oración Archie la beso dejando a Stear lleno de rabia

- Mi amor… no mal interpretes mis palabras, el querer saber de ella no es porque la ame… tu me enseñaste que significa esa palabra y que es lo que encierra, pero compréndeme necesito verla porque es muy importante en mi vida, es como una hermana la cual necesito verla abrazarla y saber que fue lo que paso porque no regreso antes a esta familia que siempre la ha abrigado y que es muy importante para ella y tu lo sabes – Archie abrazando a Patty – estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti

- Y me alegra mucho saberlo – Albert dándole un abrazo – veo que has madurado

- Tal vez, pero quiero verla, saber cómo esta – Archie

- Tranquilo, ustedes ya la vieron – Albert

- Que estás diciendo – Archie confundido

- Es Alexa - Sra. Elroy

- Eso no puede ser – Archie

- Que no puede ser – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, como están seguros que ella es Candy, si ustedes dijeron que era la hija perdida de la Tía Pauna – Archie

- Déjenme explicarles – Sra. Elroy se sento para explicarles

Durante unos momentos, la Sra. Elroy les explico cómo habían pasado las cosas y de cómo se dieron cuenta de que ella eran la misma persona

- Ese noble siempre tiene la razón cuando se refiere a Candy – Archie

- Es el amor infinito que siempre ha sentido por ella – Patty

- Estoy de acuerdo – Sra. Elroy – Como se que Annie es muy importante en la vida de Candy, quiero pedirte que me ayudes a hablar con ella y decirle la noticia para que cuando regrese nos ayude para que recupere la memoria – Sra. Elroy

- Si cuente conmigo – Patty

Mientras en el Hogar de Pony

- Recibimos esta carta para ti – La hermana María

- Es de Albert – Candy

* * *

_**Alexa:**_

_**Espero que estés bien en casa nuevamente, pero como sabes Archie se va a casar con Patricia O'Brian y tanto ella como la Tía Abuela quieren que seas la dama de honor y esperan puedas venir este sábado a la fiesta**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Tu Tío Albert**_

* * *

- Quieren que asista a la boda de Archie y Patricia O'Brian como dama de honor, pero no estoy segura – Candy

- Ellos te han querido desde que te conocen y no creo que sea propio que los dejes plantados – la hermana Maria

- Pero Archie no me recibió muy bien y no creo que él este de acuerdo – Candy

- Pero no sabia la verdad – Archie apareciendo en ese instante dejando asombrado a Candy - además quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo mal que comporte cuando regresaste

- Archie? Que estás haciendo acá? – Candy confundida

- Quiero pedirte que asistas a mi boda, para Patty y para mi es muy importante tu presencia, creo que ya debes de tomar tu lugar en esta familia – Archie abrazándola

- Pero no puedo dejar a los chicos aca – Candy

- Eso no es problema porque también están invitados – Archie – además no me has contestado me disculpas

- Si… te disculpo – Candy

Ambos salieron del Hogar y fueron a la colina, durante tiempo platicaron y ella empezó a recordar pedazos de su memoria

- ¿Por qué han aplazado la boda? – Candy

- Porque la Condesa O'Brian ha estado mal de salud – Archie

- Entonces por eso no se habían casado – Candy

- Patty ha estado muy angustiada por su abuela y para mi es muy importante que ella esté bien – Archie

- La amas demasiado – Candy

- Descubrí que el amor no es solamente de una persona, recibir por recibir, sino que se tiene que luchar por ese amor, defenderlo entregarte por igual y podrás recibir amor, cariño, es un sentimiento mas fuerte – Archie

- Eso nunca lo sentiste por Annie – Candy

- No… era más un amor fraternal que con el hecho que ella me quisiera bastaba, se empezó a convertir en costumbre y no en una necesidad, la misma que tu sentías por Terry y que te hizo luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias por el sin importar nadie mas – Archie al mencionar a Terry a Candy se le enchino la piel

- Entonces yo tenia una relación con Terry – Candy nerviosa

- Perdóname, pensé que ya lo habías recordado, lo di por hecho, ya que desde que te reencontró no ha querido separarse de ti, supuse que ya lo habías descubierto – Archie

- Jamás me dijo nada, se que esta enamorado de mi – Candy

- Ca- Alexa estas dudando del amor que sientes por él – Archie

- No lo sé, solo sé que estoy confundida – Candy

- ¿Es por Stear? Cuando me dieron la noticia de que estabas viva él me dijo que te había besado – Archie

- No me quiero equivocar, es solo eso – Candy

- Alexa no me contestaste, que sientes por Stear – Archie

- Archie… no me preguntes no lo sé, no te puedo responder a penas recuerdo cosas, es como un rompecabezas grande que solo he podido armar un 50% mi vida, todavía no he podido recordar mi nombre y nadie me quiere decir me llaman por Alexa y… - Candy angustiándose

- Tranquila… no te angusties, dicen que es un proceso lento, es el mismo que tuvo que llevar Albert cuando perdió la memoria tu con mucha paciencia lograste que él se curara – Archie

- Pero eso no me dice quien soy, si por lo menos supiera el nombre podrían encajar muchas cosas – Candy

- Esta bien te voy a decir como te llamas, pero promete que nadie sabra que te lo dije – Archie

- Te lo prometo – Candy

- Candy Alexa Andley White O'Hara – Archie al mencionar el nombre Candy se quedo callada sin mencionar ninguna palabra – Estas bien

- No te creo, no puedo ser ella, somos dos personas distintas – Candy se ponía nerviosa

- No… son la misma persona – Archie

- Como puedes asegurarlo – Candy

- Porque Terry te ama y esta seguro de ello, analízalo, cada recuerdo que tienes es la vida de ella, es tu vida y cuando recuerdas o te decimos cosas similares no se te hace descabellado, tal ves no tengas muchos recuerdos, pero eso se lo debemos a Elisa y a Susana… Candy que te pasa…. Ayuda… Ayuda – Archie se angustio cuando al mencionar el nombre de Elisa se empezó a agarrar la cabeza con un gran dolor de cabeza

- Que le hiciste – Terry en ese momento apareció – mi amor que te pasa

_[Flash Back]_

_- Suéltenme, que pretendes Elisa con retenerme aquí – Candy molesta_

_- Simplemente separarte de Terry – Elisa_

_- No lo vas a conseguir porque el nunca te va a corresponder – Candy_

_- Pues el ya te engaño – Elisa_

_- De que me hablas – Candy_

_- De que estoy embarazada de él – Elisa_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Suéltame, no quiero verte – Candy trataba de separarse de él – Archie llévame de aquí

- Pero Candy porque, Terry te ama y solo se preocupa por ti – Archie agarrándola y dejando frio a Terry

- No… no quiero verlo Elisa me dijo que estaba embarazada de él y que la rechazo – Candy nerviosa con una mano en la cabeza tratando de recordar mas cosas pero sentía miedo

- Eso no es cierto… no puede ser – Terry se trataba de tranquilizarla

- Elisa te mintió… siempre mentía, por culpa de sus mentiras casi te expulsan del Colegio San Pablo – Archie

- Su mente al escuchar mas información se sentía más confundida, empezó a temblar y cuando Terry logro abrazarla se sintió segura

- Ella mintió… nunca me llamo como mujer, tu eres el único amor en mi vida y de ser necesario solicitare una autopsia para que veas que nunca estuvo embarazada, simplemente quería separarnos – Terry

_[Flash Back]_

_- Eso no es cierto, no puede ser – Candy_

_- Tengo tres meses, esta es mi prueba – Elisa le entrego un documento el cual un medico certificaba su embarazo_

_- Eso no dice nada, puede que lo hayas falsificado – Candy_

_- Porque quieres ser tan ciega – Elisa_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Pero ella me mostro un documento que decía que estaba embarazada – Candy

- Cuanto tiempo tenía supuestamente de embarazo – Terry

- Me dijo que tenía 3 meses – Candy nerviosa

- No puede ser, en esa temporada estaba yo paralitico, no me separaba de ti ni en un instante – Terry

_[Flash Back]_

_- Eso no es así Elisa, conozco demasiado a Terry y jamás se atrevería hacer lo que tu estas asegurando, además él esta paralitico y no puede – Candy_

_- Eso te ha hecho creer, pero desde hace tiempo el podía caminar, cuando te ibas a la casa de Annie yo me quedaba con él y me dijo que solo te estaba usando porque pensó que nadie se le iba acercar por su parálisis y cuando empezó a recuperarse seguía contigo por lastima – Elisa_

_- Eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo – Candy_

_- Cree lo que quieras, pero yo estoy segura de lo que digo – Elisa_

_- Elisa estas fantaseando – Candy_

_- Entonces no lo vas a dejar – Susana_

_- No… quien anda ahí – Candy_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Ella dijo tantas cosas que no le creía, pero había otra mujer ahí – Candy nerviosa

- Debió ser Susana – Terry

- Ella sigue viva, verdad – Candy

- No puedo engañarte dicen que ella murió en un accidente, pero yo lo dudo – Terry

- No me siento bien – Candy sintió un mareo

- Ven mi amor tienes que descansar – Terry

- No quiero irme contigo – Candy dejando helado a Terry

- Porque me rechazas – Terry

- Déjame no quiero lastimarte – Candy

- Como puedes lastimarme, de que estas hablando – Terry

- Suéltame – Candy molesta porque Terry la jalo del brazo

- Déjala necesita asimilarlo – Archie

- Tu no te metas – Terry

- Que no se si sigo enamorada de ti, creo que estoy enamorada de Stear – Candy lo grito dejándolos helados

- Eso no es cierto – Terry

- Pues créelo, mis sentimientos han cambiado – Candy

* * *

**Continuara…**

Chicas, gracias por esperar, voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en publicar, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Cuídense y gracias por sus review son los que hacen cada día que me apure a terminarla.

**ADVERTENCIA:** La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigie fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.


	15. Capitulo XIV: Un calvario, una amenaza d

**Introducción**

Susana una amenaza o simplemente una enemiga...

**CAPITULO 14**

**Un calvario, una amenaza de muerte**

* * *

Terry por un momento quedo paralizado por las palabras de Candy y empezó a sentir furia y coraje por esas palabras y fue cuando la agarro bruscamente

- No te creo – Terry

- Pues tienes que creerme – Candy molesta y con la mirada fría

- Me estas ocultando algo y no voy a permitir que ella siga destruyendo nuestra felicidad – Terry

- Cálmate no son maneras de tratarla – Archie tratando de calmarlo

- Está bien – Candy

- No son maneras, no son maneras, ella está mintiendo, no sé a quién estas protegiendo – Terry

- No sé de qué me hablas, yo no estoy protegiendo a nadie, ni tampoco entiendo porque le eches la culpa a ella si no sabes que paso – Candy

- Que fue lo que paso… acaso ya lo recordaste – Terry

- ¡No! Y eso me desespera – Candy desesperada agarrándose la cabeza

- Entonces como pretendes que entienda que supuestamente amas Stear cuando en realidad me amas a mí – Terry molesto

- El amor que existió entre nosotros murió… compréndelo – Candy

- No te creo – Terry

- Pues cree lo que quieras – Candy molesta se dio la media vuelta

Candy se metió al Hogar de Pony y Terry la quiso seguir pero Archie se lo impidió

- Espera – Archie agarrando a Terry

- Que me vas a decir – Terry con una mirada que daba miedo

- Tú conoces demasiado a Candy como ella te conoce y concuerdo contigo, ella está escondiendo algo, pero no creo que forzándola vas conseguir algo, así no vas a conseguir nada – Archie

- Ya me estoy cansando de esta situación, primero su desaparición, luego la amnesia ahora negando el amor que siente por qué no lo entiendo… que es lo que pretende de mi ahora – Terry

- Ella cambio de opinión cuando le dijiste que Susana podría estar viva, a caso no te diste cuenta – Archie

- Crees que haya recordado lo que paso – Terry recordando que cambio su mirada

- No lo creo, te contesto por inercia – Archie

- Entonces según tu que hago – Terry

- Dale tiempo Terry, hay algo en ella que está tratando de protegerte – Archie – como dice ella, ni tu ni yo sabemos lo que paso ella

Por unos momentos se quedó callado

- Hazme caso las chicas podrán sacarle la información – Archie confiaba en ellas

- Pero ninguna de ellas la ha aceptado, Annie la rechaza y Patty como ni existiera – Terry

- Patty estaba angustiada por su abuela, pero al enterarse quiere que Annie se entere lo más pronto posible pero la Tía abuela dijo que no es el momento hasta que ella recupere la memoria, no la quiere presionar – Archie

- Que tienes planeado – Terry

- Primero hay que regresar a Chicago y hablar con las chicas a ver quién de ellas puede sacarle la información o si es posible hablar con Stear para ver si él puede sacarle algo – Archie

- Stear no lo va aceptar, se va aprovechar de la situación para enamorarla, y entonces si la voy a perder para siempre – Terry

- No dudes en estos momentos, ella te ama demasiado del que deberías cuidarte él ya está muerto – Archie

- Contra ese fantasma lo he vencido varias veces – Terry

- Entonces no hay duda, su amor es fuerte y nada y nadie podrá vencerlo, solo debes tener paciencia – Archie

Ya en la noche, Terry regreso al hogar aun cuando Archie le dijo que no lo hiciera regreso a verla, se metió por la ventana de la recamara de ella y bruscamente entro asustándola.

- Que haces acá – Candy asustada

- Vengo hablar contigo – Terry empujándola

- Ya todo está dicho – Candy – salte, no tenemos nada de que hablar

- Pues por el momento, no me pienso darme por vencido nada más porque así lo quieres tu – Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazo

- Suéltame, no tienes derecho… que me suel – Candy quería zafarse de Terry pero él la beso fue un choque eléctrico que recorrió por todo su cuerpo que se dejó llevar por el momento ya que estaba correspondiendo el beso y fue como si todos sus recuerdos regresaban de una forma brusca que al término de ese shock se desvaneció en los brazos de Terry

_[Flash Back]_

_- Annie se bajó del auto mientras que Logan le ayudaba a salir, mientras que Terry había salido también del auto y sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda_

_- Ahggg!- Terry_

_- Terry… que pasa – Candy_

_- Estúpido que pasa… que quieres – Logan forcejeando_

_- Si no quieres que tu noviecita muera aléjate – Robert Ross_

_- Eso está por verse – Logan seguía peleando con Robert Ross_

_- Candy sal, ven – Terry estirando la mano para que ella la tomara_

_- Terry! Que quieres – Candy trataba de salir del auto ya que una mujer había empujado a Terry y no decía ni una palabra – Déjame salir que pretendes, dime quien eres, que quieres_

_- Si no te callas te mueres – una mujer de negro amenazándola con una pistola_

_- Susana? Eres tu – Terry mientras que Candy en ese momento agarro la pistola y empezó a forcejear_

_- Quieta – Susana que la sueltes te digo, golpeándola con la pistola y la empujo_

_- No déjame salir – Candy trato de salir del otro lado cuando escucho_

_- Si no te estas quieta matare a Terry – Susana en ese momento le apunto a Terry mientras Annie le ayudaba a pararse_

_- No lo voy a permitir – Candy se abalanzo en contra de ella y nuevamente forcejearon_

_- Quítate, si no es para mí no será para ti – Susana con las intenciones de disparar se le escapa un tiro y hiere a Candy perdiendo el conocimiento – es el momento para escapar, Sube – le decía a su cómplice_

_- Vámonos – Robert Ross tratando de subirse al auto pero Terry se abalanzo en contra de el_

_- No puedo esperar más – Susana prendió el auto y arranco haciendo para atrás sintió se subía en algo y luego arranco hacia enfrente solo escucho como Terry gritaba el nombre de su amada y sentí furia_

_Durante un tiempo Candy estaba sin conocimiento y llego a un almacén_

_- Donde esta Robert – Eliza_

_- Muerto – Susana_

_- Como que está muerto – Eliza asustada_

_- Pues está muerto que quieres que te diga más – Susana fríamente_

_- Simplemente que paso – Eliza_

_- Tenemos que seguir con nuestro plan – Susana_

_- Esto no me está gustando nada – Eliza se quedó pensando_

_- Hay que curarla – Susana_

_- Le disparaste – Eliza_

_- Porque haces preguntas tontas, no tuve más remedio o acaso te estas arrepintiendo – Susana acercándose a ella con el arma_

_- No… pero creo que no era necesario – Eliza nerviosa_

_- No lo voy a discutir contigo, tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible, o alguien puede sospechar – Susana_

_- Ya regrese – Drake Blade – Que te pasa Elisa_

_- Esta nerviosa – Susana_

_- Elisa que te pasa, estas muy pálida – Drake Blade acercándose a ella sin hacerle caso a Susana y la abrazo_

_- Esto no me está gustando – Elisa temblaba y cuando sintió el abrazo de Drake se sintió protegida, no entendía ese sentimiento_

_- Donde esta Ross – Drake pregunto de mal forma_

_- Muerto – Susana con una frialdad_

_- Eso es lo que me asusta, está loca – Elisa asustada_

_- Si no me dices que paso con Ross, nosotros nos vamos – Drake amenazándola_

_- No te atreverías, si yo caigo ustedes caerán conmigo – Susana trataba de intimidarlos_

_- Atrevida! Si crees que me asusta pisar una cárcel estas equivocada, no me importa – Drake Ross estallo en furia y la arrincono contra la pared y saco en ese momento una navaja y se la puso en el cuellos_

_- Suéltame, salvaje! – Susana vio en los ojos de Drake mucha maldad y se dio cuenta que tratándolo de intimidarlo no lograría nada_

_- Entonces dime que paso?' – Drake molesto_

_Susana le conto todo lo sucedido, Elisa se puso mas nerviosa_

_- Por eso te dije que era mejor que él y yo fuéramos, pero tú te empeñaste en ir, esas son las consecuencias de tu inconsciencia – Drake molesto_

_- Lo hecho, hecho está, no veo la necesidad que me estés reclamando, eso se salió de nuestro control – Susana_

_- De nuestro control, diras de tu control, solo te advierto una cosa y no lo voy a volver a repetir… No quiero que cometas más errores, porque nos puede costar la vida – Drake_

_- Entonces hay que movernos lo más pronto posible – Susana un poco nerviosa se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando, entonces Drake se acercó a Candy y la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo al otro auto que estaba listo para huir_

_Mientras iban en el camino Candy despertó y vio a Susana_

_- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Candy_

_- Tu qué crees – Susana_

_- Quieres a Terry? – Candy_

_- Tú te interpusiste entre nosotros, si tu no hubieras aparecido el se hubiera enamorado de mi – Susana segura de sí misma_

_- Eso no es cierto, nosotros nos conocimos antes en Londres, además como pretendes decir que tenias una relación con el – Candy_

_- Porque desde que lo conocí hubo algo entre nosotros que pudimos ser la mejor pareja de actores enamorados, pero nunca me hizo caso, siempre estabas tú – Susana con rencor_

_- Ya llegamos – Drake_

_- Pero tú eres – Candy algunas veces había cruzado miradas, nunca le cayó bien por lo déspota que era_

_- Veo que me reconociste – Drake sarcásticamente – con esto acabas de firmar su sentencia de muerte_

_- No tienen ningún derecho hacerme esto – Candy empezó a reclamarle – además como es que te aliaste a ella_

_- Y tu si tenias derecho a robarme todo – Elisa_

_- Elisa! Yo no te robe nada – Candy no entendía porque le reclamaba_

_- Primero me robaste el amor de mi padre, el siempre te dio la preferencia, después me robaste el amor de Anthony, nunca comprenderé que te vio y no conforme con eso lo mataste – Elisa con rencor_

_- Yo no lo mate, que no entiendes que fue un accidente – Candy recordaba el accidente de Anthony_

_- Un accidente que pudo evitarse si él se hubiera ido conmigo, pero no! Quiso quedarse contigo y de eso eres culpable – Elisa_

_- Me culpas de algo que no podía yo saber, tú crees que yo quería que el muriera – Candy le reclamo con dolor – yo también lo ame_

_- Ya basta – Susana_

_- En este momento te vas a quedar acá, princesita de establo – Drake empujándola_

_- Ahhggg, no se saldrán con la suya – Candy agarrándose el hombro_

_- Cállate – Susana le dio una bofetada que hizo que se callera al suelo, mientras Candy sentía impotencia porque quería contestarle, pero no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza_

_La metieron en un cuarto, mientras que ellos se ponían a pensar que se iba hacer con Candy_

_- El plan sigue en pie, primero le dirás que estas embarazada, si ella no desiste entonces nos vamos a New York y ahí le hablaremos a Terry para que se case conmigo – Susana_

_- No creo que sea tan fácil, Terry no te lo va a perdonar – Elisa conocía bien el amor que él le tenía a Candy_

_- No es que quiera, si quiere que ella viva tendrá que aceptarlo no tiene salida – Susana_

_- Entonces la llevaremos para que vea como firman el acta de matrimonio y después la llevamos al hotel y la forzamos que se tome estas pastillas – Elisa mostrándoles el frasco_

_- Así cubriremos el secuestro – Drake, acercándose a Eliza y la abrazo_

_Candy a solas en ese cuarto_

_- Tengo que encontrar la forma para salir de acá, pero como – Candy rodeaba el cuarto – Esto no me gusta, Susana perdió la cabeza, pero Elisa que es lo que pretende, porque ese odio, yo nunca quise robarle nada, el sr. Leegan siempre los amo, es un odio mal infundado, tengo que salir, tengo que buscar la manera de salir_

_Las horas pasaban mientras ella estaba cada vez mas intranquila, en eso se abrió la puerta, era Elisa que entraba junto con Drake con una charola de comida_

_- Come esto – Elisa_

_- No lo voy hacer – Candy_

_- Te digo que la comas – Elisa la sujeto_

_- Suéltame, que pretendes Elisa con retenerme aquí – Candy molesta_

_- Simplemente sepárate de Terry – Elisa_

_- Cuál es tu propósito, que se case contigo, que te corresponda – Candy – o que se case con Susana_

_- Posiblemente – Elisa – no quiero que se quede contigo_

_- No lo vas a conseguir, porque el nunca te va a corresponder, ni a ella, jamás les va a corresponder – Candy_

_- Tan segura estas – Elisa_

_- Si, creo en el y en su amor – Candy_

_- Pues el ya te engaño - Elisa_

_- De que me hablas – Candy_

_- De que estoy embarazada de él – Elisa_

_- Eso no es cierto, no puede ser – Candy_

_- Tengo tres meses, esta es mi prueba – Elisa le entrego un documento el cual un medico certificaba su embarazo_

_- Eso no dice nada, puede que lo hayas falsificado – Candy incrédula_

_- Porque quieres ser tan ciega – Elisa_

_- Eso no es así Elisa, conozco demasiado a Terry y jamás se atrevería hacer lo que tu estas asegurando, además él esta paralitico y no puede, en estos momentos no puede – Candy_

_- Eso te ha hecho creer, pero desde hace tiempo el puede caminar, cuando te ibas a la casa de Annie yo aprovechaba para quedarme con él y me dijo que solo te estaba usando porque pensó que nadie se le iba acercar por su parálisis y cuando empezó a recuperarse seguía contigo por lastima – Elisa_

_- Eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo – Candy_

_- Cree lo que quieras, pero yo estoy segura de lo que digo – Elisa_

_- Elisa estas fantaseando – Candy_

_- Entonces no lo vas a dejar – Susana_

_- No… nunca y nada de lo que me digan es cierto, yo creo en Terry y no en ustedes – Candy_

_- Mira estúpida, si no dejas a Terry por las buenas lo harás por las malas, y tengo muchas artimañas para lograrlo – Susana amenazándola_

_- Primero muerta – Candy_

_- Ese deseo puede cumplirse – Susana se le acerco jalándole los cabellos_

_- Inténtalo – Candy_

_- Te crees muy valiente – Susana le empujo la cabeza_

_- Pues cree lo que quieras – Candy_

_- Como tú eres muy obstinada creo que él es quien te va a dar una gran sorpresa – Susana_

_- Que estás diciendo – Candy_

_- Que ante tus ojos él se va a casar conmigo – Susana_

_- No lo hará – Candy_

_- Tu lo has dicho no lo hará por las buenas, lo hará por las malas – Susana_

_- Que estas tramando – Candy_

_- Escribe esto – Susana le entrego unas hojas y una carta, Candy al leerla comprendió muchas cosas_

_- No voy a escribir nada de esto – Candy retándola – jamás creerá que me suicidaría por el_

_- Estúpida – Susana la bofeteo – no entiendes con quien estas tratando verdad_

_- Con una loca – Candy retándola nuevamente_

_- Tienes razón, estoy loca de amor por él y por ese amor soy capaz de causar el mayor daño posible – Susana tenía una mirada que Candy y Eliza se asustaron – si te hubieras alejado de él cuando nos encontramos en ese hotel, otra cosa hubiera sido, pero no… no sé cómo le hiciste para que se enterara que estabas ahí y tuviste la osadía de buscarlo en el tren, eso me destrozo porque me di cuenta que luchar contra de ti era una batalla perdida, pero ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer_

_- Porque siempre hablas entre líneas y no hablas de una vez por todas, crees que no me doy cuenta que puedes matarme en cualquier momento y engañarlo, una cosa si te digo jamás te lo va a perdonar, si lo presionas de esa forma – Candy_

_- Soy capaz de eso y de mucho mas, yo le dije que no te trajera, pero no quiso escucharme se empeñó en traerte, no tuve más remedio que impedir que se quedara contigo, por eso tenía que causar el accidente ene l teatro, tenía que hacerlo– Susana mientras que Candy se imaginaba el día del accidente_

_- Pudiste matarlo – Candy molesta, alterada y empezó a reclamarle – que no lo pensaste_

_- El fin no era matarlo, simplemente era empujarlo para que se quedara conmigo – Susana_

_- Estas diciendo que tu querías quedar paralitica – Candy_

_- Si, él creería que lo habría protegido y sin importar lo que sienta le habría remordido la conciencia y conociendo a mi madre se hubiera encargado de obligarlo para que se quedara conmigo convencerlo ya que mi madre cumple hasta el ultimo de mis caprichos le hubiera dicho que tiene que convencerlo de que se quede conmigo toda la vida, porque sino yo me mataría, ese es un buen recurso no crees – Susana_

_- No lo hubieras engañado tan fácilmente – Candy_

_- Si te engañe a ti… tú fuiste fácil de engañar, aun cuando hubieras ido mi actuación hubiera sido estupenda porque todos comentarían ese accidente y tu me hubieras ido a buscar para que no lo obligara, la gente cuando quiere es muy boca floja… jajaja… entonces te chantajearía con suicidarme por él y tu creerías en mi sacrificio y el amor que le tengo que serias capaz de renunciar a él y entonces el no tendría ninguna duda en hacerlo y como cierre final te diría que aun sabiendo que te ama, te tomaría de las manos eso te hubiera impactado te diría que nunca me quería interponer entre ustedes, pero que si tu lo convencieras que se quede a mi lado, yo… lo haría feliz y viviría para el aun cuando no pudiera actuar, lloraría pidiéndote perdón por robártelo y entonces tu, lo dejarías – Susana_

_- Lo tenias todo calculado… fríamente calculado que tonta eres si creíste que podías engañarlo – Candy – Debes de comprender que eso no es amor, hubiera sido por lastima, el destino se encargo que no te saliera tu plan como querías_

_- No… tuvo más fuerza que yo, tontamente pensé que después del accidente me aceptaría, pero no… tenías que llegar tú, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste que se calmará, dominaste su fiera interior – Susana reclamándole_

_- Son cosas que tú no comprendes – Candy – como fui tan estúpida pensar que lo amabas realmente_

_- Tal vez pero tú no volverás a estar nunca con él, mientras yo viva jamás podrán ser felices – Susana_

_- Estas realmente mal, Terry siempre me amara pase lo que pase, siempre nos amaremos, ni tu ni nadie podrá separarnos – Candy_

_- Cállate! Mientes! – Susana_

_- Te duele que te diga la verdad, los dos hemos pasado muchas cosas, y luchamos por estar juntos – Candy_

_- Cállate!- Susana con rabia_

_- El me ama y yo lo amo… siempre nos amaremos a pesar de ti – Candy_

_- Cállate – Susana empezó a golpear a Candy con una fuerza que Eliza se asusto_

_- Detente la vas a matar – Drake_

_- No me importa, suéltame – Susana empezó a forcejear con Drake_

_- Te digo que la dejes, o arruinaras el plan – Drake empujándola_

_- Ya te dije que tu no me mandas – Susana saco en ese instante la pistola y le disparo a sangre fría en la cara, el cuerpo cayo inertemente_

_- Drake… Drake – Eliza aterrorizada_

_- Si no accedes a lo que yo quiero, voy a matarlo lentamente y comprobaras que estoy loca – Susana se acerco a Candy – Vámonos de aquí_

_- Porque lo mataste – Eliza se abalanzo en contra de Susana_

_- Porque no me gusta recibir órdenes y tú también muévete – Susana amenazándola también_

_- Pues yo no lo hare – Eliza retándola mientras que Candy vio su oportunidad y salió corriendo en ese momento escucho un disparo y el grito de Eliza_

_- Si das un paso más, ella va a morir y matare a cada integrante de tu familia – Susana en ese momento se voltio y vio como Eliza estaba arrodillada mientras que Susana le apuntaba en la cabeza_

_- Estas realmente loca – Candy_

_- Vuélveme a decir loca y matare a cada niño que está en ese hogar, se tu historia, tus movimientos hasta podría matar al vagabundo que vive con ustedes – Susana, Candy al ver la cara de horror de Elisa se acerco a Susana que todas subieran al carro_

_Ambas subieron al coche nuevamente mientras que Elisa manejaba, Candy se sentía amenazada por Susana que la sujetaba, y le repetía en el oído_

_- Te vas alejar de Terry y cada vez que escuches mi nombre te alejaras de él, aun cuando la gente piense que he muerto nadie podrá asegurarlo porque seguiré tus pasos y te vigilaré y cada vez que descubra que estas cerca de él mataré a cada niño de ese Hogar – Susana_

_- Eso no es amor, lo tuyo es una obsesión enfermiza, que no lo puedes ver – Candy tratando de mediar las cosas_

_- Tu no puedes saber lo que pasa por mi mente, ni por mis sentimientos, él siempre será mío, y de nadie más – Susana_

_Mientras que Eliza por primera vez en su vida sentía una angustia muy grande en su corazón por Drake, recordaba cuando lo conoció en una fiesta de la familia Blade, de cada una de las atenciones que el tenia hacia ella, de cómo su cuarto siempre amanecía con un ramo de rosas rojas, sus recuerdos llegaban rápidamente y en su corazón sentía desolación y coraje hacia Susana_

_- Porque lo mataste – Eliza empezó a reclamarle_

_- No me vengas con tonterías, ese era su destino, morir como el perro que es – Susana_

_- No debiste matarlo, él me amaba – Eliza con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- Tú crees que me importa – Susana le apunto a Eliza_

_- Déjala no te atrevas a dispar nuevamente – Candy empezó a forcejear con Susana mientras que el carro empezó a perder equilibrio_

_- Debes morir – Eliza acelero mas_

_Mientras que el carro empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, mientras que Candy y Susana peleaban y en un momento se salieron del camino, el carro choco contra una piedra, haciendo que Eliza saliera del auto disparada, el carro empezó a dar de vueltas en el momento que se detuvo_

_- Ahggg! – Candy sentía dolor en el pecho_

_- Voy a disfrutar tu muerte – Susana – y no sabes cómo voy a consolarlo_

_- No te saldrás con la tuya – Candy sentía que le faltaba el aire y la agarró de la pierna_

_- Suéltame – Susana como pudo se soltó, se acercó a ella al oído – Si llegas a sobrevivir de esto, es preferible que todos piensen que estés muerta, porque si me llego a enterarme que estás cerca yo misma lo matare con mis propias manos y lo veras tu misma, lo torturare hasta el último suspiro de vida – en ese momento la golpeo en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Candy… Candy – Terry se angustio al momento, pero al verla yacida en sus brazos – Mi amor, como puedes negar el amor que sientes por mí, con esto acabo de comprobar que nuestro amor es verdadero

La tomo entre sus brazos y la saco del hogar, se la llevo cabalgando en la noche en ese momento Candy reacciono

- No! – Candy aterrada

- Tranquila amor, estás conmigo – Terry la abrazo con más fuerza

- Terry – Candy – a donde me llevas

- Amor mío, solo déjate llevar – Terry

- Lo nuestro ya no puede ser – Candy

- Calla, no es el momento para hablar – Terry

Cabalgo hasta llegar aquella cabaña que años atrás estuvo con Albert

- Todo sigue igual – Candy

- Tus recuerdos han regresado – Terry asombrado

- No… solo es – Candy estaba nerviosa

- Podrás engañar a todos, pero a mí no… dime que es lo que pasa, porque niegas el amor que me tienes – Terry

- No es eso, es que ya no siento nada por ti – Candy tratando de esconder la mirada

- Pero dímelo de frente, mi pecosa adorada – Terry la abrazo y con su mano en la barbilla busco la mirada de ella

- No… no te am… - Candy no le sostenía la mirada

- No me rehúyas, sé que me amas – Terry con una gran ternura se acerco a ella, sus respiraciones se cruzaban, Candy empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido

- Yo… yo – Candy

- Tu… que – Terry cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron – Dímelo así, dime que no me amas para clavar esa daga en mi corazón y muera en este instante

- Yo… yo te a.. – Candy no pudo terminar la frase porque Terry la beso en ese instante

Ella le correspondió a cada beso, Terry poco a poco le empezó a quitar la ropa delicadamente, la besaba en el cuello, solamente el ardor de sus labios de Terry sobre los de Candy, y el calor de sus manos, la fuerza que ella sintió bajo los dedos recorrían su cuerpo ella se aferró a sus hombros al principio tenía miedo pero las manos hábiles de Terry y sus besos le dieron la seguridad para seguir adelante, sus palpitaciones de su corazón los sentía en la garganta contra los labios de él y los fuertes latidos del corazón de Terry, cuando ella acariciaba el pecho fuerte descubierto de él era un ciclón que los arrastraba que los llevaba a otro mundo, que los hacía sentir una pasión desmesurada - ¡Te amo, Te amo, mi vida, mi amor! – gritaban una y otra vez, ella respondía a la pasión de Terry. Hasta que, en medio de esa tempestad arrebatada término, no hubo palabras de amor, ni pensamientos, solo la unión más allá de la mente y del tiempo, un silencio ensordecedor, una fatiga gratificante que ella quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amado

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado…. Escribiré pronto… gracias a todas ustedes **

**ADVERTENCIa:** La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigie fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.


	16. Cap XV: La felicida a costa de que prec

**CAPITULO 15**

**La felicidad a costa de que precio?**

**Introducción**

Todo puede ser un sueño que se puede volver realidad, la cuestion a costa de que puede tener esa dicha... ¿que precio tiene la felicidad? tu lo sabes, por que a veces puedes pagar un precio muy alto para conseguisla, nuestros protagonistas lo aceptaran

* * *

Al término de su aventura, Terry no había logrado dormir, tenía miedo que todo hubiera sido un sueño, el frío empezó a caer, Terry se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarla y encendió la chimenea y se percató que faltaba leña y salió a cortarla para poder preparar café

- Mi corazón no podía engañarme, me sigues amando – Terry pensaba

- Dios mío!- Candy despertó nerviosa – Esto no debió pasar… - solo agarro la cobija vieja y se cubrió, se quedó mirando al fuego y al recordar las palabras de Susana empezó a temblar, una lagrima se derramo por sus mejillas en ese momento entro Terry

- Mi amor – Terry entro en ese momento y la abrazo, haciendo que Candy perdiera la concentración

- Terry tenemos que hablar – Candy temblaba de miedo

- Te escucho mi amor – Terry, pensó que el temblor era por frio

- Anoche con tu beso recordé mi vida de un golpe – Candy bajo la mirada

- Desde que confirme tu identidad, por primera vez le pedí a Dios que recordaras todo, que me diera la oportunidad de volver a estar contigo como antes – Terry la estrecho entre sus brazos

- También recordé a Susana y sus palabras – Candy tartamudeo

_[Flash Back]_

_- Si llegas a sobrevivir de esto, es preferible que todos piensen que estés muerta, porque si me llego a enterar que estas cerca yo misma lo mataré con mis propias manos y lo veras tú, lo torturare hasta el último suspiro de su vida - Susana_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Candy empezó a relatar cómo habían sucedido las cosas después del rapto, mientras que Terry cerraba el puño cada vez más fuerte y sentía una furia interior y recordó unas líneas de una carta de Susana

_[Flash Back]_

_Terry se había ido New York después de recibir una carta de su madre donde le informaba de la muerte de Susana, tras investigar y que todos le decían que Susana había muerto, el no confiaba, había algo que le decía que no podía ser ya que se sentía vigilado y por más que buscaba a sus alrededores no reconocía a nadie, un día antes de regresar con Candy, le entrego el mayordomo de su madre un sobre_

_- Señor encontramos esto entre el correo – El mayordomo_

_- Gracias, ¿Qué raro de quién será? – Terry, al ver la letra su rostro cambio, arrugo el papel y sintió furia_

_**Yo te amé como nadie, pudimos ser felices, pero tú me rechazaste.**_

_**Mientras todos piensen que estoy muerta, yo seguiré igual que tú musa ¡viva! y más cerca de lo que piensas… Aléjate si no quieres que ella muera…**_

_**Sino fuiste mío, no serás de nadie…**_

_- Madre!, Madre!- Terry subió inmediatamente las escaleras, entrando abruptamente a la recamara de su madre_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Eleanor_

_- Me pides que confié en que está muerta y mira!- Terry alterado le entrega el papel_

_- Esto de seguro es una broma de mal gusto, es alguien que te tiene envidia y solo quiere fastidiarte – Eleanor, trataba de calmarlo mientras ella pensaba – Como puede haber tanta maldad, tengo que arreglar esto a como de lugar_

_[Fin del Flash back]_

- No podemos construir nuestra relación bajo amenazas de nadie, yo me siento culpable porque no te pude salvar cuando te secuestro – Terry

- No quiero que te sientas así, tu quisiste salvarme y protegerme pero ella… ella no lo permitió, yo no te culpo, solo es que tengo miedo, si sobrevivió a ese incendio no solo va a cumplir su amenaza en matar a los niños sino que puede matarte a ti y si te pasa algo realmente me moriría – Candy

- El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere… Sé que Susana es un enemigo peligroso por eso quiero tomar mis precauciones, pero no te voy a dejar, pase lo que pase si me he de morir quiero hacerlo junto de ti – Terry

- Es una locura… no puedo permitir que le haga daño a los niños del hogar – Candy

- Pero tampoco podemos permitir que quieran destruir nuestra felicidad – Terry

- Quisiera que me comprendieras, aun cuando me siento protegida, tengo miedo, es tanta la información que tengo que asimilar durante un año, el no saber quién era y encontrarme que soy la hija de una Andley, que la madre de Anthony es realmente mi madre y no la de él, que… - Candy temblaba

- Mi amor, deja de angustiarte, hoy tienes que regresar con la frente en alto y tomar la posición que te corresponde la una Andley, es tu familia que te espera con ansias, además hoy se casa Paty y Archie te invito, no puedes hacerle el desaire – Terry

- Pero no puedo presentarme ante ellos… - Candy dudo

- Mi amor, si es por lo que paso entre nos… - Terry

- No me arrepiento de nada, yo también te amo, más que a mi vida – Candy lo beso

- Entonces luchemos juntos, sin dudas y venceremos – Terry

- Pero no tengo que ponerme, como me voy a presentar así – Candy

- Ese no es problema – Terry la jalo, la abrazo y la beso tiernamente, ambos se fueron a Lakewood

- No puedo aceptar nada – Candy

- Porque no, pronto vas a ser la futura Sra. de Grandchester – Terry abrazo y la beso – Déjame darme este gusto y comprarte lo que necesitas para esta boda

- Está bien, mi… - Terry no la dejo terminar porque la beso haciéndola sentir que las rodillas le no la podían sostener

Terry hizo los arreglos necesarios y ambos se fueron a Chicago, a la casa que le compro su mama y de ahí se fueron a una destacada casa modas y compraron un vestido azul marino entallado y recto que resaltaba la figura de Candy con una chalina de gasa muy fina, pasaron por la joyería y la zapatería.

Llego el día esperado de la boda, de Archie y Patty, Archie estaba nervioso en su habitación iba de un lado a otro, en ese momento entro Stear

- Este día debió ser para mí el día más importante de mi vida – Stear interrumpió la concentración de Archie

- Stear… yo! – Archie dudo

- No digas nada, no vine a pelear, simplemente vengo porque a nuestros padres no les hubiera gustado que estemos enojados o distanciados en un día tan importante – Stear

- Stear… - Archie lo abrazo

- Hazla muy feliz, es lo único que te pido – Stear

- Te lo aseguro – Archie

- Yo voy a luchar por el amor de Candy – Stear seguro de si mismo

- Stear… como hermano menor tuyo quiero que me escuches – Archie

- Lo que siento por ella no es un espejismo – Stear

- Pero ella ama a Terry – Archie

- Pero hay algo en ella que duda y puede que sienta algo por mi – Stear

- Stear hermano… si quieres escuchar un consejo, es mejor que busques tu felicidad en otro lado porque ella es solo un espejismo, algo que nunca podrá ser – Archie se dio cuenta de la molestia de Stear

- Ese consejo te lo di yo, cuando ella iba a estudiar al Colegio San Pablo y tu me contestas que… - Stear

- Que las heridas podían curarse y tendría que volverse a enamorar y fue cierto, ella se enamoró de Terry al principio lo negaba pero al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era verdad, escúchame por favor – Archie

- Se lo voy a dejar al tiempo y veras que es verdad… Ella va a quedarse conmigo – Stear

- Solo espero que la caída no te duela tanto – Archie

Mientras en el despacho de los Andley, la Sra. Elroy estaba preocupada, en ese momento entro Albert

- Tía que te pasa, te veo preocupada – Albert

- William, mande al chofer a buscar a Candy y no estaba en el Hogar de Pony, estoy muy inquieta – Sra. Elroy

- Tía no te angusties, ella va a llegar a tiempo a la boda, esta con Terry – Albert

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Sra. Elroy

- Tía, Terry ha estado con ella desde que se dio cuenta quien era, la sigue amando, si ellos deciden casarse no me voy a oponer – Albert

- Eso no lo discuto, pero debe comportarse como una dama ante todo, no puede estar con él sin que alguna dama de compañía este con ellos, que va a decir la gente – Sra. Elroy

- Tía los tiempos están cambiando, además a ella le hace mucho bien estar con Terry, con su amor, paciencia, dedicación y cuidados lograra que en menos tiempo ella logre recordar su pasado – Albert

- Tal vez los tiempos cambien, pero las buenas costumbres no! – Sra. Elroy empezándose a molestar

- Tía con usted no se puede – Albert – le prometo que en cuanto lleguen yo mismo voy hablar con él y dejamos aclarada la situación

Transcurrió las horas, todos fueron a la iglesia, en cuanto empezó la marcha nupcial para ingresar a la iglesia Archie iba acompañado de la Sra. Elroy, cuando llego al atrio ingreso Beatrice O´Brian junto con Stear después Karen y Albert, después Annie y Logan, después iba a ingresar Patty pero en ese instante Paty sintió un abrazo que la dejo asombrada al ver la belleza de Candy

- Can… Alexa me alegra que estés conmigo – Patty – Archie se va alegrar

- Este día no me lo podía perder – Candy la abrazo – siempre seremos hermanas recuerdas

- Haz recobrado la memoria – Paty feliz

- Si… - Candy la abrazo más fuerte

Cuando Candy empezó a recorrer el pasillo principal de la iglesia, el atuendo que traía todos la admiraban por la belleza que resaltaba, los ojos de Albert y Stear se centraron en ella, Stear empezó a sentir celos porque estaba Terry con ella

- Desgraciado – Stear molesto iba a dar un paso cuando Albert lo detuvo

- No es el momento, ni el lugar, además es la boda de tu hermano – Albert le reclamo

- Pero nos mintió, la busco – Stear

- Contrólate! Te recuerdo que ante todos él es su prometido – Albert

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo – Stear

- Eso lo hablaremos más tarde, por ahora compórtate – Albert

Stear sintió rabia por la actitud de Albert pero no le quedó más remedio, en eso sus ojos se centraron en Paty y al verla empezó a recordar todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, sus dos miradas se cruzaron y entre labios Paty le dijo gracias, Stear se quedó paralizado, la ceremonia transcurrió sin más problemas, al salir de la iglesia, Stear se acerco a Candy

- Alexa tenemos que hablar – Stear

- Si… Vamos – Candy, en ese momento vio que Terry se incomodó, ella se acercó a él y le dijo – Tengo que hablar y aclarar cosas con él

- Está bien… pero recuerda que te amo – Terry con toda la intensión la beso en la mejilla haciendo que a Stear se le revolviera el estomago

- Terry, gracias por traer a Alexa – Albert lo abrazo calurosamente

- Querrás decir Candy – Terry al ver la admiración de Albert – Ella ya recobro la memoria

Ambos voltearon a ver a Candy que caminaba junto con Stear, no hablaban nada en eso Stear se puso enfrente de Candy bruscamente y sin que se percatara del movimiento Stear la beso dejándola paralizada

- No caigas en el juego, espera – Albert lo detuvo del brazo – debes confiar en Candy

- Le voy a partir la cara – Terry estaba furioso

- Albert tiene razón – Archie se acercó a ellos al percatarse de la situación

- Pero no comprenden – Terry

- Si lo comprendemos pero Candy tiene que aclarar las cosas, a pesar de que mi hermano es cabeza dura, comprenderá en cierta manera los sentimientos de ella, siempre está un paso adelante que todos, así que déjalos hablar y felicítame – Archie

Mientras Terry felicitaba a los novios, Stear y Candy hablaban en ese instante

- Yo te amo igual o más que Terry – Stear al separar sus labios de Candy después de unos segundos

- No quiero hacerte daño, pero quiero ser sincera, Amo a Terry y siempre lo amare – Candy

- Me vas a negar que sientes algo por mi – Stear

- Pero no es amor – Candy contesto rápidamente

- Eso dice tu mente, pero realmente cuando te beso me correspondes, eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mi – Stear

- Estas confundiendo las cosas y las estas mal interpretando, mis sentimientos por Terry son reales desde que lo conocí en el barco me enamore perdidamente de él – Candy

- Eso es lo que te ha dicho? – Stear

- No… Stear ya recordé, se quién soy, de donde provengo, donde crecí, nadie podrá sorprenderme con historias irreales – Candy segura de si misma

- Entonces porque no me rechazaste – Stear

- Porque me tomaste por sorpresa… no me imagine que lo fueras hacer, en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo si siento algo por ti, pero no es amor, es cariño, un querer que nos une, pero no amor, comprende que al no saber quién era me sentía confundida – Candy

- Pero cuando nos besamos en Lakewood, tu sentiste algo en ese momento, no lo puedes negar – Stear

- Sí, pero no es lo que piensas, yo estaba confundida, me deje llevar por el momento pero cuando reaccione mi corazón me decía que estaba mal, porque yo amo a otro hombre que no eras tú, que lo estaba traicionando, me desesperaba no saber quién era – Candy

- Entonces de eso hablabas ese día – Stear – hasta que nos interrumpió Albert

- Stear, en este momento estoy segura de lo que siento y voy a luchar por él – Candy

- Pero yo no me voy a dar por vencido, me he dado cuenta que te amo y no quiero perderte nuevamente – Stear

- Lo que sientes por mi es solo un espejismo – Candy

- No es cierto, desde que te conocí, me gustaste demasiado pero preferiste a Anthony y yo no podía luchar contra eso, cuando murió quería cuidarte y estar a tu lado pero el dolor te cegó, te fuiste al hogar de pony, fue cuando Archie decidió luchar por tu amor, yo le dije que era cuestión de tiempo pero que debía buscar su felicidad en otro lado porque tu eras solo un espejismo, algo que nunca podía ser, porque tenía la esperanza que te enamorarías de mi, pero yo también te vigilaba como Archie y me di cuenta que estabas enamorada de Terry – Stear

- Entonces si sentiste algo asi, porque te hiciste pareja de Patty, acaso no llegaste de amarla – Candy

- Si… la ame demasiado, pero el amor que siento por ti es diferente – Stear

- Stear yo… - Candy

- Solo te pido que no tomes una decisión apresurada, déjame cortejarte, deja déjame luchar por tu amor, dame esa oportunidad – Stear

- No puedo, no quiero hacerte daño, amo demasiado a Terry y quiero estar con él hasta el fin de mi vida – Candy

- Estas segura – Stear

- Si… por favor respeta mi decisión – Candy

- Si es lo que quieres, así será – Stear con gran tristeza en sus ojos – pero no me pidas que te olvide – la abrazo y al oído le dijo – yo también te amo y quiero tu felicidad – haciendo que Candy se estremeciera

Candy se reincorporo con Terry, ruborizada por la situación mientras que a lo lejos la Tía abuela nos les quitaba los ojos de encima

- Esta todo bien – Terry la abrazo

- Si, pero ya entendió que te amo – Candy le hizo una caricia que hizo que la Tía abuela se pusiera más nerviosa

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos unos ojos los vigilaban y no eran precisamente de la tía abuela

- Podemos hablar – Annie se acerco a ellos

- Si – Candy nerviosa, en ese momento Terry se alejo rumbo a donde vieron a esos ojos

- Quiero disculparme – Annie

- No es necesario, tu pensaste que yo venía a usurpar un lugar que no me correspondía – Candy

- Pero no era correcto, debí darme cuenta que eras tu, crecimos juntas, era mi obligación – Annie

- No Annie, no te sientas así, siempre seremos hermanas pero… al mismo tiempo yo no pude reconocerte y también era mi obligación hacerlo – Candy

- Me alegra de corazón que estés con nosotros – Annie

- Mas a mi – Candy, al ver que regresaba Terry – me disculpas un momento

- Si – Annie se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Candy y decidió alejarse

- Que paso?, la reconociste – Candy nerviosa

- Me pareció verla, pero ya la busque y no es ella – Terry tratando de calmarla

- Estas seguro, era ella – Candy

- Estas nerviosa, yo la alcance y me comprobé que no fuera ella, tranquila mi amor – Terry pero por dentro pensaba – Era ella… tengo que resguárdala mas

- Están pálidos, pasa algo – Albert

- Nada… no pasa nada – Candy

- Me alegra que hayas recuperado la memoria – Albert

- A mí también, pero tenemos una plática pendiente – Candy

- Lo sé pero pequeña tenemos mucho por delante para poder platicar, ven acompáñame alguien quiere hablar contigo – Albert la llevo hasta la Tía Abuela

- Hija que bueno que hayas regresado – Sra. Elroy

- Tía… gracias – Candy sintió verdadero cariño en sus palabras

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Chicago la fiesta se realizó sin ningún contratiempo, cuando los novios se retiraron, la Sra. Elroy mando a traer a Terry al despacho.

- Me mando a traer – Terry

- Si, Sr. Grandchester – Sra. Elroy junto con Albert

- En que puedo servirle – Terry en forma muy caballerosa

- William me ha comentado que mi sobrina ya recupero la memoria, y como tal deseo saber cuándo piensan formalizar, como comprenderá no es bueno que ustedes se exhiban de esa forma que dan pie a murmuraciones – Sra. Elroy

- Sra. Andley mil disculpas si mi comportamiento no fue apropiado, aunado a esto en el momento que usted le parezca formalizo mi relación con ella, de ser necesario en este instante, ponga usted la fecha – Terry

- Me parece bien, hable con mi sobrina y pongan la fecha solo le pido de favor que cuando estén en público eviten ese tipo de caricias – Sra. Elroy se levantó del asiento y al salir Terry le beso la mano despidiéndose de ella

- A sus pies Sra. Andley y no se preocupe que no volverá a pasar – Terry

- Hay Terry, debes estar feliz porque ya te recordó – Albert

- No solo eso, quiero casarme con ella lo más pronto posible – Terry

- Hace rato me percate que tenían cara de preocupación, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Albert

- Candy recordó que quien la rapto no solo fue Elisa y Susana, sino que habían más personas involucradas un tal Drake Blade el problema que Susana la amenazó con matar a alguien del Hogar de Pony o a mí, si regresaba conmigo ese es el temor de ella – Terry

- Pero ella murió en ese accidente – Albert

- Yo no lo creo así, tengo mis dudas y no quiero asustarte pero hoy la vi estaba espiándonos – Terry

- Crees que sea un peligro para ella – Albert

- Lo creo, hay que resguardar la casa y sobre todo a ella – Terry

- Vamos a tomar medidas inmediatamente para que no suceda una tragedia – Albert

- Estoy de acuerdo – Terry

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo que todos tendrían que contratar a guardaespaldas, además de que en el Hogar de Pony pondrían seguridad por cualquier cosa, los días siguientes transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo, Candy hablo con Albert un largo rato de todo lo que habían pasado, de todas las vivencias que tuvieron juntos, aclararon muchos asuntos familiares y sobretodo sentimientos encontrados, Annie y Candy reanudaron su amistad y salían a comer o se veían para arreglar todos los asuntos de la boda de Annie, paso el tiempo y Patty regreso de su luna de miel

- Bienvenida – Candy y Annie estaban esperándola en un restaurante

- Gracias chicas, como han estado – Patty

- El matrimonio te ha asentado de maravilla – Annie

- Y pronto te asentará a ti y probaras la miel de las cosas – Patty

- Como te fue en Europa – Candy

- De maravilla, estos dos meses fue maravilloso, Archie estuvo cuidándome, mimándome y pronto regresaremos a Londres – Patty

- Entonces van a vivir allá – Annie

- Si, mi abuela quiere que ocupemos el castillo en cuanto Archie se reciba y empiece a tomar las riendas de los negocios de los O'Brian – Patty

- Entonces estará muy poco tiempo – Annie

- Yo creo que si – Patty se dio cuenta que Candy se veía pálida pero no le dio la importancia

- Te vamos a extrañar mucho – Annie

- Y cuando van a anunciar su noviazgo – Patty

- Muy pronto, en estos momentos Terry está preparando su nueva obra y el estreno será acá en Chicago – Candy

- Chicas han sabido algo de Stear – Patty

- Se regresó a Washington un día después de tu boda – Candy

- Con el corazón roto – Annie burlonamente

- Realmente se enamoró de ti – Patty dirigiéndose a Candy

- Pero es que no fue mi intensión – Candy

- Que sentiste cuando te beso – Patty mientras que Candy se ruborizo – cuéntanos cómo fue que paso

- Chicas… yo… - Candy se puso más roja

- Te beso? Eso no me habías contado – Annie intrigada

- Por lo menos dinos que sentiste – Patty

- Es que solo duro unos instantes – Candy nerviosa

- Pero que sentiste – Annie – cuando Logan me beso, sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho y en mi estómago un montón de mariposas volando

- Es una experiencia indescriptible – Patty

En ese momento les llevaron una salsa de mango y mantequilla como entremés, al verlo Candy se paró rápido y se fue al baño sin avisarle a las chicas

- Candy te pasa algo – Annie no termino de decirle

- Vamos a seguirla – Patty angustiada por su estado

Al llegar al tocador Candy estaba devolviendo el estómago y estaba pálida

- Candy estas bien – Annie angustiada

- Me siento un poco mareada – Candy

- Candy, Candy!… - Patty logro agarrarla se había desmayado, en ese momento entro un guardaespaldas con el arma en la mano asustando a Patty y a Annie

- ¿Qué pasa? – John – Tranquilas soy de confianza

- Quien es usted – Annie molesta

- Soy el guardaespaldas de la Srita. Andley, que le paso – John arrodillándose a lado de Candy para levantarla

- Se ha desmayado – Patty

- Hay que llevarla inmediatamente a la mansión – John

- Annie desde cuando Candy tiene guardaespaldas – Patty extrañada por la situación

- No lo sé, ahorita comprendo porque lo veía constantemente pero no me imagine lo que pasaba realmente – Annie

- Ella lo sabía – Patty

- No lo creo – Annie

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, la Sra. Elroy al verla desmayada

- ¿Qué paso? – Sra. Elroy

- No lo sabemos simplemente se desmayó – Patty

Dorothy… Dorothy – gritaba constantemente mientras que subían las escaleras para llevarla a la recamara

- Dígame señora – Dorothy

- Llama al médico… rápido – Sra. Elroy

La Sra. Elroy subió las sales, al ponérselas a Candy ella reacciono

- ¿Qué me paso? – Candy confundida

- Te desmayaste – Annie

- Nos asustaste demasiado – Patty

- ¿Qué te paso pequeña? – Albert preocupado

- Se desmayó tranquilo – Sra. Elroy al ver su angustia

- Desde hace días no has comido nada bien – Albert

- Es que no he tenido apetito – Candy justificándose

- Me pueden dejar a solas con ella – Albert, todas hicieron caso y salieron de la habitación - Y no es necesario que llamen al médico

- Albert… yo – Candy temerosa

- Tranquila pequeña, Terry ya lo sabe – Albert abrazándola

- No… ha estado ocupado y no he querido distraerlo – Candy bajo la mirada

- Tienes que hablar con él y decírselo, tenemos que adelantar todos los preparativos de la boda – Albert

- Vamos a levantar rumores – Candy

- No me interesa lo que piense la gente, lo que me interesa es tu bienestar, Terry va a pensar lo mismo, tenemos que actuar lo más pronto posible – Albert

- Está bien, esta noche yo le informo – Candy

Albert la abrazo, en la noche Terry llego por Candy, antes de salir

- Srita. Candy le buscan – Dorothy le entregaba el teléfono

- Gracias… bueno – Candy contestaba

_- Si piensas que haz triunfando… te equivocas, cada vez que estés cerca de él firmaras la sentencia de muerte de alguien cercano del Hogar_ – Voz muy familiar

- Candy… Candy – Terry logro abrazarla ya que se había desmayado

- Srita. Candy – Dorothy le ayudaba a Terry a llevarla a su cuarto – Esta mañana se desmayo

- Desde cuando está pasando esto – Terry preocupado – Quien era al teléfono

- No dijo nombre, simplemente me dijo que tenía un recado de la Srita. Pony acaso hice algo mal – Dorothy

- No está bien, pero desde cuando ella está mal de salud – Terry

- ¿Qué paso? – Albert se altero

- Se desmayó al recibir una llamada del hogar – Terry

- Vamos hablar puede que haya pasado algo – Albert

Mientras Albert hablaba al hogar para averiguar qué había pasado Terry estaba con Dorothy mientras le ponían las sales para que reaccionara

- Era ella! – Candy alterada

- Tranquila mi vida, de quien hablas – Terry

- Era Susana!… era ella… no murió!- Candy

- Tranquila… porque dices eso, que te dijo – Terry

- Me dijo que si sigo contigo, estoy firmando la sentencia de muerte de alguien del hogar de Pony – Candy temblaba

- Tranquila, de seguro es una broma – Terry

- No! Era ella, estoy segura – Candy seguía temblando

- Terry tenemos que hablar – Albert

- Dorothy quédate con ella – Terry le dio un beso en la cabeza a Candy – Tranquila mi vida, voy hablar con Albert… tranquila – se dirigió hacia donde estaba Albert

- No ha pasado nada extraordinario en el Hogar – Albert

- Ella dice que es Susana – Terry

- Crees que ella quiera hacerle algo a Candy – Albert

- Creo que si… hay que tener cuidado no me voy arriesgar a que le pase algo de nuevo – Terry

- Estoy de acuerdo – Albert

Esa noche se quedaron resguardando la habitación de Candy, pusieron al tanto a Archie. Al día siguiente Albert entro a la habitación de Candy y estaba mirando hacia la ventana

- Pequeña te levantaste demasiado temprano – Albert

- No pude dormir, solo estoy pensando en ella – Candy

- Pero es que no puedes vivir con miedo, debemos enfrentarla – Albert

- Estoy de acuerdo, quiero enfrentarla, pero no quiero poner en riesgo a la Srita. Pony y la hermana María que son como mis madres o simplemente alguno de los niños, he visto de lo que es capaz y quiero protegerlos – Candy

- Pequeña, ya tomamos medidas, hay vigilancia extrema en el hogar, ellas están bien, después de que desmayaste yo hable y me dijeron que estaban bien – Albert

- Te lo agradezco… Albert… - Candy

- Si, dime – Albert se acercó a ella

- No quiero que le comentes nada a Terry, todavía no es tiempo – Candy estaba temblando

- Tranquila, por mi nadie se va a enterar, pero ten en cuenta que pronto no vamos a poder ocultarlo, tienes que hablar con el – Albert

- Pero si esa mujer cumple su amenaza – Candy

- Pequeña no lo vamos a permitir, tranquila – Albert la abrazo y la beso en la frente

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar de los suburbios de Chicago

- Srita. la vigilancia ha aumentado - Brian

- No me interesa, quiero que sigan vigilándola en algún momento tendrán que descuidarse, la quiero muerta – La dama

- Nunca sale sola – Brian

- Pronto lo hará, el catrín pronto hará su trabajo, ya lo verán – la dama

- De que están hablando – el catrín

- Brian que duda de tu trabajo – la dama

Es cuestión de perspectivas, ya está todo planeado y desde mañana te darás cuenta de la realidad – el catrín en ese momento hizo que entrara una niña rubia de 2 años

- Y de dónde la sacaste – la dama

- Del Hogar de Pony – el catrín

- Pero como le hizo… mis contactos dijeron que ese Hogar estaba muy vigilado – Brian

- Ese es un secreto – el catrín

* * *

Mientras en el Hogar de Pony

- Srita. Pony, no encontramos a Charlie – la hermana Maria preocupada

- Debe estar escondida – Srita Pony

- Todos la han estado buscando y nadie la encuentra, Jimmy y John no han dejado de buscarla pero nadie la ha encontrado – la hermana Maria

- Entonces hay que llamar a las autoridades, esto no puede ser – la Srita. Pony al momento de levantar el teléfono entro John

- Srita. Pony encontramos la muñeca de Charlie – John entro alterado al agarrarla la Srita Pony se percató que había una carta que decía entregar esta carta a Srita. Candy Andley y no avisar a la policía por que la niña morirá

- Una carta para Candy? – Srita. Pony extrañada

- Debemos informarle al Sr. Andley, puede que sea esa mujer que quiere dañar a nuestra niña – La hermana Maria

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero yo misma voy a ir a Chicago a verlo – Srita. Pony

- Quiero ir con usted – John

- No… tú tienes que cuidar a los chicos, asi como decidiste que nadie te adoptara por quedarte con nosotros, tienes que ver que nadie más desaparezca, confío en ti – Srita. Pony lo abrazo

En ese momento la Srita. Pony viajo para Chicago, la hermana María empezó a poner horarios mas rígidos, ahora todos los niños se cuidaban entre si, mientras que los guardias de seguridad empezaron hacer rondines

- Hermana Maria, la veo muy preocupada – John

- Tenemos que buscar la forma para resguardar a los niños no me siento segura – La hermana Maria

- Pasa algo – Tom entro en ese momento

- Charlie ha desaparecido – John

- Como que desapareció – Tom molesto

La hermana Maria se sentó a platicarle todos los sucesos de la vida de Candy, y por qué tenían que buscar la mejor forma para resguardar la seguridad del Hogar y la sospecha de que esa mujer pudiera hacerle algo nuevamente a Candy

- Mañana mismo voy a cercar toda la propiedad del hogar, de tal forma que solo haya una misma entrada y salida – Tom muy firme

- Gracias – La hermana Maria

Esa misma tarde la Srita. Pony llego a la mansión de los Andley pero antes de entrar se encontró con Terry

- Srita. Pony pasa algo – Terry extrañado de verla ahí

- Sr. Grandchester, vengo a ver al Sr. Andley una de mis niñas desapareció y encontramos esto – Srita. Pony le enseño la carta – necesito su ayuda para encontrarla

- Es la letra de Susana – Terry sintió que la sangre le empezó a hervir por todo el cuerpo – piensa cumplir con su palabra…. Venga acá no podemos hablar

Terry inmediatamente subieron al automóvil en dirección de la oficina de Albert, durante el camino hablaron de todo lo sucedido en el Hogar, cuando llegaron entraron a la oficina se encontraron con Archie

- Albert al ver el sobre lo abrió

* * *

_Veo que no te importo mi advertencia de alejarte de él, esta niña tiene los minutos están contando, depende de ti que ella viva tienes 24 horas para dejarlo y hacerlo público o darme tú mejor oferta en el Grant Park_

* * *

- Acaso será que quiere dinero – Archie fue lo primero que se imagino

- Creen que pueda matar a la Charlie – Srita. Pony angustiada

- Srita. Pony no lo vamos a permitir – Terry se acercó a ella tratándole de dar seguridad

- Que está pasando – Candy entro en ese momento dejando a todos callados

- Pequeña que haces acá – Albert asombrado, en ese momento se acerco a él y le quito el papel al leerlo sintió que se le iba el aire y se puso demasiado blanca que asusto a todos

- Candy tranquila respira – Terry se acerco a ella

- Que sientes – Albert

- Me du-e-le el pe-c-ho – Candy no podía hablar mucho, Albert si avisar salió corriendo de la habitación

- Hija, tranquila acuéstate – Srita. Pony

- Es mejor salir de aquí – Terry la levanto y salieron sabia que algo estaba mal al ver la cara de horror de Albert

- A donde la llevas – Albert

- Con el Dr. Martí… tu manejas – Terry la llevaba cargando

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el Dr. Martí le dio los primeros auxilios, cuando la estabilizo fue a la sala de espera donde todos estaban angustiados

- ¿Cómo esta? – Terry y Albert en coro

- Está bien – Dr. Martí

- Que paso – Terry

- Tuvo una fuerte impresión ¿verdad? – Dr. Martí

- Sí, pero que le paso, desde hace días está presentando problemas de salud – Terry preocupado

- Simplemente ella debe mantener reposos absoluto, no quiero emociones fuertes, ni quiero que se altere, su corazón está débil, por el golpe que tuvo en ese accidente cerca del corazón, y eso esta provocando estos problemas – Dr. Martí convenció a Terry

- Puedo pasar a verla – Terry desesperado

- Ella quiere verlos a ambos – Dr. Martí, al escucharlo los dos entraron

- Mi amor – Terry sin perder el tiempo entro la abrazo – me asuste demasiado pensé que te perdia

- Terry… no quiero que esa niña muera – Candy se sentía débil, Albert le se dio cuenta

- Tranquila no te preocupes, vamos hacer todo lo necesario para poder recuperarla, si es necesario daremos el dinero necesario para poderla recuperarla – Albert

- Tenemos que terminar – Candy

- No estarás hablando en serio – Terry se empezó a molestar y alzo la voz

- Estoy hablando en serio, no quiero que Charlie muera por mi culpa – Candy

- Y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a la mujer que amo por una loca –Terry gritando

- Cálmense los dos – Albert tratando de mediar las cosas – Tenemos que tener la cabeza fría, ambos se aman y en las condiciones actuales no deben separarse

- Albert – Candy asustada

- Si, pequeña vamos a engañarla y así la atraparemos – Albert

- Ya te entendí, voy a dar una entrevista y diré que mi noviazgo contigo ha terminado, entonces ella dejara libre a la niña y podremos atraparla – Terry

- Es un buen plan – Albert

- Pero no creo que sea tonta para creer eso – Candy

- Hay que intentarlo – Albert

- Confía, por favor – Terry la tomo de las manos y la abrazo – mi amor no quiero perderte, no permitamos que ella destruya nuestro amor

En ese momento Terry la beso, mientras a fuera el Dr. Martí fue interceptado por la Srita. Pony

- Dr. quiero la verdad, que tiene Candy – Srita. Pony firme

- Srita. Pony, por ese accidente Candy tuvo un hematoma cerca del corazón, eso es porque tuvo una fractura del tórax, oprimiendo de cierta forma el corazón y con el embarazo – Dr. Martí

- Está embarazada – Srita. Pony tapándose la boca

- Si está embarazada, y ha presentado sensación de ahogo, traía incremento del ritmo cardiaco, ha presentado en otras ocasiones cansancio, mareos y desmayos además de todos los síntomas normales del embarazo además entre mas crezca él bebe va a oprimir las el corazón y no sabemos que pueda pasar y lo preocupante es que si no evitamos estos síntomas además de las fuertes impresiones y disgustos perderá al bebe – Dr. Martí

- Prométame que pase lo que pase usted la cuidara y vera que ella pueda tener ese bebe que ambos vivan – Srita. Pony con tanta insistencia

- Tratare – Dr. Martí – pero también depende de un milagro

- Dios no puede permitir más desgracias, prométalo, necesito que lo prometa, ella ya no debe sufrir más desgracias – Srita Pony le agarro de brazo – Ella debe ser feliz, se lo merece

- Se lo prometo, la cuidare como nadie – Dr. Martí

En ese momento, Albert y Terry se fueron al Grant Park, entre los arboles escucharon

- Deténganse! – El catrín

- Quién Diablos eres – Terry

- Muestra la cara cobarde – Albert

- Eso es lo de menos, donde está la chica – el catrín

- Eso no te importa, venimos a informarles que mañana a las 8 horas voy a dar una conferencia de prensa informando el rompimiento de mi compromiso con ella – Terry

- Eso no es lo acordado, ella tiene que dar la conferencia de prensa en este mismo lugar y cuando lo escuchemos la niña aparecerá, no antes – el catrín

- Y como vamos a estar seguros de lo que ustedes prometen – Albert

- Eso lo tendrán que comprobar mañana… no antes y es su propio riesgo si quieren volver a ver a la niña – El catrín

Al día siguiente, muchos reporteros amigos de Terry estaban citados para dar el anuncio, Candy iba acompañado de la Srita. Pony y Stear a su lado, Terry mostraba indiferencia hacia Candy, el detective Reeves estaba mezclado entre los reporteros y algunos policías, Albert, Archie y la Sra. Elroy estaba atrás de los reporteros como esperando a Charlie, los guardias de seguridad estaban alrededor de ellos

- Buenos días amigos, perdón por hacerlos venir tan temprano – Terry por dentro se sentía nervioso – Como ustedes sabrán por años he entablado una relación sentimental con la hija adoptiva del Sr. William A. Andley y queremos dar una noticia

- Por cuestiones de fuerza mayor hemos tomado la decisión de terminar nuestro comprom…. – Candy no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento se escuchó un disparo

- Candy! – Terry grito inmediatamente al escuchar el disparo

- Stear! – Candy grito

- Tranquila estoy bien, simplemente es un rozón – Stear la había protegido con su cuerpo y cayó encima de Candy

- Mi niña! Estas bien – Srita. Pony

- Esta sangrando demasiado – Candy asustada

- Hay que apretar la herida – Terry lo hizo

- Tran-quila – Stear

- Archie tu hermano está herido – Sra. Elroy, Archie fue inmediatamente a lado de Stear

Entre toda la confusión la Sra. Elroy vio a la niña que caminaba llorando rumbo a ellos, ella corrió a su lado y la abrazo, mientras que Albert y el detective Reeves buscaban de donde había llegado el tiro al ver en la dirección que venía Charlie a lo lejos vieron que alguien corría y fueron tras de él, cuando se alejaron

- Stear! – Archie grito al llegar

- Sera mejor que te alejes de él muy despacio – Susana le estaba apuntando en la cabeza a Candy, Terry al reaccionar no se podía mover – Esta vez no fallare –con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que era una tontería hacerlo

- Porque? Me odias tanto – Candy en ese momento se fue en contra de ella, forcejeaban

- Esa bala era para ti…. Pero este pelele se interpuso – Susana

- De…-tenla por fa-v-vor… Terry, n-no permitas que le haga daño – Stear

- William! William! – Sra. Elroy gritaba una y otra desde que vio a Susana y abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Charlie – Albert! Ayuda

Albert escucho un disparo regreso inmediatamente, ese disparo fue al aire Susana había disparado, Terry corrió para separarlas, Candy quedo atrás de él mientras que Archie trataba de hacer presión en la herida de Stear para que no se desangrara

- Apártate! – Susana le seguía apuntando

- No!... ella es la que amo y tú no podrás separarnos – Terry

- Quítate! – Susana disparo en la pierna de Terry hizo que se doblara

- Terryy! – Candy grito inmediatamente

- El siguiente tiro es para ti, así que aléjate de ahí – Susana le ordeno a Candy

- Porque no los dejas en paz, él ya te dijo que no te ama – Srita. Pony quiso intervenir

- Usted no se meta, vieja inútil – Susana grito – obedece apártate de él o se muere

- Basta ya de juegos, deja en paz a mi familia, que es lo que quieres – Candy furiosa

- Que te mueras realmente, te quiero muerta – Susana con la mirada perdida

- Hija detente – Srita. Pony la detuvo

- Srita. Pony no se preocupe el destino esta marcado y no podemos seguir huyendo de él, tal vez tenía que morir hace 2 años – Candy

- Hija el destino no tiene nada que ver, Dios es el único que tiene esa decisión, además debes de luchar por el hijo que estas esperando – Srita. Pony dejo asombrado a todos

- Suelte el arma! – Detective Reeves

- Noooooooooooooooooooo! – Susana furiosa empezó a disparar

Por unos segundos una balacera se desato, todos se tiraron al suelo al termino

- Srita. Pooonnnnnnnnnnyyyyy! – Candy gritaba desesperada – Una ambulancia, rápido

- Es demasiado tarde… - Srita. Pony tratando de jalar aire

- No Srita. Pony, usted no! Porque lo hizo…. ¿Por qué? – Candy lloraba

- Porque eres mi hija, des-de qu-e te encon-tr-tro la herm-mana Maria y te vi te ganas-te mi cari-ño, tuve en bra-zos te gana-nas-te mi amor y la vi-da se ensaño con-tigo y te le-vantas-te esa virtud siem-pre la admire, tu tie-nes derec-ho a vi-vir y ser fe-liz – Srita. Pony con dificultad para hablar – mi ti-e-empo ha ter-min-na-doiempre

- No hable por favor – Terry trataba de presionar una de las heridas, pero se dio cuenta que no era solo una como pudo llego hacia ellas – tiene que guardar fuerzas

- Ust-tedes se aman y…. de-ben lu-char por s-su amor y por el hi-jo qu-e vie-ne en cam-mino – Srita. Pony

- No hable… por favor – Candy lloraba

- Cui-da a los ni-ños, di-les que los quie-ro – Srita. Pony

- No hable así, usted se va a recuperar tiene que recuperarse – Candy

- Que… Di-o-os los ben-d-di-ga, ha-gala muy fe-e-l-liz – Srita. Pony en ese momento perdiendo el conocimiento

- No….. Srita. Ponyyyy, Srita. Ponny por favor despierte – Candy no dejaba de gritar

**Continuara…**

Chicas:

Gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews y disculpen por la tardanza, pero pronto vamos a llegar al final de esta historia, gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, espero que no sea la última historia que escriba y que este capítulo les guste.

Cuídense mucho

Amy

23

**aDVERTENCIa:** La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigie fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.


	17. Cap XVI: Un nuevo sendero

CAPITULO 16

Un nuevo sendero

* * *

Despues de la balacera al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Candy por la Srita. Pony, Albert fue a su encuentro, mientras Terry presionaba la herida Albert hacia un torniquete a la herida de Terry lo más pronto posible, mientras sentía un gran nudo en la garganta cuando la Srita. Pony les dio su bendición

- Nooo! Ella no, Srita. Pony no se muera, Nooooo! – Candy lloraba en ese momento empezó a sentir una taquicardia, se ponía pálida

- Candy! Candy!, tranquila ya no hay nada que hacer – Albert la detuvo al ver que la empezaba a zarandear y vio que se puso palida – tienes que ser fuerte por el ser que llevas en tu vientre

- Tranquila mi amor, Albert tiene razón – Terry la abrazo y Candy empezó a llorar inconsolable mientras que Terry la abrazaba fuertemente – debes tranquilizarte, tu corazón está muy acelerado, Tranquila mi amor – y la empezó a besar en la frente

- Te…terry! – Susana con una voz muy débil

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Susana tirada había recibido cuatro disparos y se estaba desangrando, junto ella estaba el Detective Reeves quien trataba de salvarle la vida, Candy al verla no sintió ni siquiera odio

- Por fa-v-vor quiero – Susana

- No te merec… - Terry no termino de hablar porque Candy le puso la mano en su boca

- Mi amor, acércate a ella, yo te lo pido – Candy al ver la negativa de Terry

- Pero… está bien pero es solo porque tú me lo pides – Terry se acercó a ella

Con la ayuda de Albert llego hasta Susana, mientras ellos hablaban la Sra. Elroy se acerco a Candy y solo la abrazo

- Con nada puedo aliviar el dolor que sientes ahora, llora hija que realmente lo necesitas – Sra. Elroy la abrazo y lloraba Candy

- Charlie, donde esta – Candy preocupada – Ella no debe verla

- Tranquila, ella está segura en el coche, está bien – Sra. Elroy – Ven vamos con Charlie

- No quiero separarme de la Srita. Pony – Candy

- Ven vamos por favor – Sra. Elroy con voz suave pero firme consiguió llevársela

Llegaron las ambulancias, los reporteros fueron informados que en la tarde se daría una conferencia prensa de todos los sucesos y detalles, mientras Candy estaba con la Sra. Elroy, Terry estaba con Susana

- Per…- Susana quería hablar

- No puedo, hiciste mucho daño, el amor se gana día a día no se impone – Terry

- Per… - Susana quería seguir hablando

- No puedo – Terry se iba a levantar

- Hazlo por humanidad, lo necesita, sé que no lo merece de eso estoy consciente – Albert lo detuvo

- Ella no tuvo ni siquiera piedad por las personas que mato, no puedo juzgarla no me corresponde pero por el momento no puedo perdonarla – Terry se alejó junto con Albert

- Terr…! – Susana derramo una lagrima

- William! William! – Sra. Elroy grito desesperada – Candy!

Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba la Sra. Elroy subieron inmediatamente al auto y se dirigieron al Hospital del Dr. Martí, internaron a Candy de inmediato por la taquicardia, George se dedicó hacer todos los trámites para que entregaran el cuerpo de la Srita. Pony, la bala que hirió a Stear atravesó entre el hombro y el pecho, el Dr. Martí simplemente le dijo…fue un rozón!... Ambos decidieron ir a la casa de los Britter a darle la noticia a Annie, cuando llegaron el mayordomo los recibió Annie estaba en la sala con Logan ultimando los detalles de su boda que seria 2 semanas

- Archie, Stear! Que sorpresa verlos juntos – Annie se a acerco a ellos para saludarlos - ¿Cómo esta Patty y Candy?

- Annie, necesitamos que tomes asiento – Archie muy serio

- ¿Qué paso?, me están asustando, ¿Qué pasa? hablen – Annie se empezó a desesperar y asustar

- Annie tenemos que infórmate que la Srita. Pony… - Archie sintió un nudo en la garganta

- ¿Qué le paso a la Srita. Pony?... hablen…. – Annie

- Murió esta mañana – Stear – lo siento mucho

- Noooo! – Annie simplemente dijo eso su semblante cambio drásticamente

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo paso? – Logan no pudo quedarse con la duda

Mientras Stear y Archie contaban los sucesos, Annie derramaba lagrimas en silencio, trataba de contenerse y cuando terminaron el relato

- ¿Cómo esta Candy? – Annie

- La ingresaron al hospital del Dr. Martí, su afección del corazón se está agravando cada vez mas – Stear

- Donde van a velar a la Srita. Pony – Annie

- Va hacer en el Hogar, Albert fue a darle la noticia a la hermana María – Archie

- Logan, me puedes llevar a ver a Candy – Annie

- Si mi vida, yo te llevo – Logan la abrazo y al oído le dijo – si quieres llorar está bien, sé que te duele pero estoy aquí contigo para amortiguar tu pena – y le dio un tierno beso en la boca

- Vamos – Annie

Albert estaba llegando al Hogar de Pony cuando la hermana Maria a lo lejos lo veía llegar su corazón latía muy rápido como si algo le anunciara

- Buenas tardes Sr. Andley – La hermana María

- Vengo porque traigo malas noticias – Albert con un nudo en la garganta

- Paso algo inevitable verdad? – La hermana María – solo dígame fue la Srita. Pony

- Si… - Albert bajo la cabeza

- Pase, debemos hablar en el despacho – La hermana María lo dejo pasar, mientras los niños se quedaban mirando esa escena un silencio ensordecedor que John sintió miedo

Cuando llegaron, Albert le conto todos los detalles de los sucesos, la hermana María no dijo absolutamente nada solo sentía una opresión en el corazón, cuando Albert termino

- Solo le pido que me deje hablar con los chicos antes que traiga el cuerpo – La hermana María con una gran tristeza

- Si, se hará como usted diga – Albert

- El entierro… no se… - La hermana María se sentía abrumada

- Le parece que adecuemos la capilla para que ahí se entierre – Albert

- Gracias… muchas gracias por todo su apoyo – La hermana María

La hermana María reunió a todos los niños del hogar en la capilla, cuando llego Jimmy y Tom la hermana hablo con ellos de la muerte de la Srita. Pony, los más chicos no entendían porque los grandes lloraban, porque decían que no la verían, porque?... porque? Jo Annie empezó a rezar el padre nuestro y al oírla, todos empezaron a rezar, Albert sentía un gran nudo en la garganta porque algunos se les cortaba la voz, esa noche la noticia se rego como pólvora sobre todo el condado, en poco tiempo la gente empezó a llegar al Hogar

Cuando llego la familia Andley con el cuerpo de la Srita. Pony, muchos se asombraron por tanta gente que estaba reunida esperándola, Tom al ver a Annie y a Candy las abrazo no pudieron convencerla que no fuera, ambas lloraron en su hombro, la hermana Maria seguía mostrando su temple, no derramaba una lagrima, consolaba a todos los niños, caminaba por todos lados, se acercó a Candy, Annie y Tom, los abrazo a cada uno, y en ese momento les daba palabras de aliento, en eso llego la Sra. March, la hermana Maria al verla la abrazo muy fuertemente era una dama que tenía como 35 años, fue la primera niña que recibieron en el Hogar

La misa de cuerpo presente fue muy emotiva y fue cuando la Sra. March se paró a decir unas palabras

- Muchos no me conocen pero fui la primera niña que la Srita. Pony acepto en este hogar, me encontró en ese árbol grande que todos ustedes conocen y en el cual ella decía que me encontró como un animalito salvaje y herido, al principio le costó mucho trabajo que me comportara siempre me retaba y a veces por cosas sin importancia, pero me tuvo muc-cha paciencia creo que fui la causante de esta labor tan importante junto con la hermana Maria se convirtió en su misión en su vida que todos los huérfanos de este condado tuvieran un hogar y una oportunidad en esta vida y el saber que ella ya no está con nosotros se nos hace incomprensible porque siempre estuvo cuando nos caímos por primera vez, algunos cuando le salió el primer diente o cuando se nos cayó el primer diente, o le regalamos la primer sonrisa, o cuando nos compraron nuestro primeros zapatos y nos emocionamos, cuando hacíamos las primeras travesuras, nos apoyó en nuestras tristezas y alegrías, nos dio ese aliento, algo que es para todos muy simbólico fue esta piyama – en ese momento saco de su bolsa una piyama rosa con su nombre grabado Elisabeth Brig – que un día anterior de nuestra partida la bordaba con sus manos, porque era como darnos una parte de su corazón y que recordáramos quien éramos y de donde veníamos, siempre nos procuró, nos buscó un hogar, no una simple casa, tenía que ser una familia que nos diera lo más básico que era el amor cuando partíamos con nuestros nuevos padres ellas mostraban una felicidad que tal vez sentían en ese momento porque tendríamos una vida, pero por dentro sentían dolor porque la vida les arrancaba parte de su corazón, sé que para cada hijo o hija de este Hogar y cuando no tenían la fortuna de ser adoptados ella misma se encargaba en buscarnos tutores que estudiáramos algo o aprendiéramos un oficio para poder salir adelante. La Srita. Pony no solo fue una maestra, una tutora sino una ma…. madre como también lo es la hermana María, ella entrego su vida por sus hijos y hasta el último momento lo demostró. Srita, Pony sus hijos están reunidos aquí se que desde el cielo nos ve y sabe usted que por usted somos hombres y mujeres de bien, gracias por todas sus bendiciones y en nuestro corazón siempre estará y nunca la olvidaremos ni olvidaremos de dónde venimos – Elisabeth March Brig

Esas palabras hizo que cada quien recordara todos los momentos de su niñez, las chicas lloraron, algunos chicos se aguantaban las ganas de llorar mientras que otros no pudieron contener una lagrima. Candy cada palabra la estremecía, veía pasar su vida, sintió un mareo que Terry la tuvo que sostener para que no se desmayara, Annie al escuchar lo de la piyama sintió vergüenza porque su madre adoptiva la había tirado y ya no la conservaba y sintió culpa, Tom, John y Jimmy que eran los más cercanos al hogar vieron sus vidas igual pasar con esas palabras que John recordó sus últimas palabras que le dijo _[No… tú tienes que cuidar a los chicos y ver que nadie más desaparezca, confío en ti – Srita. Pony lo abrazo]_ sintió escalofríos ellos se sintieron con la obligación de cuidar a los niños de ahora en adelante.

Después de las palabras de la Sra. March, la hermana María hablo

- Gracias Elisabeth por esas palabras, agradezco a todos por estar aquí, veo caras viejas que nunca pensé que volvería a ver pero que ahora comprendo que esta labor que ella inicio y me enseño a querer dio frutos y muy buenos – en ese momento le salió una lagrima que se derramaba por su mejilla – su corazón se llenó de amor por cada uno de ustedes no quiero que sientan culpas o remordimientos ella era como una madre no solo para ustedes sino para mí y siempre dio todo sin esperar nada a cambio, todo era dar y dar, esta casa no será la misma sin ella pero espero que para todos sea un modelo a seguir sin importar el status que vivan ahora y recuerden que siempre esta casa está abierta para todos sus hijos – la hermana Maria

Cuando la enterraron en la capilla los niños cantaron las canciones que interpretaban cada 4to. fin de semana para poder ser adoptados y que ambas les enseñaron y los adultos que también vivieron en el hogar empezaron a cantarlas, para los demás se les hizo un nudo en la garganta porque se dieron cuenta que eran casi todos los que estuvieron ahí. Después del entierro, ofrecieron un pequeño bufete la Hermana María veía a todos y en eso Candy se acercó a ella

- Mira, este suceso hizo que muchos se volvieran a reencontrar – La hermana Maria

- Perdón… necesito su perdón – Candy

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, una madre da la vida por sus hijos sean malos o buenos, y tú no eres la excepción, la Srita. Pony siempre vio en ti y en cada uno de ellos los hijos que nunca tuvo, los amo con devoción, entrego su vida como una madre – La hermana Maria la abrazo – sabia el peligro que corrías con esa mujer por eso fue a verte, porque sé que quería protegerte y lo consiguió sin importar que su vida estuviera en peligro

- Pero… - Candy

- Candy tu siempre has sido fuerte, te han pasado cosas que a ninguno de ellos – con su mirada señalaba a todos – ha vivido, tú tienes una fortaleza muy grande, te has cuidado sola, haz sobresalido sola, pero también necesitabas protección, cuando pensamos que te perdimos, ella no quería hablar, se sentía vacía por dentro no tenía ganas de nada, se sintió culpable porque no pudo evitarlo, lo pero que una puede ver es morir a uno de sus hijos, hija no te sientas culpable, Dios sabe porque hace las cosas – La hermana Maria la abrazo

Al día siguiente llamaron a la puerta en la casa de los Andley

- Donde esta – Sra. Marlow llena de dolor

- Que es lo que pasa – Sra. Elroy interrumpió

- Quiero saber donde esta – Sra. Marlow llena de dolor

- Con quien tengo el gusto – Sra. Elroy empezando a molestarse

- Quiero saber donde esta, la asesina de mi hija – Sra. Marlow llena de dolor

- Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, le pido que se retire – Terry entro en ese instante

- Maldito… maldito, ustedes son los culpable de la muerte de mi hija – Sra. Marlow llena de dolor

- Es usted la madre de esa mujer desquiciada, que quiso matar a mi sobrina – Sra. Elroy furiosa por la situación

- No le permito – Sra. Marlow quiso golpear a la Sra. Elroy pero ella le detuvo el golpe

- La que no le permite nada soy yo, usted no es nadie para que venga aquí en mi casa a gritar y a culpar a mi sobrina de algo que ella no tuvo nada que ver – Sra. Elroy se impuso ante ella

- Ella se interpuso entre la relación de ellos – Sra. Marlow ciega de dolor

- Que mala memoria tiene usted, al principio usted se opuso que me buscara, cuantas veces le dijo que me dejara cuando por culpa de ella tuve ese accidente – Terry furioso

- Eso no es cierto – Sra. Marlow grito desesperada

- Carl la desenmascaro – Karen iba entrando con Albert

- Eso no es cierto – Sra. Marlow gritaba constantemente

- Ella quería que las luces le cayeran a ella, porque sabía que usted iba a obligar a Terry que le respondiera – Karen

- No les creo quieren difamar a mi hija, perjudicarla para que ella cargue con una culpa que no es suya – Sra. Marlow

- Si la quisiéramos difamar como usted dijo porque diablos quiso matar a Candy, ella le agarro odio porque sabía que yo la amaba mas que a nadie, que necesidad había de secuestrar a una niña para poder matarla – Terry furioso

- Señora si quiere saber más detalles, podemos ir a ver al Detective Reeves el puede no solo confirmar lo que le hemos dicho, sino mostrarle todas las pruebas que hay en contra de ella – Albert

- Ella destruyo su carrera por ese amor que sintió por usted, ese maldito amor, usted era su obsesión – Sra. Marlow se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar

- No lloles – Charlie se acerco a la Sra. Marlow

- Charlie, ven – Sra. Elroy la abrazo – Sra. Marlow ella es Charlie la niña que secuestro su hija – en ese momento la Sra. Marlow levanto la cara

- Eres muy bonita, donde está tu mama – Sra. Marlow se acerco a ellas

- No- ché – Charlie

- Ella es huérfana, vivía en el Hogar de Pony – Sra. Elroy

- Te pareces mucho a Susana cuando era niña, no sé qué hice mal para que ella actuara de esa forma, si Dios me diera la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores no los volvería a cometer – Sra. Marlow le hizo una caricia a Charlie, que ella le extendió los brazos

- Tu eles mi mama – Charlie cuando la Sra. Marlow la abrazo

- Te gustaría que yo fuera tu mama – Sra. Marlow

- Chi – Charlie la beso en la mejilla dejando a todos asombrados

- Venga vamos al despacho para hablar – Sra. Elroy

Mientras Terry subió a la recamara de Candy, al verla dormida se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente y ella abrió los ojos

- Descansaste bien – Terry le ayudo a levantarse y a ponerse una bata

- Si – Candy llena de tristeza

- Te sientes mejor – Terry

- Terry… tenemos que hablar – Candy muy seria

- Es con relación a tu estado – Terry muy tiernamente

- Perdóname, perdóname – Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

- No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor – Terry la abrazo

- Es que no quería que te enteraras de esa forma, yo quería que fuera especial el momento para decírtelo – Candy

- Mi vida, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que te amo y tenemos que casarnos lo más pronto posible – Terry la abrazo y la beso tiernamente – es más nos podemos casar la próxima semana

- Pero estamos de luto – Candy tristemente – además la Tía abuela no lo permitirá

- Candy, ya hable con Albert y acordamos hacerlo, solo esperamos que tu estuvieras de acuerdo, quiero que viajemos a Londres después de casarnos para que te atienda un especialista – Terry

- Como tu digas, no quiero separarme de ti – Candy se dejo querer

La boda fue de lo más sencilla, los testigos fueron Albert y Karen como Archie y Patty, mientras que Annie no quiso asistir a la boda, ni le dio ninguna explicación a Candy, Terry y ella al día siguiente se fueron a Londres, cuando desembarcaron muchos periodistas los estaban esperando

- Sr. Grandchester, es cierto que usted engaño a la Srita. Marlow para poderse casar con la Srita. Andley – Reportero

- No tengo ningún comentario de eso – Terry molesto

- Sr. Grandchester, por culpa de usted fue recluida en una institución psiquiátrica – Reportero

- Le dije que no tengo ningún comentario – Terry

- Sr. Grandchester porque no quiere contestar – Reportero

- Mira imbécil – Terry se iba acercar para golpearlo pero Candy lo detuvo

- Con quien tenemos el gusto – Candy

- Soy el Sr. Dawson – El Reportero con curiosidad – usted es?...

- Antes de que le diga quién soy yo, usted sabía que la ilustre Srita. Marlow sin piedad le provoco una parálisis a Sr. Grandchester – Candy

- Usted entonces es… - Reportero

- Y sabía usted, que me secuestro y estuvo a punto de matarme – Candy empezó agitarse – y que para conseguir sus propósitos mato a todo aquel que se le interpuso

- Srita. Andley, tiene pruebas de eso – Reportero

- No solo tengo pruebas, tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran – Candy

- Tranquila mi amor – Terry la abrazo – Ven este tipo de gente no merece que hables con él

- Lo que se necesita son pruebas documentales – Reportero

- Amigos, ustedes están como testigos que es un imprudente, mi única declaración es la siguiente "Yo nunca mantuve una relación con la Srita. Marlow, en relación a sus facultades mentales tienen que verlo directamente con el juez que la condeno, yo nunca intervine, la Srita. Andley ha sido mi novia desde los 17 años y actualmente es mi esposa por lo que les voy a pedir respeto hacia ella no pienso dar réplica a difamaciones o arbitrariedades"– Terry molesto que ya no quiso contestar ninguna pregunta y se retiró junto con Candy mientras que el reportero se quedó trabado de coraje

- Maldito ingles, algún día tendrás que contestar – Reportero

En el coche, Terry la vio triste

- Mi vida, discúlpame por exponerte a esto – Terry

- No te preocupes, tengo que acostumbrarme, eres una persona pública y todos querrán saber de tu vida – Candy lo abrazo

- Pero no quiero que esto afecte a nuestra vida – Terry la beso en la frente

Llegaron a la mansión Andley, donde los sirvientes estaban esperándolos

- Sr. Grandchester, bienvenido – Mayordomo – mi nombre es Joan Mitchell

- Sr. Mitchell, gracias por su recibimiento – Terry ayudando a bajar a Candy – con cuidado mi vida

- Sra. Grandchester, bienvenida – Mayordomo

- Está lista la alcoba principal, ella tiene que descansar – Terry

- Sí señor, por aquí – Mayordomo

- Terry no me siento cansada quiero conocer la casa – Candy

- Lo sé, pero te propongo algo, vamos primero a la recamara quiero estar a solas contigo – Terry la beso con cariño

Terry la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara ahí la recostó en la recamara y la tomo entre sus brazos

- Candy, aquí quiero empezar una nueva vida, una vida donde solo tú y yo seamos protagonistas de nuestra propia historia – Terry en eso se levanto y se acerco a su maleta – con lo que paso hace rato, me dejo pensando y quiero retomar esto de nuevo – tomo un manuscrito y se lo entrego a Candy

- ¿Qué es esto? – Candy al principio no entendía pero al verlo sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas – "Titulo: El amor nunca muere, autor Terius G. Grandchester" – Es tu novela

- Sí, quiero acabarla y tu serás la primera en leerlo – Terry

- Estoy de acuerdo – Candy

- Candy, también quiero reencontrarme con mi padre – Terry

- Estoy segura que te recibirá con los brazos abierto – Candy optimista

- Eso espero – Terry la abrazo

Mientras en América

- Albert, te veo muy pensativo – Karen se acerco a él por la espalda – te preocupa algo

- No, mi amor simplemente estaba pensando en Candy, espero que esto no te moleste – Albert se voltio y la abrazo

- No tengo por qué molestarme, ella ya está casada con Terry y tu siempre la has visto como una hija – Karen lo empezó acariciar en la cara – pero que te angustia

- Tengo miedo que pierda la vida al tener al bebe como mi hermana – Albert

- Es eso… yo no soy muy creyente pero Dios no lo va a permitir – Karen lo beso en los labios

- Aún así tengo miedo – Albert se dejaba querer por Karen

- Te propongo algo, porque no preparamos nuestra boda en Londres en 5 meses y con ese pretexto vamos a verlos – Karen – piénsalo, ellos están ahí para disfrutar de su luna de miel y no podemos llegar nada mas así porque sí, pero si llegamos con la noticia que deseo casarme ahí contigo y tu simplemente me cumples un capricho de chica ellos no se darán cuenta de tu preocupación

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero podrás arreglar todo desde aquí para tener listo la boda alla – Albert

- Eso déjamelo a mí – Karen

Mientras en las oficinas de la familia Andley

- Archie – Stear entro a su oficina

- Stear, dime – Archie

- Vengo a despedirme, mañana me regreso a Washington – Stear

- Pero todavía no estás bien – Archie

- Me van a reasignar y quiero que sea lejos – Stear

- Pero es que no puedes continuar así… perdóname por haberte robado el amor de patricia – Archie se sentía triste

- No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Archie tengo que encontrar mi camino, un sentido a mi vida – Stear demostraba su tristeza – si me quedo podre cometer una tontería

- Que quieres decir – Archie

- Me siento perdido, sin rumbo, ni siquiera tengo ganas de inventar algo, si me sigo quedando esta tristeza que siento me va a consumir, he perdido el amor de 2 grandes mujeres y ahora no tengo nada, solo esta vida – Stear

- Stear, déjame ayudarte – Archie

- Esto lo tengo que hacer solo – Stear

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegaron a Londres, Terry y Candy no habían salido a muchos lados, estaban en la gran sala leyendo libros en eso entro el mayordomo

- Señor Grandchester, tiene visitas – mayordomo, le entrego una tarjeta, Terry palideció

- ¿Quien es? – Candy se dio cuenta

- Es mi padre – Terry

- Hágalo pasar inmediatamente – Candy

- Candy, no me siento listo – Terry

- Lo estas amor… te lo aseguro – Candy lo abrazo

- Buenos días – Sr. Grandchester

- Buenos días, pase usted, gusta un té o café – Candy – tome asiento

- Gracias, prefiero el té si eres tan amable – Sr. Grandchester

- ¿Como están sus hijos? – Candy con un movimiento en la cabeza le dio la orden al mayordomo

- Están bien, Richard junior ya ingreso al colegio – Sr. Grandchester dejando asombrado a Terry

- Ustedes ya se conocían – Terry

- Si, veo que no te comento nada, por ella no te obligue a regresar al colegio, veo que tenía toda la razón – Sr. Grandchester

- En que tenía razón – Terry trataba de encontrar lógica en las palabras de su padre

- Siempre fuiste rebelde, lo que empezabas nunca lo terminabas y me hizo comprender que era porque siempre te forzaba hacer las cosas que no te gustaban, nunca me preocupe por ver cuáles eran tus pasiones ni tus gustos ese era mi error – Sr. Grandchester

- Te amo más que a mi vida – Terry abrazo a Candy y la beso en la frente

- Bueno hijo he venido a pedirte perdón por ser tan ciego – Sr. Grandchester

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi padre y no tengo porque juzgarte – Terry lo abrazo muy emotivamente que Candy sintió una punzada en su corazón y se puso pálida y se tambaleo como si fuera a caerse, el Sr. Grandchester se dio cuenta y soltó a Terry para auxiliarla

- Siéntese – Sr. Grandchester

- Mi amor – Terry corrió hacia ella - te sientes bien

- Quiero recostarme – Candy rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Terry para que la subiera a la recamara, cuando la dejo ahí, bajo con su padre para seguir hablando

- Terius, vine también porque me entere del estado de salud delicado de tu esposa y quiero ofrecerte que la vea el mejor especialista de aquí – Sr. Grandchester dejando asombrado a Terry

- No sé qué decirte – Terry confundido

- Veo que la amas demasiado, pero quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda desinteresadamente – Sr. Grandchester

- Está bien, pero quiero pedirte algo – Terry

- Que cosa – Sr. Grandchester

- No quiero convivir con tu familia – Terry

- No tendrás que hacerlo, ella falleció la semana pasada, fue muy duro para tus medios hermanos, pero en la casa se respira tranquilidad, Richard y Marian ya entraron al Colegio San Pablo, mientras que Ross Mary esta al cuidado de Josephine – Sr. Grandchester

- De que murió – Terry intrigado

- Cuando ingresaron Richard y Marian al colegio como hace dos años ella empezó a sentirse con libertad de hacer muchas cosas, asistía a todos los eventos que éramos invitados, me fui a un viaje de negocios a Alemania, ella organizo una fiesta y se emborracho al grado que no podía ni sostenerse ella misma, los sirvientes quisieron ayudarla para que se recostara ella no quiso, forcejeo con ellos y se cayó por las escaleras desnucándose – Sr. Grandchester bajando la mirada

- Veo que te afecto – Terry

- Si, a pesar de todo era la madre de mis hijos, siempre me hacía compañía, tal vez por interés y no por amor, pero eso ya no importa, lo que quiero decir es que quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido a lado de mis hijos – Sr. Grandchester

- Pero, padre… yo… no – Terry nervioso

- Terius aunque no me creas siempre has sido mi orgullo, quiero saber qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer en estos momentos – Sr. Grandchester

- Me parece un sueño oírte decir esto – Terry asombrado por el cambio de actitud de su padre, sentía que ya no podía verlo como un enemigo – estoy escribiendo un libro

- Felicidades hijo, sé que la terminaras pronto, pero me gustaría invitarte a trabajar conmigo – Sr. Grandchester

- No sé qué decirte, me tomas por sorpresa – Terry desconcertado

- Piénsalo, no quiero que te sientas presionado, pero me encantaría lo que te propongo no va a rebasar mucho tiempo tienes que pasar tiempo con tu esposa, ella te necesita, lo que yo necesito es que administres ciertas propiedades, mi asistente se pondrá a tus órdenes y no solo te asesorara en lo que se tenga que hacer, no tendrás que salir de aquí, ella hará todo lo administrativo – Sr. Grandchester

- ¿Es mujer? – Terry asombrado

- Es la hija del Sr. Mancini, hace un año falleció y su hija tomo el control de todos mis negocios y es muy competente, inteligente y agradable – Sr. Grandchester vio que estaba dudando – hijo, la verdad es que me voy ausentar por un tiempo y necesito dejar alguien de toda mi confianza a cargo de todos los negocios por eso quiero que aprendas

- Vas a salir de viaje – Terry curioso

- Si… quiero buscar a tu madre – Sr. Grandchester por primera vez se sonrojaba ante su hijo que lo había dejado asombrado

- Padre, la verdad no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar mi madre, pero me da gusto que luches por tu felicidad – Terry lo abrazo espontáneamente

Ha pasado un mes, el Dr. Howard examinaba todos los días a Candy por su estado de salud, que se presentable estable, con cierto decaimiento, además de fatiga, Terry la cuidaba demasiado, la Srita. Mancini era una mujer muy bella que se empezó a interesar por Terry, trataba de estar la mayor del tiempo en el castillo con los más mínimos pretextos

- Sr. Grandchester le busca en el despacho – El mayordomo

- Terry estaba en el jardín platicando con Candy

- ¿Quién es? – Terry

- La Srita. Mancini, que le trae unos papeles – El mayordomo

- Dile que en este momento estoy ocupado – Terry molesto

- Me dijo que era de suma importancia hablar con usted – El mayordomo

- Terry, será mejor que la atiendas – Candy en forma comprensiva

- Es que no quiero atenderla, me molesta que venga a verme por tonterías – Terry

- Mi amor, pero si es algo importante, yo te espero – Candy algo fatigada

- Mi padre dijo que ella era competente, no entiendo porque viene a verme a consultarme por cosas insignificantes – Terry

- No te molestes, mejor ya no la hagas esperar y atiéndela pronto para que regreses conmigo lo más pronto posible – Candy en forma cariñosa

- Te amo demasiado – Terry mientras que unos ojos de tras de ellos los veía con envidia

Terry fue al despacho para verla

- Sr. Grandchester le traigo estos documentos para su autorización – Emily Mancini

- Que son – Terry molesto

- Es la adquisición de un gran teatro aquí en Londres – Emily

- ¿Un teatro?... pero cómo? – Terry extrañado y curioso

- Mi amiga Annie Scott está vendiendo algunas de sus propiedades y me comento que tenía un teatro y me tome la atribución de pensar que usted quisiera adquirirlo…. Sé que usted está muy interesado por las obras teatrales – Emily se dio cuenta que había atraído la atención de Terry ya que no la estaba escuchando, su mirada estaba en las características del teatro

- Y cuanto quiere su amiga – Terry

- El precio está al principio – Emily

- Es demasiado dinero – Terry se asombró al verlo

- Pero vale la pena, si quiere en este instante podemos ir al teatro para que usted lo conozca – Emily acercándose demasiado a Terry

- En este momento no puede ser, estoy ocupado con mi esposa – Terry estaba concentrado en el documento y no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Emily

En ese momento Emily se acerca a Terry simulando que se tropezaba, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella que le planta un beso dejando impresionado a Terry

**Continuara…**

**chicas: **

**Gracias por sus review, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo un feliz año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan, que Dios los bendiga y que la esperanza nunca desaparezca en sus vidas, que el exito predomine en cada segundo de su vida. **

**Cuidense mucho. **

**Amy Grandchester. **

**aDVERTENCIa:** La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigie fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.


	18. Cap XVII: Dar una nueva vida

CAPITULO 17

Dar una nueva vida…

* * *

Emily tomo por sorpresa a Terry con el beso que le dio, no dijo nada y salió de la habitación, mientras se dirigía a lado de Candy en esos momentos él empezó a recordar cuando se había separado de Candy y pensaba que nunca volverían a reunirse

_[Flash Back]_

_Empezó la gira teatral, todos actores estaban nerviosos, Susana Marlow estaba interesada en Terry y trataba de estar un paso delante de él, desde que lo vio quedo enamorada de él, al principio Terry huía de ella pero Susana con gran paciencia había logrado ganarse la confianza de él._

_Terry se sentía atraído, Susana era una mujer muy bella, cualquier hombre se sentiría halagado por solo una mirada, ya se había dado cuenta que ella trataba de estar al pendiente de él, cuando eran descansos Susana tenia listo el almuerzo para poder comer, o ya tenia los libretos listos para dar un repaso o simplemente hacerle compañía escondida en algún rincón mientras él tocaba la armónica._

_Todos esos detalles hicieron que Terry empezara a notarla, la distancia entre él y Candy era demasiada que hizo que Terry empezara a dudar del amor que sentía por Candy, al principio salían a comer, después empezaron hacer cosas juntos, la prensa empezó a hablar del romance entre ellos y de un posible matrimonio, cuando entrevistaban a Susana ella daba por hecho ese matrimonio, entonces Terry pensó que nunca volvería a ver a Candy_

_- Terry te pasa algo, estas nervioso – Susana_

_- No… sólo pensaba – Terry_

_- Relájate cuando lleguemos a Chicago te voy a llevar a comer a un lugar que te va a fascinar – Susana emocionada_

_- Si… - Terry contesto por inercia mientras en sus pensamientos – Es tan dulce que no puedo dejarla con una ilusión… Candy esta tan lejos aun cuando quisiera traerla no puedo, fui un cobarde en dejarla pero Susana! Ella ahora esta en mi vida, puede ser que la llegue a querer, todavía recuerdo las palabras de Robert, me dijo que es un buen partido además ayudaría en mi carrera actoral… que debo hacer_

_- Terry, estas nuevamente sumergido en tus pensamientos, te sientes mal o necesitas algo – Susana al ver que no tenia respuesta de Terry lo dejo que siguiera sumergido en sus pensamientos_

_- Creo que debo hacerla mi novia – Terry seguía pensando mientras veía a través de la ventana y fue cuando vio que se acercaba a la estación donde llevaba al hogar de Pony – Es aquí! – se levanto y se dirigió a hacia la puerta del vagón_

_- Terry, que pasa – Susana, pero no obtuvo respuesta y quedo intrigada_

_- Es aquí… Cómo quisiera regresar el tiempo, Candy! Pensaba – Terry en eso Susana se acercó a él_

_- Mi amor, ven a sentarte, puedes dañarte la garganta si te sigues exponiendo a este polvo – Susana_

_- Si! – Terry vio a Susana y pensó- ella siempre esta al pendiente de mi… debo casarme con ella, siento que podré hacerla feliz_

_Llegaron a Chicago y no se imagino la sorpresa que le tenia deparado el destino, durante el día se instalo en el hotel y salió sin decirle a nadie a donde se dirigía, entonces fue a una joyería y escogió una sortija de matrimonio para entregársela esa noche a Susana, después de la cena que les había otorgaba el Alcalde. Llego la noche se sentía molesto porque la función solo era para la gente importante y ricos de Chicago pero además se sentía nervioso y no sabia por que, empezó la función mientras transcurría sintió una mirada que le hizo ponerse aun mas nervioso eso nunca le había pasado. Cuando termino la función y se dirigía al carruaje junto con Susana, seguía pensando por lo que sintió en el escenario, pero llego el momento que escucho la voz de Candy_

_- Candy! – Terry pensó al escucharla gritar, la busco desesperado pero al no encontrarla – Susana sube por favor – lanzo las rosas a todas sus admiradoras, siempre lo hacia como gesto de agradecimiento – Es ella!, será posible…. No!… ella esta en Inglaterra, no puede ser – Terry se resistía creer lo que veía_

_- Te ocurre algo Terry – Susana se dio cuenta que algo pasaba y la inquietaba mas_

_- Nada – Terry_

_- Fue todo un éxito, estuviste fascinante – Susana lo elogiaba siempre que podía y tenia oportunidad, ella seguía hablando mientras Terry seguía en sus pensamientos_

_- Esa voz era de Candy, todavía resuena en mis oídos, pero no puede ser mientras pensaba – Candy! Me hubiera gustado que me vieras actuar, tu eres la única persona que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca, no sabes que daría porque tu estuvieras a mi lado y no Susana, pero estas en mi pasado, esos días de Londres no volverán y tal vez el destino no nos vuelva a juntar – con tristeza y decepción_

_- Terry, mañana va hacer un día inolvidable para los dos, ya lo veras… Terry – Susana se dio cuenta que no le hacia caso – Terry, te pasa algo_

_- Disculpa me hablabas – Terry estaba distraído_

_- Que si te pasa algo – Susana_

_- No… quiero pedirte que algo Susy – Terry_

_- Dime – Susana trataba de calmar su emoción_

_- Quiero que salgamos rápido de esa reunión, tu sabes que no me gusta esos eventos – Terry_

_- Pero ten en cuenta que son gente importante y que quieren interactuar contigo, eso hace bien a tu carrera – Susana_

_- Lo sé pero esta noche quiero que sea especial, para nosotros dos – Terry se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla con una ternura que estremeció el cuerpo de Susana_

_- Esta bien – Susana se sonrojo, se acercó a él, Terry la miro y al quererla abrazar, Susana le plato un beso, Terry se dio cuenta que estaba ella enamorada de él y para no hacerle un desplante le correspondió el beso_

_Cuando llegaron a la casa del Alcalde, se dio cuenta que había mucha gente que ni conocía, entonces mientras daba autógrafos a las chicas casaderas de la alta sociedad, seguía inquieto por la voz que había reconocido y seguía negando la posibilidad de que fuera ella, cuando alguien le dijo que se haría una recepción en su honor, el declino y al darse la vuelta vio una figura conocida era Elisa, al principio no puso atención a lo que decía, simplemente pensaba si ella esta aquí, entonces la voz era de ella, se puso pálido en el rostro, un frio corrió sobre su cuerpo he hizo que se sintiera una ansiedad tan grande que no podía controlar mientras le pedía explicaciones a Elisa, cuando Susana le dio el pañuelo que pensaban que era de él. Sintió un frio helado y la ansiedad aumento_

_- Es el que usaba en Londres, y es el que le di a Candy, cuando tuvo esa herida, Candy esta aquí y me vio actuar en el tercer piso entonces no me equivoque era su voz, donde esta Elisa, sabes Candy esta aquí – Terry sin pensarlo salió corriendo en busca de su amada - Era ella… no lo puedo creer, Candy esta aquí – Terry se decía una y otra vez_

_Con gran ansia se fue directamente a la calle atrás de él Elisa y Susana, fue donde Susana volvió a escuchar el nombre de Candy y le inquieto mas, corrió y corrió mientras en sus pensamientos seguía pensando en ella y un gran anhelo por verla crecía a cada segundo_

_- Maldición, porque no me di cuenta – Terry_

_En eso se encontró a Archie, Stear y Annie, su desesperación era tan grande que Archie se molesto por la forma que le pregunto pero Stear y Annie le dijeron donde podía encontrarla, pero se encontró con otro obstáculo, Flammy no le quiso dar información y espero lo que mas podía y mientas lo hacia, soñaba con ella, de verla, olvidando los planes que tenia con Susana sus pensamientos se concentraron en Candy y sus sentimientos se empezaron en esclarecer, ese amor que sentía por ella se hizo mas fuerte, solo necesitaba verla para reafirmar sus sentimientos, al llegar el amanecer y no verla entonces le dejo un recado informándole a que hora partiría el tren y poderse ver._

_Cuando llego al hotel hablo con Robert para poder ver si podía quedarse una horas mas en Chicago, pero no se lo permitió, dejo instrucciones en la recepción del hotel para poder verla, pero como no llego se tuvo que ir a la estación del tren, la esperaba en el anden con gran impaciencia y al mismo tiempo la buscaba, Elisa se le acerco pero no le dio importancia._

_- Terry, deja de pensar en ella – Elisa_

_- Que quieres decir – Terry molesto_

_- Que Candy ya te olvido, ella tiene un nuevo romance y no se acuerda de ti – Elisa con gran cizaña_

_- Mientes, eso no es cierto – Terry_

_- Deja de pensar en ella, no te merece en cambio yo… - Elisa_

_- Basta, mejor vete o voy a olvidar que eres una dama – Terry molesto la empujo_

_- Terry eres un maleducado – Elisa molesta_

_Susana le llamó al darse cuenta del altercado con Elisa, pero él quería esperarla, el Tren partió, sentía que su corazón una gran tristeza por no poderla ver, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos_

_- Candy, porque no llegaste, tenia ganas de verte, será cierto lo que me dijo Elisa que tu ya tienes otra persona a tu lado… será cierto – Terry se empezó a molestar_

_- Ten cuidado con el viento, cuida tu garganta – Susana_

_- Si… - Terry le contesto y en sus pensamientos – Si Candy ya rehízo su vida, entonces tendré que rehacer la mía, porque hay algo dentro de mi que se niega a pensar esa posibilidad – en eso mirada se dirigió a lo lejos y fue cuando vio a un ángel blanco que descendía, al principio no la visualizo hasta que salto esa barda de madera – Candy!_

_- Terry!- Gritaba Candy con gran fuerza y corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar el tren inocentemente_

_- No ha cambiado, Candy no ha cambiado – Terry pensaba_

_- Terry! – Candy gritaba_

_- Se ve hermosa vestida de blanco, Candy – Terry pensaba_

_- Terry! – Candy Gritaba_

_- Y esta en Chicago, en América, no tendré que cruzar el atlántico – Terry pensaba_

_- Terry! – Candy gritaba_

_- Candy, contigo me casare, tu eres la mujer que amo y amare por siempre – Terry fue lo que le grito a Candy sin pensar mas_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Se acercó a Candy y el beso en la frente

- Perdóname mi amor – Terry

- Porque tengo que perdonarte – Candy no entendía el motivo

- Nada, olvídalo – Terry con tristeza

- Mi amor te pasa algo, que tienes – Candy se empezó a poner nerviosa – recibiste malas noticias o que paso

- Nada, Emily me dijo que hay un teatro que se esta vendiendo, pero… - Terry dudaba

- Eso me parece fabuloso, si lo compras puedes iniciar tu propia compañía de teatro aquí en Londres – Candy emocionada

- Pero eso me va a quitar tiempo – Terry molesto – y yo no quiero separarme de ti ni de nuestro hijo, entiéndeme amor quiero seguir contigo – Terry la abrazo

- Pero tu carrera nunca nos separa, cuando te vi esa noche actuar, me di cuenta que lo disfrutabas demasiado, me dejaste impresionada con tu actuación, debes seguir haciéndolo, dame ese gusto por favor – Terry

- Es que no se, tendré que pensarlo – Terry

Los meses pasaron, mientras Candy se debilitaba, Terry estaba al pendiente de ella a cada momento, ya estaba en el ultimo trimestre de embarazo, Terry en cierta forma estaba enojado con Candy por su terquedad de querer conocer a Emily, a raíz de ese encuentro se volvieron muy amigas y ella ya no salía mucho de su habitación y Emily se volvió su asistente personal

- Candy te sientes mal – Emily preocupada por cada vez que ella perdía la respiración o se agarraba el pecho

- Me siento cansada, ya logras-te comprar el teatro – Candy con dificultad de hablar

- Ya esta lista toda la transacción, ya puede tomar posesión del teatro en cuanto quieras – Emily

- Solo espero que reanude su carrera ahora que muera – Candy hablo en voz alta

- No debes hablar así – Emily se molesto

- No te enojes no creo sobre-vivir y tu me vas ayudar – Candy

- No quiero oírte decir estas cosas, tu tienes que vivir, el Sr. Grandchester se morirá si te pasara algo – Emily sinceramente

- La vida no la tenemos com-prada y es que voy a morir, por eso estoy preparando todo, quiero que tu cuides de Terry cuando yo no este y de mi hijo cuando nazca – Candy sentada con un nudo en la garganta, en ese momento entro Terry a la habitación

- Porque lloras, pasa algo – Terry sentía que la sangre le hervía de coraje

- Cal-ma mi amor, simplemente estaba recordando el hogar, An-nie y sobre todo a la Srita. Pony… la extraño mucho – Candy

- Mi amor, se que la extrañas y a todos – Terry la abrazo

- Pero… - Candy

- Sé que no haz recibido noticias de ella – Terry apretaba su puño con fuerza

- Siento que ella me sigue cul-pando de la muerte de la… - Candy se le derramo una lagrima

- Mi amor no te angusties, de seguro no ha tenido tiempo, con su matrimonio y el estar arreglando su casa la han tenido ocupada, además pronto van a venir a verte, recuerda que se va a casar Albert y quieren que la boda sea aquí – Terry no la dejaba de abrazar y Candy dejo de temblar pero también se dio cuenta que el corazón de él estaba muy acelerado

- Te amo – Candy le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo y Terry le contesto el beso, Emily se paro y salió de la habitación

Cuando se quedo dormida, Terry salió de la habitación

- Se quedo dormida? Señor – Emily

- Si! – Terry cortantemente

- Gracias, solamente dígale que vengo maña a verla – Emily y antes de salir Terry la agarro de la muñeca fuertemente

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Terry molesto

- Yo nada – Emily lo vio directamente a los ojos

- Si le haces daño soy… soy capaz de matarte – Terry la empujo contra la pared muy amenazante

- Suélteme, estoy de acuerdo que cometí un error el besarlo, pero las cosas han cambiado y aunque ella me lo pidiera, no lo aceptaría – Emily tratando de zafarse pero no pudo

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¿de que hablas – Terry molesto la apretó mas – contesta!

- Cállese, baje la voz, ella cree que se va a morir y quiere que tome su lugar, yo no estoy de acuerdo - Emily

- Pero ¿Por qué? No… no… no! – Terry la soltó y dio un puñetazo a la pared

- Tranquilícese, ella no debe darse cuenta que se lo he contado o perderá la confianza en mi – Emily

- Pero que no se da cuenta que se esta dejando vencer – Terry molesto

- No es eso, que no lo comprende – Emily defendiéndola

- Entonces como debo tomarlo – Terry

- Que no se da cuenta que ella cada minuto que pasa esta sufriendo, no quiere hacerlo sufrir por segunda ocasión con su muerte, todos los días lucha por comer mas aun cuando su cuerpo no lo permite, trata de descansar lo mas que pueda para que él bebe y ella estén bien, venga – Emily lo llevo hasta la recamara de a lado donde va a estar él bebe y Terry se quedo asombrado de como estaba arreglada – Esta habitación ella la arreglo especialmente para él bebe

- Por Dios, jamás me hubiera imaginado una habitación así – Terry recorría la habitación y vio unas muñecas y las tomo - ¿Quién las hizo?

- Ella, cuando no puede dormir se la pasa tejiendo o bordando, la ropa que ve en estos cajones la hizo ella – Emily le mostro la cajonera estaba llena de ropa y además de pañales, calcetines, baberos – Ella tiene miedo de perder esta batalla ante la muerte y si eso pasara le aterra que usted desprecie al bebe cuando ella muera

- Pero como puede pensar en eso – Terry sentía una mezcla de coraje, nostalgia e impotencia

- Por eso todos los días le pide que lean un cuento, le hable al bebe y le cuenta muchas cosas de usted, esos detalles han hecho que la admire, me parece admirable que ella este arriesgando su propia vida por la de este bebe que viene en camino, sé que le molesta mi estancia pero quiero que ella viva por eso la he ayudado en todo lo que me pide, le ayude arreglar este cuarto, no le he negado nada, pero cuando quiere tocarme el tema de dejarme a cargo siempre he tratado de cambiar ese tema – Emily enfrentándolo

- No voy a permitir que siga pensando en eso – Terry molesto

- Si usted la enfrenta, ella puede recaer, que no lo entiende, ella desea mas en el mundo seguir viviendo, pero si no lo logra, ¿Qué piensa hacer usted?, ¿Cómo va a evitar que ella muera? – Emily

- No lo sé, debe de haber una forma de evitar que ella siga pensando eso – Terry

- Pero como lo va hacer – Emily

- Entonces que propones – Terry

- Que no solo le demos esperanza y ganas de vivir, sino que estemos lo mas preparados para cuando nazca él bebe y podamos evitar su muerte – Emily

Terry se quedo pensando, lo que había hablado con Emily, ella se retiro con la esperanza que no la echara de cabeza, paso una semana mas Archie, Patty, la Sra. Elroy, Albert y Karen llegaron a Londres, Terry no le aviso a Candy de la llegada quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- Mi amor, como te sientes hoy – Terry dándole un beso en los labios tiernamente

- Un po-co can-sa-da – Candy

- No te fatigues hablando te tengo una sorpresa – Tery

- ¿cu-al? – Candy

Terry se acercó hacia la puerta y al abrirla en eso los ojos de Candy se inundaron de lágrimas al ver Archie y Albert

- Pequeña como estas – Albert se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente mientras los demás se acercaron a saludarla, la Sra. Elroy la abrazo mientras que Karen le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Bi.. bien – Candy se veía fatigada y demacrada cada vez mas

- Te ves radiante – Archie trataba de ocultar su preocupación al verla

- Candy – Patty se acercó a ella

- Feli-ci-da-des por tu es-esta-a-do – Candy cada vez le costaba mas trabajo respirar

- Gracias, pronto tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia – Patty, mientras que Archie la abrazo y dio un beso tierno

- Que sa-ben de Annie – Candy

- Candy, ella ha estado muy nerviosa por la enfermedad de su madre – Patty

- Que… ti-e-ne – Candy

- Es su corazón – Archie

- En-ton-ces no va a ve-nir – Candy

- Pequeña eso no debe de preocuparte – Albert

- Logan me dijo que llegarían en 3 días, así que déjate de preocuparte – Archie

- No… me es-tas min-ti-tien-do – Candy

- Cuando te he mentido – Archie se arrodillo ante ella y le beso la mano– cuando te des cuenta ella ya esta aquí

- Creo que la Sra. Grandchester debe descansar – Emily en ese momento entro

- ¿Qué impertinencia? – Sra. Elroy se molesto por ese comentario

- Creo que tiene razón – Albert intervino inmediatamente al darse cuenta que la Sra. Elroy se molesto

Cuando salieron de la habitación Karen se acercó a Terry

- Tenemos que hablar – Karen

- Cuando quieras – Terry en voz baja – Sra. Buster – grito

- Señor – la ama de llaves

- Sra. Buster por favor lleve a los invitados a sus habitaciones – Terry ordenando

- Si – Sra. Buster – por aquí

- Le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero me gustaría saber que ha dicho el medico en relación a la salud de Candy – Sra. Elroy

- Señora la situación es delicada e inesperada, hemos tomado todas las precauciones para que Candy pueda sobrevivir – Terry

- Entonces esta en riesgo su vida – Sra. Elroy sintió un nudo en la garganta

- Susana logro hacerle el mayor daño posible a su cuerpo – Terry con coraje

- ¿Qué ha planeado el medico? – Albert

- Esta sugiriendo que se le haga una cesárea – Terry

- Para cuando la programaron – Albert

- Se supone que dentro de 10 días – Terry

- Dos días después de mi boda – Albert

- Si, ella así lo quiso – Terry

- Pero no esta arriesgando su vida a cada momento – Sra. Elroy temerosa por la situación

- Candy cuando es necia y terca nadie la saca de ahí – Terry

- Tía en eso coincido con Terry, Candy a veces es terca – Albert

- Bueno lo dejaremos en manos de Dios – Sra. Elroy

Los días pasaron, con la ayuda de Archie y Albert auxiliaban a Candy a tomar aire al parque para poder convivir con los invitados, Karen compartía los preparativos de la boda con Candy

- Terry, tenemos que hablar, desde que llegue te he visto inquieto – Karen

- Karen me siento culpable – Terry

- Pero porque – Karen

- Es que debí haberte hecho caso – Terry

- Tu no podías saber que Susana estaba loca – Karen

- No… pero si te hubiera hecho caso cuando me dijiste que me alejara de ella, tal vez… solo tal vez, Susana no se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a Candy – Terry

- Terry que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras rencontrado con Candy – Karen

- Tal vez me hubiera casado con Susana – Terry

- Realmente te atraía demasiado como para casarte con ella – Karen

- La verdad si me atraía, pensé que con el tiempo podía enamorarme de ella – Terry

- Él hubiera no existe, además ella ya se esta pudriendo en el infierno – Karen – y porque te acordaste

- Mmmm – Terry solo emitió ese sonido

- Y esa Emily, que hace aquí, veo que no te llevas bien con ella – Karen

- Mi padre la asigno como mi asistente para que me hiciera cargo de algunos de sus asuntos, pero tuvo el atrevimiento de besarme y entonces fue como recordé cuando tuve la intensión de casarme con Susana – Terry

- Por eso te sientes culpable – Karen

- Si… me remuerde la conciencia que pude haberlo evitado – Terry

- Y porque no la corriste – Karen

- Lo quise hacer, pero Candy se empeño en conocerla, tu sabes que ahora mas que nunca no puedo negarle nada, y con eso de que siente que se va a morir, me la escogió como futura esposa y madre de nuestro hijo – Terry molesto

- Como puede ser, es una arpía – Karen

- Hace días le reclame, y fue como me dijo los planes de Candy – Terry

- Lo aclaraste con ella – Karen

- No… la mas mínima emoción, tu haz visto como se pone – Terry

- Eso si – Karen

- Por eso no le puedo decir nada – Terry

- Pues vamos a cuidar a Candy lo mas posible y voy a estar vigilando a esta arpía, no vaya a ser otra asesina – Karen

Karen lo abrazo, ella se lo comento a Albert su preocupación y entonces la vigilaban muy de cerca, casi no la dejaban sola con Candy, George la investigo y le informo todo sobre de ella

- Que te dijo – Karen

- Que en el mundo aristócrata tiene fama de interesada, busca colocarse en las mejores familias y obtener un beneficio, su hermana menor es amante del Conde de Burtonverguer – George

- Que bonita familia – Karen

- Amor! – Albert solo escuchaba, el reporte – George, ella representa un peligro para Candy

- Lo dudo William, simplemente buscan dinero – George

- Entonces siento que esa es la forma de alejarla de Candy – Albert

- Le vas a ofrecer dinero – Karen

- Tu como lo manejarías – Albert

- Muy fácil, hay que buscarle otro partido mas codiciable, si es dinero y posición esa es la opción, y debe ser una persona de edad mayor – Karen – para que le deje una cuantiosa herencia, así no desembolsaríamos nada

- No creo que sea tan fácil – Albert

- Piénsalo, debes tener a un amigo banquero que se interese por casarse con una mujer joven, educada y conocedora de los negocios – Karen haciéndole una seña a George que tal vez podrían conseguirlo – Y nuestra boda será perfecto para presentarlos

Mientras en América

- Sra. Britter, llego este telegrama – doncella

- De quien es mi amor – Logan le pregunto pero cuando levanto la mirada Annie estaba pálida y sosteniéndose la cabeza – mi amor que pasa

- Nada, es que me sentí mal, quiero recostarme – Annie se paro y Logan agarro el telegrama y lo leyó

_Annie, debes venir a Londres, Candy quiere verte esta muy mal y puede morir. Archie_

- Annie tenemos que hablar – Logan la alcanzo

- No quiero hablar – Annie

- No puedes seguir con esa actitud, ella no fue culpable – Logan

- Ella, siempre ella, todo el mundo debe girar en torno de ella, siempre la han amado mas, le han dado mas atención y ahora esta robando tu atención, no puedo perdonarla, no puedo – Annie

Logan no quiso discutir mas con ella y salió, fue al hogar de Pony hablar con la hermana Maria para darle ultimas noticias de Candy

- Señor Britter que bueno es verlo por aquí – hermana Maria

- Gracias, pero a lo que vengo no creo que sean buenas noticias – Logan

- Que pasa, esa mal Annie – hermana Maria

- No!... es que no se como decírselo – Logan sin decir mas le entrego el telegrama a la hermana Maria

- No, por favor Dios, no puedes permitir este dolor nuevamente – hermana Maria

- Lo siento hermana por ser portador de malas noticias – Logan tristemente

- Le agradezco la información, como lo tomo Annie – hermana Maria

- Sigue dolida por la muerte de la Srita. Pony, siente que Candy ha tenido todas las atenciones y el cariño de ustedes – Logan

- Eso no es cierto, de donde saca esas cosas – hermana Maria

- He querido hacerla entrar en razón pero no me escucha y la verdad es muy frustrante, Paty vino hablar con ella para que organizaran su viaje a Londres y se negó rotundamente a escucharla, cambiaba la conversación o hacia la que no escuchaba, entonces respetaron su decisión, incluso puso de pretexto la enfermedad de su mama, ha recibido cartas de Candy y no las leyó solo se limito a romperlas – Logan

- Vamos hablar con ella de una vez por todas – hermana Maria

Sin perder mas tiempo la hermana Maria se dirigió a la casa de Annie y cuando llegaron, subió a su recamara

- No quiero ver a nadie – Annie

- Pues a mi si me vas a escuchar – hermana Maria

- Hermana Maria! – Annie

- Annie, que esta pasando, porque no quieres ver a Candy, que esta pasando – hermana Maria

- Quien le dijo eso – Annie a la defensiva

- Annie, veme a los ojos y niégamelo – hermana Maria

- Pero hermana – Annie

- Niégamelo – hermana Maria con firmeza

- Es que no es eso – Annie

- Entonces que es – hermana Maria

- Es que mi madre esta enferma – Annie

- Estas segura de lo que me dices – hermana Maria

- Es que … - Annie no sabia que mas pretextos decir

- Basta! – hermana Maria por primera vez había explotado en contra de Annie – Desde que las conozco Candy siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti, te defendía a capa y espada, siempre le importo tu bienestar, por ti no acepto ser una Britter y cuando te lo propusimos no dudaste en contestar y te olvidaste de la promesa que se hicieron, guardo el secreto de tus orígenes, nunca negó esta casa y tu que hiciste no solo la negaste sino te avergonzaste, le reprochaste que siempre tenia nuestra atención y eso no es cierto, ya se te olvido todas las veces que te enfermaste y te cuidamos, se te daba una alimentación especial solo para ti, se te dieron las oportunidades y las facilidades, cuando te diste cuenta que Archie estaba enamorado de Candy y que hiciste hablaste con ella – hermana Maria

- Pero… yo – Annie

- Le pediste que se alejara de él y ella lo hizo – Candy

- Pero ya estaba interesada en Terry – Annie trataba de defenderse

- Tal vez no le costó pero son tus acciones las que estamos hablando y si no hubiera sido, si Candy realmente se hubiera enamorado de ese joven tu que hubieras hecho – hermana Maria

- No sé… - Annie

- Ahora recuerdas cuando la secuestraron ella no se movió para que no te mataran, dime que sacrificio haz hecho tu por ella, siempre fuiste muy egoísta, primero haz pensado en ti y en tu bienestar y nunca en lo que ella ha querido o necesitado, tu quieres ser siempre el centro de atención de todos nosotros y no puede ser – hermana Maria, Annie se quedo pensado y recordando cada momento que le decía la hermana Maria y sus lagrimas iban saliendo una a una – la Srita. Pony las quiso a las dos de igual forma, pero no estaba ciega de darnos cuenta que Candy se ha sacrificado muchas veces por tu felicidad, además de ella ha sufrido mas que tu

- Pero… pero – Annie no sabia que contestar

- Annie, deja de ser soberbia, date cuenta que Candy te necesita, cuando pensamos que estaba muerta, tu misma te reprochaste el no poder estar a su lado, Dios te esta brindando esa oportunidad de estar con ella en estos últimos momentos, date y dale esa oportunidad a ella – hermana Maria – porque si no lo haces te lo vas a reprochar el resto de tu vida

- Hermana Maria – Annie lloraba sin parar

- Ya hija, tranquilízate – hermana Maria la abrazaba – Ve a ver a Candy y por favor entrégale esto – en ese momento la hermana Maria le entrego el crucifijo de Candy

- Pero… Candy quería que se enterrara con la Srita. Pony – Annie

- Si, pero este crucifijo esta ligado con ella, cada vez que se separa de él, algo trágico le pasa, por eso es necesario que tú se lo lleves, podrás hacerlo – hermana Maria

- Se lo prometo yo se lo llevare – Annie tomo el crucifijo

Esa misma tarde Annie y Logan hicieron todos los preparativos para irse a Londres, su llegada era el mismo día de la boda. Llego el día esperado para Karen y Albert, Candy se levanto con la ayuda de Emily

- Aaaagghhh! – se quejo Candy agarrándose el vientre

- Que tiene – Emily se acercó a ella rápidamente y preocupada

- Na-da… sim-plemen-te fue… una Pun-za-da – Candy reintegrándose y tratando de fingir que no tenia dolor

- Es mejor que mande a traer el médico – Emily

- No! – Candy grito – no pa-sa na-da, además ya se me pa-só, Emily por favor no comen-tes nada a nad-ie, ni a Terry por f-fa-vor

- Pero esta muy pálida, además de ese dolor no es normal – Emily

- Ponme ma-quilla-je, no quie-ro arruí-nar la boda de Al-bert y Ka-ren, así que no quie-ro que di-gas abs-solu-ta-mente na-da, es una or-den – Candy

- Esta bien, solo déjame ayudarte a vestir, para que no hagas mucho esfuerzo – Emily

- Si – Candy

Paty fue a ver a Candy a su recamara y la vio mas pálida y se asusto

- Candy estas muy pálida – Paty

- No, es na-da, me sien-to bien, no te asus-tes – Candy pero Paty vio el rostro de Emily y ella le hizo una seña que no

- Como no, ven déjame ayudarte a sentarte en la silla de ruedas – Paty

- Si – Candy

Todos sabían que algo estaba mal, entonces por ordenes de Terry mandaron a traer al médico y un chofer especial fue a traer al especialista junto con George para poder atender a Candy, en la mansión había mucho movimiento, empezó la boda, la ceremonia religiosa se estaba realizando cuando de pronto

- Mmmm – Candy se quejaba tratando de no hacer ruido

- Mi amor, te sientes mal – Terry la agarro de la mano

- No… mmmm – Candy

En el momento en que el padre dice les presento al Sr. Y la Sra. Andley se escucho un grito desgarrador

- Aaaaaaagggghhh! – Candy grito y en ese momento un charco de sangre estaba debajo de ella, desmandose

- Candy!- Annie corriendo hasta ella

Terry sin dar mas explicaciones la cargo entre sus brazos y se la llevo hasta la recamara, el Dr. Howard subía tras de él, Albert, Sra. Elroy, Annie iban tras de ellos, Archie, Patty y Karen se quedaron con los invitados Emily mando a limpiar la sangre

- Como esta – Terry desesperado

- Sr. Grandchester, será mejor que salga de la habitación – Dr. Howard

- No… quiero estar con ella – Terry insolente

- Sr. Grandchester, le suplico que salga – Dr. Howard

- Terry, mejor salgamos, tenemos que dejar que le medico haga su trabajo – Albert lo sujeto del brazo para sacarlo

El medico estaba revisando a Candy y se dio cuenta que estaba bajando la frecuencia de su corazón

- Sr. Grandchester será mejor que mande a traer el cardiólogo, se esta debilitando el corazón – Dr. Howard

- Ya viene en camino – Albert contesto

- Tiene que llegar lo mas pronto posible – Dr. Howard

- Terry vamos a ver que paso con George – Albert con ese pretexto lo saco de la habitación

-Ayúdenme a desvestirla – Dr. Howard

- Si – Annie, la Sra. Elroy y Emily empezaron ayudarla mientras que Annie en voz baja se acercó al oído de Candy

- Perdona mi soberbia – Annie

- A… An-ni-e – Candy empezaba a recobrar el sentido

- Candy, vas a estar bien – Annie

- No se desgaste por favor – Dr. Howard no quería que hablara

- No hables, ya estoy aquí – Annie le tomo la mano mientras que Candy movía la cabeza

- El Dr. Howard cuando terminó de revisarla, salió junto con Emily de la habitación

- Sr. Grandchester, no ha llegado el Dr. Wenkebach

- No… - Terry nervioso – que pasa

- Voy a operarla en este instante, se rompió la fuente, peligran la vida de ambos no se lo voy a ocultar – Dr. Howard

- Haga lo que sea necesario para salvarle la vida – Terry lo agarro de la camisa con fuerza

- Tranquilízate – Albert lo detuvo

Mientras en la habitación

- Mmmmm- Candy se quejaba cada vez mas

- Tranquila – Annie

- Mmmm, T-ia…. Mmmmm – Candy

- No hables hija estamos aquí – Sra. Elroy

- Mmmm q-u-e m-i mmmm b-e-b-e mmmm viva Mmmmmm – Candy

- Lo prometo – Sra. Elroy – no te dejare sola

- Candy, la hermana Maria me pidió que te entregara esto – Annie en ese momento le enseño el crucifijo

- Mmmm – Candy se quejo nuevamente y Annie se lo entrego en su mano y Candy lo apretó fuerte - mmmmm

Mientras a fuera de la habitación

- Sr. Grandchester, necesito que decida quien quiere que viva, yo solamente puedo salvar la vida de uno – Dr. Howard dejando sin palabras a Terry y Albert

- Aaaaaggghhhh! – Candy grito desgarradoramente

- Dr. debe de entrar – Annie salió inmediatamente

Emily se metió inmediatamente junto con el Doctor

- Terry espera – Albert lo detuvo - ¿Qué decisión haz tomado?

- No voy a decidir, los quiero a los dos vivos – Terry golpeo la pared

- Terry, hijo – Eleonor lo abrazo

En ese instante llego George junto con el Dr. Karel Federik Wenckebach, que entro inmediatamente junto con una enfermera que Terry reconoció

- La bruja del este – Terry solamente dijo eso

Sacaron de la habitación a todas, mientras intervenían a Candy Terry no dejaba de estarse paseando en el pasillo, nadie podía moverlo de ahí, su padre el Duque lo estaba controlando, mientras que George, la Sra. Elroy, Karen y Patty despedían a los invitados, cuando terminaron se quedaron en la hall para esperar noticias

- Mi amor, te prometo que en la luna de miel te voy a recompensar estos momentos que deberían ser inolvidables – Albert besando tiernamente a Karen

- Mi amor no es necesario, sé que para ti es importante Candy y este viaje lo hicimos precisamente para estar con ella, no tiene importancia, porque tu yo vamos a estar juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe – Karen

- Annie ya no te angusties, llegamos a tiempo – Logan la abrazaba

- No quiero que muera – Annie sentía un nudo en la garganta

- Ella no morirá – Terry grito

- Tranquilízate, nadie esta afirmando nada – Duque

- Entonces que no hagan esos comentarios – Terry desesperado

- Nadie quiere eso, debes de tranquilizarte – Albert con calma

En ese momento el llanto de un bebé se oyó

- Gracias Dios mio – Sra. Elroy y los demás sintieron alivio, mientras que Albert, Terry y Emily lo dudaban

- Tranquilo… tranquilo – Albert se acerco a Terry

Y luego otro llanto diferente se oyó de otro bebe, en ese momento Flammy salió de la habitación con los bebes para entregarlos a su familia

- Como esta ella – Terry se acercó a Flammy, sin ver a los bebes

- Sr. Grandchester tome a sus hijos – Flammy fríamente

- Flammy, ven rápido – Dr. Wenckebach grito - Entra esta entrando en paro!

Karen y Annie tomaron a los bebes rápidamente mientras que Albert detuvo junto con el Duque a Terry porque Candy grito

- Ter-rry! – Candy

**Continuara….**

Chicas:

Mil perdones por no subir rápido el capitulo, pero es que tuve muchos problemas técnicos, cada vez que iba avanzar en el, se me perdía, se me borraba o no tenia acceso a él, perdí el usb, entonces me paso de todo con este capitulo, pero al fin lo termine, espero que les guste…

Chicas, el proximo capitulo es el final de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, mil gracias por sus Reviews... Gracias

Saludos

**aDVERTENCIa:** La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigie fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.


	19. Cap XVIII: Nuestra felicidad, al final

CAPITULO 18

Nuestra felicidad, al fin.

* * *

Han pasado 20 años, era un 7 de mayo de 1938, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de los Andley, había mucho movimiento estaban por celebrar la boda de Diana Katherine Grandchester Andley y Sir Christopher Mc. Caig Watling, en Lakewood. Diana llevaba un vestido liso y sencillo, tenía un adorno debajo del busto marcando el corte imperio del vestido. Esta cinta tenia bordadas piedras preciosas. La falda es vaporosa y caía en línea "A" en capas. Tenía un moño liso que llevaba para poder usar el hermoso velo largo de tul que era bastante voluminoso, daba la apariencia de mayor altura. Estaba muy nerviosa esperaba en su recamara, en ese momento entro su padre Terry que cuando la vio tan hermosa se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

- Papito… no se ponga así, que me va a estropear el maquillaje – Diana

- Perdóname hija, pero te ves hermosa – Terry la abrazo

- Papito, te la recuerdo mucho, verdad? – Diana

- Eres su misma imagen, además jamás pudo usar este vestido – Terry

- Gracias… muchas gracias – Diana

- De que me agradeces – Terry – tu no tienes nada que agradecerme nada

- Si papito, gracias por dedicarte a mi a Richard – Diana lo abrazo

- Mi princesa era lo que ustedes dos merecían – Terry la beso en la frente

- Papito, te quiero mucho – Diana – vamos se hace tarde y Chris, te espera

Cuando salieron, Richard la estaba esperando en la puerta con la abuela Eleanor

- Te ves hermosa hija – Eleanor

- Estoy de acuerdo con la abuela – Richard

Richard la abrazo y la beso, mientras que la Abuela Eleanor hablaba con Terry iban rumbo al jardín donde ya los esperaban.

- Terius, te noto triste – Eleanor

- Es su misma imagen – Terry con añoranza

- La sigues amando verdad – Eleanor

- Como la primera vez, jamás la deje de amar – Terry

- Hay hijo, esa herida no ha sanado – Eleanor

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del corredor que daba al jardín, estaban las rosas en especial las dulces candy´s blancas Terry tomo del brazo a Diana y la música empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, a cada paso que daba Terry sentía un nudo en la garganta y empezó a recordar

_[Flash Back]_

_Los minutos se le hacían largos a Terry mientras trataban de salvarle la vida a Candy, cuando el Dr. Wenckebach le grito a Flammy, Terry no dudo y corrió hasta la habitación_

_- Espera Terry – Albert lo quiso detener_

_- Nooo! – Terry golpeo a Albert cuando escucho que lo llamaba Candy_

_- Terry! - Duque de Grandchester_

_Pero este hizo caso omiso y se metió a la recamara, solo veía que el Dr. Howard y Dr. Wenckebach, estaban tratando de detener la hemorragia, Candy estaba semidormida_

_- Ya estoy aquí mi amor – Terry se acercó a Candy_

_- Candy, solo miraba a Terry_

_- Tranquila – Terry la veía a los ojos – estoy aquí, te amo, mi amor, no te angusties, me regalaste 2 hijos maravillosos y ellos están bien, los vamos a cuidar… juntos, mi amor_

_En el momento que Candy quiso tomar la mano de Terry, ella soltó el crucifijo, y cuando estaba cayendo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse y cuando el crucifijo llego al suelo se rompió y en ese momento perdió la vida Candy_

_- Candy… Candy… Candy! – Terry grito desesperadamente_

_En ese momento, el Dr. Wenckebach, movió la cabeza en signo de que había sido derrotado, Terry al no tener respuesta de Candy se abalanzó en contra de él_

_- Revívala… Revívala! – Terry enfurecido_

_- Suélteme, suélteme – Dr. Wenckebach tratando de zafarse, pero al ver que no podía_

_- Suéltelo, que no comprende que no se podía hacer nada – Flammy_

_Al escuchar los gritos con signo de pelea en la habitación, todos entraron, Albert se acercó a Terry y con la ayuda del Duque y Archie lograron separarlo del medico, el Dr. Howard le aplico un cálmate, mientras los demás se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Candy._

_- Mil disculpas por la actitud de mi hijo – Duque se acercó al Dr. Wenckebach_

_- Es muy natural su reacción, amaba demasiado a su esposa, pero todo estaba bien, no entiendo que paso – Dr. Wenckebach confundido_

_Mientras Albert se acercó a Candy_

_- Pequeña, mi pequeña – Albert le acariciaba su cabello trataba de estar tranquilo pero sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lagrimas, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho_

_Flammy saco a todos de la habitación porque tenia que preparar a Candy, mientras que Logan, Archie junto con Emily ayudaban a Terry a llegar a su recamara, que estaba seminconsciente por lo que le habían administrado, Annie y Karen tenían a los bebes, la Sra. Elroy solo se sentó y empezó a rezar, el Duque abrazo a Eleanor porque no dejaba de llorar._

_Albert y el Duque se empezaron hacer cargo de todos los tramites para el funeral, Terry cuando despertó solo vio a lado de su cama una carta con la letra de Candy, sin dudarlo la tomo y se acercó a su retrato_

_- No, otra vez no… no puedo perderte, no quiero… no quiero – Terry sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, y abrió la carta_

* * *

_Mi amor:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque todos mis esfuerzos por vivir han fracaso, no puedo estar molesta, ni en contra de este destino que me toco vivir, te agradezco enormemente y desde el fondo de mi corazón todas las experiencias y vivencias que tuvimos las disfrute como no podrás imaginarte, te aseguro que me hiciste muy feliz y no tienes nada que reprocharte._

_Te haz dedicado a mí en estos últimos meses, te olvidaste de tu otro amor por cuidarme, quiero pedirte que vuelvas a actuar y te aseguro que en cada actuación que des yo voy a estar en primera fila en espíritu y en tu corazón. Perdóname por causarte enormemente este gran dolor nuevamente, pero ahora si tendrás una tumba en la cual podrás llorarme y mi hijo podrá visitarme._

_También te ruego que cuides a nuestro hijo o hija, en este cuarto que tan maravillosamente Emily me ayudo arreglar, protégelo y haz de cuenta que soy yo, no permitas que nadie lo lastime, no lo abandones o que sienta tu abandono, no lo culpes porque yo estuve de acuerdo en dar mi vida por la de él, que no siente ese dolor que tu ya has vivido y conoces muy bien._

_Recuerda que el amor nunca muere, que después de la muerte siempre se mantendrá vivo eso tu me enseñaste._

_También quiero pedirte que si es una hermosa niña le pongas Diana en honor a la Srita. Pony, espero no te enojes conmigo._

_Le he pedido a Emily que cuide a nuestro hijo, que le de todo el amor y ternura que no podre darles, pero que con ayuda de ella, sé que me recordaran, ella no quiere ocupar mi lugar, se resiste a mi idea, ni cuando le dije que era mi ultima voluntad quiso aceptar, por eso en este corto tiempo me di cuenta que es de corazón noble y podrá ser una buena madre de nuestro hijo._

_Cásate con ella, dale un hogar a nuestro hijo, te lo ruego, cumple mi última voluntad._

_Te amare por siempre_

_Candy_

* * *

_- Como puedes pedirme que me case, en estos momentos, no puedo… no puedo – Terry arrugo la carta con todas sus fuerzas y la lámpara que estaba a su mano la aventó contra la pared_

_- Estas bien hijo – Eleanor entro inmediatamente_

_- Siento un gran vacío dentro de mi – Terry derrotado – Porque el destino se ha ensañado conmigo, con nuestro amor, porque debemos estar separados, porque_

_- Tranquilo hijo, no tengo palabras para poder calmar ese dolor que sientes – Eleanor lo abrazo – llora, llora todo lo que puedas_

_[Fin del Flash Black]_

- Papito, sigues muy pensativo – Diana preocupada

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – Terry mientras seguían caminando, cuando en ese momento una brisa toco el rostro de Diana y los pétalos en rosa empezaron a caer como lluvia sobre ellos, Albert lo vio y Stear estaba junto a él

- Es como si Candy diera su aprobación – Stear le comento a Albert

- Es su misma imagen, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido – Albert

- Estoy de acuerdo – Stear

- Es el vestido de Candy – Annie asombrada tratando de detener las lagrimas

- Mamá, esa era la sorpresa que te tenia Katy – Camelia abrazaba a su madre – Sabia que te ibas a emocionar, después que nos contaste esa historia, le dijo a su abuela y ella le entrego el vestido

- Se ve hermosa, como se veía Candy – Annie

- Hasta eligió el mismo peinado que su mama había escogido – Camelia

- Candy donde este, va estar muy orgullosa de sus hijos – Logan – es igual a ella

- Si, Richard no se queda atrás, se parece a su padre – Annie

- Es el que va a tomar las riendas de la familia de un futuro – Logan

- Porque dices eso – Annie asombrada

- Lo que pasa es que Richard esta manejando las acciones de Candy y Albert ya se dio cuenta que tiene muchas ganas de aprender de todos los negocios familiares, por eso lo va apoyar para que él se quede en un futuro, William no tiene interés en los negocios, él quiere ser medico y George no se sabe que va a escoger – Logan

- Pero Patrick es 2 años menor que Richard que no piensan en el como cabeza de los Andley, para que perdure el apellido, la Sra. Elroy siempre peleo el linaje – Annie

- Pero a Albert no le interesa, además el linaje se seguirá con William y George, con la depresión de 1929 hizo temblar demasiadas familias y muchas de ellas se quedaron sin un futuro económico estable, entonces Richard es bueno manejando dinero por eso lo están entrenando para que se haga cargo no solo de los negocios de los Andley sino que ya esta a cargo de los Grandchester – Logan

- A Candy le hubiera gustado esto – Annie

Mientras ellos hablaban Diana llego al altar donde le esperaba su prometido

- Chris, te entrego el tesoro mas grande de la familia Grandchester Andley, cuídala y protégela que ahora será tu deber, y sobre todo bienvenido a esta familia – Terry dirigiéndose a Christopher y luego a su hija – princesa en nombre de tu madre y mio que Dios te bendiga

- Gracias papito – Diana lo beso

La ceremonia transcurría mientras que Albert estaba pensando en Candy y en todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, y sentía nostalgia Karen se dio cuenta y lo tomo de la mano

- Ella donde se encuentre esta feliz, por el buen trabajo que hicieron –Karen

- El trabajo lo hizo Terry, se dedico a sus hijos en cuerpo y alma, jamás se caso – Albert

- Siempre la ha amado y la amara hasta el final de sus días – Karen

- Si, Candy le pidió en una carta dos cosas y solamente cumplió una y a medias – Albert

- Tu como sabes eso – Karen extrañada

- El día que corriste a la Srita. Mancini, antes de eso recuerdas que fuimos al despacho – Albert

- Si – Karen

_[Flash Back]_

_- Sr. Andley necesito hablar con usted_

_- Si – Albert la siguió_

_- Esta que se cree, que puede disponer de la casa nada mas por que si – Karen molesta_

_- Espera Karen, déjalos hablar – Sra. Elroy trataba de calmar la situación._

_Mientras en el despacho_

_- Sr. Andley muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, la Sra. Grandchester me dejo estos sobres para usted, uno es el testamento y el otro es una carta para usted – Emily_

_- Y este sobre que es – Albert, extrañado_

_- Es mi renuncia, quería pedirle si se lo puede entregar usted al Sr. Grandchester – Emily_

_- Pero Srita. Mancini eso no me compete, usted tiene que hablar con el, a mi no me corresponde – Albert desconcertado_

_- En la carta que le dejo a usted la Sra. Grandchester encontrara mi respuesta a algo que ella dispuso y que no puedo cumplir, ante todo fue mi amiga y solo espero que Dios me perdone… - Emily ya no pudo terminar de hablar porque en eso entro Karen molesta_

_- Yo no se que pretende, es usted una arribista – Karen bofeteándola_

_- Karen! – Albert se acercó a ella – mi amor que haz hecho_

_En ese momento Emily salió sin decir nada._

_- Karen no puedes tratarla así, simplemente me entrego el testamento de Candy y 2 cartas, una contiene un mensaje para mi y la otra su renuncia – Albert_

_- Pero que no entiendes, es una arribista – Albert_

_- No estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero seguir discutiendo sobre lo mismo y necedades, es mejor que lo dejemos así – Albert se salió molesto del despacho, rumbo a la terraza mas cercana ahí, abrió la carta de Candy con manos temblorosas_

* * *

_Querido Albert:_

_Por primera vez siento que voy a fracasar y quiero pedirte perdón por no poder vencer a la muerte, sé que te vas a sentir impotente nuevamente pero esta vez no esta en mis manos, es el destino y la vida que así lo pide y exige._

_Gracias por apoyarme siempre, por darme el amor de padre, por estar siempre ahí… a mi lado, tu bien sabes que a Terry le va afectar mas que a nadie mi partida, por lo que te pido que no lo dejes solo, ayúdalo a superar esta pena._

_Te encargo a mi hijo, cuídalo como me cuidaste a mi, le deje una carta a Terry pidiéndole que no desampare a nuestro hijo, que este a su lado en cada momento de la vida, que el no sienta abandono. Y sobre todo quiero que lo apoyes para que se case nuevamente, aun cuando tuve amigos, maestras y gente cercana que me quisiera siempre me hizo falta el amor de una madre, la única que me entendió en ese sentido fue la madre de Terry y como yo no quiero que mi hijo sufra de lo mismo, quiero que él se case nuevamente con Emily y quiero que tu me ayudes para que se cumpla mi ultimo deseo, que mi hijo tenga una madre, por favor_

_Él lo sabe se lo pedí en la misma carta, solo espero que lo cumpla._

_Ayúdame como siempre._

_Te quiere Candy_

* * *

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Entonces comprendí sus palabras, ella no estaba de acuerdo con Candy y por eso se fue, jamás volvió aparecer en la vida de los Grandchester directamente – Albert

- Como que directamente, que quieres decir – Karen

- Simple y sencillo, después de irse de la casa de los Grandchester se fue a Italia, ahí se caso con un medico y juntos pusieron un hospital que ahora es muy cotizado, además de que siempre estuvo al pendiente de los gemelos en relación a su educación, recomendando a las institutrices adecuada para los gemelos – Albert

- Pero la Tía abuela lo permitió – Karen

- Ella nunca supo, porque utilizo el apellido de casada y nadie se dio cuenta – Albert

- Y tu como te enteraste – Karen

- Me di cuenta porque en un viaje la institutriz cometió el error de mencionarla y me puse a investigar y fue como nos dimos cuenta George y yo – Albert

- Y porque no hiciste algo al respecto – Karen

- No le hacia daño a nadie, simplemente cumplió con un deber con Candy y fue sobre la educación de los gemelos – Albert – o tienes alguna queja en relación a su educación

- No – Karen – pero no estoy de acuerdo

- Porque tenemos que discutir por ella Karen, ese es el pasado, déjalo así por favor – Albert no quería seguir discutiendo sobre viejas heridas

- Shhhhhh! – Patricia los callo

La ceremonia termino los novios dieron el si y los presentaron, después ya empezaron a convivir en el gran jardín

Annie se acercó a Diana

- Hija, muchas felicidades – Annie la abrazo

- Gracias Tía, espero le halla gustado la sorpresa – Diana

- Me dejaste asombrada, te pareces mucho a tu madre y puedo decirte que ella estaría orgullosa de ti, donde van a vivir – Annie

- Tía voy a regresar a Londres a terminar mis estudios de medicina, junto con William – Diana

- Me parece bien, solo cuídate muy pronto estaré por ahí de visita – Annie

- Siempre serán bien recibidas tu y camile – Diana la abrazo nuevamente

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, después despidieron a los novios y Terry se fue al balcón, estaba recordando los mejores momentos que vivió con Candy y fue cuando entro en ese momento Albert

- Amigo estas muy pensativo – Albert

- Si… la verdad si, estaba recordando a Candy – Terry sentado

- Gracias por seguirla amando – Albert

- Nunca la pude olvidar – Terry

- Vas a regresar a Londres – Albert

Mañana zarpa el barco, siento que va hacer mi ultima visita a América – Terry melancólico

- No digas eso tu tienes muchas cosas por hacer – Albert

- Es que no creo volver américa, el trabajo no creo que me lo permita, la compañía me tiene muy ocupado, quiero hacer una gira por Europa – Terry

- Cual obra pusiste? – Albert

- Montamos la de Romeo y Julieta, Charlie ha sido un éxito total – Terry

- La Sra. Marlow no entendió verdad? – Albert

- Al contrario, Charlie es mas humana, es la chica mas centrada y dulce que conozco, nada se parece a Susana – Terry

- Entonces cambio la historia – Albert

- Si, para Charlie su meta es llegar ha ser la mejor actriz de Inglaterra y triunfar aquí, cuando llego a Londres se presento como Charlie White, le di la oportunidad y cuando le di su primer estelar fue cuando me entere quien era en realidad, la Sra. Marlow ya no es la imagen de persona que recordaba, pero Charlie la quiere mucho y la venera – Terry

- Y conoce la historia Susana – Albert

- No lo sé, ella no habla nada de ella y yo no la he mencionado – Terry

- Que bueno – Albert

- Y que paso con Niel Leegan – Terry

- Ves que desde la muerte de Elisa empezó a trabajar como mensajero en el banco, cuando murió Alfred no quiso la herencia, desafortunadamente murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 8 años y para que su familia no quedara desamparada le entregamos la herencia, su viuda pidió que se le entregara a su hija cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y estamos en espera de eso, Karina es la prometida de mi hijo William – Albert

- Y cuando piensan casarse – Terry

- Cuando termine su carrera – Albert

- Me parece bien – Terry

- Ninguno de tus hijos quiso dedicarse a la actuación – Albert

- No, y para mi esta bien porque cada quien ha hecho su vida – Terry

- Si, y tu hiciste un buen trabajo con ellos – Albert

- No solo fui yo, la tía abuela, mi madre, Annie, tu y Karen me han ayudado demasiado, jamás me dejaron morir solo, siempre estuvieron conmigo y mis hijos, por eso no puedo decir que lo hice solo – Terry

- No tienes nada que agradecer, eres parte de esta familia y tenemos que apoyarnos siempre, no crees – Albert

- Si, estoy de acuerdo – Terry

- La plática se extendió durante la noche y cuando se dieron cuenta Terry ya era hora de partir, junto con Richard abordaron al barco que los llevaría a Londres

- Padre, se siente usted mal, lo veo muy pálido – Richard preocupado

- Me siento bien, simplemente los recuerdos son los que me hacen añorar esos días que conocí a tu madre, son los que me ponen melancólico – Terry

- Padre, gracias por todo el apoyo que nos brindaste, a mi hermana y a mi – Richard

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, ese es mi trabajo, apoyarlos en todo, jamás dejarlos solos, además es la promesa que le hice a tu madre – Terry

- Y lo haz cumplido y ella lo sabe, porque cuando voy a la tumba de mi madre le digo todas las cosas que haz hecho por nosotros – Richard

- Bueno, bueno cambiemos de tema, en que quedaste con tu Tío Albert – Terry

- Que iba a la reunión en el magisterio en Londres para informar que voy a empezar a radicar en Chicago para cualquier cosa que necesiten, también quiero pedirte un favor – Richard

- Que pasa hijo – Terry su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido

- Lo que pasa es que… es que – Richard nervioso

- Que pasa – Terry ansioso

- Estoy enamorado – Richard

- Y ella te corresponde – Terry

- Si, aun cuando hay diferencia de edades, ella me quiere demasiado y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo necesario hasta que ella tenga edad para casarse conmigo – Terry

- Felicidades hijo, quien es la afortunada – Terry sintió alivio al darse cuenta que no era nada malo

- Es Jane Marie Camile Britter – Richard nervioso por la cara de asombro que hizo Terry – Padre espero que no se oponga

- No puedo oponerme a tus sentimientos, conozco demasiado a Camile y sé que es una buena chica y si es lo que quieres yo los apoyo, ya lo sabe tu tía Annie – Terry

- No, Camile me pidió que esperara, ella quiere hablar primero con ella y después quiero pedirte que me acompañes a pedir su mano – Richard

- No te preocupes, ella no creo que se oponga a tu noviazgo, de todos modos voy hablar con ella y comprenderá la situación – Terry

- Gracias padre, muchas gracias – Richard

- Después de esa platica, Terry espero la noche y sintió nuevamente que su corazón se agitaba sin razón, entonces decidió escribir una carta dirigida para Annie, solicitándole su autorización y mano de Camile para Richard, sintió mucha nostalgia, empezó a tocar su vieja armónica mientras veía un retrato de Candy, cuando termino

- Mi amor, Richard por primera vez esta enamorado y resulta que es Camile la hija de Annie, así que te pido que lo ayudes para que ella no se oponga, hay que facilitarle el trabajo a nuestro hijo – Terry miro por la escotilla y vio que había mucha neblina, se paro y salió de su camarote, empezó a caminar hasta la cubierta – Esta como esa noche cuando te vi por primera vez, su corazón empezó nuevamente agitarse

_[Flash Back]_

_Festejaban por haber salvado a las victimas que habían naufragado, Ella salió a la cubierta para tomar aire porque le había dado hipo, cuando salió vio que había mucha neblina, estaba añorando con ver a Archie y Stear, sentía frio, en eso el aire voló su Chalina y cuando la recogió fue cuando me vio parado en la cubierta, se acercó a mi_

_- Hay alguien… Es Anthony! – Candy quedándose paralizada – es igual a Anthony, pero seguro va a desaparecer en cualquier momento, Anthony!... o no es imposible, no es rubio, es mas alto que Anthony, esta esta llorando – consternada_

_- Cuando me percate de su presencia, ella quería huir_

_- Hay alguien ahí – Terry voltio al verla_

_- Si, perdóname no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste – Candy nerviosa_

_- Que estaba muy triste!, no es verdad! Estoy muy triste jajajajaja – Terry_

_- Creí que estaba llorando me abre equivocado… ¿no? Estoy segura que lloraba – Candy_

_- En que estas soñando pequeña pecosa? – Terry_

_- Pecosa yo? – Candy_

_- Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa – Terry_

_- Eso a mi no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas – Candy molesta_

_- Entiendo por eso las coleccionas – Terry en tono sarcástico_

_- Si… y últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir mas – Candy_

_- Que bien – Terry_

_- Estas celoso porque tu no tienes ninguna pecas… verdad? – Candy_

_- Ruujjj y también estarás orgulloso por tu naricita – Terry_

_- Claro que si – Candy muy enojada_

_- En eso George nos interrumpió_

_- Es usted señorita Candy – George_

_Fue como supe su nombre_

_- Adiós pecosa – Terry_

_- Mocoso engreído – Candy_

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Sabes, me gustaba mucho hacerte enojar porque arrugabas tu nariz y eso hacia que se movieran tus pecas, vivimos tantas cosas pecosa de mi alma, mi tarzán pecoso – Terry

- Seguía caminado y en eso vio la silueta de una mujer, empezó a cercarse a ella y quedo paralizado por lo que veía, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

- Se parece a Candy – Terry sin dudarlo dijo su nombre y ella voltio – Candy!

- Si… soy yo mi amor – Candy vestida con traje blanco que le cubría hasta los pies

- Mi vida! – Terry sintió un gran alivio dentro de su pecho

- Mi amor, he venido por ti, ya es el momento que estemos juntos – Candy irradiaba tranquilidad, serenidad

- He esperado mucho tiempo para esto – Terry feliz pero al mismo tiempo temeroso

- Lo sé, ya no tienes que preocuparte mas – Candy le extendió los brazos

- Pero nuestros hijos, Diana a penas se acaba de casar y William esta enamorado de Camile la hija de Annie – Terry preocupado, empezó hacerse para atrás

- Lo se, pero tu tiempo ya termino, tu trabajo ha concluido, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos que su futuro ya esta asegurado, mira…. – Candy se acerco a él

_[Flash Future]_

_Diana se convertirá en una doctora reconocida, aun cuando quede viuda muy joven, va a ser un golpe muy difícil para ella, pero Albert no la dejara sola ni Richard, siempre la van a cuidar._

_Richard al ser el nuevo jefe de la familia Andley no desamparara a nadie, también va administrar el teatro que les heredaste, se casara con Camile y vivirán felices a pesar de todo._

_[Fin del Flash Future]_

- Candy le mostraba un futuro no muy lejano a Terry, y este se tranquilizaba y entraba en un paz serena,

- Ahora comprendes que es el momento para que estemos juntos para siempre – Candy ya estaba muy cerca de el

- Juntos al fin – Terry se acercó a ella

- El amor nunca murió entre nosotros – Candy le volvió a extender los brazos

- Si, siempre te amare hasta después de la muerte – Terry en ese momento se acercó a Candy y fue como la rodeo entre sus brazos y la beso

Terry empezó a dejarse vencer poco a poco hasta que su corazón dejo de latir

**Fin**

* * *

Review: Chicas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron durante todos esos meses, les agradezco de antemano todos sus review, cada uno de ellos me alentó para escribir más o recordarme que me estaba atrasando, perdón por los mismos, espero que les halla gustado, Esta no es una despedida, pronto escribiré otra historia en espera que les guste mas, prometiendo que seré por lo menos mensual y no atrasarme mucho…

Gracias a todas aquellas que me alentaron y sus buenos deseos, en especial….

Dianis, Julie, Themis 78, tamborsita333, galaxylam84, Usagi13chiba, aniyasha, selene Grandchester, Julie-Cullen-00, carito, Nelly, Laura Drazen, Ruci19, Angie, Dayanna, Kira Moon Xkarlata, Missy Lkristn, Mery Grandchester, Adriana, Magdy, Fam. Andry Grandchester, Magdy, fyolmu, Mimie Gradchester, Elisa-gradchester, ladybug, Tc gan, Micaela, Wendy, cami love, pktraviesa25, sofia, Karina Grandchester, monapecsa, Gaby, magdy, Nelly, thepecosita87, anahis, anniina, 4 ever sailor moon, Rosy, nathy, peke, pryangie, laurencita12, sandy0329, leonore, ascella star, ana, raqhu, goshi, sophiemip, diana, dulcecandy, territana, mona, kiara a benson, goshy, conny de Grandchester, lupita, amiga, edbell cullen, annie de madero.

Saludos, cuídense y que Dios las bendiga.

Amy Grandchester.

Dhcester,

Continuara…


End file.
